The Itsy Bitsy SpiderBoy
by Spadde
Summary: Completed What if SpiderMan recieved his powers at a younger age and was asked to join the Xavier Insitute? This is something that's been in the works for a year, so please enjoy it. Rated for Lauguage and Violence.
1. Ch 1: Wrestling is Stupid

(Author's Note: Like I said in the summary. This is my first fic so go easy on me! Here goes...)  
  
"Kurt! Do you like, have to change the channel every 2 seconds!?" A blue fuzzy elf looked up at Kitty. He could tell that she was pissed off because her cheeks were turning red.  
  
~Man, shes ugly when shes angry~ he thought. "Vell, Zheres nothin on!"  
  
Rouge was laughing at them for arguing about something as stupid as this, but she decided to step in. "C'mon Kurt, theres 300 channels, pick one."  
  
It was Tuesday of the last week of winter break, and its so boring! Extra training sessions where scheduled because there was no school. It was very snowy, so theres no use in going outside. And what makes it worse, there was absolutly nothing of TV! The Kids never thought that they would ever wanna go back to school so badly. Kurt, Evan, Kitty and Rouge were in the living room arguing about what to watch. There was nothing else to do!  
  
A man in a wheel chair was just in the other room listening to the Kids watching TV. "I for one, can't wait for school the children to go back to school." he said sipping he's coffee cup.  
  
"They driving you crazy too, Charles?" asked a big gorilla-like looking man covered in blue fur as he sipped on his coffee.  
  
"Its not that, Hank" Xavier said. "It's...this," He pointed to the walls. They were holes and burn marks from Amara and Ray chasing Bobby around.  
  
"Oh I see" said Beast with a smile.  
  
Kurt finally stopped clicking on channel 38, which happened to be amatuer wrestiling. "Oh well, it's better than nothing" said Evan smiling. Kurt agreed. Kitty didn't agree. Rouge didn't care.  
  
It was a cage match and there were two wrestlers in the ring. One was a buff guy wearing a speedo, the other was a scrawny looking covered head to toe in blue and red which made him look kind of weird.  
  
"Look at zhis guy!" said kurt pointing to the wrestler in the blue and red. "Vhat vas he zinking vhen he got dressed zhis morning?" he commented.  
  
"C'mon guys!" started Kitty. "Wrestling is stupid! change the damn channel right..." Kitty was intrupted but both Evan and Kurt saying "Whoa!" and and stared at the TV in amazment. The others, including Xavier did the same.  
  
They were shocked to see that the weird looking blue and red dressed guy was climbing the cage very quickly with ease, and stayed there. The speedo guy was also slightly confused.  
  
"Wow! Look at that guy! Very impressive, right Gene?" said one of the announcers.  
  
"Thats right, Dave. That kid as skills!" said the other announcer.  
  
"Ah must admit, that is pretty cool..." Rouge admitted.  
  
"Oh wow," said Kitty sarcasticly. "He's on the wall! Kurt can do that with no problem!"  
  
"Ja, but I'm a mutant, he's no..." Kurt stopped to think about the possibilities. So did the other kids  
  
"Nah..." They all said....well...all except Xavier. He never overlooked any opertunity to bring another mutant to the institute, no matter what the situation.  
  
"If you'll excuse me Hank," said the professor. "I need to use cerebro for a second, I'll be back soon..."  
  
***********  
  
Vonce agian, zhe Professor uses his device cerebro to locate a new mutant. But could it be who he thought it vas? Could it be zhat vestler guy?  
  
(A/N: So? Did you like it so far? Should I continue? I know it doesnt seem all tghat interesting yet, but it will get better. Please review! Thanx!) 


	2. Ch 2: Zhat Vestler Guy?

A/N: I forgot to say in the first chapter that I don't own any of the X- Men or Spider-Man...blah blah blah...you know the rest. This is the second chapter. Enjoy.)  
  
It was 8:00 Thursday Morning. Since it's winter break almost everyone is still asleep. Except the instructers...and Scott Summers. He was always awake at least a hour before he was supposed to hoping he could get extra training sessions in the danger room which only takes about 15 minuets. The rest of the time he's either checking his homework from the night before (which he has checked three times before that) or read some pages of his one of his textbooks. Even one of the Xavier students Jean Grey thinks that he's too much of a profectionist, and she complains if Kurt sheds on his own clothes.  
  
Scott sat near the kitchen counter and started to read the New York Times. He was intrupted when one of the intructers walked in.  
  
"Seems like this is the only time theres peace in this big place, doesn't it?" asked Ororo Munroe AKA. Storm  
  
"Exactly," he replied obviously sounding tired. "I just hope I can finish a quarter of this paper before the mayhem starts."  
  
"I didn't know you read the newspaper" said Ororo  
  
"I started recently, theres nothing else to do!"  
  
"Well, I think I have some news that might make this week a little more interesting,"  
  
"Really? Whats that?"  
  
"Charles might have found a new mutant in Ney York City. He's going to visit him tonight and ask him to join us"  
  
"Is that right? Well, hopfully he it will go a lot better than last time..."  
  
"You mean that thing with the Angel?" (In Episode "On Angels Wings")  
  
"Yeah, hopefully this new mutant will-"  
  
*Bamf!*  
  
"Did I hear something about a new mutant?" interupted Kurt Wagner appearing out of nowhere.  
  
"Yes" replied from the professor from behind. "His name is Peter Parker, he lives with his Uncle and Aunt just outside of the city, and actually I have you to thank for bringing him to my attention..."  
  
Scott and Ororo had no idea what he was talking about, but Kurt did.  
  
"You dont mean zhe goofy-looking vestler guy from last night, do you?" asked Kurt  
  
"Yes, after the match I decided to use cerebro to find out if he was indeed a mutant...and it appears that he was. But..."  
  
"But what?" asked Scott  
  
"It appeares that he wasn't born with his powers like the rest of us," said the professor  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Ororo  
  
"Well, it appears that his body isn't immune to his mutantion like the rest of us, and his X-gene was artificially acti-"  
  
"Excuse me professor" interupted Kurt. "But could you speak english?"  
  
"...um...to make this simply put, he's powers were caused by an outside force...like an accident or something."  
  
"Really? Well, what are his powers?" asked Scott  
  
"He appearently obtains the traits of a spider, meaning he can climb walls, even spin spider webs." said the professor.  
  
"Wow, that sounds cool, can I go with you tonight?" asked the blue-furred german.  
  
"Of course, Kurt. Your teleportation powers my come in handy in this mission" Began the professor. "But don't tell anyone else about this. The Mansion is all ready a wreck, theres no need to excite anyone."  
  
"Deal." said Kurt.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*10:30 pm~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"All right," started Logan AKA Wolverine. "Everyone all set?"  
  
Logan was in the driver seat of the X-van, Xavier was in the passangers seat, and Scott AKA. Cyclops, Storm, and Kurt AKA Nightcrawler were in the back all in uniform. It was an ice cold night with a light drizzle of snow. Wolverine hated this kind of weather. Not because he didn't like the cold, in fact, he's from Cananda so he's pretty much used to it. It's just the fact that he has to drive slower than usual so that van doesn't slide on the slippery ice, and his idea of slow is 45 mph. Nightcrawler knew this, so he was shivering with fear. "Yes"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"....Ja"  
  
"Good, lets go!" said Wolverine as he stepped on the gas.  
  
It was about a 20 min. drive to the place were the wrestler who called himself "The Amazing Spider-Man" performed. It would have been 45 min. if any other sane person was driving. There was securety all around. The only option is to have Nightcrawler teleport them in.  
  
"Ok Nightcrawler," said Cyclops. "'Port us in."  
  
"...all of us?" replied Nightcrawler nervously  
  
"Yeah...why? Can't do it?" asked Wolverine.  
  
"Nein. I haven't ported anymore zhan three other people before. And even zhat takes a lot out of me."  
  
"Ok then" started the professor. "Cyclops, Storm, you say in the van. Nightcrawler, could you teleport Wolverine and myself with you?"  
  
"Uh...ja. No problem."  
  
"Good. We'll radio you two if we need something." said Wolverine  
  
"Ok" said Storm  
  
"...Alright..." said Cyclops sounding upset.  
  
"Ok Elf." said Wolverine. "Let er rip."  
  
*Bamf!*  
  
***********  
  
A new Mutant was discovered. A 15 year old kid who is already making a name for himself in the world of wrestling. Just like any other mutant, he started out like an ordinary kid, but his life changed forever...just like so many others. The X-Men will soon meet the amazing Spider-Man. 


	3. Ch 3: The Amazing SpiderMan!

"Good job, Spider-man!" said a wrestler backstage  
  
"Uh, yeah. Thanks." ~Who the hell was that guy?~  
  
The self named "Amazing Spider-man" walked through the halls of an old arena somewhere in New York City. He stopped at a door that was had "L. Mucciolo" imprinted on it. He knocked on the door.  
  
"What? What do you want?" said a voice on the other side of the door. The wrestler just opened the door and walked in. "Oh! It my "spider-boy"! Come in! come in! Have a seat." said overweight dark skinned man with a heavy New York accent quickly hiding what looked like a lot of money. "So, what can I do for my star performer?" he asked with a smile. "Wait wait, what am I saying? I know exactly what u want..." The overweighted New Yorker pulled out a few hundred dollar bills from his jacket pocket. "A little bit of the green stuff...am I right?"  
  
"As usual..." said his employee. "Thanks a lot."  
  
"Yeah, yeah...now get outta here!" said his boss.  
  
The wrestler got up and began to walk to the door, the stopped half way there.  
  
"Louie..." said the masked wrestler angrily. "I thought we had a deal...."  
  
"Oh come on, Spidey!" said Louie. "You don't think that I'm a liar now, did you? Don't worry, you'll get your raise, but our company is running a little short on cash right now. But don't worry, I let you know as soon as I get it...now get outta here!" "Spidey" knew that he was lying, but he was tired, and didn't feel like arguing with anyone at the moment.  
  
Peter Parker used to be always like that, trying to avoid confrontation as much as possible. In fact, he used to be a little bit of a science geek, glasses and all. But all of that changed during a field trip in the beginning of his sophomore year...  
  
Peter walked down the halls once again and came to a door that had "Locker Room" imprinted. He walked into a fully lit room that was already occupied by three men. But they weren't changing, they were just sitting there almost as if they were waiting for him. He noticed a tall, buff man with gloves and black clothes, an older looking man in a wheel chair, and a young teenager sitting on a table with what looked like a weird costume (No fur).  
  
"Hello, Peter." said he man in the wheelchair.  
  
"What the...?" Peter asked in surprise. "Who the hell are you?"  
  
"Allow me to introduce myself." he answered. "My name is Professor Charles Xavier."  
  
"What? Do you run a wrestling school or something?" asked Peter noticing Kurt's uniform. "Well, no actually." began the professor. "I run an institute for....gifted....young men and women."  
  
Peter was a little surprised to hear this. "Oh, I see."  
  
Kurt and Logan were surprised at this. "You...you do?" asked Logan.  
  
~Man, Professor~ Thought Kurt towards the professor. ~I didn't think he would understand~  
  
~No Kurt. I don't think he does...~ replied the professor  
  
~What do you mean?~  
  
"Um, kid," began Logan. "I don't think you understand-"  
  
"Yeah I do," interrupted Peter. "Your one of those institutes that ask smart kids to live at something like a small school and study and stuff." Kurt allotted laughed at this. Peter noticed. "Ugh...buddy?" Peter called to Kurt. "Last time I checked, Halloween is in October."  
  
"Me?" said Kurt irritated. "Vell, you're the one to talk! You look like you got dressed in a-"  
  
"Kurt..." interrupted the Professor.  
  
"Vell he started it!" said Kurt angrily.  
  
"Oh, shut up, Elf! You sound like a five year old!" said Logan  
  
"Im sorry, I forgot, this is Kurt Wagner, he's a student at my institute, and this is Logan, he's an instructor.  
  
"Oh..." Pete was puzzled. ~Elf?~  
  
"Anyway," began the professor. "Peter thats not what I meant. When I say gifted, I mean that you obtain...abilities...that no one else has."  
  
Peter felt a chill go up he's spine. He suddenly became very nervous. "Wha...what do you mean."  
  
"Don't be afraid," said the professor. "Your not the only one with powers..."  
  
Peter froze. "How do..." he stopped himself. ~Ok, Pete, don't say anything your gonna reagret~ he thought to himself. "What are you talking about?" Peter asked nervously.  
  
Logan got annoyed. "Look kid" he began. "It's an insitute for kids with unusual powers, just like you and me." "Powers? Lemme ge this straight, your saying that you have....super powers?" said Peter sarcasticly even though he was partly serious. Logan nodded. "Well, what are your "powers"?" challange Peter.  
  
Logan Smiled. He held up a clintched fist. Peter was justa bout to say something (sarcastic) when three metal claws eruppted from the back of Logan's hand.  
  
"WHOA!" yelled Peter in shock. "What the? How....What...How..." Peter didn;t know what to say.  
  
~We all have gifts~ said a voice in Peter's head. He then realizes they're the professors. ~We are born with them, and we know that you're just like us. We know that the reason you call yourself "Spider-Man" is because you infact are a spider-man!~  
  
"STOP IT!" yelled Peter. "You expect me to just live with a guy who can....do things with someones mind, a guy with metal in his hands, and a guy with an ungodly outfit??"  
  
Xavier tried to explain, "Listen, we know-  
  
"You dont know anything!" exclaimed Peter was he walked away. Xavier stopped him.  
  
Xavier explained to Peter that the institute exists only to help young mutants find their way ina life and to control their mutant powers. Peter calmed down a little bit, but he tells them that he isn't sure what to do or what is Aunt and Uncle would say and he'll have to think about it. Xavier then gave what looks like a pen to Peter. "Its a communicator." said the professor. "Once you made your desicion. Now we must go. Thank you for your time."  
  
"Uh....yeah sure...no problem..."  
  
Logan and Xavier each touched one of Kurts shoulders. "Uh, what are you doing?" asked Peter?  
  
"Showing you vhat my power iz..." said Kurt.  
  
....*bamf!*  
  
The three men disapeared. "Whoa..." exclaimed Peter. "Now thats something you dont see....ever...." Peter changed his clothes. As he was leaving the locker room, a man wearing a black beanie, and jacket run as fast as he could right by him.  
  
"STOP THAT MAN!!" Peter heard a policeman say.  
  
"Sorry buddy, but I'm a wreslter, not a superhero...."  
  
***********  
  
Everyone has lost someone close to them sometime in there life. Some of them die because of illness, car accident, suicide, or murder. Anyone whos lost someone via murder always has one thing in mind....your gonna pay... 


	4. Ch 4: Your Gonna Pay

(WARNING: This chapter does not include any members of X-Men Evolution. This is just about what happened after Peter's boss was robbed. Dont worry though, there will be X-Men Evo. Characters on the next Chapter!)  
  
It was almost 11:30 at night. Peter walked down the street with a athletic bag on his shoulders. He was wearing a grey sweatshirt and the same blue athletic pants he wore when he wrestled. Peter still couldn't believe what he saw earlier that night. Those claws with that Logan guy scared him the most. He was still considering Xavier's offer, he also wondered if he had to tell his aunt and uncle about his powers.  
  
~Maybe isnt such a bad idea~ Peter thought to himself. ~That Xavier guy didn't seem like such a bad guy, but a can't say the same thing for that metal-claws dude, and I dunno whats up with that german guy in the weird costume. But maybe this would be good for me, with helping me control my powers and all. But would I have to where one of those ridiculous costume?? Maybe I should give these guys a-~ Peter's thought where interupted by two police cars with the siren on passing by him very quickly. He also noticed a small crowd sorrounding something. He also heard a cop say that there was someone who was close to death. Peter decided ignore it and just go home, but one of the cops said something that caught his attention. He didn't quite make out what she said, but it sounded like "...en...arker"  
  
Peter dreaded the thought. ~No it couldn't be!~ He race through the crowd quickly but softly pushing the people out of the way. He was praying it wasn't who he thought it was. He finally got to the center as he gazed at a man who looked like he was in his late 60s. "UNCLE BEN!!!" he yelled at the top of his lungs as he bursted through the on lookers and cops.  
  
"Do you know this man?" asked a cop.  
  
"Ye...yea...yeah he's my uncle! What...what in the hell happened!?"  
  
"Gun wound-"  
  
"WHAT? NO!"  
  
"-by a car jacker...Im...Im sorry" said the cop.  
  
Peter's world suddenly collapsed right infront of him. He was devastated. "Unc..Uncle Ben?" he mandaged to spit out with his voice cracking and tears rolling down his eyes.  
  
Uncle Ben opened his eyes, still alive. He looked around. Everything was getting dark, the only thing he could see was his nephew kneeing down right infront of him. Peter wanted so badly for his uncle to stand up, walk to him, embrace him, and tell him that everything will be alright, just like he always did. Ben knew this, but unfortunatly, he also knew that he couldn't grant his nephew's wish. "Pet...Peter." Ben found the strength to talk.  
  
"Don't worry, Uncle Ben. Evereything is going to be alright.." said Peter imitating his Uncle. "Peter....I....I...lo..." were Ben Parker's last words as he past from this Earth. Peter was crushed beyond belief. How could this happen to him? Did he deserve this? Did Peter deserve this? Does Peter's Aunt May deserve this? So many thoughts ran through Peter's head.  
  
~Can I survive without my Uncle!? He was like a father to me. How will Aunt May take this? Can she survive without him? Oh my god.~ Peter thought to himself. "No...no...no...oh god, why him? why my uncle??" he managed to say outloud while weeping. His tears were beggening to roll out of his eyes faster and faster.  
  
Peter's sadness turned into anger as he over heard a cop over the radio say that the car jacker was heading south on 3rd street. There was no sadness left in Peter anymore, just anger. Pure anger. He got up, leaving his lifeless uncle on the floor. He wasn't going to let some guy had to stoop so low that he had to rob someone take the life of the one he loved most....at least...not without paying for it. Peter broke through the crowd one more time.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Peter ran into a alley a couple of buildings away from where he watched his Uncle die in his arms. His facial expression changed from complete sadness and helplessness, to complete anger and rage. He was a wreck inside, although he looked very angry, he was crying on the inside. Peter vowed to his dead uncle that he's going to find this guy, if its the last thing he'll ever do.  
  
Peter was running through the alley at an inhuman speed as he took his wrestling costume out of his bag and put it on. He came to the dead end of the alley just as he finished putting on his red spider-symbolled sweatshirt, gloves and mask, but he just kept running, and finally jumped onto the wall, and stuck himself to it. He began scaling the building.  
  
~South on 3rd street, south on 3rd street, south on 3rd street...~ Peter kept reminding himself what the cop said as he bounced from building to building looking for his uncle's stolen car. He stuck onto each building without much effort, and he travelled through the city as if he has been doing it all life, even though this was only his second or third time, not to mention the fact that he's afraid of heights, but he's not going to let something like that stop him.  
  
Peter stopped at a building that overlooks a sign that says "3rd st." He looked around. Still no sign of the car. ~South...~ Peter thought to himself. It took him a while to figure out witch way was south, and then began travelling on the walls of numerous buildings. He finally spotted a '89 Ford Taurus that looked as if the driver was drunk, and was followed by several police cars all with thier sirens on. "That's him," he said to himself. But the car was too far out of his reach, and so was the next building. "Great, now what the hell am I supposed to-" Peter just then remebered his other niffty power. He opened his and and pressed his two middle fingers into his palm, and aimed for the next building, and just as he thought, a string of web shot out of his wrist and attached to the building. Peter was nervous. He tried this once before, but it didn't work out to well...  
  
"Okay," he said to himself. "Nice and slowly..." Peter jumped of the building and began to swing on the web...very quickly. "Oh shit! too fast! too fast! to fast!!!" he yelled to himself as he was heading straight for the building. ~Okay Spidey! Think fast!~ Peter finally spun another web in another direction, and luckly just before he was gonna crash, he moved to the left, dodging the building. Peter let go of his first web and spun another. ~Well, that was...interesting...and life threatning!...But still...kinda fun~ He eventually got used to web-spinning and travelled through the city and eventually found his uncle's stollen car. Peter's anger rose once agian. "I swear to god," Peter began. "Your gonna pay..."  
  
Peter leaped off his web and landed on top of the stollen car. He heard the guy driving yell "what the hell!?" Peter began pounding on the car roof denting it, but not breaking it. Just then, Peter got a tingling feeling. He stopped pounding on the car. Just then, something inside of him told him that if he stayed on the roof of the car, something bad is going to happen. This happened to him before, and everytime it did, his 'assumtions' were correct. But this one was different. This one was a lot...worse. Kind of like if he didn;t get of the car, he would be hurt badly, maybe even killed.  
  
He spun a web onto a nearby truck and pulled himself onto its cargo roof, and surely enough, the murderer blasted several holes on the roof of the stolen car with a gun. Peter then leaped of the truck and landed on the winsheild of the stollen car. He then began punching holes into the winsheild. Peter then had another 'weird feeling' and then leaped of the car then spun a web onto a nearby building. He then watched the car drive into some kind of warehouse. "Perfect" he said to himself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The murderer got out of the beaten up car and enter the abondoned warehouse. The police cars stopped just infront of where. All police officers got out of their cars and pointed there pistols at the building. All except one who was holding a mega phone, who was commanding him to leave the building peacefully, but obviously got no response.  
  
Peter was watching. He had to find a way to get in there with out the cops spotting him. Peter then spotted a piece of wood on the wall of the warehouse. There was no doubt that that piece of wood used to be a window. Peter climbed over to it and kicked it as hard as he could, and surely enought, it broke and Peter was able to climb in. But then Peter heard a voice within the warehouse. "Whos there!?" said a man that had to be the murderer. Peter snuck in quickly without the murderer or the cops spotting him. He then made his way to the roof, which was about 200 feet high. Peter saw the murderer perfectly, but the ware hosue was very dark, so the murderer couldn't see him, and that gave Peter a good feeling.  
  
Peter decided it was time to mess with the murderer's head. He began making noise and throwing things at him. The murderer was very confused as he was saying "Who the fuck is there?!" and "Show yourself!" Peter decided it was time to grant his wish.  
  
Peter jumped towards the man and landed no more that 3 feet from him. The masked murderer tried to pint his gun at him, but Peter kicked it out of his hand, then kicked him in the face. The murderer moaned in agony as Peter puched him in the stomach, then uppercutted his face. The masked man tried to take out his knife, but once agian, it was kicked out of his hand, then was kicked in the chest very hard that knocked him back a few feet. Peter then grabbed him by the shirt and left him up.  
  
"Please" said the murderer. "Have mercy! You Win!"  
  
Those words really pissed Peter off, he felt his face turn red. "Mercy? HAVE MERCY!? Is that what you call killing an innocent old man!? Huh!? Answer me!" Peter grabbed for the murderer's mask. "Get this mask off you miserable fu-" Peter stopped to look at his face. What he saw paralyzed him. He's seen that face before. In fact he saw it earlier that night. "What? YOU!?" he yelled as he looked at the man who robbed the same building that he wrestled in. "You...but...no! I..I..." Peter earlier thought that things couldn't possibly get any worse, But peter's world went crashing down before him once agian. He was horrified at the thought of the whole thing would have been prevented if Peter just stopped the man in the arena. He could have done it without any effort at all! Peter looked at the floor, he felt tears dripping down from his cheeks. "It....it was me..." he said with tears rolling down his eyes faster.  
  
"Don't move" said the murderer. Peter looked up to see a knife pointed right at him. He didn;t really care, he was still horrifed from the whole situation. Millions of thoughts went through Peter's head at this point. He didn't know what to do. Peter's anger finally took over agian. He grabbed the murderer's arm that was holding the knife and twisted it very quickly. He heard the man yell in agony as he twisted it agian. It was definetly broken. Peter then picked the knife from the floor that the murderer had just dropped and held it to his throat. The murderer was obviously scared. "How does it feel??" asked Peter very evilly. "Not very good huh?" Peter wanted to see him suffer. He wanted to kill him. But he stopped. Even though he wanted so much to watch him die, something stopped him. He then remembered what his Uncle told him earlier that day, "With great power, comes great responsibility." ~It's either kill this bastard, or let him rot in prison...~ Peter thought. ~It looks like I gotta desicion to make...~  
  
***********  
  
Anger, hatred, pain. All of those things could cause disastrous results. There are a lot of people right this second that are feeling all three of these emotions. Whether its in the past or the future, that is the main reason why this world is destined for war.  
  
(A/N: Thats all for chapt. 4. Sorry about the corny cliffhanger, I couldn't resist. PLEASE REVEIW!) 


	5. Ch 5: This World is Destined for War

Peter was sitting on a roof of a building overlooking Manhattan. There was something about the lights of the city that always seem to calm him down, but he was still devastated because of what happened barley and hour ago. "Uncle Ben." he whispered to himself as a tear rolled down his cheek. Peter had remembered all the good times he had with his Uncle. Like reading comic books together, and working around the house. Peter also remembered the time when he thought he failed him, like the time his uncle tried to teach him how to play baseball, or play catch with a football, well... any physical sport. He then remembered the last time he almost failed him. It was less then an hour ago when he confronted his uncle's murderer.  
  
He remembered holding a knife to the mans throat. He remembered hearing the man almost crying fearing for his life, he remembered making fun of him for crying. He also remembered that he was going to kill him, but Peter remembered what his Uncle had said to him that same day "...Remember Peter, with great power, comes great responsibility." After remembering this, Peter dropped the knife, and punched his uncle's murderer in the face saying, "I'd rather see you rot in jail."  
  
"I'm so sorry, Uncle Ben" Peter said as more tears came out of his eyes. He still couldn't believe that his uncle, the man who took the role of Peter's father, was gone, and never to return. He had totally forgotten about Xavier and the institute at this point. All he could think about was the good and bad times he shared with his Uncle. He was also crushed at the fact that he's going to have to come home and face his Aunt May.  
  
~Or maybe I don't.~ He thought to himself. ~Maybe I don't have to go home, maybe I could just runaway from...~ Peter couldn't believe he actually thought that. ~ What the hell am I thinking!? I can't just leave my aunt like that!! I'm such a shit head for even thinking that!!!~ Peter was then debating with himself whether he should go home, but he like it where he was. So peaceful, so quiet. ~I guess it can't hurt if I stayed a little while longer.~  
  
Peter was once again remembering the memories of his Uncle. After a couple of minuets up on that building staring at the city, Peter broke down crying again. He had just remembered that earlier that day, he and his Uncle Ben had a fight, which was very rare. Uncle Ben was talking to Peter about how he should be careful about the man he might turn into, and Peter wasn't happy about it. He started shouting at his Uncle about how he shouldn't worry about him so much and that he should stop trying to be his father. ~Oh my god, how could I have said that???~ Peter thought to himself. "Oh god, Uncle Ben" he said out loud. "Please forgive, me...Im so sorry about all he pain I put you through, I'm so sorry about-"  
  
Peter's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of metallic trembling against the building. He looked around and noticed that the pipes, satellite...basically any metal on the building was trembling. Peter sat up nervous. "...The hell?" he said as he noticed the trembling was increasing. He backed up a few steps really creeped out. He was about to get the hell out of there, but he was stopped by a voice.  
  
"I know what your feeling." said the voice behind him. It was not a regular voice though. It was very low, and very creepy. It sounded almost like an amplifide whisper. The voice startled Peter and he turned around as fast as he could, only to see a man wearing black with red metal-looking plates on his chest and wrists. He was also wearing a huge purple cape and a dark red helmet. No light was reaching inside the helmet, so he face couldn't be seen. All Peter saw were on his face white glowing eyes. "Alone, afraid. I had to deal with loss to. Many times. But you have to realize something Peter," continued the man. "Getting over loss, can only make you stronger."  
  
"What the...? Who the hell are you? How the fuck do you know my name?" said Peter. Obviously very nervous.  
  
"I know much more than your name, Peter. I also know of your gifts... your abilities."  
  
"Damn, how the hell did I get so popular?"  
  
"You have a rare gift, Peter. And we can help you."  
  
"We?"  
  
"We... the brotherhood of mutants."  
  
"Wait a minuet, are you some kind of spokesman from that Xavier Institute?"  
  
"Me?" The man laughed that this. "No no, Peter. We are completly different. You may not no this, but this world is destined for war."  
  
"War?" Peter was getting more nervous by the second. ~This guy doesn't seem anything like those other guys that were at the arena...even though he dresses like he's from the circus~  
  
"Yes. Mutants...against humans.  
  
"Uh. I'm gonna go out on a limb here and assume that you're a mutant.?" said Peter sarcastically.  
  
He did not answer.  
  
"OK...I'll take that as a yes." Began Peter. "But listen, as you probably know, I'm going through a hard time right now, and I don't think that your 'brotherhood' is the right place for me...not right now at least." The man didn't say anything. This scared Peter because of that helmet, he can't see this guy's facial expressions. ~Maybe he'll understand...~ Peter thought.  
  
"...I see," said the caped man finally. "Unfortunate...but I think you'll make a better decision once you see how we work. Come with me..."  
  
"Uh...buddy? I don't think you heard me-"  
  
"Oh, I heard you just perfectly, but I think you should come with me...maybe it will help you rethink a little." "Listen man, I don't know who you think you are, but I don;t have to come with you anywhere" said Peter getting angry. "Now you get your purple caped ass away from me."  
  
"I see you have a temper." said the mysterious man. "Thats good! You'll do just fine with us."  
  
"Yo, Metal-head! Where I come from, no means no!"  
  
"Metal-head" didn;t reply this time. All he did was point his index and middle finger to the sky. ~Oh great, what now...?~ Peter thought to himself. The caped man then pointed the two fingers towards Peter. Peter then heard a what sounded like a metallic hymn. He was puzzled, he had no idea what he was doing. Just then, Peter had one of those tingling, danger feelings again. Peter looked behind him only to see to metallic 2x4 looking polls floating straight at him. Peter quickly jumped out of the way. He watched as the two polls where now heading for the mysterious man. Peter couldn't help but smile at this, but instead of the two polls hitting the man, the stopped in mid air.  
  
"..uh oh.." said Peter two himself, and surely enough, the polls went for him once agian. "Ah Shit!" yelled Peter as he ran and jumped of the building. He spun a web onto a nearby building hoping to shake the two flying polls, with no success. He kept spinng webs using them to travel through the city trying to shake the polls, but they just kept following. Peter was amazed that the polls were still folowing him since theres no sign of that caped man. ~Damn! Think Spidey, think!~ Peter thought to himself. Peter had an idea.  
  
Peter launched himself up in the air from the web and began free falling down towards the streets. The pair of polls followed. He was free falling for a few seconds measure the distance between the polls and him. "Wait for it...wait for it..." Peter said to himself. After about 6 seconds free falling, Peter finally spun a web onto a nearby building and pulled himself toward it, and stuck himself on to a building. He the spun a web towards the polls and used the web gently place them on the ground. He then hid himself in an alley from that caped guy...where ever he was.  
  
Peter couldn't believe what was happening. Everything that happened that night was too much for him to handle all at once. Peter decided he should hide out for a while before going baclk home to his Aunt May. Peter began to cry agian. He still isn;t over the fact that his uncle wont be home waiting for him....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After about 10 minuets of sitting in that dark alley, Peter finally went home. He spotted two police officers talking to his Aunt May as he entered his house. She was crying. And it looked like she was crying for hours by the look on her face. She was in her robe and slippers, with curlers in her short grey hair. The police were trying to comfort her, but it was no use. An officer got up and approached Peter. "Your the nephew, Peter right?" he asked.  
  
Peter was pretty calm now compare to the way he was in the past hour and a half. "yes..." he said. "How is she doing?" obviously asking about his aunt.  
  
"Not to well as you can probably see," started the officer. "She was calling for you for quite some time, where were you?"  
  
"I...I had to do some thinking," Peter said. He was tired. Very tired. He didn't want to talk right then, and he made it obvious to the officer.  
  
"Oh...I see" said the officer.  
  
The two police men left after a couple of minuets. Peter couldn't bare to look at his aunt at that point. She was crushed, probably as much as he was. She finally walked over to him and embraced him, and began crying. She tried talking to him, but Peter couldn't make out the words.  
  
"Its ok, Aunt May," began Peter. That was all he could think of. "We're gonna be alright..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Peter woke up pretty late the next morning. He looked at the clock as it read "1:13". He rememained lied down on his bed. He began thinking about the Xavier Institute and this "Brotherhood" that that guy wearing a helmet was talking about. ~Maybe I should go over to that Institute place and check it out,~ Peter thought. ~Whats the harm in that?~ Peter got up from his bed and reached for the pants on the floor that he wore last night. Peter reached into his pocket for that communicator that Professor Xavier gave him. It was empty. He checked the other pocket. Empty. His back pockets. Empty! ~Oh crap, It must've fallen out while I was web-swinging. Now how am I supposed to find him?~ Peter thought for a minuet. "This looks like a job for....the Internet!"  
  
***********  
  
Most people have some form of security in there household to keep out robbers, kleptos , phsyco killers, etc. But to keep out a human spider...your gonna need one hell of a security system.  
  
(A/N: I know it's short...sorry....PLEASE REVIEW) 


	6. Ch 6: One Hell of a Security System

"Vhat....?" said Kurt on the phone sounding upset. "Vell....can't you get out of it? ..... Oh... Vell...okay i guess...I'll call you tomarrow okay? .... Okay...Bye." Kurt hung up the phone. He had a very sad look on his face. "Great," he said to himself while looking at the clock that read 7:36. "I must be zhe only guy who doesn't have a dat on a friday night..." He went downstairs to the leaving room with his tail between his legs...literally...and spotted Kitty, Bobby, and Rouge sitting on the coutch talking with the TV on. ~Why are zhey here?~ he thought. Kurt decided to join them. "Kitty, don't you have a date vith Lance tonight?" he asked.  
  
"No. He still has to do community service for that...incident...last week." replied Kitty as she eat some popcorn.  
  
Bobby laughed. "Incident? Is that what he calls beating the hell out of a guy?" he said also eating popcorn.  
  
"I told you," began Kitty. "That guy threatened him. He was provoked!!" she yelled. "What about you?" she said to Kurt "Shouldn't you be getting ready for your date with Amanda? Isn't it in an hour?"  
  
"First of all, not everyone takes an hour to get ready for a date," said Kurt. "Second of all...she cancelled."  
  
"Really? Why?" asked Rouge.  
  
"Her dad is getting an award...for...something...and her parents forcing her to go."  
  
"Man, that sucks." said Bobby.  
  
"Vhat about you?" Kurt asked Bobby. "Arent you going out with zhat Kyra chick tonight?"  
  
"Uhh... well....Kyra and I decieded that our relationship has been rocky latley and it was best if we went our seperate ways." said Bobby trying to sound intelectual.  
  
"She dumped ya, huh?" said Rouge sounding very confident.  
  
"....yeah..." said Bobby.  
  
Everyone laughed except Bobby. "What about you Rouge?" Bobby was mocking Rouge. "Why don't you have a date tonight??" he asked already knowing the answer.  
  
"Wanna find out?" said Rouge taking of her right glove with an evil smile on her face.  
  
"Uhh...no, thanks. I'm cool." said a nervous Bobby. "I guess we're the only ones here..."  
  
"Vhat? Vhere's zhe professor?" asked Kurt.  
  
"He, Storm, Logan, and Beast went to track down Mystique," said Kitty. She noticed that Rouge's became angry after hearing "Mystique". "And everyone else is out on dates. even Jamie!"  
  
"Great...and we're the losers who get to stay home and do nothin!" added Bobby.  
  
"Vell, I dunno about you guys, but I'm hungry...I think zhat it's time we gave our old buddy a call..." said Kurt reaching for the phone.  
  
"The pizza man?" asked Kitty  
  
"Exactly" said Kurt. With a smile.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Damn..." said Bobby. "It's been over a half hour! Where the hell is he??"  
  
"Calm down Bobby" said Rouge. "They said they'll be here in 45 mineuts anywa-" Rouge was interupted by an something that was beeping. There were also red flashes blinking around the mansion walls. The kids were puzzled.  
  
"What the hell is that?" asked Bobby.  
  
"The alarm..." said Kurt. "Someone is trying to get in."  
  
"What? What do you mean" asked Bobby sounding very nervous.  
  
"What do you think it means, genius?" said Rouge as everyone headed to the computer room to see who was trying to sneak in. Kurt was there first because he teleported. He began typing things into the huge computer very quickly and multiple windows came up on the huge computer screen which were from video cameras. There was no one there....and it didn;t seem like anything was wrong.  
  
"Think it's the pizza man?" asked Bobby not knowing how stupid his question was.  
  
"I doubt it...." said Kurt obviously joking. "It doesn't seem like anything happened!" Kurt began typing agian in a very fast motion. Everyone was impressed by Kurt's skill to use this huge computer, . More screens came up.  
  
"Wow, Kurt," said Kitty pretty surprised "I didn't know you were so good with computers! I didn;t even think you knew what a CPU was."  
  
"Well, when I get bored, I just watch the professor or Scott do it, and they show me how, it's not that hard." Kurt said as he was looking for the guy who was trying to break in. "Nothing! There's nothin wro-"  
  
"Wait!" exclaimed Rouge. "Look over there!" she said pointing to one of the windows. Kurt couldn't see what she was talking about so she touched the screen where the window was. Kurt saw it. Something was on the sercurity guns...as if it was tied up or something. Kurt enlargened the window and zoomed in. The roped looked very unusual. There were a lot of it on at least 5 of the guns. Everyone was puzzled. Kurt slowly began to indenify it...  
  
"It doesn't look like rope." began Kitty. "Looks more like string or..."  
  
"Web..." said Kurt almost low enough to be a whisper. "Spider web. It couldn't be..." Kurt began typing agian. More and more windows appeared that showed guns with stringy-like ropes on them. Kurt than noticed foot and hand prints...on the walls. Just then everything stoped. The alarm, the guns, and everything else. "Did he leave?"  
  
"I'll go look." said Rouge as she ran out of the computer room. She ran through the very long hall way to the living room. She opened the front door, stepped outside and looked around. She didn't see anything.  
  
"I till ya, thats one hell of a security system." said a voice from above that scarred Rouge. She looked up at see a man who was on on the wall just above the door...  
  
Kurt, Kitty and Bobby was running through the front door as they spotted what looked Rouge talking to something in the sir. "Who is she talking to?" asked Kitty. Just then a man dropped down right infront of Rouge. The three kids than ran to Rouge and the other guy.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" asked Bobby still kind of nervous.  
  
"Spider-Man?" said Kurt puzzled.  
  
"Uh...yeah thats me..." said Spider-Man not reconizing Kurt because he's inducer wasn't on... he was also kinda freaked about the blue fur, tail, and yellow eyes. Kurt reconized the voice. It was Spider-Man. It was Peter Parker in his costume and mask. But this time, the costume was different. Very different. He was wearing red boots and red long gloves. His tights were blue with red in the mid section. The red had black spider webs on it. He also had a new red mask with to big eye holes with a material covring them that Peter could see through, but no one could see his eyes. The costume looked like it came straight from a comic book, or a cartoon, or a movie. Just then, the door bell from the front gates rang. It was the pizza man.  
  
"About time..." said Bobby.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Vhat are you doing here?" Kurt asked Peter as they walked into the mansion pizza in hand. Peter was kinda nervous at the fact that he ws talking to a blue furry dude with a tail. Bobby was already starting at the pizza, not even remembering Peter was there.  
  
"I came to talk to professor Xavier...about this institute of yours." said Peter talking off his mask. He looked that same as Kurt remembered.  
  
"Did you decied that your going to stay?" asked Rouge  
  
"No, not yet. I just wanna check out what you do here."  
  
"Zhe Professor give you a communicator didn't he?" asked Kurt. "Why didn't you contact us with that?" Peter didn't answer right away. He was kind of nervous because of Kurt's apperance. What really scarred him is that tail wagging around.  
  
~He sounds...and looks fimilar.~ Peter thought. ~I wonder if there any more like him~ Peter just remembered Kurt's question. "Oh...well, I...kinda dropped it the same night you gave it to me. I used the internet to locate you guys." Peter stopped and looked around the mansion. He was amazed and how big and fancy it is. "You guys got one nice place, here...bigger than my friend Harry's house."  
  
"Wait a minute," said Rouge. "If you got the address to this place on the internet...couldn't you have gotten the phone number too?" She was right. Everyone turned to look at Peter.  
  
"Well...yeah...anyway," said Peter trying to change the subject. "Can I see Xavier? I wanna talk to him."  
  
"He's like, not here," said Kitty.  
  
"Oh..." said Peter. "Okay, I guess I'll come back some other time. Sorry for all of the trouble." Peter turned around too leave. He was just going to walk away as if nothing happened which kind of suprised the four students.  
  
"No vait," said Kitty stopping Peter. "You don't have to leave right now. We got a lot of pizza if you want to stay..."  
  
"Uh...sure. Why not?" said Peter. "I don't have anything else to do anyway." The 5 teenagers walked into the leaving room. They sat down and ate pizza, drank soda, and talked about eachother, like there names, there schools, ect. They soon got to the topic of there powers. Peter seemed very interested. "So all of you guys are mutants?" he asked. Everyone said yes. "Oh, cool. Kitty, what are your powers?" he asked with great interest.  
  
"Me?" said Kitty. "Well I can like, cancel out the space between atoms of solid matters."  
  
"...What did you just say?" asked Peter  
  
"It means she can walk through walls and stuff..." explained Rouge.  
  
"Oh, I know what she said...but does she know what she said?" asked Peter very impressed with the intellegent way Kitty spoke. Peter thought that she was one of those dumb, ditzy, valley girls. Either she practiced that line for a while, or she's pretty damn smart. Peter was beginning to like her.  
  
Kitty took Peter's comment as an insult. "What do you mean? Of course I know what I said...who didn't?" she said while putting her hand through the closed box of pizza and pulled out another slice.  
  
"...Me" said Bobby with is mouth stuffed with Pizza.  
  
"Me too," admited Kurt.  
  
Everyone laughed. Just then, Bobby looked at his cup of Coke and noticed that all of the ice melted, so he held out his hand and soon enough, ice cubes formed in his palm, and he dumped them in his cup. "I'm guess that this guy can freeze things?" Everyone nodded there head...except for Bobby who didn't even notice that he was being talked about. "What about you..um...Rouge?" said Peter hinting that he was curious about why everyone calls her Rouge...or if it is her real name. "What are your powers?"  
  
Rouge chuckled a little bit. "Well, my powers aren't what you'd call, people friendly..." began Rouge. "I can absorb the energy and memories...and even mutant powers from someone just by touching them." she said holding her exposed right hand.  
  
"Really? So if you were to touch me, you would be...Spider-Girl?" Peter asked with great intrest. Rouge nodded her head. "Cool, lets do it..." said Peter holding out an exposed hand waiting for her to demonstrate her powers.  
  
"You sure you wanna do that?" asked Rouge with a playful smirk on her face. "Cuz remember, I said I absorb your energy...and I may put you in a coma if I touch someone..."  
  
Peter's face froze for a second...then pulled his hand back. "Okay then, nevermind." He then noticed something about Rouge. Her face turned into sadness when she put her glove back on her hand. Peter knew she was hurt...but what hurt Peter was that he could do nothing about it... "So..um..what...what about you Kurt?" asked Peter still not used to the blue fur and the rest of Kurt's unusual features. Peter tried not to be rude.  
  
"I've showed you before..." said Kurt. Peter was puzzled. Kurt then teleported from infront of Kitty, to right next to her, then back where he began. "Look familiar?"  
  
"Wait a minute, that was you?? At the arena??" asked Peter. "But...at the arena you...you had...you didn't have...uh..." Peter was trying to explain this without hurting Kurt's feelings. Kurt knew what he was trying to say.  
  
"Vell, I have zhis image inducer..." said Kurt. He turned it on and instantly changed from being a blue furred and tailed demon-looking teen...into an average tan-skin tailless teen. Peter was suprised, but before he could say anything, Kurt explained. "I obviously can't walk around looking like zhis," said Kurt turning his inducer back off. "So I use zhis thing to make me look like everyone else."  
  
"That's pretty amazing," said Peter.  
  
"I know," answered Kurt. 'But you were the first guy who ever saw me like...this...and didn't panic...I must say zhat is unusual."  
  
"Well I knew you weren't any danger so..." Peter said.  
  
Rouge laughed thinking he was trying to be Mr. Tough Guy. "Really? Haha. How?" she asked.  
  
"It;s 's one of my powers. Some spider's have this sixth sense for danger...and I'm one of them. Call it a spider sense." Peter said with pride. Now it made sense how Peter dodged all of those guns very quickly.  
  
"Which reminds me..." said Kurt. "Pete, the professor told me that you weren't born with your powers, that you got them by accident. Is that true?" asked Kurt with great intrest. the rest of the students were interested too.  
  
"Yeah..." said Pete.  
  
"Wow"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"It's a long story..." said Peter.  
  
"Believe me, we got lots of time." said Rouge.  
  
"Okay then, It all started at the end of my freshman year..."  
  
***********  
  
Less than a year ago, I was an average kid. Well...an average science geek kid. I was punked around, my lunch money was stolen, the whole nine yards...but all of that was before it bit me.  
  
(A/N: PLEASE REVIEW) 


	7. Ch 7: It Bit Me!

(WARNING: Once again, this chapter does not include any members of X-Men Evolution. This is just about how Peter got his powers.)  
  
(A/N: This chapter, and the part of the next chapter (or maybe the whole thing, I haven't decided) will be in Peter's POV.)  
  
"HEY! STOP THE BUS!! PLEASE! STOP!" The bus finally stopped after I chased it about a block and a half down the street. I entered the bus tripping over the first step. "Sorry," I said to the bus driver after putting change into the change box. That was how everyday pretty much was for a very long time. The bus leaves without me, bigger kids push me around, insults are thrown at me from left and right. But I was pretty much used to it at that time, after all its been happening ever since 6th grade.  
  
Anyway, that day we went to the ESU (Empire State University) genetic research lab. Our teacher, Mr. Wyatt was in the middle of his usual "No talking" speech as we were walking into the very large building. The tour guide introduced us a Ms. Wooten. We followed her into the building. She showed us some advanced genetic equipment. It was amazing...but I'm sure I was the only there who thought so. My best friend Harry was just walking around rolling his eyes at everything the tour guide said. I tried explaining to Harry what some of the thing we saw where, but he didn't seem interested at all. Anyway, we walked into a room full of some of that genetic gear and tanks full of different kind of spider. The tour guide introduced us to five of the different species of spiders.  
  
"You know," I said to Harry. "Spiders can change there colors to blend in with there environment. It's a defense mechanism."  
  
"Jesus Peter," said Harry. "What makes you think I'd want to know that?"  
  
"Who wouldn't?"  
  
Ms. Wooten explained how some spiders and leap at incredible distances. Others can spin webs stronger than the spider itself. And others...and this is my personal favorite...have some the ability to sense if it's in danger....a "Spider Sense".  
  
"Hey Peter," whispered Harry. "Look its her!" He said pointing to a very pretty red head girl.  
  
"Harry, stop." I said  
  
"Oh c'mon! Talk to her!" He replied.  
  
"No! You talk to her!" I replied back.  
  
"...alright. I will," he said as he walked up next to her. He noticed her looking at the spiders in one of the tanks. "Hey," he said to her as he walked right next to her. "Pretty big spiders huh?" he said. "Yeah there really creepy," she said back to him with a voice that would make an angel jealous.  
  
"Yeah, there disgusting little things aren't they?" Harry said back to her trying to sound intelligent.  
  
"No, I love them," said they girl with a smile on her face.  
  
"Uh...yeah me too..." he said also smiling. I rolled my eyes after hearing him say that.  
  
After showing us the five species of spiders, the tour guide showed us the biggest tank in the room. "We took all of the special qualities of the 5 spiders and used them to form 15 genetically enhanced 'Super Spiders'." Said the tour guide. "So far the spiders are demonstrating incredible agility, strength-"  
  
"There's fourteen..." said one of the students from my class.  
  
"Excuse me?" said the tour guide.  
  
"One of them's missing," said the same pretty red head girl that Harry talked to earlier. That girl is Mary Jane Watson. Damn was she beautiful. She's actually been my next door neighbor ever since I was six. I've been watching her walk in and out of her house for almost ten years. It's like watching an Angel fly from heaven...well...actually hell because of her parents...well....anyway. The tour guide said it's probably just being tested.  
  
"You know," Harry said to Mary Jane. "Spiders can change there colors to blend in with there environment. It's a defense mechanism."  
  
"Cool" said Mary Jane.  
  
The tour guide and most of the other students left the large tank and went to the next one. I noticed Mary Jane still admiring the spiders. ~Ok Peter,~ I thought to myself. ~This is your chance, so don't blow it!~ "....hey" I finally spat out to Mary Jane. "Can I take your picture? I need one with a student in it."  
  
"Sure. Where do you want me?" she said. "Right here?"  
  
"T-Thats perfect," I said stuttering.  
  
"Don't Make me look ugly," she said smiling a smile that could light up the whole city.  
  
"That's impossible," I regrettably said. ~Oh, real smooth Peter!~ A thought to myself. I got a few excellent pictures of her. Damn she looked so damn beatiful, looking at me with that angelic smile, I could've done that forever, but then one of her friends called her name and she just left. "Uh, thanks." I tried to say, but it was obvious that she didn't here me. Just then, I felt this extremely sharp pain on my hand near my thumb. "Ow!" I said out loud immediately shake my hand trying to get whatever was on it off. I looked at my hand and saw what looked like a wart with two little holes on it. I then looked on the floor to see a red and blue spider just landing. It was the missing "super spider"...it bit me!  
  
The pain was slowly starting to die down, but the more my hand started to feel better, the worse my head began to hurt. "Peter," someone said from behind me. I turned around hiding my wound to see Mr. Wyatt. "What did I say about wandering? C/mon lets go."  
  
"O-Ok," I said stuttering. My head was getting worse by the second.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I finally got home at around 3:00. I walked in and saw my Aunt my cooking something, and my Uncle Ben sitting on a chair. "Hello Peter," said my aunt.  
  
"Hey Pete, how was school?" said my uncle in his usual happy self.  
  
"It was ok. Uh, Im gonna go to sleep, I don't feel so good," I tried to say sounding as normal as possible. My head was still getting worse.  
  
"You won't have a bite?" My aunt asked concerned.  
  
"No thanks," I said. "I had a bite," ~Literally~  
  
"You don't want any soup or something?" My aunt asked once again.  
  
"Uh, Im just gonna go to bed, don't worry every things fine," I said, but I didn't think I sounded to convincing. I went up to my room and looked at myself in the mirror...I looked horrible! Well, worse than usual at least. I couldn't take this anymore. I finally collapsed on the floor. I suddenly felt very cold, so I put my hand on my bed looking for my covers, I found them and pulled them told me....then fell asleep.  
  
***********  
  
I'm not quite sure what was going on. My head feels like it weighs 40 pounds, and it's freezing cold...even though it's June. Hopefully I'll feel better the next day... 


	8. Ch 8: The Next Day

(WARNING: Once again, this chapter does not include any members of X-Men Evolution. This is just about how Peter got his powers.)  
  
(A/N: This chapter will be in Peter's POV.)  
  
I woke up at around 7 the next morning. At first, I didn't know where I was, or what happened the night before. All I new was that my head felt like at weight 180 pounds...but it slowly got bettet, but when I realized I was on the floor next to my bed, everything came to me. I slowly reached around for my glasses, and put them on. But something was different...everything was blurry! I took them off...and everything was as clear as day! On again...blurry. Off agian...Clear!  
  
"...weird..." I said very puzzled putting the glasses on the table, but that wasn't as nearly as weird what I saw when I looked in the mirror after taking off my shirt. It was me...with a six pack! Not only that, I was about as cut as a professional basketball player. "My god...." was the only thing I could say at that point as I was flexing my muscles in the mirror. I just starred at myself until I heard my Aunt May calling me from downstairs.  
  
"Peter!" She yelled.  
  
"Yeah!?" I answered very quickly still in shock over my appearance.  
  
"Feeling any better!?" She asked.  
  
"Uhh...yeah..." I replied. "I fell fine!" ~Should I tell her?~ I thought to myself.  
  
"Anything different? Any change?" she asked.  
  
"Change? Oh Yeah! Big Change!" ~Maybe I shouldn't tell her...it's no need to get her worked up over this.~  
  
"Well, hurry up! Breakfast is almost ready!"  
  
I quickly looked at the clock...7:35... ten minutes till school. "Right..." I said quietly. I got dressed and got my school stuff as quickly as I can...which was surprisingly very quickly, and raced down the stairs jumping over the last 4 steps.  
  
"Gracious!" My aunt said surprised at my energy.  
  
"Jesus!" followed my uncle. "I thou...I thought you were sick!" He said with a lot of excitement.  
  
"I got better." I relied. I walked to the front door and grabbed my coat. "I'll see you guys later." I said  
  
"No breakfast?" My aunt asked thinking I might be still sick  
  
"Can't. The bus is gonna leave without me again if I don't leave now,"  
  
"Hey Michelangelo!" my uncle called to me. "Don't forget we're paint the kitchen right after school!" he said with his usual big smile.  
  
"Sure thing Uncle Ben!" I replied. "Don't stat without me!" I said pointing to him.  
  
"And don't start up with me," he said with a wink. I walked out of the house, but just as I closed the door, the next door neighbor's door swung oped very quickly, and that beautiful girl I told you about, Mary Jane, walked out of the house very quickly followed by her father who was wearing sweats and a wife-beater.  
  
"I don't care what she says!" he yelled at her stopping at his fence. "Your trash! That's all you'll every be!!"  
  
"I have to go to school..." she said back with her voice cracking making it obvious she was crying.  
  
"Eh, who's stoppin' ya!" yelled her once more walking back into his house. Remember when I said she was like and angel flying out of hell? Well, her dad makes it hell. I can remember that happening almost everyday. Not to mention the intense yelling every night. When she was almost out of my sight, I began to following her. (I wasn't stalking her, we're both just going to school) After about a minute of walking, she finally stopped, I just stood there looking at the ground.  
  
~Ok, Peter.~ I thought to myself getting nervous. ~This is your chance! Just go up to her.. Tell her she looks up set and ask her wha-~ My trail of thought was interrupted by a black Mustang pulling over to where MJ was, and watched as she walked in the car. "Or not..." I said to myself watching the black Mustang drive away followed by the bus....THE BUS!!!  
  
"HEY!" I yelled as I ran into the street as fast as I could chasing the bus. "HEY!" I yelled one more time pounding on the paper decoration on the bus. "STOP THE BUS!" I began pounding on the bus harder...and now that I think about it...I think it dented... "PLEASE! STOP THE BUS" I said one last time. I was about to yell again, but as I lifted my hand from the bus, the paper decoration stuck to my hand and ripped off the bus. I stopped running in the middle of the street and tried to shake off the paper, but it wouldn't come off. I finally had to yank it off of my hand. I looked straight ahead... the bus was out of sight. "Looks like I'm walking..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The rest of the day went normally...until lunch. Me and Harry were sitting at a table eating our lunch talking about how badly he failed his geometry test. "Well, I got to go." said Harry finishing his lunch. I need to go to Mr. Landau's room to get some tutoring. I laughed. "Tutoring?? Since when do you go to tutoring?" I asked.  
  
"Since Mr. Landau said I can take a re-test if I go." He said smiling. "See you later."  
  
"Later..." I said. I still had about ten minutes left to my next class, so I just kept eating my lunch...that is...until I saw MJ in the lunch line. I was staring again. She got her lunch and walked by me not even noticing me. Just then, I had a....a....well....it's kinda hard to explain...lets just say I had a feeling that something bad was going to happen. I quickly noticed it in the corner of my eye. MJ tripped over something and was falling backwards. I quickly got up and caught her. I looked up and say her lunch flying in the air with her tray. I caught the tray, and all of her food in a neat pile on the tray.  
  
"Wow!" I heard her say right next to me. Close to me... close enought to... "Great reflexes!" she said obviously very amazed. "Thanks..."  
  
"No problem," I told her. Usually, I would be shivering or stuttering big time right about now, bur for some reason...I felt very calm.  
  
"Your eyes..." she said to me. I had a calm facial expression, but I was panicking on the inside. With all of the strange things happening, I wouldn't be surprised if my eyes turned red or something. "There blue," ....Phew!.... "I didn't notice with your glasses. Did you get contacts?" she asked me.  
  
I wanted to answer, but I was so damn relieved that my eyes weren't mutating or something, all I could do is smile a very goofy smile. She laughed. "Ok, well, see ya." She said and walked away. I sat down on my chair slamming my hands my lunch tray.  
  
~Oh my-freakin-god Pete!~ I attacked myself. ~What were you thinking!? Why didn't you ans-~ My trail of thought was once again interrupted when I lifted up my hand. My plastic fork was stuck to it! I was then reminded of earlier that morning when that decoration on the bus stuck to my hand. "The hell is happening?" I asked myself getting annoyed with this...oh, by the way...it happened to me before in math class, my pencil got stuck to my hand that time. I took the fork of my hand, but this time, something come out of my hand stuck to the fork. It looked like a couple of pieces of string coming out of my wrist. I looked at it very puzzled, then pointed my wrist to a lunch tray on the table in front of mine. Just then, another couple pieces of string come out and stuck to the tray. ~Holy hell!~ I thought to myself. I looked around, It seemed like not one noticed. Without thinking, I tried pulling the string toward me...but the lunch tray came with it! I dodged the lunch tray... but it hit the absolute last person I'd ever want to hit with anything. Flash Thompson. MJ's boyfriend, and my worst nightmare. I quickly got up I head towards the door...dragging the string and lunch tray with me. I was jogging to my locker to get my stuff and get to class, I ripped off the string from on the way there. While I was opening my locker, I had that weird feeling again. I began noticing everything around me that had the slightest bit of danger. I spit-wad, a banana peel, a paper airplane, a huge fist coming towards the back of my head very fast....~Holy Shit~  
  
I quickly dodged the punch and turned around to see a very big, very buff, very mad, very scary Flash Thompson. "Think your pretty funny, don't you, Parker?" he said with a very scary voice.  
  
"Flash!" I heard MJ call from a crowd surrounding us that i didn't even realize until that moment. "C,mon, Flash! I was just an accident."  
  
"Yeah?" He answered back to her. "My fist in his face, that's the accident." He put his fists up as if he was in a boxing match. My heart was pounding faster than I could ever describe. I heard the crowd around me getting excited. He threw his first punch...and I dodged it with ease. Threw another punch...dodged it again.  
  
"Harry!" I heard MJ say. Harry ran to where MJ was. "Harry! Help him!" I had that weird feeling again, and I took a step to my left and a guy who was trying to attack me from behind ran through where I used to be and ran into Flash.  
  
"Which one?" I heard Harry say.  
  
"He's all yours, man." I heard Flash's friend say. Flash then let out a yell of anger and just started throwing random punches at me....and I was dodging all of them with ease. After about five punches a grabbed his fist which was headed towards my stomach. I began crushing his wrist, once again with ease. I had a lot of thoughts going on in my head...it was all happening to fast.  
  
~What should I do now?~ I thought to myself. ~Should I hit him? ....yes~ I then hit Flash in the stomach almost as hard as I could... and he went flying at least 4 or 5 feet before landing flat on his back. Now I was completely freaked out.  
  
"Jesus, Parker," said the guy who tried to attack me from behind. "Your ARE a freak..." he said running towards Flash. ....~What do I do now?~ I didn't know what to do. I was still freaking out, so I did the only thing I could think of doing...I ran....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I ran out of the school and down the street for around three blocks. I then ran into an alley. I stopped to rest. ~What the hell is happening?~ I asked myself. ~This is too crazy! Why is this happening to me? Whats going on!? WHY ME!?~ I looked at my hands again. I kept thinking to myself that this is only a dream and I would wake up soon....because believe me, this isn't the first time I had a dream about kicking Flash's ass. I leaned against the wall and looked up wondering when...or if...I was going to wake up. I then noticed something. It was a piece of barbed wire in a circle...with a spider web on it. I suddenly started to remember everything. The lab...the spider...the bit...everything! I looked at my palm one last time, and the looked at the back of my hand...and there it was, just like I remember it. The giant wart with the bite marks on it, except for the fact that it healed since the day before.  
  
I then started to remember what that tour guide...oh what was her name....well anyway, I remember her saying that the spider that bit me was "genetically enhanced". I then remembered the details of what happened to me today...anything and everything out of the ordinary. The paper and the fork sticking to my hand - ~Spiders have intense grip which allows it to stick to walls~ Me punching Flash out - ~Spider's can lift nearly five times there own weight~ Sensing danger - ~ "...a spider sense"~  
  
Even though this whole thing sounded insane, this was all starting to make sense. I looked at my palm one more time...and then looked at the wall that I was leaning on. ~That's...impossible...~ I kept telling myself, but if my theory is true... I put my left hand in the wall in front of me. I then put my right hand on the wall a little higher than left. I then put my left foot on the wall. ~This is impossible...~ I told my self one more time. Then, I climbed the wall. ....IT WORKED!... I was sticking to the wall! I climbed higher. Higher! Totally forgetting that I hated heights. ~Note to self: Nothing is impossible...~  
  
***********  
  
Ever since that day, I've often wondered...Why me? Did I get these powers for a reason? Is this some kind of sick jest of God? Or is at all a coincidence...Am I just a victim of science? Either way...it doesn't matter. I've been worried about how why I have these powers for too long. I haven't even taken notice that they're hundreds of other kids, who's had at a lot worse than me, wondering the same thing. Not to mention the fact that I see my powers as a gift, while some of the other kids see there powers as a curse...  
  
(PLEASE REVIEW) 


	9. Ch 9: Sick Jest of God

(A/N: Hello boys and girls. Yes I understand that I've been gone for a long time, but school lately has been some kind of HELL. But, winter break is here and I'm back. Please read the rest of the story. It's far from done!)  
  
"....that's it?"  
  
Everyone then looked at Bobby puzzled. Peter just finished telling them the story of when and how he got his powers. Bobby just continued eating, looking unimpressed and asked "That's it?" Peter got a little annoyed of course,and embarrassed. "You mean you got your powers because you were bitten by a spider?"  
  
"Radioactive spider," added Kurt defending Peter. Bobby gave Kurt a yeah- whatever look and glanced back at Peter waiting for an answer.  
  
"Um....yeah..." said Peter still feeling slightly embarrassed. Everyone looked at Bobby wondering what he was trying to say. Bobby spoke up.  
  
"Well, when you said you got your powers by some science accident I thought you meant something...a little more....." Bobby trailed off deciding not to finish his sentence.  
  
"Exciting?" Peter asked even though he new the answer was yes. "What the hell did you think it was gonna be like?"  
  
"Well," Bobby began. "I thought it would more like....you being captured by some evil scientists and been genetically tested and accidently got some cool powers, or at least have been caught in a nuclear explosion or something...." Bobby stopped after noticing a pillow was thrown right at his face which he didn't have time to dodge. He knew it was Rogue.  
  
"This aint movie of the week, Frost-bite," said Rogue almost immediately followed by a chuckle from Kurt.  
  
"Yeah Bobby, why do you have to like, be so rude?" added Kitty.  
  
Bobby didn't say anything after he realized he was being ganged up on. Not that he didn't deserve it. "Anyvay," Kurt said after a couple of seconds of silence. "You got your powers, and used it to ger into pro vestling?"  
  
Once again, Peter was embarrassed. "Well....yeah. But not just for the popularity, I needed the money. Hell, I still need the money."  
  
"Not one for mowing lawns, huh?" Rogue asked with a smile. Peter laughed.  
  
"Mowing lawns doesn't pay 3 grand a match," Peter said proudly. Everyone laughed...except Bobby who is in shock after processing the words "3 grand". The 4 teens once again began talking about them selves, school, the institute, and once again got back to the topic of there powers. Of all of the powers in the room, Peter was interested in Kurt's the most. Not just because of his appearance, but teleporting must be pretty cool right?  
  
"So Kurt," began Peter. "What do you....uh....how...um.." Peter tried to find a way to put his question in words. "What do you...see...when your 'porting"  
  
Kurt didn't understand his question, but it was Rogue who said "What?"  
  
"I mean, where do you go when your not....here?"  
  
This brought back painful memories of when Forge built a device to slow him down while he's teleporting. The dimension that he goes to while he's 'porting can be described in one word. Hellish. Kurt wanted to answer, he began to tremble. To this day he has nightmares about that unknown dimension.  
  
"Some other dimension," Kitty answered for Kurt. "We still don't now how, but he somehow opens a portal to another world and back so fast that he and the other creatures don't even see it."  
  
"Other creatures??" Spidey was intrigued. "You mean you saw...aliens or something?" Kurt nodded his head still trembling from fear. "Oh..." said Peter as he finally put the pieces together. "Left some scares huh?" he asked Kurt.  
  
Kurt once again didn't answer. "Emotionally and Physically," Kitty answered for him again. "He probably wouldn't have teleported again if it wasn't for Amanda."  
  
"Who's Amanda?"  
  
Bobby laughed. Everyone, including Peter, knew he was going to take this opportunity to be a joker once again. "The love of his life. The one he wishes to spend the rest of his life with. The sun to his east. The wind- "  
  
"Shut up, Bobby!" Rogue shouted.  
  
"Yes, sir!" He said as he helped himself to another slice of pizza.  
  
"So," Began Peter once again trying to get Kurt to talk. "Amanda's your honey, huh?" That put a smile on his face. ~Mission Accomplished~  
  
"Ja," Kurt finally spoke up. "She's great. She reminded me zhat zhere's an upside to everyzing. Even zhis..." He said holding up his hands reveling his furry six fingers. "Even so. Zhese powers, and zhis devilish appearance....it's....." "Sick jest of God..." said Rogue reminiscing her powers as well.  
  
"Nein," said Kurt almost sounding defensive. "I don't believe zhat at all. On zhe contrary, I believe zhat zheres a reason of zhis, a reason for zhe mutation. Maybe it is a test."  
  
"A test?" asked Rogue.  
  
"Ja. God's test to the me, to proove to him and myself my strength" veryone was taken back by Kurt's comment about mutation. Especially Kitty. She and the rest of the X-Men always knew Kurt as a funny, happy-go-lucky jokester who's soul-mission is to make everyone smile. No one ever thought he was so.....in tune with god. Religious.  
  
"Didn't now you were that fond of god, elf." Said an older deep voice behind him. Kurt quickly turned around to find Logan just walking in. Professor Xavier and Storm followed. Everyone's attention was turned to Logan, who's attention was turned to Peter. "You? What are you doin' here?" He asked suspiciously.  
  
***********  
  
What makes someone a hero? When some hear the word hero, they think of good looking men or women in tight spandex that fly, or lift hundreds of thousands of pounds. But other people, the much wiser people, think of a hero as someone who would give there own life to save another. So what of heroes and costumes? The costumes were once just used as a disguise, but now sadly, the costume could be used as a reason for a hero's existence. 


	10. Ch 10: Of Heroes and Costumes

"Hey," greeted Peter as Logan looked at him with suspicious eyes. "Um...Login was it?"  
  
The other kids couldn't help but snicker. Logan also noticed behind him that Storm also let out a laugh....even the Professor tried to hold in his laughter. "That's, Logan!" He said with a very angry twist. "You didn't answer my question, what are you doin here?"  
  
Peter saw the anger in his eyes. He was acting like he was an intruder. He then remembered what Bobby, Kitty, Rogue and Kurt told him about the "Wolverine", and that's that he acts on his animal instincts more than his human's. That's probably why he's acting so protective. ~Maybe this wasn't a good idea~  
  
"Logan," said the professor as he approached in his wheel chair. "That's no way to greet our guest." That put comforting smile on Peter's face. Logan scoffed and backed off. "Right. Well Mr. Parker," began the professor again. "I must admit I haven't expected you to pay us a visit. Did the communicator not work?"  
  
"Um, well, that's a long story." said Peter with a weak smile. "Anyway I wanted to talk to you about this school of yours. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't slightly interested," All of the teens were a little surprise to here Peter speak so intelligently and politely after spending a few hours with him. Kitty was going to compliment him on that, but decided not to say anything.  
  
"Yes, of course. " replied the professor. "But I'm afraid it's too late to be talking about such things right now,"  
  
Peter all of a sudden felt very unwelcome. "What? Do you mean there is no more room?"  
  
"Oh no, of course not." Xavier spoke quickly. "It's just that, well, It's about 1:30 and-"  
  
"1:30!?" yelled Peter. "1:30 in the morning?"  
  
"Well, yes."  
  
Peter looked at his watched which read 1:27. "Holy crap," He whispered to himself. "I'm sorry." Peter's teen-like voice quickly came back to him. "I completely lost track of time and..." Peter trailed off.  
  
"It's quite alright," Professor said gently.  
  
"Well, would it be OK, If I come back tomorrow?"  
  
"Well, yes of course,"  
  
"OK," said Peter. "Thank you I'm sorry for the trouble." Peter went to the table were the pizza box was and grabbed his mask, one last slice of pizza, and was said his farewell to the 3 teens. He was about to walk out when he was stopped by a older woman with white hair. "Mr. Parker, it's 1:30 in the morning," began a woman with long and unusually white hair. "Where do you plan on going this time of night? And do you parents know that you're here?"  
  
Peter turned around and caught a glance at the woman who had to be Storm. She completely matched the description that was told by Kitty. She kind of looked like Halle Barry....with white long hair. "No." Peter responded. "My aunt thinks I'm sleeping over at a friends house. And yeah I know It's late, but Im sure there's a hotel open around here somewhere..."  
  
"Nonsense!" the professor said immediately. Peter froze. "We have plenty of room right here." Peter couldn't help but smile at his hospitality. Plus, he wouldn't mind staying in a class-A, 3 or 4 story mansion. It must be a hell of a lot better than some run-down shit hole of a motel. Peter realized this, but he quickly put an a gentleman's image.  
  
"Thanks, but I don't wanna intrude-"  
  
"There's no intrusion at all." Replied Storm. "Like the professor said, we have plenty of room. And you look like we're able to trust you."  
  
"What about Knives over there?" Peter regrettably said after recalling Logan's powers. Peter froze once again. Everyone knew he was referring to Logan, but he doesn't look like a guy who could take a joke to well, especially if it's about him. Not to mention the professor might consider that very rude.  
  
The one called Wolverine cinched his teeth, and smirked. "Don't worry Sticky," Began Logan. "If you step outta line, I'll be there to straighten you out..." Needless to say, that scared the hell out of Peter.  
  
"Right..." said the professor trying to lower the hostility. "I think it would be a good idea if we all went to bed. Kitty, would you show our guest to the guest room?"  
  
"Sure, professor," said Kitty as she got up.  
  
"Um, could you hold on a second?" Asked Peter. Professor nodded his head as Peter, quickly ran to the front door, opened it and picked up a bag that was right on the floor.  
  
"Was that like, there the whole time?" asked Kitty as Peter ran back.  
  
"Not really," began Peter. "I webbed it up on the wall just above the door, but since the web dissolves in like an hour or two, it was just outside,"  
  
"Oh ok, well um...follow me. Ill show you to your room." Said Kitty.  
  
"Alright," said Peter as he offered his hand to the professor. "Thank you very much professor."  
  
Xavier grabbed his hand and shook it as he said. "It's our pleasure,"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So what do you guys do here?" asked Peter while him and kitty walked down the hall to find the guest room. "Just learn to control your powers?" He was trying to make conversation.  
  
"Yeah, well, that and a little more..." she replied  
  
"What's a 'little more'?" asked Peter suspiciously.  
  
"Well, every once in a while we kinda....see remember the Brotherhood that we told you about?" asked Kitty.  
  
"Oh...I see...so it's basically a good guy/bad guy story?"  
  
"Something like that..."  
  
"So this is also a place of heroes and costumes, huh?"  
  
"You could say that.... Here we are," said Kitty as she opened the door to a vacant bedroom. "Your room, sir," Kitty said in a sophisticated voice pretending to be a butler.  
  
"Good God!" Peter said as he walked into the room and admired it. "This is nice....and huge! It's twice as big as my room!" Peter looked around and found a small desk, a closet, a mirror, and an alarm clock right next queen size bed Peter than saw something on the bed. It was black. He picked it up and looked at it. It was a shirt. ""Hey, Kitty?" He called.  
  
"Yeah?" she said as she was just about to leave.  
  
"Does this shirt belong to someone?"  
  
Kitty looked as if she had seen a ghost. "Ye...yeah..." She said as she grabbed it from him. "It belonged to the guy who was in here last..."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Just a guy."  
  
"Bull."  
  
"What?" It was obvious to Peter that it was someone she cared about. Peter had a good idea who it was.  
  
"Never mind" Peter finally said.  
  
"Well, I'll leave you now. Be prepared to wake up early..."  
  
"How early?"  
  
"Early."  
  
"I see." Kitty walked towards the door. "What? Aren't you gonna tuck me in?" Peter couldn't help but say that with a small smirk.  
  
"Maybe next time," she said with a smile as she walked out of the room and shut the door.  
  
Peter let out a little laugh. "Oh well, it was worth a try," he said to himself. "But she did say maybe next time....that has to be good." Peter threw his bag on the floor. He then unzipped it and took out a white shirt and sweats. He then saw a mirror on the other side of the room and looked at himself with it. ~"What? Aren't you gonna tuck me in?"~ Peter laughed after remembering what he said, looked at himself in the mirror and said to himself, "If I wasn't wearing this costume, I probably never would have said that..."  
  
***********  
  
They call themselves the X-Men, "children of the atom" that wish to use their unusual powers for the benefit of mankind. They call this place the Xavier Institute, where mutants of all kinds can go to learn how to control their powers. They call this room the Danger Room, the giant room in which the X-Men train their bodies, their minds, and their powers.  
  
(A/N: PLEASE REVEIW! CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISM WELCOME. ...but not a lot....) 


	11. Ch 11: The Danger Room

"Now, Pete, are you sure that's all of them? All 20 of them?"  
  
"Uncle Ben, I counted them a hundred times, yes all 20 of the original Fantastic Four comics." Peter showed his Uncle the comic collection and watched as his uncle counted them...again. Ben nodded with a smile.  
  
"Good" he said still smiling that signature smile. "Those are gonna be worth a lot of money some day..." Peter and his Uncle put the old comics in a box, and put them in the trunk with a lot of other old stuff. "Now, Pete," began Ben Parker again. "You know, even though chances of what happened to the Fantastic Four, you know, getting superpowers by accident, will never happen, but even so, there lives are kind of like the life your living." He said. "Only you cant stretch, or light yourself on fire. But, you are a teenager, and that means a lot of changes..."  
  
"Yeah right," Peter said rolling his eyes. "My life is nothing like the Fantastic Four..."  
  
"Physically no...." Said Peter's Uncle. "But you are going through some drastic changes, just like them-"  
  
"Uncle Ben..." Said Peter getting a little irritable. "Why do you always have to compare something like life to a comic book or a sports game?"  
  
"Peter I-"  
  
"And why do you always have to lecture me even if I didn't do anything bad! STOP PRETENDING TO BE MY FATHER!" Peter yelled. Suddenly the was a loud sound....a deafening sound....a gun shot. Ben Parker's eyes widen as he felt a pain run threw his left rib cage. He put his hand on the unexpected wound, only to find blood.  
  
"Peter..." Ben coughed out. Peter was horrified. What happened? Where did that shot come from? Who the hell would kill him? What was going on? Peter couldn't move. "Wh..w...wh.." Ben was trying to say something. "Wh...why? ..... Why Peter? ... Why???" Ben fell to the ground. Peter stared at his Uncle in complete horror. What did he mean? Why did he ask that. Then something caught the lower corner of Peter's eye. Something was in his hand. He looked down to find a black item in his hands pointing to his dead uncle with smoke slowly coming out of the tip. It was a pistol.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Peter shouted as he woke up with a cold sweat. "A....a....a dream?" He asked himself. He looked at his hands....the same hand which he thought pulled the trigger killing his Uncle. He then came to realization. "I...I could've stopped it...." He said to himself as he put his hands on his head. That's all Peter could think about for a while. How he might of not killed his Uncle Ben with his own hands....but he was still partly responsible for his death....at least that's what he thinks. Peter's thoughts were interrupted by the another voice in his head.  
  
~Attention, all students. Report to the Rec room and prepare for your morning sessions.~ Peter quickly identified that voice as the professors.  
  
~Who needs an intercom when you could do that~ thought Peter. Peter than wondered when the professor said "students", did that mean him to?  
  
~That does in include you, Peter~ said the professor's voice inside Peter's head. Peter was both excited and scared while thinking about what the professor meant when he said "sessions". It is no doubt that this was the ever famous mutant training sessions that Kurt, Kitty, Rogue, and Bobby told him about so much.  
  
Peter tried to get out of bed, but was stopped by a quick feeling of exhaustion. He then looked at the clock which read 6:07. ~Me? Waking up at six on a Saturday??~ Peter thought to himself. ~This can't be good...~ Peter slowly but surely got out of his bed, stretched out his still- sleeping muscles, put on a pair of jeans, a blue long sleeve shirt, and his shoes and sox. He looked that the clock again. 6:14. He walked out of his room as quickly as he can, which wasn't that quick because he's still tired, and walked down the huge flight of stairs. He then walked into the Rec room in which he and the other 4 mutants spent most of last night eating pizza. When he walked in, he saw about 10 or 11 other kids...some of them he already knew...talking to one another dressed and black and gold uniforms.  
  
Upon Peter's arrival, most of the students fell silent. "Who the hell are you?" asked a guy that Peter didn't recognize. He was pretty tall, maybe 15 or 16 years old, with blonde hair with red spikes. He spoke with a very harsh and rude tone, and where clinching his fists, as if Peter were an intruder or something.  
  
"That's Peter Parker...." Said another guy that Peter once again didn't recognize. This guy was also pretty tall with the same black uniform as the other guy, but he had a gold "X" all across his abdomen and had something going across his eyes. It kind of looked like red sunglasses but with one line going across his eyes. "He's a potential student," he said walking towards Peter offering his hand. "Im Scott," Peter shook his hand. "But while im wearing this, you can call me Cyclops."  
  
"Cyclops?" Asked Peter. The name sounded familiar to him. "Oh, yeah. I remember. Your kind of like the leader, right?"  
  
"Well, something like that," replied Cyclops.  
  
"And all of these guys train here?" asked Peter.  
  
"Yeah, here let me introduce you...."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"...So why do they call you 'Berserker'?" Peter asked Ray Crisp, the very same guy that after he was properly introduced to everyone in the room by real names, code names, and powers.  
  
"Because the madder he gets," began Roberto da Costa AKA "Sunspot" with a thick Brazilian accent. "The more out control those thunder bolts are, which happened's every five minutes."  
  
"That supposed to mean something, 'Spot?" said Ray once again sounding threatening.  
  
"Christ, Ray." Began a tall dirty-blonde southern kid who was introduce as Sam Guthrie, AKA "Cannonball." "Would ya calm down, it's too early to put up your crap,"  
  
Before Ray could reply, a cloud of smoke appeared out of no where followed by a *Bamf*, scaring Peter half to death. "Guten Morgen," Almost the whole room replied " 'Morning, Kurt," in unison.  
  
Peter was still trying to recover from the shock. "Berzerker" noticed Peter's shock and couldn't help but let out a little laugh. "Damn...." Peter said under his breathe. "Morning Kurt," he said softly. Kurt said good morning and 'ported away. Peter put his hand on his forehead...mostly because he hates the mornings, and Kurt's 'porting makes it so much worse.  
  
"Don't worry," said a familiar southern voice coming from the stairs. Peter looked up to see Rogue strutting down the stairs. She doesn't seem to enjoy the mornings either. She was wearing a black suit, much like the rest of the students, but she had a green chest plate and brown gloves that she was putting on. "You get used it.. .believe me."  
  
Peter smiled. "What? You mean the constant paranoia of a possible blue guy showing up outta no where?" Peter sarcastically said.  
  
"No, the smell." replied Rogue. "Ah'm afraid you ain't gonna get over this 'paranoia' anytime soon." She smiled. Peter was really starting to like Rogue. She's funny. She seems intelligent. She's pretty....no....beautiful. This place is looking better and better...and having pretty ladies around is a definite upside.  
  
"Alright kids, time to go to work" said the "Wolverine" as he entered the room in a similar black and gold suit with short sleeves.  
  
And this must be the downside.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Peter's jaw dropped as the elevator doors to the so called 'basement' opened. This was definitely the biggest basement Peter has ever seen of his 15 years of existence. If fact...that's exactly what he told Rogue and Kurt. "Ha! You think zhis is big? Wait till you see zhe danger room."  
  
Peter did a double take. "Th..the...the danger room?" asked. Rogue chuckled at his fear. "Why do you call it that?"  
  
Rouge chuckled again. "Your about to find out." All of the students, Peter, and Wolverine finally came up to a huge door. Logan typed in a password into a keyboard on the door and the gigantic doors opened. Peter's jaw dropped as he saw a HUGE room that was completed colored and a shade of silver-blue.....but it was empty.  
  
"Vell?" asked Kurt as if asking Peter what he thought of the room.  
  
"Well....its nice and....big," Peter replied. "I don't consider emptiness a danger..."  
  
Logan laughed immediately after hearing Peter. "Well kid, looks can be deceiving. Cyclops!" said Logan.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Why don't we start things of with a P.A.B. session, huh?" said Logan. "Just to show him what this 'empty' room is made of." Cyclops nodded and began stretching. "Activate P.A.B. training 4!" yelled the Wolverine which made him look like he was talking to no one.  
  
"P.A.B?" Peter asked Kurt and Rogue.  
  
"Point A to point B," Rogue simply replied. Peter got it. Suddenly, the seemingly empty room stared changing. Slopes and steps and bumps and all kinds of terrain appeared from the ground and walls. The silverish-blue coloring also disappeared and was replaced with scenery that looked like some kind of military base. Peter was amazed, to say the least. It looked and felt so real, he almost believed that they were actually there. What really amazed him was the sudden coolness he felt as if he were really outside.  
  
"Ready..." said Wolverine. Cyclops was cracking his knuckles as the rest of the kids were looking excited. Cyclops then got himself in a position as if he were running track. "And.....go!" Cyclops took off running as guns appeared, placing his finger on the side of his visor...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
2 Hours later....  
  
"That was probably the coolest thing I've ever seen," Peter couldn't stop rambling about the danger room. No one could blame him though...  
  
"We know...." replied Rogue getting a little annoyed by Peter's rambling. "Damn, you talk just as much as Kitty," Kitty heard that and gave Rogue a look and her trademark "Whatever".  
  
"So, Peter," began Kurt. "Are you planning to stay zhe whole veekend?" "If Im invited..."  
  
"Of course you are!" said Cyclops from behind. "You can stay as long as you want....especially if your gonna become a student." Peter was completely overwhelmed by everyone's hospitality. These people where a thousand times nicer than the kids he knows. Like he thought before, this place is looking better and better every minute.  
  
"Speaking of which..." began Jean Gray, one of the first students that entered the institute along with Cyclops. She was beautiful. He reminded him of Mary Jane a lot. Her eyes...her voice...her hair. Especially her hair. "Did you make a decision on if your going to stay or not?"  
  
Peter snapped back to reality. "So far, everything is looking great. But there is the fuss of school and moving, not to mention explaining to my Aunt..."  
  
"We can take care of all that," said Jean. "You can go to Bayville High like the rest of us do, and we can get the professor to help you change schools. The only thing stopping you form staying here is you."  
  
Arguing with Jean is like arguing with your PE teacher. If your not physically dismantled, then there's no way your gonna win. Rogue made that perfectly clear to Peter during there talk last night. He remembers Rogue calling her "Little Miss Perfect", though he could clearly see why. "I'm not sure....Can I have a little more time to think?"  
  
Kurt spoke up before Jean or anyone else could answer. "Vell I know vhat can help you think faster," Everyone's attention turned to Kurt. "A double BBQ Bacon Cheese burger at zhe mall! Who's vith me?" Kitty said shell go because she wanted to buy a new pair of shoes anyway and Rogue said she wanted to listen to the Linkin Park Live in Texas CD in Hot Topic. "Are you gonna come, Pete?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Is it "Tommie's Burgers"? Peter asked. Kurt nodded his head. "Im there! Just gimme a second to change..."  
  
***********  
  
When I go to school, there are two things that happen to me everyday. One of them is me being picked on by the football players. They would push me, hit me, and shove me into a locker, and the only thing I could do is tremble in silence. But if i do decide to move into the mansion, I have chance to change...start over on a clean slate. Honestly....how often do people get a second chance? 


	12. Ch 12: As I Tremble in Silence

"This is pretty nice," said Peter as they arrived in the parking lot at the mall. It was a huge plaza, bigger than Peter's used to. He's used to going to some crappy outdoor plaza that doesn't take over much of a block. This place looks like it could take over a block and a half.  
  
"Wait til you see the inside," Kitty said, sounding very excited. Peter wasn't surprised though. She looked liked one of those girls who can go to the mall everyday of her life and never get bored....ever. What surprised Peter most is last night when Kitty ended up talking about Einstein's theory of relativity. Peter was positive he was falling in love with her for a moment.  
  
"Alright, guys," said Scott in the driver's seat in his Mustang convertible. "Gimme a call when u need a ride home. Later." He drove off. Although the parking lot was full of cars, no one seemed to be around. Probably because everyone knows that there's close to no parking up here during weekends. As the 4 teenagers were walking into the mall they were stopped by 4 other teens that Peter was unfamiliar with that were just walking out of the mall.  
  
"Welwellwell," said a guy with silver hair that talked so fast that it was almost impossible to understand. "Lookwho'shere! The'X'geeks!"  
  
"Man, you guys always come here, yo," said another short guy who appeared that he lived in the sewer, and hadn't shower since the New York Mets had a winning season. "Is pretty-Kitty shopping for shoes again?"  
  
Rogue was just about to step up and defend her, but one of the other teens that Peter didn't recognize jumped in. "Toad, lets just get outta here..." His hair slightly looked like a mullet with torn jeans and a black shirt....wait a minute....  
  
"Oh ho ho!," laughed probably the fattest guy Peter has ever seen in his life. "Someone's still gotta crush and a certain Kitty cat!"  
  
Peter saw the look the on the guy who had to be the "Avalanche's" face. He looked like he was about to kill someone. Peter decided to jump in to lower some tension. "Hey, come on. No one did anything. Lets just go..."  
  
"Hey! Who's this loser?" asked the smelly guy, who Peter finally identified as "Toad" after hearing Avalanche call his name out. Peter was having trouble remembering Avalanche's real name. "You guys get another geek or something?"  
  
"Dude..." began Peter as he pinched his nose with his fingers. "I dunno if you've been told...but showering is cool nowadays..." The X kids let out a little laugh...so did the other kids. The silver-headed quick-talking pretty boy decided to speak up again.  
  
"Sowhoisthisguyanyway?" he said....at least....Peter thought he said that. He then started moving at almost light speed tapping Peter on his shoulders numerous times. "Isheamutant? Whatarehispowers? Canhefight?" Peter was started to get very annoyed. The teen who he soon identified as Quicksilver was quickening his pace...if possible...and hardening his punches. Peter had an idea. He closed his eyes tight as if concentrating on something very hard. The other teens were staring at him wondering what he was doing, except for Quicksilver, who was still hitting him in his arm at sub-light speed while saying something so fast no one could understand him. Suddenly, Peter caught the quickster's arm by the wrist. Everyone's jaw dropped immediately. "What....what...how?" Said Quicksilver slow enough to actually understand.  
  
Peter let go of his wrist and took this opportunity to scare them off. "That's not all I can do..." he said threatening.   
  
"How 'bout trying that with me?" said the fat guy as he approached Peter towering over him so much that he was blocking the sun. Peter was about to reply, but he was interrupted by his spider-sense. Something was gonna happen. Peter prepared himself as he saw the fat guy attempting to shove him.....but it was nothing Peter couldn't handle just by side stepping. The fat guy almost fell down, but re-balanced himself eventually.   
  
"Hey Blob!" Kitty said. "Just leave us alone!"  
  
"Oh yeah?" said the Blob. "What are you gonna do about it?" This guy spoke as if he were intelligent as Peter's left shoe....But he did sound threatening. "Blob" then began to approach Kitty. He looked as if he was going to hurt her. Kurt and Rouge both jumped in front of her to protect her, but before Blob even arrived to is destination, the earth below everyone's feet began to rumble mildly. After a few seconds, the rumbling increased. Then there was a strange sound, sounded like feed back from an electric guitar or something. Blob eventually lost his balance and almost fell again. Everyone turned to look at Avalanche, how was squinting hard as if he had a headache. The rumbling stopped eventually.   
  
Avalanche finally spoke up. "Blob, either we get outta here right now, or your walking home," said Avalanche. He was pissed and everyone could see it. The creator of the earthquake began to walk to his car. Blob let out a small growl and began to follow, as well did the rest of the group. Blob once again made an attempt to shove Peter, this time with his elbow, but Peter quickly dodge it once again, angering Blob of even more. Eventually the four guys got into a Jeep and drove away.  
  
Rogue let out an annoyed sigh. "Sorry 'bout those losers," she began. "That was the-"  
  
"Ever-famous 'Brotherhood'?" asked Peter finishing Rogue's sentence. "I figured. 'Aftershock' over there didn't seem all that bad..." Said Peter referring to Lance Alvers.  
  
"He isn't all that bad!" Kitty spoke up. "These guys just don't see it,"  
  
"How did you do zhat?" asked Kurt immediately after Kitty spoke. Peter looked at him puzzled. "You caught Maximoff's hand vhile it was goin lightspeed!"  
  
"Oh that." Peter said. "I just focused my spider-sense on that small pain that the guy was inflicting on me. I never tried that before....but I guess it worked." With that said, the four mutants entered the mall. Kitty was right. The mall was amazing, complete with stores Peter never even heard of. The first store they went into was hot topic, against the will of Kurt a Kitty.   
  
"Come on, Rogue!" Complained Kitty. "Do we have to go in here?"  
  
"Yeah," added Kurt. "Im hungry!"  
  
"Ah, quite complainin'," replied Rogue. "It's right here! 10 minutes and that's it!"  
  
Kitty and Kurt reluctantly agreed. Peter didn't mind too much because he noticed that they have CDs in the store so he would just listen to them, but Rogue beat him to it. They practically raced for the earphones, but Rogue ended up listing first. There were a selection of 6 different artists, and she choose Linkin Park: Live in Texas to Peter's surprise.  
  
"You like Linkin Park?" asked Peter. Rogue nodded. "Wow, you don't seem the Linkin Park type,"  
  
Rogue was quick to take offense. "Oh really? And what type of music did u think I like?"  
  
"Not Linkin Park. More like AFI, or The Used or someone like them,"  
  
"I do like those bands," Rogue with speaking with a twist of anger. "But why can't I like Linkin Park also?"  
  
"You can't...I mean you can," Peter felt like he was cornered. Rogue placed her hands on her hips, earphones still on her head, waiting for an explanation. "I just though....uh....I dunno..." Peter let out a little laugh. "Im sorry, you just don't look like the type, by the way you dress and all,"  
  
"Well, do you like AFI and the Used?"  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"Then why aren't you wearing any Dickies shorts or black T-shirts?"  
  
Bullseye.  
  
"Lemme give you a lil' advice, Sticky," began Rogue again. "Don't think you know a person just because of the close they wear. You not gonna make to many friends that way."  
  
Peter was speechless. She was right, and he knew it. Peter finally said "Yeah....your right. Sorry." Rogue went back to listening to the CD, and Peter went back waiting for Rogue to finish. Peter finally broke the silence. "So, what's your favorite Linkin Park song?'  
  
"'Faint',"  
  
"Figures..."   
  
Not even Peter's spider-sense couldn't save his shoulder from Rogue's fist.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Three and a half hours later back at the mansion....  
  
"Well, that was fun, huh guys?" said Kitty cheerfully entering the living room followed by Kurt Rogue and Peter. Kitty was carrying three different shopping bags and threw them on the couch and laid down next to them, exhausted.  
  
"Yeah, it was fun," began Rogue. "Until you decided that we HAD to stay in that one store for about 2 hours!"  
  
"Honestly, Kitty," said Kurt after porting onto the couch across from Kitty. "Does it take you that long two but 2 pairs of shoes, shirts and pants??"  
  
"Hey! I didn't have enough money for everything! So what if it took me a while to decided!" Kitty tried to defend herself. No one bought it.  
  
"Hey, c'mon guys!" Peter said to Kurt and Rogue. "It was it completely terrible..."  
  
"Of course YOU had a good time!" Kurt argued. "You vhere fliterting with zhat girl the whole time...."  
  
"And I got her number."  
  
"Verdammen Sie! I Thought you were a science nerd! Last time I checked, nerd don't flirt!"  
  
Peter seemed a little hurt by this....because it was true. Peter never flirted with anyone in his life! Ever! Except of course today. Actually, Peter didn't even realize it before Kurt brought it to his attention. At first, Peter thought it was because of his spider bite. But that happened almost a year ago, and he still would act like a geek back home. Peter came to the conclusion that it was his environment that changed him. The truth is, he loved this place, the people, the place, the food, but what he like most was that he knew for a fact that he's not alone. Not anymore. He knows that this place is full of people he could talk to without hiding anything. And that made him feel more confident about himself than he ever was. "Guys," Peter finally spoke. "I think I made a decision,"  
  
"Don't try to change zhe subject!" Kurt said immediately. "Back were you live you-"  
  
"Kurt, Shut up," yelled Rogue. Kurt's mouth clamped shut in a second. "Peter wanted to say something..." Everyone's attention turned to Peter.  
  
"Um...yeah," he began. "I've..." Peter hesitated. He wanted to make sure that this was the right decision. If you accepts Xavier's proposal for him to stay at the institute, it means that he has to leave the place he grew up in. Leave his very few friends. Leave his Aunt. Leave Mary Jane. "I've decided to stay," Kurt, Kitty, even Rogue's face lit up immediately. "Yup...I wanna become a student here, I think it's the right choice,"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Peter, of course I Im very pleased that you accepted my proposal, but I just want to make sure that you are positive about this. Are you?" asked the professor.  
  
Peter thought over his option again. "....yeah" he replied.  
  
The professor smiled, held out his hand and said, "Welcome to the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters,"   
  
Peter shook his hand.  
  
***********  
  
A man who took the roll of my father once told me that a house isn't a home, unless you make it a home. I believed him...I still do. But there comes a time in everyone's life where they have to leave there home, so they can start living there lives to the fullest. And now, I'm choosing to leave the place I've called home all of my life. But it's just a home right? How hard can it be?  
  
(A/N: Please Review! I need some feedback from you guys!!!) 


	13. Ch 13: Just a Home?

"Thanks for the ride home, Mr. Osborn," said Peter after getting out from a black limousine with his backpack.   
  
"Anytime, Peter," replied Norman Osborn with a wave.  
  
"Peter!" yelled Norman's son Harry from the limo. "Your commin' over tonight to help me study for Ms. Montague's test tomorrow right?"   
  
"Yeah, yeah," said Peter as he approached his front door. "I'll be there, don't worry. Bye!" With that said, the limo drove of. It was a beautiful Tuesday afternoon. The sun was out, the weather was nice and warm, and Peter just got another 'A' in Advanced Chemistry. Lately, Peter would usually 'Web-sling' home from school, but since Mr. Osborn offered to give Peter a ride and a luxury limo, Peter took it. Upon entering his house, Peter heard his Aunt May talking to someone. He couldn't tell who it was or what she was saying. "Hello?" He said loudly.   
  
"Oh, Peter," he heard his Aunt May from another room. "Come to the living room, you have a visitor," Peter was overjoyed. He never gets any company. Well, except for Harry, but it obviously couldn't be him. He rushed over to the living room as quickly as he could and spotted two very familiar faces...and a familiar pair of red sunglasses.  
  
"Peter, this is Professor Charles Xavier," Peter's Aunt May began. Peter noticed that he was also accompanied by Cyclops and the oh-so friendly Wolverine.  
  
"Ah, yes..." said the professor immediately. "We've met before," he said. May looked at Xavier puzzled. "Um, yes. We've approached him at his school. After taking a look at his records, we've decided that he would make a fine addition to my institute," A lie, huh?   
  
Peter felt a little uneasy. He never expected a professor to lie. "Isn't that wonderful, Peter?" Asked May. Peter nodded lightly. "Mr. Xavier has told my everything about his institution, and I think it's a marvelous idea,"  
  
For probably the millionth time in under a week, Peter froze. ~Oh no~ Peter thought to himself. ~I told the professor not to tell my Aunt about my powers, didn't I?~ Peter couldn't remember clearly. "Everything?" Peter finally managed to choke out.  
  
"Yes, everything," said the Professor. "I've explained to her that I found your grades and extracurricular activities were most exceptional, therefore you would make an excellent addition to my institute," Peter didn't recall the professor worrying about grades or anything like that. Peter was beginning to feel worse. Non of this was making sense.... ~Don't worry peter...~ That voice! The professor's voice, it was in Peter's head. ~Your secret is still safe.~  
  
Peter let out a big sigh of relief. He simply wasn't ready to tell his aunt about his gift. Thank God Xavier understood that. "So, Aunt May, is it ok?" Peter cut to the chase. The truth is, Peter couldn't stop thinking about that mansion on the outskirts of Bayville, he was literally counting the days to the say he moves in...if his aunt's ok with it, and so far, she doesn't seem to disagree with Peter.  
  
"Well, Peter," began Aunt May in that ever-famous I'm-not-sure-that's-a-good-idea voice that almost every mother has. Peter was scared. This is something he really wants to do, and May didn't seem to object until now. "I never thought you would leave this house until college, so I'd be lying if I said I this wasn't a hard decision to make... But if this is really what you want...I wont stop you,"  
  
Peter practically dove onto his aunt May with a big hug repeating "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" Aunt May laughed and hugged him back. She could tell this is what he wanted, and like she said, she didn't want to stop him. She would be sad to see the nephew she raised leave her house for the remainder of the school year...maybe even longer...but she new it would happen sooner or later. Perhaps she thought it would be a littler easier if it was sooner rather than later. May noticed that tears were forming in her eyes. She quickly wiped them off before anyone could notice. Maybe her "sooner rather than later" theory was wrong, but she still wanted her Peter to be happy. So far, it seemed like he was very happy. "So, professor," said Peter. "When can I move in?"  
  
"I was thinking Sunday afternoon. After you check out of your old school," Xavier replied.  
  
Peter turned to his aunt may as if asking her if it was ok. "That sounds ok to me," She said.  
  
The professor smiled. "You and your husband raised a fine young man," he said to May. "In fact, I was actually hoping to met Ben Parker. Will he be home anytime soon?"  
  
Peter's smile immediately turned into a frown. Aunt May also put on a face of sadness. Aunt may was about to say something, but Peter his hand on her should as if saying 'let me tell them'. "Um, actually," Peter began. "My Uncle died a couple of weeks ago,"  
  
The professor put his head down in sadness. Scott had a look of concern. Logan didn't show any emotion. "Im terribly sorry," said the professor as guilt filled his body. He wished he hadn't mentioned it, but the truth is he had no idea.  
  
"What happened?" began Scott reluctantly. "...If you don't mind me asking," he followed.  
  
"Shot," was Peter's reply. "Someone shot him, then stole his car,"  
  
"Once again, I'm very sorry," said the professor. "When did this happen?"  
  
Peter didn't answer. He just stood there and stared up at the sealing hoping his tears for his uncle wouldn't come back, so his aunt answered for him. "January 4th"  
  
The professor's eyes widened as did Scott's. January 4th...the very same day Xavier met Peter for the first time. Ever since Peter came to the mansion just a couple of days ago, Xavier sensed that Peter was different. He was sad. Very sad. Xavier didn't want to search his mind because he felt that if Peter wanted to tell him he would tell him. Now it make sense. The irony was simply too much for the professor. "Again, I'm very sorry to hear that. But, I'm afraid we have to be going now. Logan, Scott. Lets go." Peter got up and showed the three men to the door.   
  
"Thank you professor," said Aunt May just as he was leaving.  
  
"For what?" he asked.  
  
"For accepting Peter to you institute," ~For giving Peter another chance at happiness~  
  
"Your Welcome,"   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It's been two days since Peter has been officially been accepted to the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters. He didn't go to school today because his aunt checked him out yesterday morning. Instead, he spent a lot of time with his aunt today buying new clothes for him...of course...the second she wasn't looking he exchanged them for something else, which is one of Peter's many past times he has with his aunt.  
  
Although he felt a little guilty about leaving his aunt, Peter was so excited about join the institute that he already started packing. All he could do was think about the mansion, his new school, his second chance at high school life, and best of all...his friends. Peter didn't grow up with to many friends. Actually, the only true friends he ever really had was his uncle and Harry. Now that he thinks about it, he made more friends in under an hour than he did in most of his life. Peter soon realized it was because he didn't have to hide who he was from these certain people. He wasn't afraid to show everyone the person Peter recently became. And that person was Spider-Man. But just because he is more outgoing and stronger now, Peter still hasn;t forgotten what his Uncle had taught him. With great power, come great responsi-  
  
"Peter!" yelled Aunt May from downstairs interrupting her nephew's thoughts.  
  
Peter sighed in annoyance. "Yeah!?" he yelled back.  
  
"You have a visitor!"  
  
~Harry...~ "Send him up!" said Peter. Peter was positive it was Harry. He was the only one who would visit him. Peter was still packing as he heard the door open behind him. He turned around only to find out it wasn't a 'him' at all. Peter's eye's widened as he recognized this beautiful figure that stood before him. "Mary Jane!" he said shocked.  
  
"Hey Peter," she said casually.  
  
~Ok, Pete~ Peter thought. ~Stay calm. And whatever you do...don't say anything stupid...~ "How can I help you?" ~...Like that...~ "Uh...I mean...Hey. Wha...what...what are you doing here?" he said as if all of the confidence he obtained from the spider bite just vanished.  
  
Mary Jane let out a little laugh before speaking. "I...I heard you checked out of school,"  
  
Peter couldn't find his tongue, so he just nodded.  
  
"Why?" she asked.   
  
Slowly but surely, Peter was regaining his confidence and was getting more comfortable by the second. When he finally comprehending her question, re replied with "I'm going to another school," Mary Jane looked at him as if asking 'Why?' but before she could say anything, Peter spoke up. "There's this private after-school thing called the 'Xavier Institute'. They have dorms there and everything..." Peter stopped himself after thinking that he was talking too much.  
  
"Yeah," replied Mary Jane. "That's what my mom told me. I've wondered why you didn't show up at school today...since I don't remember you ever missing a day of school," they both laughed a little bit. "Where is this 'institute?" she asked.  
  
"Umm...in a town called Bayville just north from here. Our school is too far, that's why I'm transferring,"  
  
"Oh I see," she said. "How long you were be there?"  
  
Peter felt uneasy. ~Why the sudden interest in me?~ "Um, at least for the rest of the school year, after that im not sure," There was a moment of silence. "Um, so. Is that all you wanted?" ~God, Pete! What the hell is wrong with you?"  
  
"Well," began Mary Jane. "I just wanted to say, I'll miss you,"  
  
Peter stopped. Did he just hear correctly? "What?" he asked her.  
  
"I said I'll miss you. It'll be kinda weird not having you around," Something doesn't seem right to Peter. She barley said two words to him during then many years they knew about each other. Why would would she miss something like that? But, even though your moving, I hope we can still be friends,"  
  
Peter put on a face of shock. "Friends?" he asked her. She looked confused. "Did you just say we are friends?"  
  
"Sure," she said smiling.  
  
Peter didn't know how to respond to this. He felt overwhelmed. "Wow," he finally let out. Mary Jane's smile widened. "I...I don't know if I should be flattered...or extremely angry..."  
  
Mary Jane's smile completely disappeared. "Wha...What do you mean?" She asked confused.  
  
"You call us friends....when not only you haven't said two words to me in a very long time, but when your boyfriend would beat the shit outta me, you did nothing!" Peter was infuriated, and it was easy to see.  
  
Mary Jane stopped to think. He was right. Of course she never wanted Flash to hurt Peter, but Mary Jane realized that if she really was Peter's friend, she would've done something more to stop Flash. Mary Jane felt her body fill with guilt. "Peter ...I...."  
  
"Your what?" he said. He doesn't remember being this mad. He never felt hate raise up in him this quickly in his life, especially on a girl. Although he sees the sorry and partially scared face on Mary Jane, he didn't lighten up. "You think you can make your peace with me three days before I move?" Peter was almost yelling he could see Mary Jane's face saddening even more. "Thanks, friend..." he said heading for the door of his room.  
  
Mary Jane was overwhelmed. Everything happened so fast she couldn't fully comprehend what just happened. "Whe...Whe.. Where are you-"  
  
"Im taking a walk," Peter said not letting Mary Jane finish her sentence. "I'll se yah later," he said as he stormed out the door. Mary Jane felt a tear fall from her eye.  
  
*******  
  
Someone once said, "Those who made mistakes blame themselves and close their hearts." No one could ever go back and fix a mistake. Some people who can't handle the mistakes they made, turn all there hopes to alcohol, or tobacco, or even drugs. Some people do it to survive, and others survive to do it. And unfortunately, most of those people can't even look into their past, and wonder what they did wrong...  
  
(A/N: Feedback if you please!!!) 


	14. Ch 14: Truth of Mistake

(A/N: Id like to dedicate this chapter to Anon (girl), I hope this satisfies your purple and green pet shark Fishy)  
  
Peter was walking through the Park near his school with his hands in his pockets. He couldn't stop thinking about the event that took place not an hour ago. ~How could I have said those things?~ Peter thought to himself. Even with his jacket on, in was freezing outside, but Peter didn't seem to care, not to mention the fact that he's walking alone in the park at night is practically an open invitation for a mugger, but that wouldn't be anything Peter couldn't handle.  
  
~I doesn't make sense,~ Peter thought to himself again. ~How could I get so angry at someone I liked for more than half of my life!?~ Peter's anger was raising again...but this time...he was mad at himself. Peter then started thinking about the same thing he found himself thinking about for a while now, which is how he would've handled the situation if he wasn't bitten by that spider. Would he have been more calm? Would he have not been angry at all? Peter slowly came to the conclusion that it simply didn't matter anymore. What's done is done and he now knows what he has to do. Apologize.  
  
~But what will I say? How do I apologize for somethi-~ Just then, Peter stopped in his tracks. Spider-sense. Peter looked toward the direction the danger was coming from, and found nothing out of the ordinary. He then looked all around him. Although he couldn't out of the ordinary, put heard something. It sounded like rapid clicking. At first Peter thought is was someone just passing by, but then he slowly idenified the clicking as paper...or cards.  
  
Peter decided to ignore it and continue walking, knowing that if anything tries to hurt him, he will detect it. Just a few seconds after he began walking, his Spider-sense triggered and he heard that clicking noise again. He looked toward the noise and the danger was coming to find a man leaning on a tree with a deck of cards he was shuffling. The man wore a black shirt and black pants with a brown trench coat, biker gloves, and some kind of ski mask reveling only his face and brown hair. After a few moments of silence, the stranger decided to speak up. "Bonjour, monsieur" he said with a southern accent.  
  
French? This was certainly different. "Bonjour," Peter replied. The stranger's face had a look of surprise, as if thinking that Peter didn't know French. Peter spoke up again. "Qui vous est?" he said, which means "Who are you?"  
  
The stranger then smiled with amusement. "Personne le spécial, juste un mutant, comme vous" he replied.  
  
Peter cringed after hearing him say that. "Uh...sorry buddy," Peter responded in English. "I don't speak that much French,"  
  
The stranger let out a little laugh and said in an unmistakable southern voice, "I said I'm like you, a mutant," as he was shuffling is cards in many different ways.  
  
Peter felt intimidated, although his face didn't show it. Another mutant, and according to Peter's sixth sense, he isn't all that friendly. This is going to be a long night. "Really?" was Peter's response. "What's your power, cuz I sure hope it's not shuffling cards,"  
  
The stranger smiled again. "Well, maybe it is," he says. "But you shouldn't take cards so lightly," He picked out a card which was the 7 of hearts. "Because you'll never know...." all of a sudden, the card started glowing. "...when they might..." He threw the card at a tree a couple of feet away from Peter, then exploded. "...surprise you,"  
  
Peter mentally braced himself. "So...Que voulez-vous?" he asked.  
  
The stranger laughed again before responding. "Gambit just wants to give you a warning..." he said. Peter took a step back, wondering if he's speaking in the third person, or if there's another guy named "Gambit".  
  
"And what warning is that?" Peter asked.  
  
The stranger just picked out three more cards and they too began to glow. "Let's just say, Magneto doesn't like it when people run away." Spider- sense. Peter quickly jumped to the left and surely enough, the three cards were chucked at the spot he once was. As soon as the cards exploded, Peter jump towards the man who had to be Gambit, but he swiftly side stepped Peter resulting Peter sticking to the three, then tackling Gambit down.  
  
Gambit quickly got loose from Peter's grip and kicked himself up. Peter did the same. They both took a fighting stance and gazed at each other. Gambit was the first to speak up. "Your not too bad, mon ami,"  
  
"Yeah," Peter said. "So, you wanna continue this?"  
  
"I would," began Gambit. "But now, Gambit's only a massager. You better watch your back, Araignée-homme. Becoming an X-Man only means that you're an enemy to us," Gambit began to turn to talk away, but stopped. "Oh, by the way..." he began. He took out a wallet from his pocket and tossed it to Peter. "You got to learn to take a picture, Mon Ami," Peter looked into the wallet only to find his ID picture in it. Peter checked his back pocket and found it empty.  
  
"What? You call trying to blow me up, and taking my walley a message?" Peter asked.  
  
"Not really" replied Gambit. "To tell you the truth...this town's borin'. Gambit just wanted to have a little fun, is all," he said as he turned around and began to walk away, but before Gambit got too far, Peter spun a web onto Gambit's coat. Gambit turned around.  
  
"Well then, messager boy," Peter called out as Gambit cut the web off of his coat with a playing card. "Tell this...Magneto...of your's, that I ain't afraid," Gambit didn't reply. He just smiled and walked away. Peter didn't walk away right away, he just leaned against a near-by tree and began to think.  
  
~Magneto... That must be the guy who sent those polls after me the night Uncle Ben died...~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Peter finally came up his front door, but before he entered his house, he looked at his watch...10:21...Aunt May must have been asleep by now. He went inside his house and noticed all of the lights were shut off, except one...which is what Aunt May usually does when she goes to bed before Peter comes home. After his fight with Gambit, Peter felt a little tired, but decided to get a snack before he goes to bed.  
  
Peanut Butter and Jelly. Traditional snack in the Parker household. Peter practically inhale the sandwich, which had more jelly than peanut butter because he took the very last little portion. Noticing the trash can was empty, Peter began to take the trash out....realizing this is probably gonna be the last time he does that for a while.  
  
Peter opened the back door to his house to the sound of crickets, and faint yelling. The yelling was, of course, coming from the Watson house next door. As he put the trash bag in the trash can, he cringed after hearing those horrible words that left those people's mouths.  
  
"ALL I WANT IS A DAMN BEER!" said a man's voice.  
  
"THEN GET OFF YOUR FAT, LAZY ASS AND GET ONE!" said a woman's voice.  
  
"WOULD YOU TWO STOP YELLING!!!" said a very familiar younger woman's voice.  
  
Peter couldn't make out the rest of the words, but he flinched in surprise as the back door to the Watson house swung open followed by a red-headed girl. She looked as if she was running out, crying. She noticed Peter across the fence that divided the property. "Where you listening to that?" she asked.  
  
"No," Peter answered immediately. "I mean...uh...well..it was pretty loud,"  
  
"I bet you could hear us all the time, huh?" she asked.  
  
"Well...everyone yells..." he said trying to comfort her.  
  
"Your Aunt never does," she said.  
  
"Believe me, she could scream pretty good sometimes," they both laughed a little bit, followed by an awkward silence.  
  
"Listen, Peter," began Mary Jane breaking the silence. "About earlier...Im sorry,"  
  
Peter wasn't expecting this. "What? Why are you sorry? I'm the one who said all those stupid things....god damn! I don't know what I was thinking,"  
  
"But you were right! How could I call myself your friend when I just sat there and watched Flash...you know..."  
  
"No. I'm the one who's sorry. There wasn't anything you could've done, there was no reason to blame you,"  
  
"I could've told him to stop..."  
  
"I think you tried that once," he said.  
  
Mary Jane remembered. That was the day Peter punched out Flash. "Right..you really freaked everyone out that day. I mean one minute, you get beat up an, and the next...you fight like you've been doing it all your life,"  
  
"It was just luck. Turns out Flash isn't that much of a fighter...uh...no offense,"  
  
MJ laughed. "No actually, he's been nicer ever since you socked him one,"  
  
Peter laughed. "Well, at least some good came out of it,"  
  
MJ all of a sudden put a serious look on her face. "Peter...I still mean what I said earlier. I still...or rather...I want us to become friends,"  
  
"Lets start over then...." Peter extended his hand. "Hi, I'm Peter Parker."  
  
MJ laughed and grabbed Peter's hand. "Mary Jane Watson," she replied.  
  
"Mary Jane..." Peter echoed. "That's a nice name,"  
  
Mary Jane laughed. "You know...your taller than you look,"  
  
"I hutch,"  
  
"Don't"  
  
********  
  
When something is gained, something is always lost. It's impossible to live without facing that fact. For days I've thought about what I will be gaining. A nice place to live, a new school, friends...basically a new chance at having a life. But the old things, the things that I've grown used to, the things that I have taken for granted, will know be in my wake. I will miss it, but nothing will change unless I move forward....  
  
(A/N: Yeah, I made them friends. Sorry to all you MJ haters. Review PLEASE!) 


	15. Ch 15: Moving Forward

Peter heard a honk coming from the street outside. He anxiously shot up from the couch from he's living room and looked outside spotting a 1966 red Mustang Convertible with a white racing stripe, and a man wearing red glasses in the drivers seat. "Aunt May!" he yelled, even though she was pretty close to him. "He's here!"  
  
She slowly got up. She was every excited for Peter, since this was the day Peter leaves that house that he called his home all of his life to join what she thought was a school or gifted young students...which isn't too far from the truth. But at the same time, she loathes it. She hates the idea of not being able to see Peter until probably spring break. However, she knew Peter wanted to do this, and she also knew that she will do whatever it takes to make him happy.  
  
Peter picked up he's pretty heavy duffle back...with ease of course....and freezes. He's obviously been looking forward to this day, but just like any other human being would, he was nervous. This was one of those times when you realize you won't be seeing your mother...or mother figure.... for a long time. He, like his aunt, didn't think that day would come until the day he left for college, but better sooner than later, right? After a few moments of pause, Peter dropped his stuff and ran to embrace his aunt one last time. "I love you," he said quietly.  
  
"I love you, too." she said as a tear made it's way to her eye. After a long hug, Peter picked up his duffle bag, and walked through that door for the last time in a while. A tear tried to make it's way to his eye, but he was successful in stopping it. Peter headed for the door followed by his Aunt. Scott Summers, still sitting in the driver seat of his car, gave both of them a wave. "Hello," he said politely. "Peter, you can just put your stuff in the back seat,"  
  
"Thanks," said both Peter and his Aunt in unison. After completing Scott's order, Peter embraced his Aunt one last time.  
  
With her nephew in her arms, May choked out these words. "Be safe, and don't worry about me," she said knowing her nephew well. "He would have wanted you to do the same," Peter smiled knowing full well who "he" was. Without another word, Peter left his aunt's arms and got in the front seat of the convertible.  
  
Scott put his hand on Peter's shoulder. "Ready?" He asked him.  
  
After a short pause, Peter nodded his head. Peter heard the sounds of the gears shifting and the engine revving, and watched his home disappear in the horizon.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The drive all the way to Bayville wasn't half as boring as Peter thought it would be. Scott was blasting one of Incubus' older songs called "Privilege", and both he and Peter were singing along to it. One thing he knows about the X-Men so far is that they have good taste in music. Peter decided to strike up a conversation. "So," he yelled over the loud music. "How long have you lived at the mansion?"  
  
Scott quickly hit 'pause' on the stereo. "What?" he asked.  
  
"I said how long have you lived at the mansion?" Peter said a lot quieter since the music stopped.  
  
"Um..." Said Scott under his breathe. "Ever since I was 12, so...yeah about 6 years,"  
  
"12, huh?" asked Peter somewhat shocked. "I thought the professor said that mutant powers manifest during the ages of 13-18,"  
  
"Usually that's what happens, but there are exceptions..." Scott trailed off.  
  
"So, how did it happen?" asked Peter.  
  
"It's a long story," replied Scott.  
  
"We still got 20 minutes," said Peter. "I think we got a little time,"  
  
"Okay," said Scott. "When I was I think 7 or 8, my parents, my brother, and I went on a family trip. My dad was a pilot so he was the one flying the plane. I don't remember all of it. All I remember is that something went wrong with one of the engines....I think it caught on fire....and we had to abandon the plane...only there were only two parachutes in the plane for one reason or another.  
  
"Anyway, my parents gave the parachutes to me and my brother. My mother quickly explained to us how the parachutes worked and told us to jump," Peter felt a small pain in his stomach. He was never very fond of stories with a painful ending. "So, we jumped. After a few seconds of free falling, a pulled the string on Alex...my brother's...parachute and then quickly pulled mine. I couldn't exactly see, but something then went wrong with my parachute. I fell...and that's all I really remember,"  
  
"Then what happened?" asked Peter immediately.  
  
"Woke up in a hospital about a week or two later," said Scott calmly. Peter didn't say anything.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Scott POV)  
  
I remember that night, clear as day. I woke up in panic, and fortunately, there was a nurse near-by carrying something that looked like pills. But at that time, I was in too much pain to care. As I got up, My head started to hurt. It was worse than just a migraine, it felt like someone jammed a rock 90 miles an hour at my head....which I found out sometime later from the doctors that wasn't too far from the truth.  
  
When I came too, I found a woman with a blonde hair looking at me. "Mr. Summers?" She said quietly. "How are you feeling, dear?"  
  
"What...what happened?" I asked her. Before she answered, I took a second to look around. I was in a different room, but it still had that plain, white paint on the walls and the ceiling. I took a look at myself and realized I was wearing one of those green hospital gown, and I was still in a hospital bed. I took a look at my arm and found a tub was inside of it connected to some kind of device next to my bed. I began to panic again, but the doctor was there to calm me down.  
  
"Don't worry, dear." said the doctor. "It's just giving you medicine to help you feel better," I calmed down a little bit, but I was still a little jumpy. I was still waiting for the answer to my question earlier, but the doctor seemed to forgot about it. "I'm going to ask you a few question. Do you think you could answer them for me?" I nodded. "Okay. Do you remember what your name is?"  
  
I paused for a second to think. I admit, at first I couldn't remember what my name was, but after remembering she called me 'Mr. Summers', I remembered. "...yes..." I said quietly. "Scott...Scott Summers,"  
  
"Good," said the doctor. "Now, what's the last thing you remember," At that moment, I began to cry. The headache came back, it wasn't as bad as before, but it was enough to make me cry. Then, I passed out.  
  
After that night, things started going a little better. I occasionally had horrible headaches, and I was put in an orphanage for a few years. During the last month, I was sent to the hospital three times because of the seizure-like headaches a got every once in a while. The first two visits, I just stayed for the night, but the third time changed my life forever.  
  
I can't remember everything, but what I do remember is finding myself in an ambulance with my biggest headache to date. The only thing I could hear is ringing in my head, and my own screams. Usually, over time, my headaches would get better, but this time, it seemed like it was getting worse. The pain was slowly but surely moving from my forehead to my eyes. And then, practically without warning, all of the pain went to my eyes, hurting enough for me to scream. I was holding my eyes close as tight as I could for quiet sometime, but as the pain to my eyes grew, I had the sudden urge to open them. All I remember seeing is a flash of red light, then total black.  
  
I woke up a few days later by the same doctor. "Welcome back," she said casually. I guess she got used to my visits.  
  
"What happened?" I asked.  
  
"You had another seizure, and the ambulance was attack by someone,"  
  
I was suddenly scared. "Who?"  
  
"We're not sure. But don't worry, you'll be fine now. And I have good news for you, we found one of you family members,"  
  
I was deeply surprised. "Who?"  
  
"Your Uncle. I'll send him in."  
  
The doctor walked out of the room leaving me alone. A few minutes later a man who I didn't recognize at the time walked in. He was bald, wearing a suit, and was in the automatic wheel chair. He looked around him, as if looking if we were alone, held out his and, and said "Hello, Mr. Summers. My names is Charles Xavier"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Third Person POV)  
  
"He explained to me about an institute he was starting," continued Scott. "I was one of his first recruits," Scott stopped there. Peter was waiting for him to explain his reaction after learning he was a mutant, but he never did. Peter didn't want to push it out of him, so he just accepted what Scott told him.  
  
"Must've been hard..." Peter said.  
  
"Yeah, but," said Scott. "I'm sure there are kids out there who are going threw the same thing I went through, if not, harder,"  
  
Peter nodded in agreement. Peter then remembered his conversation with Kurt the other day. "Well, here we are," said Scott. Peter watched as the front gate opened, and traveled down a fairly long rode. Peter just remembered something.  
  
"Oh, by the way, does the name "Magneto" ring any bells?"  
  
The car came to a sudden stop, but Scott spoke before Peter could say another word. "Where did you hear that name?" asked Scott.  
  
"He sent a man calling himself "Gambit" to me, giving me some kind of warning that I am now his enemy,"  
  
Scott exhaled heavily. "Well, you don't have to worry, your safe here,"  
  
"Who is he?"  
  
"A man who believes in mutant supremacy...and human extermination"  
  
Peter fell silent.  
  
*******  
  
Hatred is probably one of the most powerful things in the world....but at the same time.....it ironically shows a sign of weakness. Some people who hate because there afraid of what could happen, others hate because they have been beaten up, or made fun of. Eric Magnus Lensherr hates the entire human race simply because he feels they are unnecessary. He believes they are weak. But no matter the situation, Eric's hatred for the weak, will always be his weakness.  
  
(A/N: sorry for the lack of updates. Ill try to keep this going. REVIEW) 


	16. Ch 16: Hatred

(A/N: You may notice that I kind of altered the X-Men Evo reality. I personally thought the show was more interesting when humans didn't know about mutants...if you like it the better humans do knowing about mutants tell me)  
  
"Wow," said Peter unable to put his gratitude in words as he looked at the room he 's going to live in. It was probably bigger than the guest bedroom. It had the same queen-size bed, a television, a desk with a computer on it, a stereo, a lamp, a fan, even a cablebox! "Um, Ororo," he said to the woman who showed him to his room. "This is...a little too much, don't you think?"  
  
"Not at all," said Ororo. "We promised your aunt that you would be comfortable,"  
  
Peter smiled. He wanted to argue again, but his selfish inner child told him not too. "Thanks a lot," he said to her.  
  
"You should thank the professor. It was him who insisted on this. I'll leave you to unpack," with that said, Ororo left the room. Peter thought it would be a good idea to unpack, but he didn't want to. He barley got any sleep because of his excitement of moving to the mansion, so he decided to lay down in his extremely comfortable bed. But after probably 5 seconds of resting, there was a knock on his door.  
  
"Who is it?" he asked not wanting to get up from his bed.  
  
"You're velcome vagon," said an un-mistakenly familiar voice.  
  
Peter smiled to himself. "Come in," The door opened, and Kurt, Kitty, and Rogue both walked in. "What's up, guys," he said.  
  
"I see your enjoying your room already," said Rogue.  
  
"Hell yeah, I am. Hey, are all of your rooms this nice?"  
  
"Haha, yeah," Kity answered. "Unless you have a roommate,"  
  
Petter laughed and asked. "Why? Who's yours?"  
  
Kitty pointed to Rogue.  
  
"Aha," said Peter. She can be a pain in the ass?  
  
"Yes, she can" both Rogue and Kitty said in unison  
  
Peter laughed again. "So, what are you guys doin' here?" he asked.  
  
"Ve came to help you unpack, of course!" *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey, guys," said Peter while putting hiss clothes in the closet. "Can I ask you a question,"  
  
"No," said Kurt sarcastically while unpacking some of Peter's books.  
  
"Right...." Pete said smiling. "Do you know a man named, Magneto?"  
  
The three other teens froze. "OK, how come every time I say that name, everyone suddenly freezes? Could someone just tell me who the hell he is? I already know he hates humans, but...who is he?"  
  
After a few more moments of silence, Rogue spoke up. "One of the most evil men you'll ever meet," She said while unpacking some of his clothes. Peter listened carefully. "Like the professor, he believes that all mutants should unite, but unlike the professor, he believes all mutants should unite to get rid of humans. And he does it by any means necessary. Trickery, lies, he'll even have one of his lackeys beat you to a bloody pulp till you join him,"  
  
"Yeah...I noticed," said Peter softly. "Who are his lackeys?"  
  
"Remember the brotherhood?" asked Rogue,  
  
"Oh..." replied Peter.  
  
"But not just them," said Kitty quickly. "It looks like Magneto put together a new group of mutants, not just kids though, they seem to be a little older. We confronted them about a week ago, and it wasn't pretty," Peter wanted to ask that day, but was getting a little nervous.  
  
"It vas a god-awful day," added Kurt. "Not only did we have to fight Magneto, but we had to fight some huge anti-mutant robot-"  
  
"Now your just making this up," interrupted Peter.  
  
"I'm not kidding," said Kurt. "That robot was so close to reveal to the world that mutants exist. In fact, now the secret government are aware of super natural beings such as us,"  
  
"What do you mean, secret government?" asked Peter baffled.  
  
"He means like super classified things," Kitty answered for Kurt. "Like the Delta Force was, or Area 51-"  
  
"Area 51 exists?"  
  
"Looks like it," said Kitty.  
  
"God damn..." Peter wasn't exactly prepared to take in this kind of information. It looks like the conflict between humans a mutants was slowly but surely getting closer. Peter didn't even take into consideration that there could be a war between humans and mutants, not even after his confrontation with Magneto. "Robots...Area 51..." Peter was quietly recapping everything he heard. "So what your saying is, the "secret" government is becoming aware of mutant existence, and this Magneto and his lackeys want to cause a second holocaust,"  
  
"I'm not so sure about zhat," Kurt assured Peter. "I remember the professor telling me that Magneto was in the holocaust..."  
  
Yet another piece of information Peter wasn't ready for, but he tried to shake it off. "Wait wait wait. The holocaust? From World War II??" The three teens nodded. "But, that's impossible!! If he was, he would be 60 or 70 years old by now, and he looked 40...50 tops,"  
  
"Yeah," began Rogue. "Magneto used some rock and a machine to enhance his powers, but by doing that, he made his appearance younger. He might still live for another good 30 years,"  
  
"Damn, what rock?"  
  
"I don't know, some kinda crystal,"  
  
Peter finally caught a vision of what he was really getting into, the whole super-hero bit. Even though Peter did stop quite a few bank robberies, murders, and mugs under his alter-ego of Spider-Man, Peter never took on any mutants, or anyone with powers. He realizes this, but he still feels like he should be here, an X-Man. Hmm....Spider-Man the X-Man...not bad.....  
  
********  
  
When people are forced to hide, they are constantly on the alert. Looking over their shoulder, wondering if someone's out there gunning to reveal them. I know someone like that. A scared 15 year old forced to hide behind an "image" for safety reasons. He told me, every time someone gives him an uncomfortable look, he wonders, "Does he know?"  
  
(A/N: yes I know, another short chapter. But don't worry, more good stuff is on the way. I already started the next chapter. REVIEW!) 


	17. Ch 17: The Elf, The Girl, and the Spider

"Thanks for helping me unpack, guys," said Peter putting his last shirt on a hanger and into the closet. Even though the room looked great earlier, it looks even better with Peter's posters and books in place. He even started uploading and downloading stuff on his new computer. Of course, to Peter's complete amazement, the mansion has the T1 Internet connection. Peter felt like he died and gone to heaven.  
  
"Kein Problem," said Kurt, which German for 'No Problem'. "Well, I gotta shower, I'll see your guys later," he added.  
  
"Getting ready for tonight, Kurt?" asked Kitty. Kurt nodded.  
  
"Why? What's goin on tonight?" asked an anxious Peter.  
  
"Kurt's going to his girlfriend's house for dinner tonight," answered Kitty.  
  
"Lemme guess," began Peter. "Meeting the parents for the first time?" Kurt nodded again. It seemed like he was blushing, but it was impossible to tell thanks to the blue fur. "You nervous?"   
  
"Ja, of course I'm nervous," said Kurt. Everyone could see the fear in his eyes. There was no doubt in anyone's mind that Amanda's parents would love Kurt's personality....who doesn't? But the fact is that Kurt has been complaining to the professor that he must make the inducer so that it definitely wont short circuit. "What if they see me like this?" Kurt showed off his blue face and hands. "I used to scare people back in Germany, I don't want to do it again,"  
  
"Listen, fuzzball," began Rogue. "When's the last time your inducer hasn't worked?" Kurt didn't answer. "It was when you were messing with it, right?" Kurt nodded sheepishly. "So as long as you don't fuck around with it, then it wont go haywire," Kurt knew Rogue was right, be he still wasn't convinced.   
  
When Peter first met Kurt, he was having trouble understanding his way of thinking, especially since Kurt can jump from being a fun-loving jokester, to a religious Christian, to a scared child. But Peter finally understood. Even though he pulls all of those personality jumps, he was always afraid. Peter kind of understood the thought of someone finding out about his gifts, but since Kurt already had bad experiences just because of the way he looks, Peter knew he had in tougher. That's just one thing Peter hates. "I'll tell you what Kurt," began Peter. "I got nothing to do tonight, I'll go with you," Kurt was about to protest, but Peter didn't let him. "I'll watch from the outside, and if you think your having trouble with the inducer, just give me a signal, and I'll distract them somehow, how's that sound?"  
  
Kurt took the time to think about it, but he could find anything wrong with the idea, except for the whole spying thing. "Okay, Parker," Kurt said reluctantly. "You win,"   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Damn it, Kurt,stop playing with your tie," said Peter. "You're makin me nervous," This was it. They were at the front door of the Sefton house hold. Kurt was wearing a suit and tie with his image inducer on, and he was sweating beyond belief nervously playing with his tie.   
  
"I don't know," began Kurt. "Do you think the tie is too much?"  
  
  
  
"No I don't think the tie is too much!" Peter yelled in a whisper. "Just stop worrying dude, you'll be fine...Oh and before you ask....Yes, all girls love roses,"   
  
"Funny," said Kurt. There was a few seconds of pause. "I dunno, Peter. I don't think I can do this-" Just then, Peter hit the door bell making the standard ding-dong sound. "Pete!" Kurt yelled in a whisper.   
  
"Just act confident," said Peter. "I heard girls like that," With that said, Peter jumped on the wall just over the door just in time for Amanda to open the door.  
  
"Kurt, you're early!" she said almost sounding surprised.  
  
"Ok, I'll leave," he said.  
  
Amanda laughed, grabbed his arm and said, "No silly, that's good. C'mon in," As Kurt was walking through the door, he looked up at Peter who was still sticking onto the wall. Peter gave him a thumbs up, just as Kurt entered the house.   
  
"Kurt," began Amanda. "This is my dad,"  
  
A tall man that looked like he was half Black and Half white held out his hand to Kurt and said, "Hello, Kurt. I've heard so much about you,"  
  
"Really?" Kurt said. "Is that a good thing?"  
  
Mr. Sefton laughed. "You're a funny one. Margali! We have company,"  
  
Kurt turned around to find another woman who seemed to be half black and half white. "Hello, Kurt," she said. "I'm so glad we finally get to meet you,"  
  
"Yeah, I am too," he said. "I mean, I'm happy to be metting you...I mean...here! These are for you!" Kurt gave the roses to Margali.  
  
"Why, thank you Kurt!" she said. "I'll put them in water," Margali left the room.  
  
"And I'll get us some drinks," said Mr. Sefton. ""I'll be right back," Mr. Sefton left the room.   
  
Peter looked on through a window hanging upside down from a web. "So far so good," He whispered to himself. Just then, Kurt's image inducer began to fail. "I spoke too soon,"  
  
"Ah, crap!!" Kurt said panicking. "C'mon you stupid piece of crap!!" He said trying to turn the inducer back on. Amanda stared in horror. If her parents see him like that, there's no telling what could happen. Both Kurt and Amanda heard Mr. Sefton's footsteps, which resulted in Kurt teleporting out of the room and into the kitchen right behind Margali who was putting the flowers in a vase. Kurt finally gets the inducer to working, but he then heard a scream from Margali.   
  
~Oh, no~ Kurt thought. ~Am I too late?~  
  
"Oh, Kurt," said Margali as if sounding relieved. "You startled me," Kurt let out a mental sigh of relief.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said. "I just wanted to know if you needed help in the kitchen.  
  
Margali let out a little laugh. "No, I'm fine, sweetheart," she said smiling. "But thanks"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Thank you so much for the delicious dinner," Kurt said as he was washing a dish.   
  
Margali luaghed for what seemed like the hundredth time tonight. "Thank you so much for helping me with the dishes," she said.  
  
"Kurt's very generous," began Amanda while carrying more dishes to the sink. "And he gets really good grades to,"  
  
"Good," said Mr. Sefton. "I don't want my daughter to be dating some idiot."  
  
"You don't have to worry about that," said Kurt. Peter was still looking on through a window. He was bored. He knew this whole time Kurt wouldn't have to signal for any help. But still, Peter wouldn't mind it if something happened. Even if it was a little bad. Just then, Peter saw something fly through the open window right next to Kurt. It was Toad.  
  
"Hey, blue-dude!" said Toad. "I'm gonna have to borrow this," Toad quickly swiped Kurt's image inducer from his wrist, causing his image to disappears, revealing his natural blue self, fortunatly for him, the Seftons didn't, they were still in shock of Toad's appearance. Kurt swiped the watch back, put it on, and tackled Toad down.  
  
"Toad, what zhe hell are you doing!?" asked Kurt. Toad just kicked him off and landed on the dinner table destroying the centerpiece and some other dirty dishes. Kurt heard the scream of Margali the same time as the sound of breaking glass. "Toad," he growled as he tried to tackle him again, but this time Toad doged it, causing Kurt hitting table where the vase with the flowers he gave Margali were.  
  
"No!" Mrs. Sefton yelled. My grandmother's vase, Kurt used his tail which he usually tucks down in his pants to catch the almost falling vase, and he then softly tossed it to Amanda, who took it into the other room. Kurt tackled Toad down again and started wrestling with eachother again. This time, Amanda got into the action by trying to drag Toead off of Kurt, as Peter when over to that open window and spun a web with both of his hands onto Toad's back and yanked him out the window.   
  
Kurt got up and hugged Amanda. "Are you alright?" he asked her.  
  
"Kurt!" yelled Mr. Sefton. Kurt was terrified. Does he know? "Who was that?"   
  
"Oh my god!" yelled Margali. "My house!" Guess not.  
  
Meanwhile, outside. Peter was holding Toad loosely in a choke hold. "EEHH....Why does it have to be the smelly one?!" Said Peter. "Toad! What do you want with Kurt's inducer!?"  
  
"None of your damn bussiness, yo!" said Toad. After squirming for about a minute, Toad got loose from Peter's grim and sprayed some slime onto Peter's eyes. Peter let out a yell and desperately tried to get the slime off, as Toad used his tongue from out side of the window to snatch Kurt's inducer from his wrist. "Thanks, Night-creeper!" He yelled as he hopped off into god-knows-where. Mr. And Mrs. Sefton stared at Kurt, jaws on the ground. They seem to forgotten all about Toad and their house at this point.  
  
"So," began Amanda trying to sound cheerful. "Who wants desert?"  
  
"K...Kurt?" said Mr. Sefton obviously puzzled. "What....wha...what the hell are you?"  
  
"Daddy," said Amanda. "Don't be afraid," She wlaked over to Kurt and put her hand on his shoulder. "It's ok, he won't hurt anyone,"  
  
"Amanda!" Yelled Mr. Sefton. "Get away from that demon!" It is unclear who's heart was broken more. Amanda's or Kurt. Amanda felt a tear drop from her eye.   
  
"You!" he pointed to Kurt. "Get out of my house now!!"   
  
"DADDY!" Amanda yelled almost crying.   
  
"Amanda," said Kurt very softly. "It's ok. I'll leave.  
  
"No Kurt!" she said. More tears were flowing from her eyes, which was a sight Kurt never wanted to see.  
  
"I'll see you around," he said he then walked over to the front door and left the house.  
  
"Daddy, how could you do that!?" she asked.   
  
Meanwhile, outside. "Kurt," said Peter. Kurt stopped, but didn't turn to look at Peter. Peter hopped off the house and walked over to him. "You gonna be alright?" Stupid question. Peter knew it, but he felt he should ask it.  
  
"Yeah," Kurt said, voice cracking. "I just gotta think," along with a BAMF! And a could of smoke, Kurt was gone. Peter, who was still wiping the slime off his face, went to go sit down on the sidewalk. It was ruined. Kurt's live was ruined, or least that's what he thinks, and Peter knew it. Kurt has experience prejudism too many times in his life already. Peter remembers Kurt telling him, since Kurt's moved to the institute, he didn't have to worry about his appearance anymore, and now this happens. Peter doesn't know what to do, but go home.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning, Peter woke up at around 10 o'clock, he was woken up by a knock. "Yeah, come in," he said groggily. Rogue and Kitty walked through the door.  
  
"Peter, what happened last night!?" Asked Kitty quickly and anxiously.  
  
Peter was not fully awake, therefore he didn't know what was going on. "I don't know, why don't you tell me," he said still groggily which was a force of habit. Kitty was puzzled.  
  
"Kitty, I don't know! That's why I'm asking you!"  
  
"Kitty, calm down," said Rogue. "He ain't awake yet!"  
  
"Yeah," said Peter still half-asleep. "He ain't awake yet,"  
  
"Fine," said Kitty. "Come to the kitchen when you wake up,"   
  
"Ok, thanks, Aunt May," said Peter. "I'll have two over-easy eggs and toast."  
  
"Oh my God," Kitty said under her breathe and left the room. Before leaving, Rogue took a closer look at Peter's tied face. He opened both of his eyes half way, and started laughing softly.  
  
Rogue laughed softly too, and said "You bastard,"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
About 15 minutes later, Peter got up and went to the kitchen, there he saw Rogue, Kitty, and Scott, who was reading the paper on the other side of the room. "Ok, Peter," began Kitty. "Spill it. What happened?" Peter didn't answer. He just began too look around.  
  
"Hey, there no eggs here!" he said. Rogue smiled in amusement .  
  
"Peter just tell me!" she was starting to yell.  
  
"Ok, ok, damn," he said. Peter then told the two girls the story of last night detail by detail. Kitty felt like she was going to cry. Rogue stood there, her face emotionless. "I know," Peter said. "He doesn't deserve this," Kitty then started to cry. She leaned on the table and put her hand over her face. Peter put his hand on her shoulder. "It's alright, Kitty," Peter turned to Rogue. "Do you know where he is now?"  
  
"No," she said. "He left earlier this morning," Rogue sat down on a stool near the counter. "Damn, if only I could have a few words with that man..."  
  
Peter's eyes widened. "Rogue, where's the phone?" he asked.  
  
"Over there," Rogue pointed to the phone on the wall. "Why?"  
  
"Cuz I gotsa plan..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Much later that night, Kurt was in the woods in the "usual" spot waiting for someone. "Kurt?" he heard the voice he could've sworn he'll never her again. Kurt looked over to see Amanda standing there. Even though they saw eachother last night, Kurt hasn't missed Amanda so much.  
  
"Amanda," He said. She then ran over to him and hugged him.  
  
********  
  
Ah, school. Sworn enemy, but at the same time, closest friend, to almost every teenager in the world. I personally never really had a problem with school...except Gym class, but this time it'll be different. I won't be the kid that's always pushed around and taken advantage of. I won't be the kid who's afraid to walk down the halls. And I definitely, will not be the kid without friends.  
  
(A/N: I'm sure you know what happens with Kurt and Amanda, so I didn't bother writing it. Anyway, REVIEW!!!!!!) 


	18. Ch 18: The New Guy part I

Monday. The day most students around the world dread. When they wake up in the morning, all they think is "No School...PLEASE NO SCHOOL!" But Peter Parker on the other hand thinks "New School....YES NEW SCHOOL!" 5:32. Peter woke up about an hour then he normally does, only because he had a hard time sleeping because of all the excitement. He quickly got up, fully awake, and put on a pair of fairly light blue jeans, a blue long sleeve tee shirt, and his white tennis shoes, and raced down stairs to the kitchen. There was know one in there, except Scott. "Morning, Scott," Peter said.  
  
"Morning," said Scott taking a sip of his coffee and putting down the newspaper. "So, Pete, today's the big day, huh?"  
  
"Yeah," answered Peter. "I close to no sleep last night. I've never been so excited to go to school before,"  
  
"What a coincidence," said Scott. "I've never been excited to go to school, period. Coffee's over there, if you want some,"  
  
Peter let out a little laugh. "Yeah, thanks," Peter grabbed a mug, whihc was right next to the coffee machine, and filled it up with a coffee, then began putting what seemed like gallons of sugar and cream in it. "Hey, Scott, is it usually this empty before school?"  
  
"No, actually," said Scott. "We usually have a few training sessions just before school, but that's usually just punishment if you didn't show up the day before, or if you just didn't do well. So as long as your sharp, you got nothing to worry about,"  
  
Peter laughed again. "Good,"  
  
BAMF! "Mornin' guys." said Kurt  
  
"Mornin' Kurt," both Peter and Scott said in unison.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Trust me," said Kurt. "It's just like any normal school," Kurt, Kitty, Rogue, and Peter are now at the front door of Bayville High. Peter was nervous, everyone could see it. "All you have to do is pray you don't get Mr. Stephans,"  
  
"Who's Mr. Stephans?"  
  
"Trust us," said Kitty. "Just pray," Peter crossed himself. "Where's your homeroom?"  
  
"Uh...B-19...where's that?"  
  
"I'll walk you there," said Kitty. "My homerooms right near yours," Kitty and Peter separated from Kurt and Rogue. As they were walking to Peter's room, Kitty struck up a conversation. "So, what was your other school like?"  
  
"It sucked,"  
  
"Because you were picked on? Or cause the school in general sucked?"  
  
"Both,"  
  
"Your not a very talkative person, are you?"  
  
"Not in the mornings, especially when barley got any sleep."  
  
"Why didn't you get any sleep?  
  
"Excited," Kitty decided to give up. It was obvious that Peter didn't feel like talking. Not only that, he looked exhausted.  
  
"Here we are," said Kitty as they approached room B-19. "We still got 5 minutes, but you might as well be early for the first day,"  
  
Peter let out a little laugh. "Yeah," he said. "OK, then I'll see ya later,"  
  
"Bye," said Kitty as she walked away.  
  
Without further a due, Peter walked into his homeroom. Less than half the class was filled, and there was a short chubby teacher with a goatee on the other side of the class doing paperwork. Peter walked up to him, but suddenly felt very light headed. ~Damn,~ He thought. ~I'm exhausted, haha, some first day,~ after Peter felt better, he continued to walk over to the teacher's desk. "Excuse me," said Peter. "Is this, uh.." Peter took a quick look at a little piece of paper the professor gave him earlier that morning. "...Mr. Mitchell's homeroom?"  
  
"Yeah," he replied in a surprisingly high voice considering his size. "Are you...." The teacher took a look at his roster. But Peter answered for him.  
  
"Peter Parker,"  
  
"Right," said the teacher. "Mr. Parker. Welcome to Bayville High," Mr. Mitchell picked up a piece of paper and handed it to Peter. "Here, this is your schedule. Lunch is just after 3rd period, and if you need any help finding your classes, just ask,"  
  
"Thank you," said Peter.  
  
"You're welcome. Grab a seat wherever you like,"  
  
Peter went to sit down in a desk in the center of the class. He then took a look at his schedule:  
  
AP Algebra 2 Mr. Batista D-21  
H English 10 Mrs. Capulet J- 41  
Spanish 2 Ms. Gonzales T-9  
American History Mr. Stephans G- 51 ~fuck~  
Volleyball Mr. Saltzberg PE  
AP Chemistry Mrs. Capulet J- 41  
  
Peter couldn't help but laugh. The one teacher they said not to get...and he got him. But then again, Peter and luck never really have been good friends. Peter wasn't too surprised, but if this Stephans guy is as bad as everyone says, then he's gonna find a way out...but first....1st Period.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Period 1  
  
"Are you Mr. Parker? Asked a short man with gray hair. Peter nodded. "Welcome, Mr. Parker, my name is Mr. Batista, your new Algebra to teacher," Mr. Batista held out his hand. Peter shook it. "I was just looking at your grades from your old school, and I must say Mr. Parker, I am very impressed." Peter smiled. "Im serious, I usually don't see work this excellent from my Juniors...or Seniors, what do you do? Live and breathe math?" Mr. Batista let out a laugh.  
  
"No," answered Peter. "Science too," both Peter and Mr. Batista laughed a little.  
  
"That's good news," said Mr. Batista. "You could get into an excellent college with these grades,"  
  
"So I heard,"  
  
"Yes, well, why don;t you take a seat over there, we got so much to do today,"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Period 2  
  
"Excuse me," Peter said to a small woman with curly pony tailed hair who had to be the teacher. "Are you Ms. Capulet,"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"Hi, I'm Peter Parker,"  
  
"Oh, the new kid," she put on a cute smile. "Yes, hi. I'm Mrs. Capulet...if you didn't guess," Peter laughed a little and looked at his program again, and it looked like he had her again for AP Chemistry. This certain teacher looked NOTHING like a biology teacher...she looked more like a student. She kind of reminded him of a character in a show that Peter watches every once in a while called "Angel". "Well, from the looks of your grades, I don't think i need to brief you on anything we're doing, so why don't you take a seat over there next to Pamela. Pamela!" she called to a Hispanic girl. "Raise you hand," she did. "Ok, you can sit next to her,"  
  
"Ok, thanks," Peter went over and sat next to Pamela. This time, he wasn't sitting in a single desk. It was three tables connected to eachother, two persons on each table. Peter was greeted first by Pamela.  
  
"Ello," he said in a thick Hispanic accent. Peter didn't recognize it. Mexican? Spanish? South American? Oh well, who cares? "Your new?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah. My names Peter,"  
  
She laughed a little. "Ello Peter,"  
  
"Where are you from?" asked a Hispanic guy from across the table. He had no accent.  
  
"Just outside the city," Peter answered. "What's your name?" he asked the same guy.  
  
"Jose," he answered.  
  
Peter then pointed at the Asian kid who was sitting next to Jose. "Tony," he said.  
  
Peter then looked to his right to find a Philippino guy. "Justin," he held out his fist. "What's up dude,"  
  
Peter hit his fist with his own. "So," said Peter. "Is this class hard?"  
  
"Yeah, kinda," replied Jose. "But, if we get pretty bad grades, she lets us make it up. She's hard, but really nice."  
  
"Yeah," Justin agreed. "She even lets us eat, drink, listen to music, and smoke," he laughed a little.  
  
"Oh, good," said Peter. "I'm glad I brought an extra pack with me..." everyone at the table laughed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Period 3  
  
"Umm...Mrs. Gonzales?" he asked a woman who clearly was of Hispanic decent.  
  
"Si?" she said.  
  
"I'm Peter Parker."  
  
"Hello, Peter. But it's like, you're the new estudent, si?" she said in very horrible english.  
  
"Umm....yeah..."  
  
"Ok, but it's like, take your seat over there?"  
  
"Uh...ok" This class wasn;t looking to good already. A spanish teacher that can't speak English good? That can't be good. Peter took a seat next to a tall white guy with a good amout of facial hair. "Yo, dude?" He called to him. "Is her teaching as bad as her English?"  
  
He laughed. "Worse,"  
  
"Great....."  
  
********  
  
To Be Continued......  
  
(A/N: Wow, I'm writing chapters likes its goin outta style. REVIEW PLEASE!!! I NEED MORE!) 


	19. Ch 19: The New Guy part II

Lunch  
  
"Dominos!?" asked Peter surprised.  
  
"That's right," replied the lunch lady. "I said you have your choice of Dominos Pizza, a Subway Sandwich, or the regular cafeteria lunch, which is meatloaf,"  
  
Peter just stared as if he could hardly believe his ears. At his old school, it was a rarity to have anything other than that disgusting excuse for cafeteria food, like deformed meatloaf, or spaghetti, or his personal favorite, green roast beef. "I'll...take the sandwich," The lunch lady opened a box and took out a Subway Sandwich...which was actually from Subway! Peter once again stared at the wrapped up sandwich as if it were a piece of gold.  
  
"Hey, kid!" Said the lunch lady snapping Peter back to reality. "Think you could move the line? We gotta ton of hungry kids here."  
  
"Oh, sorry," whispered Peter as he gradually made his way out of the line and towards the sitting area. He looked around for someone he knew....namely Kurt, Kitty, or Rouge. After a few seconds, Peter saw a girl's hand waving at him in the distance. It was Kitty, who was sitting next to Kurt, who was across from Rouge. Peter made his way to the lunch table, sat down next to Rouge, and said, "Hey guys, did you know they actually sell food thats....well....real?"  
  
Kurt looked at his half eaten pizza suspiciously. "Really?" asked Kurt. "Zhat's funny. I coulda svorn it vas fake," he said sarcastically. Kitty laughed.  
  
"No no no, you don;t understand," said Peter who also laughed at Kurt's remark. "I never had this kind of stuff at my school. I used to always think lunch was cruel and unusual punishment,"  
  
Kitty laughed again. "Well...welcome to Bayville High!" she said.  
  
"Yeah, I seem to be getting that a lot," said Peter.  
  
"So, how's your first day going so for?" asked Kurt with a mouthful of Pizza.  
  
Peter laughed. "See for yourself," Peter then got his schedule out of his pockets and gave it to Kurt. Kitty also took a look at it.  
  
Kurt and Kitty laughed. "Wow, you not a very lucky guy, are you?" said Kurt.  
  
Peter laughed. "Luck?" He said sarcastically. "What is this luck you speak off?" Peter then looked around, looking for more of the Xavier kids, like Bobby or Scott. No such luck. "Hey, were not the only ones that go to this school, right?" Kitty shook her head. "Then where's everyone else?"  
  
Kitty spoke up this time. "Scotty-boy is over there," Kitty pointed to a group of guys along with three girls. "With his friends that he met a while ago. Bobby, Jubilee, Sam, and Amara hang out somewhere around here. And Jean hangs around those football jerks and the supposed 'Mr. Perfect' Duncan Mathews," Kitty said pointed to Jean and a bunch of guys who were all wearing Varsity football jackets. "...Much to Scott's dismay,"  
  
"What?" asked Peter. "What do you mean?" Kitty and Kurt laughed and Rouge just smiled... which is what usually happens with Peter says something funny, but this time he didn't get the joke. "What so funny? Why does Scott hate those dudes?"  
  
"Oh c'mon sticky," said Rouge. "You gonna tell me you haven't noticed," Peter shrugged and shook his head. "Rogue flip her white hair out of her eyes as if she were preparing herself. "Ok, in a nutshell...Scott loves, and I mean LOVES Jean, Jean is going out with 'Mr. Perfect', and the football sluts like Scott in that He's-cute-in-that-non-popular kinda way." Peter stood in silence waiting for Rogue to continue. She didn't.  
  
"Vell guys, I gotta go," said Kurt quickly as he got finished his pizza.  
  
"Whoa whoa whoa," said Peter. "Where are you going?"  
  
"Over to Amanda, later!" said Kurt as he picked up his backpack and sped off.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Rogue and Kitty looked at each other, then looked at Peter puzzled. "He just speeds off like that? Why?" Kitty was going to say something, but Peter knew what she was going to say. "I know it's cuz of Amanda, but why can't she and her friends come over here?" Rouge's face was emotionless, but Kitty put on a sad face. Peter read her like a book. "Lemme guess...cuz were mutants?" spat out Peter obviously angry.  
  
"No, it's not like that," said Kitty. Peter folded his arms waiting for an explanation. "It's just that...well....Amanda does know about us...but..." Peter raised his eyebrow. "I don't know. I mean, don't you think it'll be a little....awkward?"  
  
"Well, we'll just introduce ourselves, what's hard about that?"  
  
"Don't think it works like that," said Rogue in response.  
  
"Why not?" Asked Peter. Rogue didn't answer. "Your afraid, aren't you," Rogue was quick to take offense, but Peter spoke again before she could. "Are you gonna deny it? I can't find any other reason," Rogue swallowed her words and tried to think of something else to say. Peter beat it to her again. "'Don't think you know a person just because of the close they wear. You not gonna make to many friends that way.' Remember that Rogue? Isn't this the same situation?"  
  
Bullseye.  
  
Rogue had a dangerous mixture of anger and defeat inside. She tried to hide it, but the look on her face made it possible for Peter and even Kitty to read her clear as day. Although she was angry that Peter spat her words back at her, Rogue slowly accepted the fact that he was right. There is no real difference between the two situations they've encountered. Rogue smiled and said. "Ok, smart-ass," she said. "I get it. So what are you planning on doing?" The bell rang.  
  
"Yeah," agreed Kitty as she picked up her backpack and got up from the table. "I understand what you mean Peter, but what do you plan on doing about it?" Peter and Rogue both got up and put on there backpacks.  
  
"Trust me," he said. "I gotsa a plan..."  
  
llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll  
  
Period 4  
  
This is it. The moment Peter has been dreading, but at the same time, he was excited. He doesn't recall having a teacher with such a bad reputation that people tell you to pray not to get him. Most of the time, Peter would hardly even listen to his teachers. He would just read the text book himself, and learn the whole section before the teacher ends the lecture. Peter walked into class G- 51. There were only three or four students in the room, but that was probably because the tardy bell doesn't ring for another five minutes. Peter then spotted a middle age man in the back sitting down grading papers. It had to be him, so Peter approached him.  
  
"Excuse me," said Peter.  
  
"Take your seat," was the man's reply.  
  
Peter didn't know what to do. Should he take a seat...are was this just him preceding his reputation. "Um, sir, I think you need to-"  
  
"We're you absent yesterday?" asked the man.  
  
...What? "Um, no," he said  
  
"Then take your seat,"  
  
...WHAT!? "Look, sir," said Peter decided to speak quickly. "I'm new, so I think you need to sign me in,"  
  
The teacher looked at Peter. "Take that seat over there,"  
  
Peter had a feeling that this is going to be one long hour.  
  
llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll  
  
Period 5  
  
Gym. Not Peter's best class, but anything can be better than that Mr. Stephans character. Besides, it was volleyball. Volleyball shouldn't be hard. Right?  
  
Peter entered a gym full of boys with athletic clothes on, in his regular clothes. He already felt uncomfortable. Don't worry about it thought Peter. Just find the teacher Peter looked around. There didn't seem to be an age limit in the class, see as though some of the students were only 5 and a half feet tall, while others were 6'5 with facial hair. Peter than spotted a man who wasn't wearing any athletic clothes, and seem to be older. That must be him. Peter walked over to him and said "Excuse me, are you Mr. Saltzberg,"  
  
"That I am," he said. "You're the new kid?" Peter nodded. "Ok, cool. Let me sign you in here," his tone of voice led Peter to believe that he was very nice. "Ok, have you ever played volleyball before?" Peter was about to answer. "Not the kind you played in middle, I mean real volleyball,"  
  
"No"  
  
"Ok, No problem. We'll teach you. How tall are you?"  
  
"Um...I'd say maybe 5'7,"  
  
"OK, then, you're a setter. Rasta!" The coach yelled and one of the players jogged over to them. He looked pretty athletic. "Can you teach Peter here the basics? I think you can afford to skip a day or two,"  
  
"Yeah, sure," said Rasta.  
  
The coach was just about to leave, but stopped. "Oh by the way, Peter, do you have anything else to wear?" Said the coach after realizing Peter was wearing jean pants and a blue polo shirt.  
  
"No I don't,"  
  
"No? Well, that's ok. Just make sure you bring a pair of athletic shorts and a T-shirt tomarrow, alright?" Peter nodded. "Good. Rasta, just teach him how to pass for now, we'll se if he can hit tomorrow," The coach walked away.  
  
"Ok," began Rasta. "Lets start with bumping,"  
  
llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll  
  
Period 6  
  
Peter walked into his science class, which is actually the same room as his English class. He saw his teacher Ms. Capulet at her desk, who waved for him to come to her. Peter walked over to her desk and greeted her. "Hey, Peter," said the teacher. "How's your first day going?"  
  
"Not to bad actually...except for my fourth period,"  
  
"Why? What's wrong?"  
  
"I got this guy, Mr. Stephans,"  
  
"Oh, yeah....I heard a lot about him,"  
  
"You have?"  
  
"Yeah. But don't worry about it, just hold your puke, and do the work," Peter laughed. "Ok, take your seat from 2nd period and we'll get started,"  
  
"Hey, Peter," said Kitty from behind, as she caught up to him. "So, how was Stephans?"  
  
"Oh my god, you guys were right," Peter said. "That gut has no clue what he's doing. That was seriously the first time I fell asleep in class. And he doesn't even use the book!! He just goes on what he remembers! It's ridiculous!"  
  
"You finished?" Asked Kitty.  
  
Peter caught his breathe. "Yeah...yeah sorry about that. I was never so mad at a teacher before!" Both Peter and Kitty exited the building and headed for Scott's car. "Oh well, school can't be perfect. Anyway, I heard something about after-school sessions at the mansion? What's that about?"  
  
"Yeah, almost everyday after school, we do drills in the danger room or the yard to teach us how to control our powers,"  
  
"But I can control mine,"  
  
"So can I, but we still gotta do it, just to make sure we can use them right," Kitty and Peter got to the car before anyone else did, but shortly after, Scott and Kurt showed up. "Where's Rogue?" Asked Kitty.  
  
"Not sure," replied Scott. "I think she's going to Tower Records to listen to some music,"  
  
"By herself?"  
  
"Ja," this time Kurt replied. "She does that all the time."  
  
The car ride home was actually fun. Scott was blasting Red Hot Chilli Peppers "Can't Stop," And everyone who knew the words sang along. Scott and Kurt would tell Peter that the ride from the mansion to school was 20 minutes long, but to Peter, it seemed like five. When they finally arrived to the mansion, Logan and the rest of the students were already in uniform. Logan had his arms crossed and didn't look to happy. "You're late," he said as soon as Scott, Kitty, Kurt, and Peter walked into the building. "Were's Rogue?"  
  
"You promised her a day off, remember?" Said Scott.  
  
"Yeah," said Logan. "The rest of you get dressed. This is Spider-boy's first day on the job, so we gotta make in memorable." A chill went down Peter's spine after he said that. "You got five minutes to get ready. Go!"  
  
Scott and Kitty teens ran up the stairs, as Peter and Kurt climbed up them. Literally. "Why does Rogue get a day off today?" asked Peter.  
  
"Rogue does some private sessions vith Logan every once in a vhile," replied Kurt. "I vatched one once, and it vasn't pretty! ....vait...vhat am I doing?" Bamf! Peter quickly dashed into his room looking for the Spider- Man costume that he worked 2 weeks on. He really took pride in the costume, he had to take it to 12 different tailors so no one would recognize it. Peter was looking through his drawers, wondering where he put it, but something laying on his bed caught his eye. It was a metal box. He didn't recognize it, so he went over to it and opened it. He looked inside to find a blue spandex outfit with a small white spider on the chest, gold, red, and black "X" pendants on the shoulders, and gold gloves, boots, and belts. Peter smiled.  
  
""""""""""""""""  
  
Another day goes without any change, the feeling they live with still remains. They're stuck in a whole and they're searching for anything to hold on to. There has to be someplace that nobody knows, somewhere they can only go. There has to be someplace where they can be all alone. They have to escape and she would go anywhere if he'd just lead the way.  
  
(A/N: Yeah...I fell kinda good about this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW! The costume idea was based on a drawing I saw by a fan known as "Spider-X". You can see that pic on  
  
. REVIEW! Later) 


	20. Ch 20: Escape

Not too bad. He wasn't too crazy about the gold, but besides that, he seems like a real part of the X-Men now. Peter stood in front of a mirror in his room looking at himself with his brand new X-Men costume...er...uniform. He began striking several poses making sure it looks at least decent, which includes hanging from the ceiling on a web. Over looking the gold, Peter loved his new uniform. Now, all he needs is a mask, and then it would really be great.  
  
Peter then wondered what the reaction would be. He knew he would be ooed and awwed at, as well as hassled. Peter reluctantly left his room and proceeded downstairs where his fellow mutants await him. Peter felt his heart beating faster and faster with each step, waiting for someone to comment on his new look. "Whoa ho! Check out the Spider-Man!" Peter heard form a small crowed downstairs who were all wearing X-Men suits. It sounded like Kitty. And, as if on her mark, the whole team began ooing and awwing at Peter as predicted.  
  
"Go, Spidey!"  
  
"Lookin' good, Pete!"  
  
"Whoa!"  
  
"Oooo, nice tights!"  
  
"Why does he get a custom uniform?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah," said Peter trying to calm everyone down. "I know the drill,"  
  
"That's more like," said Logan leaning against the wall also in uniform. "A lot better than red and blue, huh?"  
  
Peter laughed. "Well, make me a mask, and then we'll talk,"  
  
Logan smiled and let out a grunt...which might have been a laugh. "Not a bad idea. We'll talk 'bout that later. Now were do some drills."  
  
"In the danger room?"  
  
"Not right now. Now we goin' outside. X-Men! Lets go,"  
  
All of the student began following Logan, as Peter was looking for Kurt and Kitty. He eventually found them. "There are other places than the danger room?" he asked.  
  
"Just in zhe back yard," replied Kurt. "Ve spend most of the time there,"  
  
Back yard? Peter wasn't told anything about a back yard. He noticed something was weird since they left the building from the front door. Logan took them to the side of the mansion, which stood huge HUGE field that Peter never noticed. "This is a backyard?? More like a back-mile! How wide is this space?"  
  
"Wide enough," answered Logan. He then went to a remote control and a microphone, which was attached the a nearby wall. "Activate Projectile Training 1" he said into the mic. Just then, assorted guns and weapons appeared from the ground and trees. "Ok, Spider-Man," Peter looked up with eyes wide open. "You're up?"  
  
"What? Me?"  
  
"Yeah. Lets see what you got,"  
  
Peter swallowed hard. "Ok, what do I have to do?"  
  
"Use you powers to disable or dodge the oncoming objects with out leaving the box," Logan said with a half-evil smile pointing to the ground with a white square on it.  
  
"Oh, that's it?" Asked Peter a little happier. Logan's smile disappeared. "Cool," Peter stood in square waiting, while Logan signaled the exercise to start. Suddenly, non lethal objects, where shot out of the guns towards Peter. Peter bent his knees as if preparing to jump, and thats what he did, dodging at least 5 objects in mid-air while spinning and flipping. As he landed, he spun a web from both of his arms onto a tree branch above him, and pulled himself up, still dodging every object. Eventually, the guns spotted shooting and Peter landed smiling. "Wow. I thought that would be a lot harder,"  
  
Some of the other students that where watching stood there amazed, and others laughed a little. What's so funny? "Well," began Logan. "It seems like it's a little harder than you thought," Logan said pointing to Peter's feet. Peter looked down. He wasn't in the square.  
  
llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll  
  
Peter woke up to a knock on his door. Before answering, he looked at his clock. 7:28 P.M. "What?" he asked still tired. Peter found out first hand that this mutant training the professor was talking about was a lot harder than he lead it to be. All the running, and jumping, and hand-to-hand fighting, and all of that good stuff was pretty fun to Peter when he would stop criminals, but what Logan was doing to them was just plain brutal.  
  
"Peter?" came a female Scottish voice from the other side of the closed door. "Are you in there?"  
  
"Yeah. What?"  
  
"C'mon, Boy-o! Supper is waiting."  
  
"Alright! Be right there!" Peter very slowly got out of bed, went downstairs, ate dinner and went back to bed, only to be awaken again by another knock. "Yeah?" replied Peter.  
  
"Pete?" It was Kurt. "You ok?"  
  
"Come in," Kurt walked in, followed by two other girls (guess who) and Scott.  
  
"You ok, Peter?" asked Scott. "We didn't even see you leave the table,"  
  
"Yeah, are you sick?" asked Kitty.  
  
"No. I'm just tired from the training crap,"  
  
"Ok, we'll just leave you alone," said Rogue leaving the room. Scott Kitty, and Kurt followed her.  
  
"Hey, Kurt," said Peter. "Could you hold on a second?"  
  
Kurt stopped. "Yeah, vhats up?"  
  
"I'm just wondering, how are you and Amanda doing...since the incident?"  
  
Kurt didn't smile as expected. "Vell, during school ve're fine. But after, we never seem to be able to have a good time,"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Every time we go out. She's always nervous that her parents, or someone her parents knows will see us. She's always so nervous. It's really...."  
  
"Not fun?"  
  
"Ja! I think we might have to break up,"  
  
"Well, why can't you hang out here?"  
  
"Vas?"  
  
"Yeah. What's wrong with hanging out here?"  
  
"I don't think that's a good idea,"  
  
"Why not? Why don't want her to meet us?"  
  
"That's not..." Kurt trailed off, and Peter gave him a look. "Listen, it's not like that, I just don't want her to get involved, and I don't know how to ask her."  
  
"But if she asked you, would you do it?"  
  
"I guess. Why?"  
  
"Just wondering...."  
  
llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll  
  
Later that night....  
  
"I don't know," said Amanda. She was in her room in her pajamas talking on the phone with one of her friends with a frown on her face. "I can't explain it," she continued. "Before my parents told me...I couldn't date....I've been so paranoid around him after school." Amanda felt tears crawling to the surface, but she did her best to conceal them. She was sick of crying, but she also felt it was her fault. All of this never would have happened if she didn't insist on Kurt coming over for dinner. She remembers that he constantly told her he shouldn't but she didn't listen. Amanda couldn't conceal the tickets anymore. "I tried that," she said still talking on the phone. "But I'm telling you, everywhere we go, everything we do...I just can't-"  
  
Thump!  
  
Amanda shook in fright. What was that? It sounded like it came from the roof. Amanda looked up. "Manda?" said her friend on the phone. "Manda!"  
  
"Sorry," she replied. "I thought I heard something,"  
  
Thump!  
  
"Um...Cass? Can I call you back? Ok, bye," Amanda hung up the phone and proceeded towards her window. That sound was too loud, something was wrong. She opened her window and looked around outside, but as expecting, she couldn't find anything out of the norm. She began to walk away from her window, but then heard a sound behind her. She turned around to find someone...or something, on her window sill, and it didn't look human. Amanda screamed, but it was cut short via the creature's hand over her mouth.  
  
"Amanda! Shhh shhh!" Said the creature. She was still screaming under his hand, but it was impossible to hear. "Amanda! It's me Peter! Kurt's friend!" Amanda stopped screaming, and then said something under Peter's hand, but he was unable to hear it. "Ok, I'm gonna let go of you now, just promise me you won't scream. You promise?" Amanda nodded, and Peter let go of her mouth.  
  
Amanda rubbed her mouth where Peter's hands once was. She looked at him puzzled, still terrified. Now that he was in the light, he did look human, but he was in a blue and red costume, with black lines, and a pretty creepy mask. "Who are...what are..?  
  
Peter pulled of his mask, revealing a face that Amanda partially remembers from school. "Now that I think ab out it," Peter said. "We were never properly introduced. My names Peter Parker, I'm a friends of Kurt's," Peter held out his hand.  
  
Amanda stared at it for a second and reluctantly shook it. "Kurt's friend? Wait, you mean you're a mutant?"  
  
"That I am,"  
  
"Pardon my french, but what the hell are you doing here at," Amanda looked at the clock which read 10:23. "10:30 at night?"  
  
"Well...see, Kurt wa-"  
  
"Amanda!" said a voice from downstairs, who had to be Mr. Sefton.  
  
"Shit! My dad!" She said looking at her door hearing her father's footsteps approaching. "Quick! You have to..." Amanda said looking behind her, realizing Peter is gone. Her door opened.  
  
"Amanda?" said her father upon entering her room. "Are you alright? I heard a scream,"  
  
"Oh, um," Amanda tried to think as fast as she could. "I just saw a spider and it scared me," Did that work?  
  
"Ok," her father said. "Good night,"  
  
"Night, dad," her door closed. She exhaled heavily, and began to look for Peter. "Hello?" she whispered. "Hello?"  
  
"Well, at least you didn't lie," Amanda heard Peter's voice coming from her bed. She then saw him crawl out from under her bed onto her bed like a bug. Now she was really freaked out. There was a few moments of silence. "Ok, I'll make this short and sweet. I'm hear because Kurt is worried about his relationship with you. He really wants it to work,"  
  
"Wait, Kurt sent you?" Amanda said in disbelief. Partially she didn't believe that Kurt would send someone to her, and partially that she couldn't believe the way Peter was crouching on her bed. He looked like a sitting dog.  
  
"Well, not exactly," he began with his mask still in his hand. "He doesn't know I'm here,"  
  
"So, why are you here,"  
  
"I know you're relationship is on the rocks, and I know why,"  
  
"Oh, he told you what happened the other night?"  
  
"Not really, I was kind of there,"  
  
"What??"  
  
"Never mind, I'll explain that later. Anyway, he tells me your really nervous about your parents catching you with him after school,"  
  
"Well, yeah. I mean, I don't know what to do. I actually saw one of my dad's close friends while me and Kurt were hanging out once."  
  
"I see. Well, why don't you guys just hang out at the mansion?"  
  
"What? You mean where Kurt lives? With the mutants?" Peter raised an eyebrow. "No, no, I didn't man it like that. It's just well, Kurt never asked me, but when I brought it up, he said it might be awkward, so I didn't really push it."  
  
"Well, maybe you should. I'm sure if you tell Kurt you really want to meet us, I'm sure he'll say yes, then you'll have a place to hang out. A big place, mind you. Trust me, it's not bad over there."  
  
Amanda laughed. "Ok then, I'll think about it."  
  
"You do that, but now, I have to go," Peter hopped of the bed onto the window sill.  
  
"Wait!" called Amanda. Peter was about to spin a web, but stopped and gave his attention to her. "What are your...powers?"  
  
Peter put on his mask. "They call me Spider-Man. I can do whatever a spider can. Any other questions?"  
  
"Yes, actually. Why did we have to have this little talk now, rather than tomarrow at school. That would've saved you the trouble of getting here."  
  
"Actually, that was my original plan, but impatience got the best of me," Peter spun a web onto a near by tree, and jumped off the sill.  
  
""""""""""""""""  
  
There was a time when they're dreams felt so real. Just out of reach but not too far to feel. Together they'd finally make them come true, because anything was possible when he was with her. But, they kept on saying they'd never amount to anything. All of the dreams we've built from the ground, they never believed them they just tore them down. We will rebuild them from the start. We will rebuild them from the heart.  
  
(A/N: I think this is my longest chapter. I still got plenty more chapters for you. Oh, yeah, REVIEW!!! Later) 


	21. Ch 21: From the Heart part I

4 Days Later  
  
'Attention X-Men,' The professor's voice rang through Peter's head at 5 o'clock in the morning. Oh crap, this can't be good. 'Surprise training exercises with Storm will take place in 30 minutes in the danger room.' The voice stopped. Peter very slowly got up from his bed and scratched his head. Why now? On a Friday? Peter has been with the X-Men for not even a week, but he already thinks this training stuff is intense. Ok, no time to be complaining. Peter got up as quickly as he could, which wasn't really that quick, got one his X-Men uniform, and jogged, very slowly down the stairs, only to realize the only people there were Cyclops, Jean, Shadowcat, Nightcrawler, Rogue. "Morning guys. Where are everyone else?"  
  
"This is everyone else," said Jean. "This exercise is only for the X-Men. The others aren't X-Men just yet."  
  
"Wait, Bobby and them have been here longer than me, and I'm already one of you guys?"  
  
"Lets just say that this is based on maturity," replied Scott. It was true. All of the so-called "New Recruits" have been in the institute for at least a few months before Peter arrived, but there all 14 or younger, but they all act like there still in elementary school. "Jesus, Pete. What happened to your face?" asked Scott out of the blue.  
  
"What?" said Peter touching his right cheek. Everything felt fine.  
  
"No, your other cheek,"  
  
Peter then felt his left cheek, which was in engulfed with pain as soon as he touched it. Kitty had already taken out a small mirror and handed it to Peter, which revealed to him an over sized bruise on his painful left cheek. Peter stared in horror, not remembering exactly how that happened. "I...uh...tripped in volleyball yesterday," Peter spat out quickly. "I was going for a ball, but I tripped over someone's foot, and landed on my face,"  
  
"Oh god," said Kitty softly. "Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," assured Peter, he then tried to change the subject quickly. "So, what exactly is so important that only the 'big kids' have to do?"  
  
"We don't know," replied Jean. "And we never do. Usually the morning missions are surprise. But we're lucky. Sometimes Logan trains us in the morning and as you can imagine, it's pretty bad. Not to mention that he usually makes us wake up earlier."  
  
"That's just beautiful..." replied Peter.  
  
"Oh c'mon, Red," said Rogue. "Toughen it out. It ain't gonna go away, might as well make the best of it,"  
  
Peter noticed something else about the X-Men, and that's the fact that Rogue and Jean aren't exactly best of friends. But he noticed that it's mostly because of Rogue. Jean has always tried to make her feel at home, but when she physically got involved, Rogue seemed to always pushed her away. It was pretty sad, but Peter couldn't find a motive. Jealousy? Doubtful. Rogue never seemed to care what others thought. Envy? Very Doubtful. Being a happy go-lucky Everyone-has-good-in-them girl doesn't really seem to fit Rogue. Oh well.  
  
"Alright, young X-Men," said Storm upon entering the room. "Lets get going,"  
  
llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll  
  
"Peter...Peter?" Kurt called to a sleeping teenager.  
  
"Wha..What?" he said slowly getting up from his sleeping position on the lunch table. He was obviously tired from the surprise exercise earlier in the morning, so he uses lunch to get a good half hour of sleep, since in Peter's book, sleeping in class is out of the question. "What's up?"  
  
"Vell, for one thing, your sleeping on your pizza," said Kurt trying his hardest not to laugh. Peter quickly wiped the warm pizza grease of his head. "And, Amanda thinks...she should visit the institute." Peter was suddenly awake. "In fact, she practically demands it. All of a sudden, she really wants to meet everyone."  
  
"Really? It's about time,"  
  
"Vhat?"  
  
"I said, 'Really? What time?'"  
  
"Sometime tonight. She thinks that the only way that this relationship is gonna hold together is if that we take it 'one step closer...'"  
  
"To the edge? Is something about to break?" Peter asked laughing.  
  
Kurt once again tried not laugh. "Pete, I'm serious. She honestly said zhat our relationship will take a turn for good if she meets everyone,"  
  
"Do you agree?"  
  
"Vhat?"  
  
"Do you agree??"  
  
Kurt paused. "Vell, I'll admit, our relationship hasn't been a bowl of cherries recently,"  
  
"That's not what I asked,"  
  
Kurt stalled. He was amazed how quickly Peter can turn into a joker, to a serious psychologist. He thought about Peter's question, and doesn't see anything wrong with bringing Amanda to the institute. Except for maybe a certain Wolverine. "I guess I do. But honestly, do you think that this is a good idea?"  
  
"I honestly do," Peter didn't even take the time to think about it. "By the way, did you ever talk about this with the professor?  
  
"No," replied Kurt. "He never brought it up, but I don't think he's exactly in the shadows about this,"  
  
"Yeah I think so to. So, aren't you going to tell her?"  
  
"Oh yeah, I vill," Kurt got up from his seat and proceeded to head toward Amanda, and noticed that Peter was following him. "Vas?" asked Kurt.  
  
"I'm just making sure your actually going to tell her,"  
  
"Vhatever. Hi Amanda. Can I talk to you for a second?" said Kurt not wasting a single second. Amanda quickly greeted Kurt and hugged him. She was smiling a huge smile and Peter noticed. Peter would admit that he is anything but good a reading people's emotions, but Amanda made it clear as day that she has no intention to break up with Kurt any time soon. But along with her smile, Peter noticed her eyes were shut tight, but a tear made a way trough them. It was difficult to tell whether these were tears of joy or sadness, but either way, it made Peter a little uncomfortable. Kurt eventually broke the hug. "Amanda, can we go somewhere...private?"  
  
"Sure, Kurt," Amanda said reluctantly, as both she and Kurt attempted to make their way out of the cafeteria, but stopped after noticing Peter was following.  
  
"Private," Kurt made very clear giving Peter a death glare. Peter than looked at Amanda who was giving him the same look.  
  
"Whoa....Scary. Later!" Peter quickly ran back to where he left from, which was near a bunch of modestly attractive friends of Amanda. There was an awkward silence. "Uh.....hi..."  
  
Meanwhile  
  
"OK Amanda," began Kurt as they got in the deserted hallway. "I gave your proposal some thought..." Amanda laughed. "What? What's so funny?"  
  
"You said proposed..."  
  
If Kurt was a normal human, he would be turning blood red right now, but his inducer assured him that no one would be able to see it. "Right...vell, anyvay. I thought about what you said. About...the mansion," Amanda then gave him her undivided attention. "I....I think it's a good idea..." Amanda had an un-easy look on her face, making it obvious she wasn't convinced that this is what Kurt really wanted. She then gave him her ever-so-famous look...the one where her eyebrow is raised and her smile is crooked. The look had so many means. It could mean 'Are you sure?' 'Yeah, right' 'I don't think so' and 'what are you talking about?'. Kurt let out a nervous laugh. It was obvious she saw right threw him. "I'm serious," Kurt went on sounding a little more sincere than last time. "I think you should come over...and meet everyone," Amanda still had the look going. Kurt felt like a little kid begging his mommy to buy him a gumball, but all of that change when Amanda put on a big smile and hugged Kurt very tightly. He hugged her back, and smiled.  
  
"Aww, isn't that the cutest thing you ever saw?" asked one of Amanda's friends to her friends and Peter softly as they watched from the doorway.  
  
"No," replied Peter. "I think it looks cuter when they're making out..." Spider-sense. Too late, four female fists all hit Peter's stomach.  
  
llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll  
  
"Do you really think this will work?" asked Rogue after shooting the 17 ball in the side pocket. She, Kurt, Peter and Kitty where hanging out in the game room...a game room that could almost put an arcade to shame, complete with a pool table, a few arcade games, a ping pong table, a pinball machine, even a vending machine. Rogue then aimed at another pool ball aiming for a shot. "I mean, sneaking her in, and 'In the event you get caught', explain the whole thing? I think it would be better if you just come clean, because you know Logan will smell her, not to mention the Professor might sense her," Rogue shot the ball but missed. "Shit."  
  
"I know," said Kurt answering her question as Peter lined up for a shot. "But, it's the best idea I can think of,"  
  
Peter was about to sink his shot, but was interrupted by Scott who had just entered the room. "Guys!" he said loudly enough for Peter to completely miss the ball.  
  
Peter tried to hold his anger. "Yes...Scotty-boy?"  
  
"We've found a trace of a mutant....probably Mystique..." The four teens froze. "Lets go!"  
  
Scott left the room.  
  
"Great!" said Kurt after a few moments of silence. "Now vhat?" Peter was fresh out of ideas.  
  
'Attention, X-Men,' began the Professor's voice in everyone's head. 'Everyone with the exception of Nightcrawler are to report to the launch pad immediately,'  
  
.....That's funny.....  
  
llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll  
  
All of the X-Men with the exception of Nightcrawler, and the addition of Iceman, gathered to the launch pad located in the huge base under and over the mansion. Peter was the last one there, mostly because he seems to have a nasty habit of misplacing his clothes. He appeared, fully dressed in his blue and gold X-Men uniform, to find the X-Men, the professor, Iceman, and.... "A jet!?" Peter said in complete surprise. "We have a jet?"  
  
Logan laughed that tough-guy grunt of a laugh. "Looks like we didn't formally introduce you to the our pride and joy..the black bird," Logan said pointing to the blackish blue jet. It was huge. That was the only way Peter could describe it. The way it was designed made it obvious it was for stealth.  
  
"So..." he said. "Are we gonna be riding in this?"  
  
"I'm afraid not," said the professor. "Our destination for tonight is only a 20 minute drive...we will be taking the X-Van,"  
  
"Great..."  
  
"Professor," said Scott. "How is Nightcrawler coming with us? If it's Mystique, I'm sure he'll need to," Peter thought for a minute. Mystique...that name sounded familiar...oh yeah. She was the leader of those brotherhood characters before Peter showed up. The shape shifter. Peter never had the pleasure of meeting her, but the way Kurt described her, she seemed like a pretty heartless bitch. But, before Scott even said anything, Peter figured that she and Kurt had a history. He didn't exactly know what, but it seemed pretty bad.  
  
The professor answered immediatly. "Yes, well. Kuft has some other arrangements...tonight..." said the professor shooting a look at Kitty, Peter, and Rogue. Damn Psychics. "Anyway, we must be going, before the mutant trace vanishes..." The X-Men...that were present...all entered the van, and proceeded to a location that the professor described as a abandoned church or temple, which in that time Peter discovers that if he never drives with Logan again, it'll be too soon.  
  
The temple was creepy. It looked like one of those hunted graveyard type houses, complete with a catholic cross on the pointed roof. It was pretty big as well, but clearly abandoned. They entered the church slowly with Wolverine and Scott leading. Peter stayed low. He didn't have a good feeling about this. Something was in there. He knew it.  
  
"You scared?" asked Iceman.  
  
"Maybe," was Spider-Man's response. He wasn't in the mood to play these games right now. He just wants to get in there, do his thing and get out as soon as possible. But at the rate Logan and Scott were moving, as soon as possible isn't soon enough. "Don't worry," said Peter assuring the to leaders. "There isn't any danger in there." He was scarred. He tried to hid it, but wanting to hurry things up means he isn't doing a good job.  
  
"Yet," said Wolverine. "But something's in there...I can smell it....So it's not Mystique." Everyone's eye's shot open.  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Jean.  
  
"Yeah...She has no scent anymore...." It was true. Peter remembered Rouge telling him that Mystique hid her scent from Wolverine somehow. But if it isn't her...then who is it?"  
  
"I've never smelt this before..." said Wolverine not exactly sounding happy about it. After what seemed like an eternity, the X-Men, excluding Xavier who was of course waiting in the van, fulling entered the church. Tension seemed to die down after they entered. "Search for anything abnormal...whatever it was, it might have already."  
  
Peter wanted it say 'It's an abandoned church, what isn't abnormal?' but once again, he wasn;t in the mood. "I'll check the next floor," said Peter jumping onto a nearby scaling to the next floor.  
  
"I'll come with you," said Jean levitating herself next to Spider-Man, who was still climbing the wall.  
  
After they both landed on the second floor, they where looking for anything 'abnormal'. After a few moment's of searching Peter found something. "Hey!" he called to Jean. "Check this out," she walked over to where he was and looking at the liquid substance that was on the floor.  
  
"Slime?" she asked puzzled.  
  
"Not necessarily," said Spider-Man still looking at it. "It's clear. 'Slime' usually has a rich color. Besides, there are strands of air inside the liquid...bubbles."  
  
"So what do you think it is?"  
  
"Saliva..." he said quietly.  
  
"What?"  
  
Spider-sense. "Uh oh." All of a sudden, an earthquake, followed by the sound of guitar feedback caught the X-Men off guard. It was obvious who caused the earthquake. Yeah...that's right...WHO.  
  
""""""""""""""""  
  
To Be Continued....  
  
(A/N: Sorry, one more cliffhanger. This chapter was longer than I thought it would be, so I split it in half. REVIEW! Later) 


	22. Ch 22: From the Heart part II

Spider-Man and Jean looked over the ledge to have a look. "Wellwellwell," said the annoying Quicksilver, who stood in front of his familiar comrades. But there was one person there Peter didn't recognize. I girl...in red. Crimson red, the type meant to strike fear into an opponent's heart. The thing that made her stand out most was her trench coat...which was also crimson. "LookslikewegotX-men."  
  
"What do you guys want?" yelled Cyclops.  
  
"None of your business," replied Blob. It was obvious they were sent by Magneto after discovering that a mutant signal came from here. Toad was the first one to act, spitting out that disgusting goo at Cyclops' visor preventing him from using it. Iceman responded by trying to freeze the nasty boy, but was knocked away by Blob. Peter decided that it was his turn, so he jumped off the ledge of the second floor, spun a web onto the wall, and used both of his feet to kick the blob right in his stomach. But all it did was knock him back two steps.  
  
"What are you made of?" asked Spider-Man after landing firmly on the ground. After catching his balance, Blob tried to trample Spider-Man, but he easily jumped over him, but as soon as he landed, he was caught in a whirlwind, which was obviously caused by Quicksilver.  
  
"Youthinkyoursogoodhuh?" said Quicksilver. "Illjustgiveyousomethingyoucantescapefrom." He started spinning faster and faster, until he was nothing but a huge whirlwind closing in on the Spider. He looked around for anything. Anything that he could use as an advantage. But it seemed pretty hopeless, there were no gaps in the wind, and jumping over it is completly out of the question. Suddenly, to the shock of Spider-Man, the silver-haired speedster just stopped...in mid air. Peter looked behind him to realize that it was Jean using her powers of telekinesis.  
  
Rogue was behind Quicksilver waiting. She then took off her glove saying to herself but loud enough for Peter to hear, "Great, now I need this guy's fucked up memories in my head again." She then touched his head with her bare hand, which caused her to cringe uncontrollably as Quicksilver passed out. Rogue took a couple steps back and grabbed her head. Spider-Man made his attempt to go to her and see if she was all right, paying no attention to his spider-sense. He was stopped by Toad, who hoped onto his back and got him into a choke hold. Spider-Man tried shaking him off, but he wouldn't budge.  
  
"Spider-Man!" yelled Cyclops. "Don't move!!" Spider-Man froze after realizing what Cyclops planned to do. Toad also noticed and tried to get away, but it was too late, a ruby-red force beam impaled Toad off Spider- Man into a wall, cracking both the wall, and his back. Cyclops ran to Peter. "You alright?"  
  
"Peaching-freakin-keen," replied Peter. Peter's eyes made his way to the unidentified yet somehow pretty mutant...at least he thought she was a mutant....in dark red. She was just standing there with her arms crossed not doing anything.  
  
Spider-sense. "Spider-Man!" yelled Shadowcat running towards him. Peter didn't even notice that Scott had already left his side. He just stared at the ceiling. "What are you doing?"  
  
"I've got to go," he said casually as he spun a web onto the ceiling then swinging himself onto a wall. Shadowcat tried to yell at him, but he didn't listen, he just scaled the wall until he hit a hole in the ceiling. The battle cries of his friends and enemies went in from one ear and out from the other, something was encouraging him to find out what his spider- sense was trying to tell him. He was on the top floor of the church. He heard the voice of Avalanche telling his teammates to retreat, but that didn't effect him at all. He knows something's up here, something that he needed to confront.  
  
Spider-sense. Spider-Man ducked, dodging some kind of metal stick. He quickly dashed away from the metal rod, only to find a grimly familiar face. "Shall we finish this petite Araignée?"  
  
Spider-Man smiled...which wasn't what he expected to do. He was actually waiting for another confrontation with Gambit ever since there little get- together at the park almost a week ago. Gambit spun his stick, showing off his skills with it, and then got into a fighting stance with the stick under his arm. Peter's smile grew. "So," he began. "You need a weapon, huh?"  
  
Bullseye. Peter knew he hit a soft spot. Gambit smiled. "Don't flatter yourself, Garçon" he said tossing his weapon aside. "Let's do dis de way we know how," he said quickly taking out five card, charging them, and throwing them at Peter. They were easily dodged, but what caught the Spider off guard was a gloved fist right to his face. He took a few steps back holding his left cheek.  
  
"Ow!" he yelled. Peter then charged at the Cajun in complete anger, using his Spider-sense to read his every move, and then tackling and pinning him to the ground. "That's the third time in 2 days I got hit there!" he said kneeing him in his abdomen."Come on!" Peter taunted. "Surely Remy LeBeau has a little more fight it him!  
  
"My name!" 'Remy' snapped. "How...?"  
  
"There aren't a lot of people with the eyes you have," explained. "Which made it easier to find someone like you on the net." Gambit quickly recovered and kicked himself up and through a few more martial arts-worthy punches. Peter did three back hand springs to get away with him. "Well, at least you know how to fight. I'm glad your not one of those Matrix wannabes." He said obviously referring to his brown trench coat.  
  
Gambit smiled. "Well, mon ami," he began reaching into his coat. "Could Neo do...THIS!?" he quickly released at least 3 dozen cards, all charged, towards Spider-Man. He tried use his spider-sense to dodge the oncoming cards, but he couldn't keep that up much longer. One card eventually hit his leg causing him to trip and land flat on the ground with his leg in pain. On the way down, two more cards hit his abdomen. Peter couldn't find Gambit anywhere. He slowly tried to get up, still in pain. He looked around...No one. Spider-sense. Gambit tried to surprise Spider-Man, obviously to no avail. Peter tried to keep fighting, but the pain was too great. He unwillingly let his guard down, allowing his opponent to kick him in the chest right into the whole he (literally) crawled out of, putting him into a free fall heading towards the rest of his comrades. Peter snapped back to reality and spun a web, not preventing a fall, but merely breaking it. He heard the footsteps of his comrades approaching.  
  
"Spider-Man!" Kitty yelled. "Are you alright?" Peter slowly stood up.  
  
"Um...yeah," he said. He honestly couldn't if his aches where healing or getting worse.  
  
"Good, because we have a LOOONG talk ahead of us!" yelled Logan. This can't be good.  
  
llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll  
  
"What were you thinking!?" yelled Logan in the very back seats of the X- van. Peter was honestly trying to listen, but he really REALLY just wanted to go to sleep. Of course, he didn't want Logan to know that. "The plan was to stick together. STICK TOGETHER! Not to run off to play hero!"  
  
Cyclops then began to wonder in the front seat. "By the way," he said. "Who where you fighting, anyway? Not Magneto!?" The thought stuck terror in the Red-eyed mutant's spine.  
  
"No...no," said Peter. The pain wasn't going anywhere, and Peter was sure of it. His head bothered him the most, but it didn't hurt. He was just very light headed. Peter was still rubbing his head, begging the pain to go away. "It was...one of his lackeys..." His speech was failing him, he never had a work out...or a beating...quite like the one he had experienced. TGIF. "Weird eyes....Brown coat...Cajun..." The name escapes Peter.  
  
"Gambit..." says Rogue quiet enough to be a whisper, but loud enough to be heard.  
  
"That's the one...Gambit." Snapped Peter.  
  
"What!?" Wolverine growled, never liked the attitude of that pretty boy. "What were you doing fighting him.  
  
More questions... "We had a run in a few nights ago," replied Peter.  
  
Wolverine growled again. "Why? what happened?"  
  
Damn these questions! "He just wanted to warn me about who Magneto is...or something..."  
  
"What did he say!?"  
  
SHUT UP! "Logan," said the professor who was driving the van. "That doesn't matter now. It's obvious that Peter's tired. We'll find out what exactly what went on later. Right now, we have more....current....issues to attend to,"  
  
Logan didn't seem to happy about the professor's last comment. "What do you mean by that, Chuck?"  
  
"You'll see," professor said looking at Rouge, Kitty, and Peter through the rear view mirror. Rogue and Kitty knew what he was talking about, and they were nervous for Kurt and Amanda's sake. Peter was damn near asleep, so he had no clue what was going on. The drive was a little longer coming back thanks to the professor's more careful driving. By the time they got there, Peter was able to walk by himself, however, the feeling of hunger quickly took over the feeling of exhaustion.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"And zhen she called me "Wild Blue Yonder Boy."  
  
Amanda laughed hysterically, which was what she's been doing for the past 20 minutes. Earlier that night, Kurt teleported her in the mansion after the rest of the X-Men left. She had just spent the last 2 and a half hours meeting the new recruits, taking a tour of the whole mansion...well...at least everything above ground. Right now, Amanda and Kurt were sitting alone in the living room, no TV or music on just talking about all of the funny times he had spent here...and they were quite a lot of them. That is until....  
  
"What the hell is going on??" The Wolverine joins the show.  
  
"Logan!" snaps Kurt in fear. "I....uh....any luck?"  
  
"Kurt, what the hell is going on? Who is this? Who are you?"  
  
"My name's..."  
  
"Is this Amanda?"  
  
Kurt put his hand over his face. Partially from fear...but mostly from embarrassment. Sure Logan was a tough guy, but sometimes when it comes right down to it, he's just like a father. He quickly removed his hand and scratched his head, then looked over Logan's shoulder to see Rogue, Kitty, Booby, Jean, Scott, and the professor. Peter went straight for the kitchen, not remembering the inevitable. "Logan, please," said the professor with a kind voice that calmed Amanda down a little. Professor rolled over to her, held out his hand, and said, "Hello, I'm professor Charles Xavier. Welcome to our home."  
  
Amanda shook it. "Thank you..."  
  
"I apologize for Logan's behavior." the professor spoke again. "He means well, he's just...very protective of the students."  
  
"Oh, is zhat vhat you call it?" asked Kurt semi-serious.  
  
"Watch it, Elf," replied Logan.  
  
Amanda laughed, but tried to restrain herself. Kurt was almost shocked to see her laughing at a moment like this. "Vhat's so funny?"  
  
"You do look like an elf, don't you?" she said rubbing Kurt's shoulder still laughing. Kurt smiled but didn't say anything. Lightening up the situation, one of the many things why Kurt loves her. No. Likes her. Likes her a lot. ...Does he love her? No! He's too young for that junk right now. He's got more stuff to worry about now...like not getting in trouble.  
  
"Hey, professor," said Peter's voice from the kitchen, which was just in the other room. "Do you have any...WHOA!" he said after seeing Amanda. Peter didn't feel too hungry anymore...just very nervous. "Uh oh...uh...Hi...Amanda."  
  
"Hey, Pete," she replied casually.  
  
"Don't worry, Peter," said the professor. "Your not in trouble. None of you are. I just wish you would've come to me about this Kurt." Uh oh. The guilt trip routine. The professor was pretty good at that. Maybe it's his intellectual tone? "Anyway, Ms. Sefton. I think you would agree that it's getting late?" Amanda nodded. "Where do your parents think you are?"  
  
She blushed in embarrassment. She was hoping that a question like that wouldn't be asked, "At the mall with friends. Please don't tell them I was here! I swear, I'll never come again, just please, don't tell my parents. I just really, really wanted to so Kurt."  
  
"Don't worry Amanda," assured the professor. "I won't tell them. Believe it or not, some of my student's parents don't even know that this is a school for mutants. And don't worry, you can come here anytime, just call first."  
  
Amanda was so happy, she jumped up and hugged the professor. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Amanda said. "I promise I won't do anything stupid."  
  
The professor laughed. "It's quite alright." Amanda let go of the professor. "But I think it's time to take you home, come with me," Amanda quickly said good-bye to Kurt and hugged him real tight, and went with the professor to the X-van. Kurt looked over to Logan who had his arms crossed.  
  
"You mad?" Kurt asked sheepishly.  
  
Logan didn't answer right away, he waited a few moments. "Nah," Logan finally replied. "It's too late to hold a grudge." he said as he headed for the stairs. Kurt looked towards the rest of the X-Men..and Iceman...who were standing in the doorway near by. There was a few moments of silence. Then Rogue began to chuckle a little bit. Kitty and Peter began to laugh a little bit to. Soon enough, Kurt, Kitty, Rogue and Peter where all laughing. Iceman got a little freaked out, so he just left the room. Soon enough, Peter stopped laughing and said, "That coulda gone worse."  
  
"Ja," agreed Kurt. "Thank god it didn't."  
  
"Too bad we didn't actually meet," said Kitty.  
  
"Ja, you vill soon though," assured Kurt. "So, how did it go?"  
  
llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll  
  
"Saliva?" asked Kurt.  
  
"Yeah," replied Peter, who was lying down on the couch, which was in front of Kurt, who was sitting Indian style ona table. Kitty and Rogue both where sitting on chairs. "But it didn't lool like it was spat out. There was a ton of it, and it didn't have a lot of bubbles in it. I think it was drool."  
  
"Ok, that's gross," said Kitty.  
  
"Scott also said that he founded shedded skin on the floor." added Rogue. "He said it looked like reptile skin. They also found some scratch marks on the walls"  
  
"Ok, that's still gross," repeated Kitty. "I'm going to bed, good night guys."  
  
"Ja, me too, night."  
  
Kurt and Kitty left, which left Rogue and Peter. "You gonna stay there all night?"  
  
"No," replied Peter. "I'll go to bed in a minute. I just need to think."  
  
"Ok, night," Rogue followed Kurt and Kitty up the stairs leaving Peter all alone to think. Drool and reptile skin? What could that mean? A reptile like mutant? Could it have just been Toad? No, no. Toad doesn't have reptile skin. So, it looks like they weren't sent on a wild goose chase. Someone or something was in that church. But what? Well, one things for sure. Life at the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters was getting pretty interesting for Peter, and the scratch marks on the wall that Rouge mentioned isn't promising a safe year. Peter decided that he shouldn't worry about that right now, and tried to get it out of his mind. After all....he has work to do...  
  
""""""""""""""""  
  
A habit that can't be broken. It was formed a month and a half ago if I remember correctly. That day...that one fateful day that changed my life forever, effects some of the decisions I make. It makes me wonder about the spider, my powers, my responsibility, my uncle. Every night, a stare at that window through fake eyes, wondering if this is truly a choice I am making, or am I a victim of habit? I sense it in my heart. It has to be done, but maybe it's becoming more and more frequent. But that doesn't matter, I still have yet to pay off my debt to him. Habit enslaves.  
  
(A/N: Another chapter down. I still got more commin. PLEASE REVIEW!!! thanx. later) 


	23. Ch 23: Enslavement

"Pete?"  
  
"...eh..."  
  
"Pete??"  
  
"..ya...eh..wha.."  
  
"Peter!"  
  
It was no use. Peter refused to get out of bed. "C'mon, Peter!" yelled Kurt again. "It's 12 noon! How could you possibly be this tired?"  
  
Peter squirmed in his bed a little bit. He seemingly tried to fight his eyes open, but he was still too tired. Or just too lazy. It was true that he, along with the X-Men, had a pretty hard night last night, but they only stayed out until 11 o'clock. Kurt asked again for Peter to get up. "How much more horsepower will this Viper have with this modification?" was his response, which was no more that a practical mumble.  
  
Kurt was puzzled. "What?" he asked to a not even half awake Peter.  
  
"How much more horsepower?" he asked again in mumbles.  
  
Kurt smiled. "50," he said trying to keep him self from laughing.  
  
Peter turned over in his bed still asleep. He let out a small moan and said, "Wha? Thas crazy," in a voice that confirmed that he was still fast asleep.  
  
Kurt laughed again. "Ok, fine," Kurt said still holding in his laughter. "100."  
  
Peter exhaled deeply in his slumber and said, "Thas more like it."  
  
Kurt gave it up and just left the room.   
  
llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll  
  
1 hour later....  
  
"C'mon, Pete!" yelled Rogue. "Get your lazy ass up! It's one in the afternoon!" Kurt was right behind her waiting for a response from Peter, but all they got was a few tosses and turns, and possibly and mumble or two. Kurt dug his face in his palm and groaned. Not even Bobby sleeps this long! Did something happen last night? "Ok, Peter," began Rogue again in a threatening voice. "Suit yourself....looks like Ima have to shed these here gloves..." Peter shot up from his bed from a laying to a sitting position instantly. That obviously got his attention. Peter then collapsed back down, however he did not fall asleep, he just began massaging his head. "Are you alright?" asked Rogue.  
  
"Yeah...yeah," Peter replied still massaging his head. "Just a rough night is all."  
  
"Vhy rough?" Asked Kurt concerned. "Vhat happened?" Just then, something caught Rogue's eye. While Peter was sitting, his covers were low enough to reveal some of his waist and upper thigh. He was shirtless, however, he was wearing clothing from the waist down, but they looked... different. What it looked like from Rogue's point of few was an unusual tight material of red, black and blue. Peter's eyes suddenly met Rogue's and quickly covered up the revealing parts of his body.   
  
"I don't know," Peter finally replied as he covered himself more with the covers. "I just couldn't sleep."  
  
"Well, I think I know why," began Rogue.   
  
Peter swallowed very hard. "You....you do?" he asked in a very shaking and fearful voice.  
  
"Yeah," replied Rouge. "It's freezing in here!" Peter exhaled in sheer relief. Rogue looked around to figure out why the room was so damn cold. Her eyes finally set on the window near Peter's desk. It was open. "Well, here's the problem!" she said as she went to the window and closed it. "Pete, it's the middle of winter! How could you sleep with the window...." Rogue trailed off. She then squinted her eyes so she could focus on Peter's dresser located on the other side of his bed. Something was sticking out of on the drawers. It was a glove...a red and black glove.  
  
"Open?" Peter finished for Rogue. Although he did not notice that she spotted the glove sticking out of the dresser, he did know she felt something was wrong. Kurt was completely obvivious to anything. "Yeah. I guess I forgot to close it."  
  
Kurt laughed. "You forgot?" he asked still laughing. "Vell, in case you didn't know, shutting zhe window might make the room just a little warmer."  
  
"I'll keep that in mind," Peter replied to Kurt's sarcastic statement.  
  
"C'mon, Kurt," said Rogue grabbing Kurt's arm and dragging him out the door. "Lets give this guy time to change." Rogue rushed herself and Kurt out the door as fast as she could and shut it. Kurt tried to fight her tough grip on his arm, and he eventually won.  
  
"Hey...vhats your problem? Zhat hurt..." He said rubbing his arm where Rogue had grabbed.  
  
"Did you see that?" Rogue asked immediately.  
  
"See vhat?"  
  
"What Peter was wearing?"  
  
"Uh...no...?" Kurt didn't understand.  
  
"Remember that suit he wore when he first got here?"  
  
"Oh yeah. Zhat was pretty cool. That mask looked awesome. I wonder what those eye lenses are made out of..."  
  
"He was wearing it!" Rogue half-yelled.  
  
Kurt stopped to think. "Vhat? Really? How do you know?  
  
"I say his waist in below. He was wearing some kind of tight cloth, and it looked that suit he wore that night."  
  
Kurt stopped to think again. "So? He likes to play dress up. So vhat?"  
  
"Kurt!" Rogue half-yelled again. "Open your eyes, will ya?" Kurt cocked his head sideways puzzled. "Did you also notice all of the scratches and bruises?"  
  
"Now your just being paranoid."  
  
"Kurt, I'm serious. Those weren't there yesterday!"  
  
Kurt laughed again. "What? Are you keeping track? Is there something between you two that I don't know about?" Rogue hit Kurt in the arm. "Ow!" he said as he started to rub off the pain. "Vhat vas that for?"  
  
"Kurt!" Rogue this time fully yelled. Her frustration was finally coming to the surface. Kurt knew that, so he decided to keep his mouth shut until she fully finished. Rogue looked to her left and right to make sure they were alone, and then she continued in a whisper. "Remember what Peter told us when we first met him? That he would sneak out at night to 'keep the peace'?"   
  
Kurt eyes widened as he nodded. "Yes. Vhat? You think he's sneaking out to get...bad guys?"  
  
"I did her something on the news about two thieves that were found just outside of the jewelry store tied to a wall," was Rogue's reply. ...Spider-man's signature.  
  
There was a short silence between the two mutants. They were both thinking of the same thing. Could Peter have been sneaking out every night? If he did, then that would definitely explain why he's so tired all the time, and all of those mysterious injuries he seems to get often. Most of his excuses was his PE class, but volleyball isn't much of a dangerous sport. Rogue and Kurt headed downstairs. "There's only one real way to find out for sure," said Rogue mischievously.  
  
Kurt raised an eyebrow. "You have something planned?" he asked.  
  
"Maybe," she replied. After they've completely gone down the stairs, the chime on the big clock in the living room signaled that it was 1:00. "Oh crap, I have to get changed!" she said as she stormed back up the stairs.  
  
Kurt sighed heavily. "You have another session with Logan, again?" he yelled up the stairs at her.  
  
"If I ever want to control these powers," began Rogue still running. "I gotta be strong."  
  
Kurt headed towards the dining room. "That's a 'yes'," he said to himself. Once in the dining room, he noticed everyone was there, with the exception of Logan, Rogue, Peter, and a couple of new recruits that have better things to do than to have lunch with their fellow teammates. "Thank God!" he said as he sat down. "I'm starved! Jean, could you pass the sandwiches?"  
  
"Sure," she said as she telepathically passes the plate of sandwiches, which were actually no where near her, to Kurt. "Is Peter awake yet?" She asks as the plate landed in Kurt's hands.  
  
"Yeah," replied Kurt after stuffing a sandwich into is mouth.  
  
"'Bout time," said Scott just before he took a drink from a blue cup. "He messed half of the day, already! I don't think anyone sleeps that late....not even Bobby."  
  
"Well, Scott," began the professor. "This is he's first weekend with us. Perhaps he's one of those really late sleepers."  
  
"Someone talking about me?" asked Peter as he gradually made his way into the dining room. "Ooooh, looks good," he said about the food as he made he's way to an empty chair right next to Ororo.   
  
"Peter...are you limping?" asked Scott. Kurt felt the hair on his neck stand straight up. It was true. As Peter was walking, it seemed like he had a minor limp. Kurt studied Peter's face, and he could tell he was either embarrassed, or afraid of something. Could what Rogue said be true?  
  
"Uh....yeah..." he answered. "I...I twisted my ankle when I got out of bed." Kurt's eyes squinted. "I must've gotten up to fast." This time the professor squinted, but Peter didn't notice.  
  
llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll  
  
Much later that night....  
  
Knock.... Knock.....  
  
..........  
  
Knock.... Knock.....  
  
..........  
  
The sound of an slowly opening door was very loud due to the silence that had once filled. The door's sound was replaced but soft yet hearable footsteps. They were slowly approaching a bed. There was a sound from the bed. It sounded like mumbling and movement within the bed comforter. The footsteps stopped that the foot of the bed. A pair of black gloves slowly headed towards the being laying under the covers. The gloved hands started shaking the sleeper. "Kurt..." Said a female voice. "Kurt?"  
  
"Huh!!?" yelled Kurt in a violent shake. "What!? Amanda? Mr. Sefton!!?"   
  
"Shh...Kurt!" said Rogue putting her gloved hand on the blue furry kid's mouth.  
  
"Mmrog?" Kurt said under the gloved hand. Rouge released her grip in his mouth. "Rogue?" he said as looked for his alarm clock. "It's 2 in the morning! What's wrong?"  
  
"Come with me," she said as she tried to force Kurt out of his bed. But he wouldn't leave. "Come on, Kurt!"  
  
"Can't a get some pants on first?" he yelled quietly.  
  
"Oh," said Rogue sheepishly. "Yeah..I'll wait outside," she said as she headed out of Kurt's door. A few second have passed and Kurt opened his door, revealing himself in his natural blue and furry self with a white shirt and checkered pajama bottoms. "Lets go!" Rogue said as she headed down the hallway followed by Kurt.  
  
"Where are we going?" he asked  
  
"Peter's room," she replied. Kurt had a feeling in the put of his tail that what Rogue wanted to show him was an empty bed room...and he was right. The approached Peter's room, opened the door...no Peter in sight. "See? He does sneak out!"  
  
Kurt took a look around the room. She was right. There was no explaination. ...Except... "Vell, maybe he's in the bathroom?"  
  
"I knew you would say something like that," she said as she went towards Peter's dresser drawer...the very same one that had the red glove hanging out of it. She opened the drawer...and it was empty. "Kurt...face it. Peter does sneak out. Kurt couldn't believe it at first...but it did make sense. The scratches, the bruises, the lack of sleep. Now it all came together. What should they do? Tell the professor? ...Unless he already knows. Kurt felt a cold chill come from the direction of Peter's bed. He looked over to find the open window, which was a doorway for the coldest of night.  
  
Meanwhile...   
  
"Hurry up!" yelled a voice.  
  
"I am!" yelled another.  
  
"What should we do with the guards?" said a man dressed in complete black who was pointing to 3 tied up and gaged security guards.  
  
"Leave em there," replied the first voice who had to be the boss. "All we need are the supplies." The guards muffled under the tap that covered there mouths.   
  
"Hey, boss?" asked one of the men. "Do you have any idea what exactly is in this thing?" he asked pointing to a black colored van.  
  
"Not a clue," replied the boss. "We were ordered to gather up all of the equipment inside. That's all he said." The three men where taking boxes out of the van and putting in the trunk of another black SUV.  
  
"Yeah, but maybe we should just take a few things for ourselves. You know...make a little side cash."  
  
"Are you nuts?" asked the boss. "If we do that...the kingpin will kill us, and you know it!"  
  
"Hey," said another man. "Did you guys hear about that guy who were stopping robberies all over the city? They say it was a super-hero kind of guy. Some people are saying that it was...batman.  
  
"I'm sorry...Bat is not on the menu..." said a voice from above. All three of the thieves looked towards the voice to find a costumed man...sticking to the wall. "But can I interest you in something else? Perhaps....spider?" Just then the costumed figure jumped off the wall and landed right in front of the boss.  
  
FLASH!  
  
The boss quickly threw a punch to a web-covered mask, but it was easily dodged, and was retaliated with a kick right into the jaw.  
  
FLASH!  
  
"The hell was that?" asked one of the robbers as he drew he's gun and pointed it the costume figure, however, a string-like web shot out of Spider-Man's wrist and connected with the gun. The gun was yanked and tossed at the other robber's head, who tried to draw his own gun.   
  
FLASH!  
  
Spider-Man jumped towards the robber, hit him in the stomach, and tied him up with his webbing. "Say cheese!"  
  
FLASH!  
  
llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll  
  
Spider-Man attached himself to the wall of the mansion. He climbed through out the side of the mansion looking for his room. All of the windows looked the same, but Peter made a little spider symbol with a permanent marker right near his window. He eventually found it, and quickly jumping through his open window, and took off his mask...but something was wrong. "Did I leave the light on?" he asked himself out loud.  
  
"No," said a southern female voice. Peter quickly looked towards where the voice was coming from, and spotted Rogue and Kurt sitting on his bed.   
  
Peter rubbed his neck. "Busted?"  
  
"Oh yeah," said Kurt.  
  
"What do you think your doing?" asked Rogue getting straight to the point.  
  
"Uh....Getting a burger?"  
  
"Nuh-uh"  
  
"I have a secret Girlfriend?"  
  
"Nope"  
  
"Stopping thieves and potential murderers in New York City?"  
  
"Bingo"  
  
Peter and Kurt laughed, but Rogue didn't find it that funny. In fact, she was the only one taking this situation seriously....although Kurt has a habit of making jokes and laughing when he's feeling uncomfortable. "Why are you doing this?" asked Rogue once again cutting straight to the chase. "Putting yourself at risk like this?"  
  
Peter just then put his legs together and his arms tightly to his side as if standing at attention in the military. "For truth, justice, and the American way, sir!" he said as if he were a military man.  
  
"Peter I'm serious!" yelled just loud enough so only Kurt and Peter can hear, and not the rest of the mansion. "Putting your life at risk to stop people from breaking the law! It's okay once in a while, but making a habit of it will hurt no one but yourself! And what if the time comes where the only way you can stop a criminal is by killing?" All of Peter's sarcastic traits have disappeared at this point. "Will you kill someone? Will you take a life? Are you gonna be doing this for the rest of your life!?"  
  
...Silence....Dark....Deafening....Silence. Peter took a deep breathe. He then threw his mask and his dresser, and began to slowly take off his gloves, one by one. He then stopped for a moment. His facial expression remained monotone. He then began to take off the abdomen part of his costume. Kurt wondered what Peter was doing, and Rogue felt like the was going to throw up in fear of what he could possibly be doing. After his whole upper body was bare, Kurt and Rogue feasted their eyes on assorted cuts and bruises on Peter's chest, stomach, and arms. Kurt's uncomfortable feeling grew, and Rogue was trying to fight off tears.  
  
"You see this?" asked Peter presenting his bare upper body. There was no reply. "This is the price I have to pay for taking the law in my hands knowing if I had done it sooner, I would have saved him." There was no need to explain who 'him' was, Kurt and Rogue knew. "Every night, I try as hard as I can to fix the worst mistake I ever made. It never works...but...that doesn't stop me from trying. I don't know how long I'm going to keep this up...and I don't much care. All that matters right now is here and now. It's true...nothing good comes out of it for me...except for the feeling that I get when I know I do something right. But if it eases my pain...even just for a second...then I'll do what I have to do...and when that few seconds on painlessness comes...then I'll milk it for all it's worth."   
  
"So you put your life at risk for a few seconds of clarity?" says Rogue an a tone that was beyond her years. "It's like a drug. Putting ludicrous things at risk just for a few seconds of heaven, but in the long run, you get nothing but physical and mental pain. Your just a slave..nothing more."  
  
Peter took a few seconds to digest those words. Rogue didn't speak much about her past, but Peter didn't know that she and him are a lot alike in ways neither of them would understand. Peter took another deep breathe. "Except for one small thing..." Peter said as if finishing what Rogue was beginning top say. "I spare innocent lives. And that feeling is one like no other. Another so-called 'drug'. The big difference is that I don't just help myself, I help the people. I was once like them...I wasn't born a mutant. I was given a gift...even if it was by accident...and with that gift came responsibility, and I intend to do everything I can to use this gift to it's fullest."  
  
"But what you don't understand is that your not just 'doing it for the people'," replied Rogue. Peter didn't understand. "You know that if you didn't get that moment of clarity that you wouldn't be doing what you do. You know that if your uncle didn't die you'd still be using your powers for entertainment and money. You know that you NEEDED someone to die...someone close to you to die for you to understand what 'responsibilities you have right now. You know that if your uncle didn't die...you would be in this very room right now." Silence. Peter couldn't think of anything to say. "Honestly...what kind of hero is that?"  
  
""""""""""""""""  
  
I have entered into a world. A world of things I could have only imagined back home. I have met people. People of so many shapes and sizes, on the inside and out. I have seen things. Things that always seem to tell me that nothing is impossible. However, as I had mentioned before, it's impossible to go back and fix a mistake. But it isn't impossible to make things right again. It isn't impossible to try receive forgiveness from those you have hurt. Even after there dead, you can still make peace with them...and yourself.  
  
(A/N: Wow...I like that. I do believe once again that this is my longest Chapter. By the way, I'd just like to let everyone know that I'm going on Vacation out of the country, so I probably wont be able to update for at least a month...yeah...thats right...a month. But please please PLEASE REVEIW..er...REVIEW!! I promise I will update as soon as I get home....wow...do you knwo what else I noticed? If you would look up where it says Published: 6-28-03...you will noticed that I had updated on 6-28-04. 365 days/52 weeks/12 months/one year ago today I have first published this chapter. Hmm...time flies... REVIEW!!!! Later) 


	24. Ch 24: Best of Worst

The next morning was pretty awkward...well...at least it was between 3 specific teenagers. Kurt woke up at 10:30, his usual wake-up time during the weekend. Thoughts of the events that took place hours ago never left his mind, not even in his dreams. Kurt didn't expect Rogue to be so angry about Peter's "night life." Of course Kurt knew of the dangerous situations Peter would encounter by doing the super-hero thing, but the points that Rogue made where a complete surprise to Kurt, and perhaps a little too harsh.  
  
As Kurt continued to think, he teleported to the kitchen to get something to eat. Rogue was there eating some oatmeal on the counter. Kurt tried his hardest to avoid the inevitable conversation, so he didn't say a word and headed over to the cereal cupboard. He took out a box of Cinnamon Toast Crunch and began to pour it in a bowl. He took a quick glance at Rogue to see if she was having a hard time staying quiet like he was, but she didn't find it hard to stay silent. She never did. The temptation for Kurt to speak grew increased, but he was determined to stay silent.  
  
"Don't you think you were a little hard on him?" Of course, it wouldn't last long.  
  
"Do you think I was wrong?" asked Rogue calmly. "Do you think it's okay for him to sneak out night after night, and one day might end up dead?"  
  
"No," replied Kurt. "But...calling him a slave? Bringing his uncle into it? You kinda cornered him pretty badly."  
  
"But it's true," Rogue simply replied.  
  
"I know...but..."  
  
"Here...look at this," Rogue interrupted as he tossed Kurt a newspaper that was rolled up into a cylinder. Kurt caught the paper. "Front page," directed Rogue. Kurt unfolded it and gazed at the front page. It was the Daily Bugle newspaper, one of the numerous amounts of newspapers the Institute was subscribed to. Kurt looked at the main story, which had a big picture focusing on a small figure that looks as if he was flying...or maybe...swinging...over New York City. However the figure seemed like it was just a spic. Kurt let out a nervous sigh. "See? This super-hero thing is already getting attention!"  
  
Something else also caught Kurt's attention. Just about the horrible picture of Spider-Man, where the words printed, "Wanted: Quality Photos of this masked man! Will be handsomely rewarded!" That ad doesn't make things any better.  
  
"I guess... Your right," admitted Kurt.  
  
"I am right," Rogue insisted. Kurt rolled his golden colored eyes. "So when he wakes up, you should talk to him about it."  
  
"ME!?" asked Kurt. Even though he knew somehow that wrong was going to make him do all the hard stuff, Kurt was kind of in shock. "Vhy me!? This is your brilliant idea!"  
  
"I already talked to him, it's your turn."  
  
"I was right with you!"  
  
"Yeah, but you didn't help! If anything, you encouraged him!"  
  
"Vas!? No I didn't!"  
  
"C'mon, Kurt! You spend more time with him than anyone else here, anyway!"  
  
"Vhat?? I spend just as much as time with as you do!"  
  
"Are you kidding? Remember Wednesday when you and Peter climbed up the mansion and watched Jean, Kitty, and them try on new clothes through Jean's window?"  
  
"....Oh yeah, that was good...."  
  
Rogue rolled her eyes in complete disgust, but used it to her advantage. "See? Your like his best friend! Not to mention you two are practically the same guy." Once again, Rogue speaks the truth.  
  
"Ok, Ok, I'll talk to him!" Kurt said as he left the room...forgetting completely about his cereal. Kurt entered the living room and spotted Scott on the couch, reading the newspaper as always...wait...newspaper? Kurt nervously walked over to Scott. "Guten Morgen," Kurt said to Scott.  
  
"Morning, Kurt," Scott replied as he took a sip of his coffee, not taking his eyes off the newspaper.  
  
"Do you know if Peter's up yet?" he asked. Kurt took a quick look at the front page of the paper quickly to see if Scott's paper might have said something about Peter, but it appeared to be normal.  
"Yeah, he's in the dark room," replied Scott.  
  
"Dark room?" asked Kurt. "We have a dark room?? Since when do we have a dark room?"  
  
"Since Hank and the kids went to the forest. Ever since then, he's had a habit of taking pictures."  
  
"Oh. Vell...where is it?"  
  
"It's the door right across from the game room."  
  
"OK, thanks!" said Kurt as he teleported to just outside the game room with a BAMF! Kurt glanced at the room just in front of him. He slowly turned the door knob as if trying not to disturb anyone, and slowly opened the door. The room had a dark red light, just like any other dark room. Kurt noticed a figure right in front of him. "Peter?" he whispers softly.  
  
The figure quickly snapped around which startled Kurt. Peter's eyes where wide as if he just saw a ghost, but eventually relaxed. "Oh, it's you," Peter said in relief.  
  
"What do you mean 'oh it's me?'" asked Kurt as he approached the pictured that were hanging on a wire right above Peter. "Who are you afraid...." Kurt trailed off after realizing exactly what those pictures were. Each of those pictured contained a close up of Peter in his red and blue Spider-Man costume. Each picture was different. One of them was Spider-Man climbing a wall, another was Spider-Man jumping from building to building. He even had a few of Spider-Man fighting off men in black leather jackets. "H...How?" asked Kurt slightly nervous.  
  
Peter laughed. "It's no big deal. It's just a hobby." He said as he continued to develop more pictures. "I got a camera from my Uncle when I was 12...but I never even touched it until..." Peter trailed off, but Kurt knew what he wanted to say. Kurt examined more of Peter's pictures. They looked as if they were taken by a professional.  
  
"Hey," began Kurt. "Ever think about taking pictures for the Bayville High Newspaper? I'm sure Jean could..." Kurt trailed off after thinking of another idea. A better idea. Kurt's face looked as though he had an epiphany. Peter didn't notice.  
  
"Well, I did work for the newspaper at my old school...but..."  
  
"I'll be right back!" snapped Kurt as he quickly teleported out of the room. Peter was puzzled at the sudden mood change, but eventually shook it off and went back to developing pictures. After about 5 minutes of silence, Kurt teleported back to the dark room, with a rolled up newspaper in his hand. "Here! Look at this!"  
  
"Kurt!" said Peter getting slightly annoyed. "Do you always have to do that?"  
  
"Never mind that! Check this out!" Kurt half-yelled as he unrolled the paper revealing the front page. It was the same newspaper Rogue showed Kurt earlier called the Daily Bugle. At first, Peter had no clue why Kurt was acting so excited, but then he notice the big letters underneath the horrible newspaper photo.  
  
"Reward...??" Peter said to himself. Kurt nodded with a huge smile on his face. Peter took a quick glance at his photos and then back to Kurt. "Why?" he asked his friend.  
  
"You've helped me a couple of times, Peter," began Kurt tossing him the newspaper. "And here's your reward." Peter suddenly put on a huge grin.  
  
llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll  
  
A few hours later...  
  
"Hey Scott!" yelled Peter running towards the 17 year old in red sunglasses, who was sitting on the couch in the living room on the phone. "Scott! I need you to do me a favor! Please!"  
  
"Hold on, Alex," Scott said into the phone. "What?"  
  
"Could you...." Peter wasn't actually prepared for this. He came up with a story as quickly as possible. "Could you drop me off at....the...Mall?"  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Uh...I know someone who works there...from school...that I just met...and...and he wanted to hang out. So, could you help me out?"  
  
"Peter I'm kinda busy right now. Ask Jean. I'm sure she'll do it."  
  
"Alright..." Said Peter somewhat upset. Peter left the living room as Scott continued his phone conversation. Peter practically sprinted to Jean's room and pounded on the door.  
  
"Who is it?" said Jean form the other side.  
  
"Jean! It's Peter! I need you to do me a favor!"  
  
llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll  
  
Later....  
  
Spider-Man landed firmly on the roof of a building that had two big letters on it.  
  
"DAILY BUGLE"  
  
Peter didn't actually expect Jean to buy Peter's story of going to a mall. He always thought that a telepath could see through a lie easily, but it looks like Jean wasn't aware of Peter's real agenda. What he really had in mind was waiting in the mall until he was sure that Jean left, slipping on his costume when he was sure no one would see him, and going on a 20 minute web swing to Manhattan....which was exactly what he did. While on the roof, Peter quickly changed his cold and went into the ventilation ducts that led into the men's restroom at the top floor.  
  
Peter exited the men's room, and began looking for the main office for the Daily Bugle. He eventually found it and entered. He was greeted by a secretary. "Hi. Can I help you?" asked the secretary. It was strange. Usually secretaries of in there 20s or higher, but this certain one seemed to be Peter's age...if not a little over. She was a pretty girl with short hair and fairly dark skin...as if she was Latina or Filipino. However, she spoke as if she was born and raised in the city. Peter took a minute to examine the pretty lady at the desk... and then realized that he was staring.  
  
"Uh...yes," he finally replied. The pretty girl rolled her eyes. "I'm here in response to the front page ad. My name is Peter Parker."  
  
"I see," replied the secretary. "Well, Peter Parker...aren't you a little young for being a photographer?"  
  
"Aren't you a little young for being a secretary?"  
  
The secretary didn't reply right away. She eventually laughed and said, "Well, how old do you think I am?"  
  
"17"  
  
Bullseye. "What about you?" she asked slightly embarrassed.  
  
"I'm turning 17 in a month or two."  
  
"Month or two? Which one is it?"  
  
"Three."  
  
The secretary laughed again.... and then there was silence. "Well," continued the Secretary breaking the silence. "If you got pictures for Mr. Jameson, then I have to see the first." she said holding her hand out as if she was waiting to be paid.  
"Really?" asked Peter not convinced. The pretty secretary nodded. "Fine, here." he said giving her the envelope.  
  
She slowly opened the envelope so as not to tear it and took out the pictures. As soon as she saw them, her eyes made it clear that she was very surprised. Her beautiful light brown stayed wade for an good amount of time before saying, "Wow..these are...amazing..." Peter smiled in accomplishment. "What...how...did you get...these?"  
  
"I took em."  
  
"Well, I figured that. But...how? How'd you get so close?"  
  
"You wanna know?" The girl nodded. "Sorry, trade secret."  
  
The girl exhaled in disappointment and then gave Peter a soar look...not losing a single bit on attractiveness. "What? Does a magician reveal his secrets?"  
  
Another disappointing sigh. "Fine. Here." she said giving the envelope full of pictures back to Peter. "Follow me." The secretary got up from her desk and headed towards the door behind her. Peter followed.  
  
llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll  
  
"Mr. Jameson, I'm telling you! The guy is miles above ground going god knows how fast! It's impossible to get pictures of him!"  
  
"What do you mean 'Impossible'?" Nothing's impossible. Go on top of buildings! This is Manhattan for Christ's sake!"  
  
"Sir, there are hundreds of buildings in this city! What are the odds of him going to just one!?"  
  
"But he'll eventually hit them, right? Camp all day and all night if you have to! I want pictures of that bug-freak buy Fridays issue. That's almost a week. Get your camping gear and camp out on Time Square or something!"  
  
"Jonah!" said a third voice finally. "We can't force him to do that. We could get in trouble for that."  
  
"In trouble for what, Robbie?" asked J. Jonah Jameson of the Daily Bugle newspaper. "Asking a decent job for one of my employees? Is that illegal too, now?"  
  
"Listen, Jonah." replied a...round...African American with grey hair. "Eddies been working on this case for weeks, and I doubt if he can't do it, someone else can. Maybe that ad was a waste of paper...especially for the front page." Just then, there was a knock of a glass window to the side of Jameson's desk. It was his pretty secretary. He signaled for her to come in, and she walked over to his door on the other side of the office, followed by Peter.  
  
"This better be good," says Jameson as she walks through the door followed by Peter.  
  
"I really think you'll like this, sir." She said. "This is Peter Parker." She continued as her pointed to the man behind her.  
  
"Yeah? So?" replied Jameson.  
  
"I think he has something for you," she said.  
  
"Listen, if your from the Vons, I told you people, I payed the bill and sent it in. Now get out of here!"  
  
Peter shot the secretary a glance, and she smiled as if expecting that. "Im...no sir," began Peter. "I'm here in response to the front page ad." Jameson looked at Robbie, who was a shocked as he was.  
  
"Listen kid," began Jameson...again. "I don't have time for games right now I got a paper to run."  
  
"And I think your paper might run a little faster if you take a look at this." Peter spoke with pride. Eddie was somewhat nervous. Robbie was intrigued. The secretary was anxious. And it was unclear of Jameson was even paying attention, but Peter's words shut him up...well...for a few seconds. Peter threw down the envelope on Jameson's desk. James looked at the envelope, and look at Peter. He quickly took it, as if he wanted to just get it over with, opened it and looked at the pictures. Another pair of eyes widened that made Peter smile. He flipped through the dozen of pictures quickly, but still examined all of them.  
  
"These..aren't that bad..." admitted Jameson. "I'll give you a hundred for them."  
  
Peter's smile widened. "A hundred? For each??"  
  
"For each!?" said Jameson almost in state of shock. "What are you insane? Do I have to call the looney house?" Peter's smile disappeared. "A hundred for all of them. Don't think your good stuff just by walking in."  
  
Peter looked at the secretary again. She gave him a look back, and if looks could speak, it would say, 'go for more.' "A hundred dollars?" asked Peter. He satared at the ceiling as if he was thinking about. "No thanks," he said, which made Jameson put on an angry face. Peter picked up the pictures and the envelope and said, "I'll just take them over to the times. Maybe they'll-"  
  
"Give me those!" yelled Jameson as he took the pictures back and skimed through them one more time. Peter took another look at the secretary and she gave him a discreet thumbs up. Peter smiled, then looked back at Jameson, who was still skimming through the pictures. "Okay...these are pretty good," Jameson began. "Not even Brock is capable of something like this." Peter didn't even notice the man next to him. He looked 18 or 19, and was athletically built. Eddie Brock looked over to Peter and practically gave him a death glare. Peter was amused. "Ok...I'll give you 500...but I want first look at all of the next pics do we have a deal?"  
  
Better than 100. "Deal," said Peter.  
  
"Good," said Jameson. "Follow the girl here, she'll make sure you get paid."  
  
"I'd like a job, sir," said Peter hoping to get a little more than just 500 dollars.  
  
"Job?" asked Jameson as if the thought was unheard of. "What do you want a job for? Aren't you too young? How old are you? 12? 13?"  
  
"16, sir."  
  
"See?? Your practically still in diapers." Peter looked at him like he was crazy. "But remember our deal. You being back more pictures of the masked freak and maybe I'll take em off your hands. But no jobs! I'm paying Brock too much already. Now get outta here!"  
  
Peter and the secretary both reluctantly left Jameson's office. "Oh, my god. I got to take pictures for that guy, now?" Peter asked the secretary.  
  
"Try being his bitch," she said. Peter laughed. "Okay, Mr. Parker, follow me, and you'll get your money."  
  
"You know what? I've just realized I never got your name."  
  
"Why are you intrested."  
  
Uh oh. Lady mind tricks again. "I'm not..." IDIOT!  
  
"Your not? Then why'd you ask?"  
  
Ok Peter, it's time for you to recover! Don't blow it! "We'll, you really helped me out in there. Don't I deserve to know your name?" Eh...not bad.  
  
The secretary laughed, and began to right the check as if she was just ignoring Peter. Peter gave himself a mental kick in the ass for being his original not-smooth self. After she wrote the check, she handed it to Peter and said, "My name is Betty Brant?"  
  
"...Betty...?" asked Peter.  
  
"Yes...betty. And don't bother with the jokes. I've heard him all."  
  
"Never crossed my mind..."  
  
""""""""""""""""  
  
The curse of other's is deep within her, yet, she is still self possessed by her own power. She doesn't need help. She can do it on her own. Or so that's what she claims. She believes that trusting...or completely trusting others, is a weakness. She finds it hard to believe, but she's still intrigued by the thought of someone, somewhere meeting her needs. By the thought of someone somewhere meeting her dreams. 


	25. Ch 25: Your Fall

"Good game," said Scott as he sat down on a chair near the racquet ball court and took a huge sip of water.

"Ditto," said Rogue as she began to put her equipment away. "You up for another one tomarrow?"

"Sure," said Scott as he got up, putting his equipment away as well. "Oh, wait, no," began Scott upon remembering. "I can't. I have that concert tomorrow with Jean."

Rogue half-smile disappeared. "Oh yeah, that's right."

"Why don't you go top?" asked Scott as he was about to walk out of the room. "I mean, over half of the whole damn institute is going anyway? Why don't you?"

"Nah," said Rouge. "I'm not a big fan of Nural."

"Have you even heard them?" asked Scott. Rogue began to blush, and shook her head 'no'. Didn't think so. Well, tickets are only 10 bucks...just incase you changed your mind." Scott then waved to Rouge, then left the room. As he was walking through the hallway, Scott couldn't help but think how much better his life has gotten during these past few weeks....mostly because of Jean. Ever since Mystique dragged Scott out to Mexico and stealing his ruby-quartz glasses, Jean and him have become closer than ever...however, there not officially a couple yet.

"Yeah, Scotty," said a voice that broke Scott's concentration. He looked up to see that it was Peter. "Playin' another fine game of racquet ball?"

"More like losing another fine game of racquet ball." Both Peter and Scott laughed. "Hey, what about you? Are you going to the concert tomorrow, too?"

"Oh, yeah," began Peter s they continued walking back to the living room. "Kurt told me about it....um...what are they called...neutral, right?"

"Nural."

"Right, Nural. Yeah I'm going. Kurt still thinks he needs back-up for Amanda."

"Back up? Have you been watching all of their dates?"

"No, no all of them. Just like, two or three. But there are a few I was watching that he didn't know about." Scott gave him a sore look, then laughed. "What? I was bored!" Scott continued to laugh. They reached the main floor of the mansion and entered the living room, which is where Peter changed the subject. "So...what's going on between you and Jean?"

Scott mentally blushed. No one really asked him about it that much. Everyone just kinda...knew. Or had some weird blown-out-of-proportion thought, that might get a specific Ice-boy in trouble. "Well..." Scott started off...but the truth was he didn't know what to say. There just friends...maybe a little more...but not yet a couple...there in the process...

"Sticky!" yelled Logan as he walked over to the two boys. Scott let out a sigh in relief. Saved by the raved wolverine. Peter's attention turned straight to Logan.

"I'm sorry for whatever it is I did," began Peter immediately. "And whatever it was, I did not do it!"

"Funny," said Logan. "Come with me, the professor and Hank want to talk to you." Peter went with Logan to the professor's office thinking of what could have possibly happened. Did they find out about Peter's night life? That was the worst case scenario. But what was going to happen if that was it? Will he get probation? He heard that X-Men probation was the worst kind. Logan sniffed, and looked at Peter. "What are you so worried about?" he asked Peter. "I can smell the sweat on you." Peter didn't answer.

They both entered the professor's office, where Xavier was sitting behind his desk as usual, and Beast was standing right behind him. "Hello, Peter," said the Professor. Peter swallowed hard, and the professor laughed. "No need to be nervous, your not in trouble."

Peter let out a huge sigh. "Ok then. So, what's going on?"

"We have a gift for you," said Hank as he pulled out a box and handed it to Peter.

"A gift? For me?" he asked taking the box from Hank. He was about to open it...but he stopped himself. "But....why? It's not my birthday. ...is it? No it's not."

"Just open it, web-head," said Logan.

Peter opened the box. There was dark blue cloth inside. Peter took it out and unfolded it. It was a mask! Just like his red mask...only dark blue. He felt the eyes on the mask, identifying it as the same material as the original. "Whoa! This is sweet! For my uniform!" Peter quickly put it on to see if it fit, and it did. "Wow, it's more comfortable than the other one!"

"I'm glad you like it Peter. But do me a favor, don't wear it during practice. Only during...well...emergencies."

"Deal! Thank you, professor." Peter said as he shook his, and Hanks hand. "Thank you too Logan."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Logan replied.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Are you sure zhis looks good?" asked Kurt modeling his black and red 'MXPX' long-sleeve shirt and jeans.

"For God's sakes, Kurt, would you stop asking me that question?? You're going to a rock concert, damn it, not a embassy party." Peter said.

"I know...I've just never been to one before." he said looking at himself in the mirror.

"Yeah, me either." said Peter. "I've never heard of Nural either. Are they any good?"

"Oh, yeah!" insisted Kurt. "Scott and I used to listen to them all the time on our way to school. There awesome, for a local band, and the members are barley 20 years old."

"Hey, guys?" said a 12 year old voice from the doorway. It was Jamie, aka 'Multiple', who was wearing a...tuxedo? "Have you guys seen Kitty?"

Both Kurt and Peter shook their head no, and Jamie went away. "What was up with that tuxedo?" Asked Peter.

"He's taking Kitty to the concert," replied Kurt.

Peter began laughing hysterically. When he was finally able to calm down, he said, "What? Are you serious?" Kurt nodded his head trying not to laugh, himself. "Why? Why isn't she going with Lance, or something?"

"Because most of the X-Men are going to be there."

"Good point," admitted Peter.

"Alright, let's get going," said Kurt as he and Peter headed out the door, and to the front door of the mansion. "Are you sure it was a good idea to ask Logan to take us?" asked Kurt a little nervous.

"No," replied Peter simply. "And from the looks of the other night, I don't think he likes the fact that Amanda knows about this place. But the professor said this will be good for Logan's "tolerance." It sucks how the professor chose us to be his test subjects."

Kurt stared at Peter for a second and said, "Thank's for making me feel better," sarcastically.

"Anytime," said Peter.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

The ride to the concert wasn't as bad as Peter and Kurt thought it was...except for going at the ungodly speed, but Kurt and Peter had gotten used to it...but Amanda hasn't. After Logan dropped them off, Amanda was the first to ask. "Does that guy just don't like me? Or is he crazy?"

"A little bit of both, I guess," replied Peter. "C'mon, let's go inside."

The venue was pretty crowded for a local band. The floor right near the stage and the balcony was completely packed with people. The first thing Kurt, Peter, and Amanda saw in the venue is the people moving and singing along with the band as the ended the song. In the distance, Peter recognized Jean and Scott on the floor pretty close to the stage, who was singing along with the band the final words of the song.

_"Just walk away, see if he cares_

_It's such a sad story I know_

_Don't say I didn't tell you so...."_

The music eventually stopped, but was followed by a huge cheer from the crowd. "Thank you," said the singer. "That song is called 'I told you so,' and it's on the CD you can purchase in the...back...somewhere."

"C'mon, let's get closer!" insisted Amanda.

Kurt feared that Amanda would say that. "Vhat? In zhere? With all zhose people?"

"C'mon, Kurt!" yelled Amanda over the voice of the singer, who was only talking. "Your wearing a long-sleeve shirt, no one will feel the fur!"

"Vell...yes...but..."

"C'mon!" Amanda practically yanked Kurt from the doorway. "You coming, Pete?" asked Amanda.

"Vhat!? He gets a choice?"

"Yeah, but I'll be there later," Peter insisted. Amanda nodded and dragged Kurt on the floor.

"Ok, guys," began the singer. "This next song is an oldie, so I want to see everyone of your singing along....and I want to see a mosh pit right there," he said pointing to a section of the floor.

The music started very subtle, and then switched to a slightly fast-paced song, and a mosh pit immediately formed in the spot the singer pointed to.

_"I feel my hope is slowly dying_

_Don't turn around, cuz I might start crying_

_Every second of everyday you have no shame. No shame."_

Peter made his way around the 'safe zone,' of the venue looking for anyone from the mansion he might recognize. After a few minutes of looking, he noticed five familiar faces in the way back of the pit floor. It was Bobby, Jubilee, Sam, Amara, and Ray. Peter went up to them and tapped Sam on the shoulder getting his attention. "Hey, Peter," yelled Sam, who is better known around the mansion as "Cannonball." "I didn't know you were gonna be here!"

"Are you crazy?" asked Peter. "I think everyone in the whole damn mansion is here!"

_"Welcome to my world_

_Knowing that there's nothing I can do_

_I'm in over my head..."_

"Yeah," agreed Sam. "I think even Jamie is gonna be here. He kept going on about some kinda 'date' with Kitty, or something. You know anything about that?"

"Not a thing," replied Peter. "Except I saw that he was wearing a tuxedo just before we left."

"No way!"

"Way."

"Damn, that's gonna be fun to watch."

"Yeah, I'm acutally looking for them right now," Peter said as he looked over Sam's shoulder, only to see Jubilee and Amara only. Ray and Bobby went missing. "Hey, where did brain-freeze, and electro go?"

"Um, probably in the most pit," replied Sam.

"The mosh pit!!??" asked Peter shocked. "Are they insane? What if one of them gets pissed off and decides to....you know..."

"Nah," said Sam. "Don't worry about that, there pretty cool with things like that."

_"I witness everyday how ignorant some people can be_

_Have you no shame?_

_NO SHAME!!"_

"Alright, I'm gonna go find Kitty. See ya later," said Peter was he walked off.

"Later," he heard Sam say during the sudden silence after the music stopped. Another roar from the crowd emerged as Peter once again tried to look for Kitty. Peter noticed that this band that Scott and Kurt like so much isn't that bad at all. Peter decided to just stick around and enjoy himself for a while as the band continued playing many more songs.

Peter spotted Jean and Scott once again enjoying the concert from the floor. Peter also tried spotting Kurt and Amanda, but they didn't seem to be in sight. Maybe the people one the floor where just blocking Peter's view...or maybe...there not even on the floor. Maybe there not even in the room. Maybe there all alone...it's possible. Not very likely...but possible.

"Wow, thank you," said the singer. "I liked that. That was awesome. OK ladies...and ladies...this will be our last song." There was a short pause in the band's activity. "Are you ready?" the singer asked the rest of the band members. "This is the song that you might've heard us play on "Eye in New York," in NBC. Here it goes." The singer began the song

_"Can you feel the tension in the air?_

_Assuring you once again I'm there_

_You break my trust, you break my heart_

_I'll break your fall....your fall..."_

Peter was very attracted to this song, even though it began seconds ago. Peter then realized that the show is almost over, and should probably look for Kitty. Peter went upstairs into the balcony, maybe she and Jamie went there. Peter laughed at the thought that Kitty actually agreed to go with Jamie on a date. Maybe it was just to make him feel better.

_"Which brings me to my next thought_

_Walk these roads, as crooked as they be_

_So I lied....So we lied...."_

Peter kept looking on the balcony, but soon realized that they were nowhere to be found. This was too good to miss, Peter thought. Where could they be? Peter went the stairs back to the floor when the sudden thought of maybe they were the ones who snuck out of the room and....no, no, never. Kitty wouldn't that. The thought made Peter laugh.

Spider-sense.

What? No! Not now! What could be happening? Something going on in the mosh pit? No...no..the signal was stronger than for it to be just a punch to the face or something. Besides the signal came from behind him...from the equipment room. Peter decided to check it out...it could be something electrical, and it could get innocent people hurt. Peter snuck over to the door on the other side of the room, and went inside, hearing the last words from the singer.

_"So I lied? This time I'll face the sky without a smile without a trace_

_And I don't just see blue I choose to_

_With still no sign of you."_

The room hallway was white, unlike the other room.

Spider-sense.

Peter turned around and noticed a man was flying right towards him...but it was a security guard. Peter caught him then laid him down on the ground. He was unconscious. Peter then looked to wear the body came from, only to see a huge and hairy beast-like man....with fangs! He was breathing very deeply, and appeared to have claws. "Wait a minute," said Peter. "I know you!" Huge beast-man let out a roar, and charged at Peter. Peter easily dodged it, and said. "Your that cat-guy, Sabertooth, aren't you? Sabertooth charged at Peter again, but this time Peter wasn't fast enough to dodge a swipe in the shoulder thanks to long sharp claws. Peter fell down and grabbed his shoulder in pain, as he watched Sabertooth escape. He had to get up. He had to tell the rest of the X-Men...

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"What!? Sabertooth!?" Scott's voice echoed throughout the hallway.

"Where?" Asked Jean.

"Over there," said Peter pointing to the still unconscious security guard. "Right where the cop his."

Jean noticed blood on Peter's hand and shoulder. "Oh, no. You're hurt!"

"Don't worry about me," insisted Peter. "Get the rest of the X-Men, I'll meet up with you guys later.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

That was a under a half hour ago. All of the X-Men that were at the concert re-grouped at the mansion as fast as they could to go after Sabertooth. Peter was told to stay behind because of his injury, but as soon as the X-Men left, he got on his dark blue uniform. He was about to go out the window when he remembered something...his new mask. Peter opened the drawer where his blue mask was...along with his other Spider-Man costume. Peter quickly put on the mask, and jumped out his window, spinning a web on to a near by tree.

The venue wasn't too far from the mansion, so it was a fairly short to the Daily Bugle building. He landed on the roof of the venue and looked around. He noticed the bassist and one of the two guitar players stuck around and were hanging out with there friends...but no Sabertooth or X-Men were in sight.

Spider-sense.

Peter followed his spider-sense which led him to a building on looking most of the X-Men, new recruits, Cyclops blasting Sabertooth through a warehouse wall. Spider-Man smiled to himself and jumped off the building landing right next to Wolverine in his usual all-fours-squat, the one that makes him look like a dog, just in time to hear Wolverine say, "That wasn't Sabertooth. It was Rogue."

"What!?" asked Spider-Man, as well as many other of his teammates.

"Rogue? But how?" asked Cyclops dumbfounded.

"I don't know," Wolverine half yelled. "But it's her. I can smell it."

"We have to go in after her!" Jean stated the obvious.

"Yeah," agreed Wolverine. "Red eye, you come with me. The rest of you stay here!"

Cyclops and Wolverine entered the warehouse as the rest of the X-Men waited outside. No one talked, they just watched the warehouse waiting for something to happen, until Wolfsbane broke the silence. "Are you ok, Jean?" she asked in her thick Scottish accent. "Your sweating a lot!"

"I just wish I new what was happening in there," Jean replied.

"Do you want me to check it out?" asked Spider-Man who was also very anxious to find out what was happening.

"No," replied Jean. "Wolverine told us to stay out here, and that's what we're-" Jean was interrupted by a sudden tremor under her feet. The rest of the X-Men felt it as well.

"What was that?" asked Shadowcat.

"I hope it wasn't was a thought it was..." said Jean softly.

Spider-sense.

"EVERYBODY DOWN!!" yelled Spider-Man upon realizing what his Spider-sense was telling him, but it was to late. Right after he spoke, the roof of the warehouse exploded with a bolt of lightning from the sky. Then, a figure was floating above the roof. The figure had very noticeable glowing white eyes. It couldn't have been Storm...but then the face became clear to everyone. It was rogue. All of a sudden, Rouge started firing red force beams from her eyes at everyone.

Most of the X-Men tried using their powers one way or another to stop Rogue, but nothing seems to be working. "It's no use!" Kurt yelled to Spider-Man and Shadowcat. "Nothin is vorking on her!"

"Yeah," agreed Kitty. "She touched almost everyone in the mansion! She has everyone's number!"

"You might be right," said Spider-Man. "But there's one person here who she never touched."

"Who?" asked Nightcrawler.

"Me," said Spider-Man was he spun a web onto a nearby building and sprung himself upward. He heard Nightcrawler and Shadowcat's voice trying to stop him, but he couldn't just sit by and do nothing. With help from his spider-sense, he could be able to dodge Rogue's attacks, and possibly help her. Spider-Man landed on a roof right next to Rouge, who was still floating in the air. "Rogue!" he yelled trying to get her attention. It worked. She looked his way.

"What the hell is that web-head doing?" could be heard from Wolverine, but Spider-Man dismissed it.

"Stop this!" he yelled again. Rogue obviously didn't obey and shot a Berzerker thunderbolt at him, but he successfully dodged it. "Rogue! Look at me!" Spider-Man tried again, this time, he took his mask off revealing his face to his confused friend. "It's me, Rogue! Peter! I'm your friend! We are you friends! You don't want to hurt anyone!" Rogue once again didn't listen and shot a thunderbolt, this time from the clouds, at Spider-Man. There was nowhere to run, this time, so Peter was forced to jump off a building and spun a web onto another building.

Spider-sense.

This time Peter couldn't dodge hit. A huge red force beam from Rogue's eyes hit him in his back forcing him to let go of his web Time seemed to slow down from Peter. He watched the distance from himself to the ground shrink by the long seconds. He felt the pain in his back from the force beams, but was once again unable to do anything about it. Suddenly, a song appeared into Peter's head out of nowhere. A song that he learned not an hour ago.

**Can you feel the tension in the air?**

**Assuring you once again I'm there**

**You break my trust, your break my heart**

**I break your fall...**

Peter didn't know at the time why he thought of the song, or how it fit the situation. All he knew was that there was almost no distance between him and the ground now. Pain overwhelmed his body as he heard his clothing rip and his body grind on the concrete. His head also bounced off the street, but strangely, he didn't feel any pain on his head.

**You break my trust...**

"Damn it!" yelled Wolverine. "Half-pint! Elf! Red! Go check on the Spider! I'll take care of Rogue. Shadowcat, Nightcrawler, and Jean all sprinted to Peter's motionless body. As soon as they got their, the three noticed that his eyes were closed. Jean put her hand on Peter's partially bare chest, despite the blood. He was still breathing. Jean, and the other two let out a sigh of relief upon learning.

**You break my heart...**

"Peter!" Shadowcat yelled to the boy who wasn't even 5 feet away from her. Her voice kind of startled Peter. He found it very difficult to open his eyes, and when he did, all he could see were shadows. "Peter!" she yelled again. "Are you okay?" Peter didn't respond, he just let out a moan in agony. He put his hand on his chest were Jean's hand was, and felt blood. He quickly took his hand away after feeling the pain. "Are you hurt?" Shadowcat tried one more time.

**I'll break your fall...**

"Kitty," said Peter, putting hope into the three teenagers. He smiled a little bit trying to talk again, but the words couldn't find their way out of his mouth. "Your...you're a smart girl Kitty," Peter said strangely. "Does it look like I'm hurt?" Peter passed out.

* * *

It's an awareness that becomes obscured as I keep regular contact with her. That being, the reason why the girl with the black gloves is called Rogue. The reason why she continually insists on pushing others away form her when all they want to do is be her friend. Recently she has begun to let people become close to her, however the fact still remains that she is unable to make physical contact with anyone. But I still can't get it out of my mind. Why is it that so much trouble follows this girl?

(**Disclaimer:** Yes, Nural is a real band. The name, "Nural," as well as the lyrics to the songs "I Told You So," "No Shame," and "Tension" are all copyrighted to their band. You wanna hear them? Their website is on my profile..I think if you hear the song you'll understand the chapter a little better.)


	26. Ch 26: Black Direction

A sound made a way into his unconscious mind. It was a voice...a soft singing voice. His aunt used to always sing to him when he was a child. She had a voice of an angel. Soft. Serine. However, as his mind became conscious, the voice changed. Peter slowly opened his eyes, which felt like lifting a million pounds off the ground. His sight slowly became clear He noticed that he was in his bedroom at the mansion, and he fixed his eyes on the girl who was making that beautiful, yet, different sound. She looked over to him and noticed his eyes open. "Your awake," Ororo said in relief after she stopped singing. "I'm so glad. You've been asleep for over 12 hours."

Peter found it hard to move. He was sore on his chest and arms, and his legs just weren't responding to his thoughts. Peter curled his finger signaling Ororo to come closer. She leaned in towards him. He tried to say words, but he couldn't speak loud enough. Ororo leaned in closer putting her ear near his mouth, and the words suddenly became very clear. "I'm I dead yet?"

"Not yet," assured Ororo. "The professor will be glad to know your awake. I'll go get him." Ororo left the room.

Professor Xavier stopped outside of Peter's room, and knocked on the door. Peter yelled as loud as he can for the professor to come in...but is was still just loud enough to hear. The professor entered his room. "Good morning, Peter," began the professor. "Or should I say, good afternoon." Peter laughed in agony. "How are you feeling?"

"Aches and pains," said Peter simply. "I'll get over it.

"I'm glad to hear it," replied the professor, followed by a short silence. "Listen, I admire your will to help Rogue, but you could have been killed," the professor got straight to the point. "Next time Logan tells you to stay, I expect you to listen to him."

The professor was pretty understanding for a guy who almost had to explain to May Parker why her only nephew had to be scraped off the ground and into a coffin. "Yes sir," replied Peter on instinct. "I will. I'm sorry."

"Good," replied Charles Xavier. "Now that we're clear on that, We have more...practical...matters." The professor began to unfold the newspaper that he had in his hand.

Great...There's more. Xavier showed Peter the front page of the newspaper, revealing a picture of....Spider-Man! Peter felt that he was going to pass out again. He didn't even take into consideration about the professor, or Logan, or Scott coming across the Daily Bugle.

"Shit..." said Peter under his breathe.

"Look familiar?" asked the professor. "Now, I've dealt with a lot of kids getting themselves in trouble in recent years, and usually their first defense is the ever-famous 'I didn't do it.'" Peter decided not to respond to that. "But, I don't know too many people who wear blue and red spandex, so I think we could skip that part." Peter once again didn't reply, simply because he didn't know what to say. "Let's see what the newspaper had to say about you," said the proffesor as he began reading. "'Spider-Man, Hero or Menace?'

Menace?

"'Many New Yorkers heard of the recent urban myth about a man who takes the image of an insect swinging about our fair city, and many have heard of the lives he saves and the robberies he has stop...'" The professor skipped a few lines. "'Why wear a mask? What does this guy have to hide? Stopping an incident he probably caused?'"

Peter once again didn't say anything.

"Listen Peter," began the professor giving the speech that he is all too familiar with. "I understand that you want to help people with your powers, and I respect and admire that, and believe me, your not the first one around here to want that. But the fact is that mankind isn't ready for us yet." Peter realized that the false article from the Daily Bugle was proof of that. "Now, you didn't do much 'damage' to our 'underground' status. Doctors and scientists are claiming that you are using advanced technology for your abilities. They don't believe your simply have 'gifts'." Peter was a little relieved to hear that. "But, I honestly think that now just isn't the time."

Peter's mind was flooded with thoughts...he just hoped the professor wasn't reading them. "Ok, professor," Peter finally spoke. "I understand."

"Good," exclaimed the professor. "Well, as you can imagine, it's far too late for you to go school now, so I asked Kurt to pick up your homework."

Peter nodded his head. Homework never bothered Peter, but in that instant...something else did. "Rogue!" Peter practically yelled. "How is she!? Is she alright!?"

"Calm down, Peter," said the professor smiling at Peter's concern. "Rogue is fine. She's just shaken up, is all." Peter sighed in relief. "She's resting in the infirmary, but I'm afraid it'll be a while before she gets back on her feet."

"Well," began Peter. "As long as she's fine..."

"You need your rest too," assured the professor as he turned around to leave Peter's bedroom. "I'll leave you to recover fully." Peter went back to his thoughts about what he's planning on doing. "By the way," began the professor one more time. "We have a training session before school tomorrow." On a Friday??? "If you don't feel up to it, let me know," said the professor as he left the room.

"Beautiful...."

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Peter healed very quickly, thanks to a certain spider venom. By 3 o'clock that afternoon, he was up, at 'em, and eating. Peter always thought helping the helpless and practically saving the life of one of your best friends always worked up an appetite, and the fact that he slept through breakfast this morning didn't help. Munching on left over pizza and canned foods was one of Peter's favorite past-times, but it was interrupted by a sudden thud on the table. Peter quickly look at what made the thud. It was a huge book. Peter looked up to see Kurt practically out of breathe. "Hey Kurt," said Peter. "What's that for?"

"It's a new chemistry book for you," said Kurt sounding a little angry. "Damn it, Pete. Vhat zhe hell do you need all these books for?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Peter.

"Vhat I'm I talking about!?" mimicked Kurt a little loudly. "Remember your first day of school? You only have 6 classes, but you brought home almost 10 text books!! What do you do with all of those?"

"I eat them," replied Peter with a smile.

"Funny," replied Kurt, as Peter went back to his food. "So...How are you feeling?"

"Not too bad, actually," replied Peter with food still in his mouth. "Those beams just knocked the wind out of me...so much that I passed out. I have a few pains still, but they'll go away in a week or two."

"And Rogue?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. I just got out of bed 20 minutes ago."

"Damn, you vere in bed zhe whole day?"

"So far."

"Are you going to school tomorrow?"

"I hope so."

Kurt laughed. "You hope so? I think you're the only kid in the mansion who would ever say that."

Peter laughed as well. "Well, I have a test in chemistry tomorrow. Looks like I gotta get started." Peter picked up his book and got up from his seat. "I wonder if Kitty could help me with this," said Peter.

"I doubt it," said Kurt. "She's in Marine Biology."

"Bummer,"

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

From this point of view, the city was engulfed with light. It's true what they say. New York is the city that doesn't sleep. Whether it's sun light or city lights, the New York City was always bright. Peter didn't feel right about this. Although technically, he never promised the professor that he would stop doing what he's doing. He just said he understood what the professor meant. Peter sat on the edge of a balcony in his spider suit staring into the night sky. He's lived in this city all of his life...so he's always wondered what the sky would look like if it were covered in stars. Maybe it'll look like Manhattan from the top of the Empire State Building? He was trailing off again.

"Come on, Spidey!" Peter said aloud to himself. "Don't get off topic. What are you gonna do about this? You gonna use your powers to the fullest by helping this city, or will you obey the professor's wishes?" Peter got up from his seat, and began to stare at his gloved hands. "He's right, though. The world isn't ready for us...ready for me." Peter continued to stare at his open palms, which slowly turned into tight fists. "Damn! This is so confusing! I know what I should do, but if I turn a blind eye to this city...Oh great...now I'm talking to myself...what next?" Peter planted his head onto the wall of the vacant balcony. He simply can't give up the responsibility that was given to him along with his powers. He believed this with his life.

Spider-sense.

Peter looked over to where the signal was coming from. The signal was faint, so it wasn't any immediate danger, but he decided to check it out anyway. Put swung on a few webs towards the signal, landing onto a wall of an office building, and spotted around a dozen men breaking into a museum without tripping an alarm. "Their stealthy...." analyzed Spider-Man. Peter began to think of the professor's preaching earlier today. He then thought of his Uncle Ben, and what happened the last time he let a robber escape. "Sorry professor," said Spider-Man as he spun a web onto another building and landed on the roof of the building. Just then, Peter saw...or thought he saw...a black figure...a feminine figure....on the roof, but mysteriously disappeared.

Peter decided to forget it and climbed down the museum to the entrance. He entered the building and attached himself onto the ceiling as he watched the dozen men taking assorted paintings and other artworks. "I love what your doing with the place!" exclaimed Spider-Man as the thieves turned their attention to him. Spider-Man shaped his hands into a picture frame, looked though it, and said, "I call it, 'Morons-try-to-steel-art-just-before-getting-their-asses-kicked.' What do you think?" All of the robbers took out their guns and aimed for Spider-Man. "What? Too long?" Spider-Man immediately jumped off the ceiling while shooting too huge webs at the guns then pulling them away. By the time he hit the floor, more than half of the thieves were now unarmed.

Only one thief had his gun, and tried to fire it at Spider-Man. He easily dodged it, but the museum alarm went off. "Oh, there's a smart idea!" yelled Spider-Man. "Shoot a gun while trying a stealthy robbery. Maybe I had you guys all wrong....you ARE as stupid as you look." All of the thieves scattered at an attempt to escape, but Spider-Man had a different agenda. He spun a web onto each of the thieves and attached them to the wall of the museum. "Y'know," began Spider-Man again. "It's a lot more fun if you stand and fight..." Spider-Man was cut off by the sounds of sirens. "Oh. That's my cue to leave. Don't drop the soap!" Spider-Man made his exit the usual way...slipping out of the back window.

In the distance Peter heard the police on the mega phone. "We have the place surrounded!

Spider-Man didn't see a single cop in the back of the museum. "Whoa...I thought when they say surrounded...they mean...surrounded!" He then saw a few cops approaching. Spider-Man quickly hoped onto another building and watched the cops surround the museum. Suddenly, something else caught Spider-Man's eye. On another building, that same black feminine figure stood by also watching the cops. "Aha! Time to get the boss...lady."

The distance between buildings wasn't that far, so Spider-Man was able to hop from one building to the one with the figure. Just as he landed, the figured looked at him. He was right about being a girl...a very...curvy girl...with white hair and a black body suit and white gloves...but Spider-Man tried not to notice to many details. "That's not very nice," began Spider-Man. "Planning a robbery, and when the going gets tough, you abandon your men. Anyone ever tell you that you lack compasion?"

The woman smiled...then jumped off the building. Just like that. Spider-Man jumped to where she was standing and looked around for her. She was gone.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Great, another super-villain," Spider-man was talking to himself again as he swung through the city. "I always thought I was one of a kind...then I met with the X-Men...and the Brotherhood. Now this black beauty shows up. Could she be with the Brotherhood? Or Magneto's crew? I doubt it, but...Oh great. I'm talking to myself again." Peter stopped on the roof of a building, took of his right glove and looked at his watch. "2 am," Peter said. "I got a test tomorrow...I should get back."

Peter swung back to the mansion as fast as he could and entered his room through his window. He put on his pajamas...which were green basketball shorts and a white t-shirt. Peter couldn't fall asleep just yet. There was something he had to do first. Peter left his room as silently as he could and proceeded to the basement. He stopped at a door that read "Infirmary" and entered. He came to visit Rogue earlier, but she was sleeping, and from the looks of things, she still is. But who wouldn't at 2 in the morning? Peter turned to leave. "Just get back?" said a southern female voice from the bed.

Peter was a little startled upon hearing the voice. He turned around and gazed at the wide away Rogue. Peter laughed then scratched his head. "Um...yeah."

"Still doing to super hero thing I see."

"Well, it's not like I can just stop."

"I know, that's what I told you."

"Oh come on, Rogue! Do we have to do this now?"

"If not now, then when?"

"I don't know. When I don't have a chemistry test in less than...12 hours"

"Then why did you go out in the first place."

"You know why."

"And sometimes that's not good enough."

Peter was at a loss of words...again. "I'm addicted, alright? I can't bear the thought of people getting hurt just because I failed to act. Haven't you ever watched the news, saw a disaster, and wondered what would've happened if you had the power to stop it?"

"I don't have the power to stop it."

Peter fell silent again. "I gotta get some sleep..."

"Yeah me too."

* * *

When I wanted a change in my life, I thought moving here would be the perfect thing. But the truth is, I would've never imagined me life this difficult back home. I was able to sneak in and out of the house at night without any difficulty, but now I have to walk through hell just to get past the front gate now that people would know my secret. They would tell me that it's dangerous, that they worry for my life. It makes my "job" difficult...but it's nice to know that they care.

(A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!!)

**(PS: Do you like Teen Titans? Do you like Batman? If so, check out my new crossover, "Between Earthquakes and Darkness"....and REVIEW!!)**


	27. Ch 27: Tell Me it's Alright

* * *

"Vhat are you so vorried about!?" asked Kurt as he, Kitty, and Peter entered Bayville High through the front doors. "Your a damned vizard vhen it comes to science. This test should be like a swing in the park for you!"

"All I'm saying his I should've studied more," replied Peter as they all made their way to their first period. "I only read the first 4 chapters of the new book. I hope the test doesn't include anything beyond the first 4."

"Vait, vait a minute," said Kurt. "You already read the first 4 chapters of that book!? Pete! I looked though that book, and a chapter is around 10 to 15 pages!"

"Listen, Peter," began Kitty as she began to put her two cents in. "If your not sure about this test, then why didn't you study more? You were home all day yesterday, what were you doing?"

Peter remained silent. "Oh, come on, Kitty," began Kurt. "You know what he vas doing...at night..." Peter punched Kurt in the arm followed by a yell of pain from Kurt.

"Oh, no..." said Kitty sounding disappointed. Peter forced a smile. "You mean your STILL sneaking out of the mansion and playing super-hero?" Peter didn't answer, but she knew the answer was yes. "Peter, didn't the professor talk to you about this?" The three stopped at Kitty's homeroom, but continued talking.

"I know, I know," replied Peter. "But it's not something I can just give up! I've been doing this long before I came to the institute." Kurt and Kitty stared at Peter. "Ok, maybe no LONG before, but, it's still been about a month and a half, two months. I understand the professor's concern and I respect his rules, but this is something I have to do right now." The warning bell rang.

"Ok, we need to go," Kitty stating the obvious. "But this isn't over! We'll talk about this at lunch.

"Fine."

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Lunch

"Why are you still doing it?" asked Kitty as Kurt and Peter inhaled their pizzas. "Do you realize how lucky you are that the professor let you off with a warning?"

"I know, I know!" replied Peter. "But once you start that kind of thing, it's pretty hard to stop."

"Hi, guys!" said Amanda as she approached and sat next to Kurt.

"Hey, Amanda," said Peter. "It's something I've been doing before I even came to the institute. I have the power and that mean..."

"Peter!" Kitty interrupted.

"What?" asked Peter. Kitty made an attempted to point at Amanda with her head discreetly. But it was quite clear. She obviously mean to say that this conversation shouldn't be held in front of someone that wasn't a mutant. "Oh, don't worry about it," assured Peter. "She knows. Anyway..."

"I know," said Kitty obviously growing uncomfortable. "But..."

"Um...if this is a private conversation," began Amanda who also was beginning to feel uncomfortable.

"No, no, no, no," insisted Peter and Kurt in unison. "It's alright," spoke Kurt. "Kitty is just getting used to this."

"No offense, or anything," said Kitty putting her hand on Amanda's. "This is just gonna take some getting used too."

"Yeah, I know," agreed Amanda. "So...if you don't mind....what's the hot topic?"

"Peter going out at night and being a super-hero." replied Kurt without hesitation.

"Oh," said Amanda. "I'm guessing everyone found out?" Kurt nodded.

"You knew about this!?" Kitty asked Amanda in shock.

"Um..."

"You know what...never mind," Kitty said seemingly admitting defeat. Peter raised an eyebrow. "If you want to put your life in jeopardy...not to mention your freedom...that's ok!" On no...not this. "The professor takes you in...and all he asks of you is to stop what your doing...but hey! Your...you know who...how could you possibly stop?" Peter and Kurt both buried their faces into their hands...and Amanda just chuckled.

"I hate it when she does that..." said Kurt quietly. Kitty was pretty good at the guilt trip thing... the professor taught her well. Amanda couldn't help but admire her skills.

"So...anyway..." began Kitty again who seems to be trying to change the subject. "If your not to busy being unfaithful to the man who took you in." Peter cringed. "I picked this up from my biology teacher," Kitty continued as she handed Peter a piece of paper.

"What's this?" asked Peter.

"Read it," replied Kitty.

Peter examined the paper and read it as quickly as possible, moving his mouth to each word. "...would be interested in working on..." Peter read a couple of words out loud then continued to read to herself. "...on research with....Dr. Conners?" Peter finally finished the paper. "What is this? Like an internship?"

"More like an unofficial...paying...internship," replied Kitty.

"Paying, huh?" replied Kurt. "Don't you think you got enough money Peter?" Peter gave Kurt a death glare...the kind of death glare that translates 'SHUT UP BEFORE I KILL YOU!.' Of course he didn't say that.

"Enough money?" asked Kitty. "What do you mean?"

Peter and Kurt tried to think of an excuse to help them recover. Telling Kitty about the daily Bugle was simply out of the question. "Well...um..." began Kurt stuttering. "Didn't...you...get that job...at Quiznos?"

Peter was now able to breathe easy. "Oh...No," replied Peter. "They turned me down..." Peter continued trying to sound as remorseful as possible.

"Well, that's alright," Kitty tried to comfort Peter, who in reality didn't need any comforting. "This'll make up for any sandwhich stand! C'mon we'll have fun!"

"We?" asked Peter.

"Yeah 'We!'" replied Kitty. "Why not?"

"Well...no reason," replied Peter. "Except it says we'll be working with lizards...you hate lizards."

"What!?" Kitty began to get defensive. "No I don't!"

"Oh, bull shit!" Kurt loved to get involved. He's last comment was proof of that. "Remember a few weeks ago when you screamed after seeing a lizard in the basement!?"

The bell rang. "I don't know what your talking about!" Kitty said quickly as she gathered her stuff. "Gotta go! Bye!" Kitty ran off.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Peter was the last on of the team to get home. Most of them got a ride from Scott or Jean, but Peter decided to stay after school to help his biology teacher with next week's lesson. Lucky for Peter, he remembered to take his Spider-Man costume. Peter swung home in his costume and quickly changed into his civilian clothes before he reached the front gate. He ran to the front door as quickly as he could, into the living room, and collapsed on the couch right next to Kurt and....Amanda. "Tired?" asked Amanda.

"Let's just say today wasn't the best day," replied Peter. It really warmed his heart to see Amanda back at the institute. It's been a while since she's been back...but after going face to face with the Wolverine...who would really want to? Kurt must really be worth it.

"Oh no..." Kurt said softly. "You failed your chemistry test?"

"What? Oh no, that was a breeze." Figures. "It's just what Kitty said earlier. It really got me thinking."

Amanda laughed a little. "Yeah...I hear Kitty's pretty good at that kind of thing," she said.

"Well, you heard right!" insisted Peter. "So..what's going on? No session today?"

"Nope," replied Kurt. "The professor gave us the day off because of the other night."

"Lucky us..." said Peter...which quickly turned into a few moments of uncomfortable silence. Things have been pretty quiet since Rogue was sent to the infirmary. It's weird..she's the one who makes the less noise out of anyone in the mansion...but as soon as she's out of the picture, there's nothing to talk about. Speaking of which..."You guys wanna go see Rogue?"

"Logan says she's sleeping," replied Kurt. Well...that was short lived.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"I know I shouldn't be complaining," began Spider-Man. "But I didn't sign up to be locked up in a room all night. This is something I have to do. I can't stop now. ....Heh...listen to me. When I first began doing this...I always thought that I could just stop anytime. I would tell myself, 'hey, it's only one time. No big deal.' But 'one night' turned into one week...then one week turned into one month...and one month might turn into one year...maybe even a decade." Spider-Man paused for a few seconds. Too many thoughts were running through his head for him to just simply spit it out. "But it has been interfering into our training sessions...and by the way, as hard as those sessions are, they helped me so much. Not just controlling my powers, but agility and self-defense as well. And don't even get me started on school. I dropped from a 107 to a 103 in Algebra! Can you believe that." Spider-Man paused again scratching his head in deep thought. "I don't know...maybe I just play hero on the weekends. What do you think, Bruce?" Spider-Man asked the gargoyle who was sitting right next to him...the inanimate gargoyle who was sitting right next to him.

Of course, the gargoyle didn't respond, and Spider-Man knew it wouldn't...but that's what happens when you don't have anyone to talk to. He has been coming to this same balcony for quite some time, of course the rest of the X-Men have no knowledge about it. "Eh...what do you know?" Spider-Man asked the gargoyle. "Your just a statue." Just then, something caught Spider-Man's eye. The moon above him was full, so it produced enough light to make shadows...but he noticed one of the shadows moving...and it wasn't his. Peter look over to see what it was, but he was concerned. Whatever it was...it didn't trigger his spider-sense.

Until just now.

Something was different. Whatever triggered Spider-Man's, it didn't seem to dangerous. It was more like a "caution" signal than danger. Spider-Man made his way towards the signal, but made himself look as if he were pacing. He felt the signal get stronger as he slowly paced the balcony. This was actually the first time he was so close to a signal without dodging or attacking, almost to the point where he could pinpoint the unidentified "danger". It was now right next to him.

Spider-Man quickly reached to his right into some kind of gap in the wall and grabbed what might have been someone's arm, and yanked it out the gap. He saw the figure he forced out of the gap, but spun a web, tying up the human figure before he could get a good look. The figure fell to it's knees as Spider-Man cut the web from his wrist. He was now able to see who the figure is. A woman. Wearing black, a mask barley covering around the eyes, and white hair...but she doesn't look aged. Not one little bit.

"Hey," Spider-Man was the first of the two to speak. "I know you. You're the cat burglar from the other night."

The attactive woman let out a laugh. An attractive laugh. She flipped her white hair out of her eyes almost seductively. "Well," she began...in an attractive voice. "Your half right." She began to get on her feet.

"Stay down," instructed Spider-Man. She didn't listen.

"Wow," she said with a smile. "I didn't know you were that kind of man." Just then she tried to break free from Spider-Man's webs...and she succeeded!! Spider-Man couldn't believe his eyes. "Or are you even a man?"

"It's in the name," replied Spider-Man in his usual smart-ass manner. "What's yours?"

"Me?" asked the woman as she struggled with the webs that were tied around her. "I'm just a stray Black Cat."

There was a few moments of silence, but then Spider-Man was forced to let out a laugh, which kind of broke Black Cat's spirit. "Black Cat?" asked Spider-Man still laughing a little. "Why Black Cat? Wait! Wait! Don't tell me! You're a huge fan of Michelle Pfeiffer. You love Tim Burton movies. And you think it'll fun to die your hair like grandma. Warm? Cold?"

"Ice cold," replied 'Black Cat'.

"Ok...then maybe that's just me," said Spider-Man somewhat quietly. "What do you want?"

Black Cat crossed her arms as if expecting something more. "What? No small talk? No drink invitation?" Spider-Man was taken back...so he didn't answer. "See? It's people like you that makes this world boring."

"Putting the cool mask and webs aside, you mean?"

"If you would have asked me that question a half hour ago, I would have said 'yes'. But according to you, there are more of...'us'. In fact, according to you there are a whole school of 'us'.

She was listening? Spider-Man felt his heart race after realizing he just unknowingly told someone about the Xavier Institute. Spider-man decided to play dumb. "What do you mean by us?"

Black cat paused trying to find the correct words. "Freaks." Spider-Man spun a web aiming for her face...but she caught it. "Aww...how cute. Did I hurt your feelings?"

Spider-Man became heated after hearing the word 'freak'. It's a word he strongly has hated...even before his transformation. "You're not like us,' he said almost as if he was in denial. "What powers do you have?"

Black Cat cut the web line. "I just broke from your web! Might as well have been steel," Spider-Man smiled under his mask. "That's some pretty strong stuff your packing."

"Thanks," Spider-Man's temper began to settle. "Now what do you want?"

Black Cat laughed and began to walk towards Spider-Man. "I just want to talk," she replied seductively. "It looks like you could use a friend."

"I already have friends," said Spider-Man somewhat harshly.

Black Cat laughed again as she approached the costumed hero. She walked behind him and put her hands on his shoulders. Spider-Man didn't move an inch. "Oh yeah....Bruce was it?" Spider-Man could feel his face turn red. It's a good thing Black Cat couldn't see it. She walked around him and got uncomfortably close to his face taking her hand off his left should and rubbing his right. "Or maybe you were talking about the one's at the 'institute.' You know...the ones you can't talk to?"

This made it clear that Black Cat has been listening to Spider-Man's 'conversation' for a while. "You make a habit of spying on people?" he spoke trying to change the subject.

"People?" asked Black Cat. "Is that what you consider us?" Black Cat let go of Spider-Man's shoulder, turned around and took a few steps away. "Just people?" It sounded as if she was making a joke out of it.

"As opposed to....freaks?" Spider-Man forced that word out of himself.

Black cat faced Spider-Man. "Ok, maybe that word was a little too extreme." Well...at least she took a hint. "C'mon! We're all masked people here! No hard feelings?"

"Hard feelings?" Spider-Man asked as he raised an eyebrow...which was kind of pointless because no one could se it. "I ain't making friends with a thief."

"Jesus! I'm not a thief!" Black Cat began to get a little frustrated. "What makes you think I'm a thief?"

"Oh, I don't know," replied Spider-Man sarcastically as he crossed his arms. "Maybe it's being at the seen of the crime, and you sure as hell weren't stopping the robbery."

"Doesn't mean I did it," she insisted

"So you where just watching those bastards rob a museum?" asked Peter getting slightly heated again. "Even though you might, and I'm pretty sure you do, have the power to stop it?" Black Cat didn't respond to Spider-Man's excellent point. "Sometimes witnessing a crime and doing nothing about it is worse than the crime itself."

"That's beautiful. Your mother told you that?"

"Watch your fucking mouth." Spider-Man was rapidly losing his patients.

"Wow, Ok," Black Cat said as she put her hands up as if being arrested. "Sorry. I guess that's a touchy subject for you." Black Cat noticed Spider-Man's clinched fist. "Oh c'mon! Ease up. Your too tense, you know that?"

Spider-Man slowly loosed his fists a little bit. His spider-sense isn't telling him that she's dangerous, so maybe she wasn't as bad as he thought. "Ok," began Spider-Man. "Fine. So...what's your story?"

"Oh, look at the time!" Black Cat responded. Spider-Man's inpatients returned. "I really got to run." Spider-Man clinched his fists again. "But I'll tell you what. We'll continue some other time." Black Cat jumped off the building, mimicking her last exit. But this time, Spider-Man foresaw this, and jumped with her, not giving her enough time to 'disappear'. Black Cat suddenly took out some kind of gun and shot a chain with a hook on it onto a building. Spider-Man spun a web onto the same building and followed her. Black Cat landed safely onto another building and looked over her shoulder only to see Spider-Man swinging right to her.

"You ain't going anywhere until I get some answers!" Spider-Man yelled at Black Cat who began jumping from building to building with incredible speeds.

"That's what all the guys say," replied Black Cat as she continued running. "What makes you any different?"

"Did I already mention the mask and webs?" Spider-Man asked as he continued to follow Black Cat.

Black Cat laughed. "It's going to take a little more than that to impress me." With that said, Black Cat left Spider-Man's sight. He continued to look for her, however to no avail. He landed on the last building he saw her on and began to look around. Everything seemed to be normal...except for one thing. Spider-Man found some scratch marks...claw marks....on the balcony of the building. Spider-Man examined them carefully while he reached into his belt and grabbed a small digital camera...that he bought with his daily bugle money....and took a picture of the marks. Peter then recalled the night at the abandoned church...

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

11:00 AM

Peter has been alone most of the morning, from the moment he woke up an hour to now. All he has been doing for a past hour is sitting on the couch of the game room and staring up into the ceiling thinking about the night before. The Black Cat...the church. The similarities between the descriptions baffled Peter, but there where two things that still bothered him. The lizard skin and the saliva. It's possible that the new mutant at the church was someone else all together, but that would mean the professor couldn't detect Black Cat via Cerebro.

Maybe it was Black Cat at the church. Maybe the lizard skin was nothing...just skin. Maybe it was just Toad or something. Now that Peter has narrowed down the possibilities, he now doesn't know how to go about it. Of course, there's the obvious option of telling Xavier, but that would mean Peter would have to reveal that he has been sneaking out of the mansion again. What about Cyclops or Jean? ....Probably not. Those two are the closest to Xavier. Same as Dr. McCoy. And Logan is definitely out of the question for obvious reasons. Maybe he should just start slow by just telling Kurt, Rogue, and Kitty.

"_You know...the ones you can't talk to?"_

Peter closed his eyes tightly and grabbed his head. Black Cat's words suddenly began to haunt Peter. Maybe it's true...maybe he really can't talk to anyone. Maybe he is alone.

"_It looks like you could use a friend."_

Peter slowly scanned the possibility that Black Cat may be....right. Peter noticed something else about her. She was different. Instead of being alone and afraid like most mutants, including Peter, she would make the best of it...using it to her advantage. Maybe that's what Peter...Spider-Man....should be focusing on. Maybe using his powers to have a little fun.

_"Ease up. Your too tense, you know that?"_

She might be right.

* * *

Well if you wanted honesty, that's all you had to say. I never want to talk to me, or hear what you think. For all the dirty looks, the photographs I took. Remember when you made me feel worse than I ever needed to be. Well now I'm a total wreck almost every day. Well don't you look pretty walking down that skycrapper, making it seem like you had nothing to say. But you always had something to say, didn't you? You never even thought about keeping anything to yourself.

(A/N: Another chapter. W00t. I'm sure you guys can see where this is going. REVIEW PLEASE!!!)


	28. Ch 28: Two Lives as One

Perfect. It was way too easy. You'd think that a place as huge as this would be very heavily guarded. Especially if he's holding a lot of valuable stuff in there. But money or gems wasn't what Gambit was interested in. Well...at least not in this state of mind... All he wanted was the other piece. It was all he's been thinking about and nothing he does can get it off his mind. And it was right in front of him. He slowly reached for it, but something suddenly attached to his hand. A thick spider web.

"I knew you were a thief," began Spider-Man who was waiting patiently on the roof. "But robbing billion-dollar-mansions just didn't seem your type. I'm surprised at you Mr. LeBeau!" Gambit quickly took out a playing card from his pocket and used it to slice the web off of his hand. "Yeah...I've been getting a lot of that," said Spider-Man mostly to himself. Gambit then used the same card to charge and through it at the web slinger. Spider-Man easily dodged it, but the impact against the ceiling was obviously loud. "Ok...Now that you've basically ruined any chance of sneaking out of here, why don't you just drop...whatever the hell you've got and walk away?"

Gambit didn't, as suspected, and through a punch at Spider-Man....a clumsy punch. It was easily caught. Spider-Man pulled Gambit closer trying to reach for the item he stole, but he couldn't help but notice the look in his eyes. It was heartless...emotionless. Without a single hint of struggle or anger. The looked baffled Spider-Man enough to let go of Gambit's arr, who soon after, quickly began to run away. After Spider-Man came to his senses, he attempted to stop the Cajun thief, but they both were stopped by a pair of doors that suddenly swung open. There stood a man in sweat pants, no shirt, and a pair of angel-like wings connected to his back. "Oh, my God...." Spider-Man said upon the site of Warren Worthington III. He then turned to Gambit and said, "You must be stealing something REALLY bad."

"Who the hell are you!?" asked the blonde angel, who then focused his eyes on the man with the webbed mask. "Wait a minute." Gambit decided not to stay, so he suddenly took off heading for the front door of the ridiculously large mansion some has the decency to call it his home. Spider-Man soon took off after him, but Worthington still wanted answers. "What the hell!!?" He yelled as he began to use his feathered wings to fly after both of them.

"He stole something!" Spider-Man found the time to yell back as he jumped on the wall and began to climb the side of it.

Just before completely leaving the room, Worthington looked behind him to figure out what exactly he stole. "Oh, no."

Gambit eventually got out of the house, followed by Spider-Man and Worthington. The two men saw the thief hop the fence and give the item to someone in a hood. Both were determined to get the item and find out who Gambit was giving it too. While Worthington had no clue who it might be, Spider-Man guessed that it might be Magneto.

The two men made there way over the fence only to see that the man under the hood was not Magneto, or anyone they've ever seen before. It was a man with a yellow face and what could have been tiger stripes. Before any of the two could ask a single questions, both of there head suddenly became engulfed with pain. The both grabbed their heads to ease the pain, but to no avail.

Spider-Man and the Angel fell unconscious and hit the floor.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Sometime later, Warren Worthington woke up still in front of the front gate of his mansion. He was alone.

Meanwhile....

Spider-Man could be found on top of a skyscraper, sitting on the roof, feet dangling of the edge, thinking about the weirdness that occurred not even an hour ago. There were too many things wrong with that picture. First of all, Gambit trying to steal something as early as 12:00 in the morning, a young bachelor worth three quarters of a billion dollars asleep as early as 12:00 in the morning, a creepy guy in a hood that presumably has the mutant ability to make people get gaping headaches and pass out, and lets not forget the fact that the rich, young bachelor just happens to be a messenger from our Father-Who-Art-In-Heaven. ...Or...maybe he just the mutant with bird-like wings that was on the news a while back.

Spider-Man's concentration was broken by the sound of foot-steps that were right behind him. However, he didn't need to turn around to see who it was. Who else would walk on a roof in high heels? "Do you purposely catch me at the worst possible time?" asked Spider-Man.

"Nope," replied Black Cat casually as she sat down next to the web head. "Just lucky, I guess." There was a few moments of silence. Spider-Man continued to think about his situation, almost completely forgetting that Black Cat was there. "So," Black Cat began again trying to get rid of the silence. "What's wrong? Eat a bad fly?"

"Funny," replied Spider-Man.

"Then what is it?"

"Ever thought of just minding your own business?" Spider-Man snapped back as he stood up on the balcony. "Why do you give a damn anyway?"

Black Cat stood up from her seat as well. "Whoa...sorry," she replied obviously not sounding sorry. "Your seating here as if your web just fell apart, so I thought you could use someone to talk to."

"I don't need anyone right now," replied Spider-Man as he took a few steps away from Black Cat. "Which is kind of the reason way I'm on top of an 800 foot building."

"Ok! I get it," replied Black Cat. "But don't worry! I know something that'll cheer you right up!"

"That's very nice," replied Spider-Man. "But I'm saving myself for the right woman."

Black Cat gave him a bad look. "You're a funny guy," she said back to him. Spider-Man nodded in agreement. "But I have something...well...not as good...but still pretty good." That made no sense, and Black Cat knew it. "Never mind...listen. Earlier today I was walking past some kind of science laboratory." Spider-Man laughed quietly, making Black Cat feel stupid, but she continued with her story. "And I heard some kind of struggling in there. So I went to check it out, and I saw the room completely trashed...along with a dea-"

"I'm sure that's very interesting," Spider-Man cut Black Cat off. "But I got a little more important fish to fry, so if you'll excuse me." Spider-Man jumped on the sill of the balcony he was once sitting on about to spin a web, but was stopped.

"More important?" asked Black Cat in disbelief. "You're a super-hero, aren't you!? What could be more important than-"

"Listen, kitty-cat," Spider-Man cut her off for the second time as he turned around to face her. Black Cat was getting frustrated and she put on an angered face...and that was what Spider-Man was going for. He continued to feed on that anger. "I'm not like you. I'm not just a costumed mutant 24 hours a day...a have another life. A real life. And just like any real life I have problems of my own." Spider-Man turned around again and spun a web onto a near-by building. "If your so interested in this mystery, you figure it out. Unlike you, I have real-life problems." Spider-Man jumped off the balcony and proceeded to swing back to the mansion.

Black Cat just stood there until she could no longer see the man in the red mask. "You have no idea..." she spoke quietly.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"I GOT IT! I GOT IT!" Sam yelled as he chase the baseball in the right field of the baseball diamond in the backyard of the mansion. The ball was hit to hard, it was out of reach...but when did that ever stop 'Cannonball'? Sam jumped off the ground, and used his mutant powers of fast flight to get to the airborne ball. He caught it, then landed hard on the ground, using his other mutant power of temporary invincibility to cause a hole into the ground....but the ball was still in hand.

"Three outs!" Yelled Beast who was the umpire of the game. "Storms, your up to bat! Wolverines, your in the outfield."

'The Wolverines' moaned in frustration as they picked up their gloves and headed to the outfield. Amanda, who was the only non-mutant there, laughed upon seeing Cannonball catch the ball. She was finally formally introduced to all of the X-Men...including Wolverine...this morning. She loved to watch them use their powers, even though technically the aren't supposed to in this baseball game. "Hey, Amanda!" said Kurt putting on a baseball glove. "Grab a glove and play vith us! We have plenty."

Amanda laughed again. "I don't think I'll last long in 'mutant ball'," she said smiling a smile that never got old to Kurt.

"Your loss," replied Peter as he grabbed Kurt and dragged him into the outfield. Kurt was playing left field and Peter was playing right. The 'wolverines' whined as they realized that jean was up to bad."

"Look alive, guys!" Yelled Cyclops to the rest of his team in the outfield. "You all know she's gonna hit it." The three outfielders moved back, and the infielders stood ready. It was no secret that Jean was going to make the ball easier to hit using telekinesis, then slam the ball somewhere in the right field. Cyclops pitched the ball. Jean stopped the ball. Jean hit the ball.

The ball soared towards the right field, as expected. Peter new it was up to him. He prepared himself for the biggest jump he could make himself do. He bent his knees in crouch position, the jumped as hard as he can, which actually made him fly over the ball. Peter then spun a web from his right hand catching the ball with it, then swung it towards Kurt. Kurt teleported into the air and caught it.

"Yooooour outta there!" yelled Beast to Jean who was already on second base.

"HEY!" Jean yelled at Peter and Kurt who were still laughing over their excellent play.

"A cheat for a cheat, sweetheart!" Peter yelled back as he and Kurt high-fived each other. Just then, Peter and Kurt both noticed something. It was a shadow that suddenly shaded them from the sun. The two mutants looked towards to the sun to see a humanoid figure blocking the light from the sun. Kurt was baffled to what it was, but Peter recognized the figure. Because it also had wings. The winged man flew down to the middle of the diamond, confirming Peter assumption. It was Warren Worthington III...in his costume. A costume that Peter was familiar with.

"Angel?" said Scott upon recognizing him. "What are you doing here?" Almost everyone in the backyard...with the exception of Amanda who actually thought an Angel came down form heaven...crowded around the mutant the rest of the kids new only by Scott's story of his visit to New York city.

"I need to speak to professor Xavier immediately."

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Guys," said Amanda, who was stilling shaking from the sight of the Angel, to Kurt and Peter upon entering the house. Jean, Beast, and Scott lead Worthington to the basement where to professor was working, who was secretly followed by a few of the girls...and Bobby. "Who was that?? He had wings!"

"I think it was that Angel guy that Rogue and Scott kept telling us about," Kurt replied as the three teenagers sat on the couches in the living room. "A few months ago during Christmas, Scott and Rogue went to New York to check out a mutant that the professor found there. That's were they met him."

"We was a vigilante for a short while," Peter added. Kurt and Amanda both looked at him puzzled. "He flew around New York city for a couple of weeks looking for crime...kind of like me. He's a pretty good guy."

"Wait, wait, wait," Kurt said still puzzled. "You knew him??"

"We worked together once or twice," explained Peter. "But this was before I came to the institute. After some kind of accident, he just disappeared. He supposedly knocked a little girl off a bridge with his wings just after saving her, then dove down and saved her again. Then someone accused him of doing it on purpose, then basically the whole town turned against him. I wasn't there, but I read it in the papers." Peter paused for a little bit, to let Kurt and Amanda digest this information. "I never saw him again after that...until last night."

"What?" asked Kurt. Peter just then realized how much better Kurt's English has gotten...he still had a thick accent though. "You saw him last night?" Peter nodded. "How? Where?"

Peter took a deep breath, then prepared to tell another story. "I was doing a routine patrol last night," began Peter. "I reached over to the richer part of town, then I saw Gambit entering a mansion. At first I thought that could have been Mangeto's place, so I followed him. It turned out to be the Angel's place. Gambit stole something from him, but I wasn't able to stop him."

"Why not?' asked Amanda.

"Someone else was involved in the robbery," explained Peter. "Some weird guy in a hood. I didn't get a good look at his face, but I did see that his face was yellow...I mean really yellow."

Kurt's eyes widened greatly. Yellow face? Hood? It can't be. Could it? "Peter," Kurt said with some fear in his voice. Amanda and Peter both looked at Kurt anxious to hear what he has to say. By the tone of his voice...and calling Peter 'Peter' as opposed to 'Pete' meant it must be serious. "Did this man have black markings on his face?"

"Well..yeah, he did," Peter revealed.

"Mesmero..." Kurt said softly.

Kurt was afraid. Peter was shocked. Amanda was baffled. "Um...Kurt?" asked Amanda. "What's going on? Do you know him?"

"Him and the X-Men had a run-in in the past," explained Kurt. That's all he said, however. It was obvious to the two teenagers that Kurt did not want to talk about it, and they respected that. Just then, Professor Xavier, Cyclops, Jean, Beast, and the Angel walked into the living room in their uniforms. Kurt and Peter stood up. Amanda remained seated. "What's going on?" asked Kurt still nervous.

"Mesmero's back,' replied the professor. Kurt's fear came true. "We are going to London right now. We might not even get there until tonight, so we might not be back until tomorrow. Logan and Storm will be here tonight. Tell the rest of the students. We will see you tomorrow." The 5 X-Men didn't have a moment to spare. They all went back to the basement and took off with the Black Bird.

Not so long afterwards, Kitty entered the living room where Kurt, Peter, and Amanda still were. "He guys. What's going on?"

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"When?" asked Rogue.

"A week or two before I came here,' replied Peter. He was one of his frequent visits to Rogue's infirmary. That's right...she pretty much owns this infirmary right now. She's been in here for around a week and a half. "I never saw him after that bridge incident though."

"I don't think anybody did." Rogue added making herself more comfortable on her bed. Peter sat on his usual chair just beside Rogue's bed. "Until just now."

Peter nodded in agreement. "And did I mention how rich that guy was?"

"At least 11 or 12 times," replied Rogue smiling in both annoyance and humor.

"Well, I'm gonna make it 13 or 14 times.," Peter assured Rogue as she rolled her eyes and Peter's comment. "Can you say the second hugest mansion in the whole damn city????"

"Not right now."

Peter laughed, and Rogue did her trademark smile. Peter then sniffed the air and made a sour face."By the way, what the hell is that smell?" he asked as he grabbed his nose. It wasn't unbearable, but it was pretty annoying "It's been around ever since I got here."

"Kitty's jalapeno pizza," admitted Rogue as if she were guilty of a crime.

"No way...you didn't eat it!?" Peter was acting as if he were mortified. "Don't tell me you ate it!?"

"I ate it," Rogue admitted. Peter acted as if he were hit in the hear with a bullet. He grabbed his chest, acted like he was dying, and jokingly collapsed on the floor. "I had to! It was the only way I could get Kurt and Kitty to stop worrying about me." Peter got up from the floor and continued to laugh. Rogue chuckled a little bit. God forbid she actually laughs. "Speaking of which, where is Kurt?"

"With Amanda somewhere," explained Peter raising an eyebrow.

"Alone?" asked Rogue seemingly slightly nerovus.

Peter nodded, eyebrow still raised. "Alone."

Rogue began to laugh. "God almighty, that's just what we need ain't it?" Peter didn't understand. "Little ity-bity blue elves running around the mansion."

It took Peter a little while to get Rogue's joke, but when he did, he began to laugh uncontrollably. Rogue shortly after began to laugh as well. Peter eventually stopped laughing a little and then pointed at Rogue. "There it is!" exclaimed Peter. "There it is!"

"There what is?" asked Rogue still smiling.

"Did you know that this was the first time I ever saw you laugh?" asked Peter. Rogue didn't respond. "I knew someday I'll see you laugh." Peter stopped....enter the awkward silence. Peter rarely saw Rogue smile, and when did...he loved it. He continued to look at her, and she stared back. He was expecting her to say something to stop this stare-down, but she remained silent. Her smile was now almost gone...but it was still there. That's when Peter's recent pet-peeve took over. He looked over at the clock...it was past mid-night. Rogue knew what was coming next. "I gotta go."

"Yeah, I know," said Rogue. Peter reluctantly put his hand over her gloved hand.

"Get well soon," said Peter as he got up and walked away. That was his usual line when he leaves the infirmary.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"The Angel makes a return. Black Cat is still around. Kurt and Amanda are alone as we speak. And I have a possible crush on Rogue? This is insane. Too much crap has been going on recently, and the fact that an annoying, yet attractive woman dressed as a cat, who actually seems to care about me, isn't helping.

"...She does seem to care a lot, doesn't she? Every time we've met, she's always seemed...wanting to help. The first impression she left on me is that she was more like the actual Catwoman. Self-centered, thief, beautiful. But in reality she just seems helping, a good person, and beautiful....oh great. Now I have a crush on this girl too! Things just keep getting better and better don't they?"

Spider-Man landed on a 1036 foot building. That's right...he measured. Spider-Man began taking pictures of the view of Manhattan with his camera. "Well, at least I can keep my job. It's true I'm not going to be bringing too many more pictures of me anymore, but Robbie gets me a lot of jobs...and I'm talking to myself again." Peter kept zooming in an out of his camera. If Robbie was nice enough giving him this assignment rather than Brock, than Peter wanted to do an excellent job on it.

Spider-Man was about to leave the building until he spotted something on the other skyscrapper. Actually...it looked more like someone...or some people. Peter zoomed in on his camera. There were two people...one male and one female. The female had long black hair and a dark skin color. The male had shaggy hair and....blue fur? Peter put the camera down and stared at the two. "Kurt...you devil." Spider-Man decided to drop in on the two way-too-young lovers 'unexpectedly.'

Peter jumped all the way from his building to theirs and landed right behind them starling both of them. Amanda was about to scream until she recognized the Peter's red mask...now she was just freaked out. Kurt quickly recognized the costume and felt like he was going to kill his friend. "Hey guys," said Spider-Man casually. "Nice night, ain't it?"

"Pete!" said Kurt. He wasn't too mad anymore. "What are you doing here?"

"Did you seriously just ask me that question?" Spider-Man answered Kurt's question with one on his own. "Do you guys do this often?" Kurt and Amanda didn't say anything, but they circled there heads which translated as a 'sort of'. "Damn, Kurt. And here I thought when you snuck out, you'd just go to her house." Spider-Man walked over to his blue friend and patted him on the shoulder. "I have taught you well, Blue-hopper." Both Kurt and Amanda laughed. "So, what do you think of the view from up here, guys?" asked Spider-Man.

"Oh, god, it's so beautiful," Amanda answered quickly. Kurt nodded in agreement. "But, I guess it gets boring for someone like you."

"You'd think that, huh?" Asked Spider-Man. "But the truth is, I can't get enough of it."

Peter walked towards the edge of the building to get a better look of the view. "There's something about this city. I have no clue what, but there's something about it that makes me " There was a few moments of silence. Peter Parker, especially under that mask, was never one to talk about things like this. "This is probably the best way to view New York...you can't see all of the crooks and perverts running the streets."

"Perverts?" asked Kurt.

Spider-Man didn't turn around or respond immediately. "I've stopped at least 15 possible rapes," said Spider-Man feeling slightly uncomfortable. "13 were of them were high schoolers." There was another brief moment of silence. "This is one of my favorite spots. And when I view that city, it feels like home."

"Is that why you feel you need to protected it?" asked Kurt.

Spider-man took a few seconds to think. "Yeah..." he said almost reluctantly. "Yeah, I guess that had a lot to do with it."

"That was beautiful," said a voice from behind. It wasn't Amanda. It differently wasn't Kurt. The three teenagers turned around...and there she was.

"Oh no," said Spider-Man softly. "Not now."

* * *

Another completely wrong moment, and there she is. Does she just spend her time spying on me? Is that how she knows where I am almost every time of the night? She talks with such confidence, likes she knows me. I've met with her briefly only a couple times, but the more she talks, the more I begin to understand her. And what I realized is that no matter how far she goes, I can see that she has no direction.

(A/N: More commin. REVIEW!)


	29. Ch 29: Going Nowhere

Amanda immediately hid behind Kurt and Spider-Man upon the sight of the woman wearing black. Kurt got into a fighting position preparing form the worst. Spider-Man just stood there and covered his eyes in embarrassment. "You can't be serious..." Spider-Man said quietly.

Black Cat put her hands on her hips responding to Kurt's fighting stance. "Why does everyone always think I'm the bad guy?" Black Cat asked presumably to herself.

"I think it's the black costume that throws everyone off," Spider-Man voluntarily answered Black Cat. She obviously didn't appreciate the answer.

"You know her?" asked Kurt turning to Peter, but not moving from his stance.

Black Cat was about to answer with a usual smart-ass remark, but Spider-Man beat her to it. "We've had our run-ins?"

Black Cat scoffed. "Run-ins?" she half-yelled sounded slightly offended. "Is that what you call it?" She then put her hands over her heart as if it was hurting and pretended to sound sad. "You hurt my feelings, Spider."

"Pe...I mean...Spider-Man," Kurt caught himself before he could say anything he would regret. Black Cat's to the blue elf seemed to sky rocket. The blue never actually scared her...she heard Spider-Man talk to 'Bruce' about him, but for an obvious reason, a blue teenaged boy just never seemed real...until now. "Vhat in zhe hell is going on!?" Black Cat then noted that he is native German, as well as he has a very heavy accent when he seems angry.

"Nothing," Spider-Man said so casually that surprised Black Cat, Kurt, and Amanda. "She's completely harmless." Black Cat began to clinch her fist...very tightly. She tried her hardest not to show her anger with her face, but it was failing. No one seemed to notice just yet. "A little annoying, but harmless." Kurt lowered his hands very slowly, but still kept his golden eyes on the woman in black. "Ok, Cat," Began Spider-Man again. "What could you possibly want, now?"

She continued to try to conceal her anger. "What would you do if you were swing through the city and saw people on the roof of a skyscraper?" Spider-Man caught the anger in her voice, but was hardly threatened by it.

"Heh..." replied Spider-Man. "Good point." Spider-Man turned his attention to Amanda who was still hiding behind Kurt. "Don't worry, Amanda. I said she was completely harmless." There he goes again, running his mouth. Did he even notice how angry Black Cat was getting. Kurt did, so he again prepared himself for a fight. "Kurt, what's wrong?" asked Spider-Man after noticing him tensing up.

"So that's what you think, huh?" asked Black Cat as if answering the question herself. "I'm harmless??" Spider-Man then realized he hit a soft spot, but instead of feeling regretful, he felt proud. All this time Black Cat got the best of Spider-Man, but this time he found something against her. She HATES being underestimated. A small smile crept beneath Spider-Man's mask. Kurt and Amanda were both baffled. "But that's ok," she said somewhat shockingly. "I guess you don't care the Shocker broke out and is now at large in the city."

Spider-Man's smile disappeared. "What?" he asked quickly.

"Oh...don't worry about it..." Black Cat said teasingly. Now Spider-Man's anger began to rise. "It's no big deal. I just hope that blue fur doesn't conduct electricity." Kurt was baffled at Black Cat's comment, but Spider-Man got the 'joke' perfectly. "Oh well, I'll see you guys later!" Black Cat than ran past the three teenagers and leaped off the balcony. Spider-Man gazed at the female acrobat as she drew out her chain-gun thingy and swung safely onto another building. She was moving way to slow...she wants him to follow her.

"What the hell was that about?" asked Kurt still baffled. Amanda didn't say anything, but she was definitely freaked out about all this. Mutants, super heroes, super villain....it's getting way too crazy. Spider-Man didn't answer immediately. He just jumped onto the balcony monitoring Black Cat's very slow movements. Spider-Man quickly turned to Kurt with a very worried look on his face, however the two other teenagers didn't notice due to the mask. "I'll explain later," Spider-Man finally answered as he dove off the building in a similar fashion to that of Black Cat. He spun a web onto a pretty far building result in an almost dangerously large swing which closed most of the distance between him and Cat.

Spider-Man noticed that his target turned her head around to make sure he was following her, and then began to speed up. "Come on, Cat!" Spider-Man yelled to his rival in black. "I really don't have time for this!"

"Well," she yelled back while she was still running. "No one's asking you to chase me!"

Spider-Man was having a little trouble keeping up with Cat, but he was able to keep in yelling distance. "What do you know about Shocker!?" he yelled the question.

"Sorry! I can't here you!" Lie. "Maybe if you were a little closer!" That was usless...looks like its time to fight dirty. Spider-Man used a webline to launch himself toward Cat going very fast. Although he new it wouldn't be enough to catch her, he just needed to get close enough to spin a web...and he did. The web was big enough to trap cat in a net. She was able to break out, however, not fast enough to escape Spider-Man.

"No...please. Stay a while," Spider-Man said mischeiviously as he spun a strong web on each of Black Cat's feet. She let out a small yell of frustration. "I don't think that's gonna help you. Now, about Shocker...what do you know?"

Black Cat decided to stop struggling and just tell him. "Fine! Fine!" she began. "3 days ago, an inmate at the New York State Prison named Cletus Kasady organized a jail break." Kasady...Kasady....the name didn't ring a bell for Spider-Man. At least 30 prisoners broke out, but they all were eventually caught.....except one."

"Yellow mask? Big silver braclets?" asked Spider-Man sarcastically. "Just a hunch..."

"Well, you hunched right."

"Where is he now?"

"I'm not sure."

Spider-Man put his hand chin to think for a minute, not even noticing Black Cat's struggle to get free from the webs. "Let's see, if I were a villain with a stupid costume, a few henchmen, and absolutely no brains...where would I hide?" Then, it hit like a ton of bricks.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"The same place as last time???" asked Black Cat dumbfounded as she and Spider-Man arrived to a warehouse on the coast of Manhattan. She gazed at it for a few seconds the turned to her counterpart. "Are you sure?"

"No," replied Spider-Man simply. "But one thing I do know is...well...Shocker was never really a thinker." Just then, there was an electric flash coming from the windows of the warehouse. It was confirmed...Shocker was in there.

"Aha," replied Black Cat. "Come on! We'll surprise him from the ceiling," she continued as she prepared to jump off the building onto the warehouse.

"Wait, wait, hang on, hang on!" said Spider-Man quickly. "'We?' As in you and me? This is my catch Cat. I can take it from here."

"Your catch?" asked Black Cat. Spider-Man felt the tension raise. "YOUR catch!? You wouldn't know about this if I weren't here!"

"What? All you did was tip me off! I was the one who knew where to find him!" Black Cat didn't stick around any longer to listen to Spider-Man's argument. She proceeded to jump onto the roof of the warehouse. Spider-Man decided to let it go. Right now, he just wants to get this over with. Besides, the way he and Cat argues almost sounds like a married couple....it's kind of scary.

The Cat and Spider easily snuck into the ware house from above. Black Cat didn't really know what to expect, but Spidey did. He predicted 15 or so men surrounded a single man wearing a goofy yellow costume who's counting the money and/or gems he stole as he's trying to come up with some other diabolical scheme to rob from more museums, banks, and other places so that he could take over the crime streets of New York City...you know...that same old thing. But Spidey was off by one thing....the man counting the money wasn't wearing a goofy suit. He was actually wearing casual clothes. Black pants, black jacket, fancy redish, blackish shirt, sunglasses....and ugly.

"Is that him?" asked Black Cat.

Every instinct in Spider-Man's body was telling him to say, 'how the hell should I know?' But if he's going to be working with her, then they can't afford to fight...not now. "I think so...look!" He finally replied as he pointed to the man who was supposedly shocker. "Look at his wrists."

Black Cat then spotted an electrical wrist gauntlet on each forearm. "I see..." she noted. "So, how you wanna do this?"

"The only way I know how," Spider-Man whispered.

"Let me guess," whispered back Black Cat. Your going to let yourself down upside down using your web, say some wise crack, beat them up, make fun of the boss, web them up, then hand them over to the police?"

Spider-Man stopped to think for a second. "I'm I really that predictable?" He asked.

"Uh...Yeah!" she replied sarcastically in the typical girlish tone.

"Ok, then," Spider-Man began. 'Do you have a better idea?"

Silence.

"Didn't think so." The web slinger proceeded to do exactly what Cat predicted. She didn't want this to be the same old, Spider-Man bust as usual...she wanted to spice things up a little! That's why she wanted to come with him in the first place!

...And she knew just how to do it.

As Spidey was sliding down his web, a black blur who he knew to be Black Cat shot from the ceiling to right in front of the dozen of men....maybe more. Spider-Man cringed badly after seeing her stand in front of all those guns. "Hey, boys!" she said in her usual seductive way. "Is this a private party, or can I join?"

"Shoot her!" Shocker yelled immediately, and surely enough, the men withdrew their guns and began to fire. Black Cat lucky jumped out of the way and landed behind some old crate that shielded her from the bullets. Spider-Man was not far behind. "Keep shooting! I don't want her to leave this warehouse!" Spider-Man landed right next to here also being shielded by the crate.

"That was real smooth," he sarcastically complimented.

"Hey! How was I supposed to know they had guns!?"

"I wasn't walking about that."

Black Cat gave him a confused look.

"'Is this a private party or can I join?'" Spider-Man mocked the Cat in black. "Jesus, Cat, can't you get any more original?"

"We're getting shot at by more than a dozen men, and you complaining about my dialogue?"

"Well...it was bad!" Spider-sense. "Get down!" Spider-Man yelled as he flattened himself against the floor pulling Black cat with him. Seconds later, one of Shocker's giant electric waves tore through the crates just barely missing Cat and Spidey. Shocker walked over to the two costumed heros slowly.

"Spider-Man!?" He said somewhat surprised. "...Good. Now I get to have my revenge!!!" Shocker then through his arms forward and released another huge electrical wave...bigger than Spider-Man has ever seen. The two heros went their separate ways in order to dodge this giant attack. Black Cat jumped out of harms way while Spider-Man jumped over the blast, spun a web onto the ceiling, and used it to drop kick Shocker. The criminal flew back at least 20 feet.

"Shocker, Shocker, Shocker..." Mocked Spider-Man. "You were in jail for about a month, the least you can do is learn some new tricks!"

Shocker yelled in frustration then shouted "What the hell are you standing there for!? SHOOT HIM!" The henchmen began to fire their weapons, but it was obviously to no avail. Now with help from Cat, Spider-Man was able to take down all of the gunman using his quick reflexes and agility. He then spun a web onto each of them then hung them from the ceiling.

"Just give it up, Sparky," said Spider-Man crossing his arms. "Your half-baked electrical attacks didn't work last time...what makes you think it'll be any different?"

"Trust me, you little insect," he threatened as he stood up brushing off the dust. "It's a whole lot different." Just the, Shocker focused his electric gauntlets to obtain a huge amount of energy. The Spider sense was off the walls, this was going to be big.

"Stop him!" Spider–Man yelled to Cat as they both tried to disengage the electric criminal, but the energy was too strong for them to reach him. A small laughter was heard from Shocker just before he were to release the blast. There was no way either of the heroes could escape, and the power of Shocker was sure to bring the warehouse to ashes.

Just then....everything stopped. The light dimmed. The static turned into silence. And the laughter was replaced by a moan of agony. When Spider-Man was able to see again, he saw Shocker on the floor KOed and a body standing over him...with a tail.

"Zhat was too easy," said the blue elf as he brushed of the non-existing dust off his shirt. "Maybe I should start getting into the superhero biz."

Spider-Man laughed for a second. Saved by the elf...thank God for teleporting. Spider-man was about to congratulate his blue friend, but then something caught his eye. We quickly dashed to where Shocker was lying and looked around. He couldn't find anything. There was a few moments of silence, then Spider-Man finally threw down his fist to the floor hard.

"DAMN IT!" he yelled as hard as he could.

"Vhat?" Asked Kurt dumbfounded.

Spider-Man rose again slowly. He hesitated to speak. "Black Cat..." he eventually spat out. "...Took the money."

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Peter woke up and ran down the stairs around 9:30 the next morning. He was sure that the Bugle wrote something about the events that took place last night...he just needed t get to it before anyone else. After dodging a few kids, and running into a few others, Peter finally got to the den, which was where Kurt was. The blue mutant quickly shoved something that looked like a newspaper behind his back.

"Let me see it," said Peter.

"I don't think you want to..." replied Kurt not moving.

"Ok, dude. Now you just wet my appetite, lemme see," Peter replied holding out his hand waiting for Kurt to hand over the paper. He eventually did.

"SPIDER-MAN AND SHOCKER TEAM UP TO ROB A JEWEL STORE"

"I might have known..." Peter said quietly to himself, but loud enough for Kurt to hear.

"Hey, guys," said Scott as he walked in the room suddenly. Peter quickly hid the paper behind his back.

"Go...good morning, Scott," Peter said nervous.

"Nice day, ja?" added Kurt.

"Um....yeah...I guess..." said Scott dumbfounded.

They needed a plan.

"So, how was the spider hunt last night?" asked Kurt trying do by some time.

"Not so good," replied Scott, still unaware of the paper as he picked up the New York Times, which had nothing about Spider-Man on it. "Mesmero took the second key, and we have no clue where the third one is."

Peter thought of something. "What the hell is that?" he asked acting shocked as he looked past Scott. Scott turned around to see what he was talking about, and Peter quickly through the paper towards the ceiling and shot a web onto it so it would stick. It worked. Scott turned around.

"What was what?" Asked Scott.

"Oh never mind," replied Peter. "I thought I saw something...anyway, you were saying?"

"Um.....ok...." Scott was very confused. "Anyway, we might end up going to Egypt to stop the awakening if something very strong, and very dangerous."

"Dangerous?" asked Peter. Now he and Kurt we're actually interested in this whole 'ancient key' business.

"Like vhat?" Kurt asked.

"The professor will explain everything at the meeting later," assured Scot as he looked at his watch. "Damn, it! I'm gonna be late! Sorry, guys, I gotta go. Jean's making me go to some stupid graduation meeting at school."

Scott stormed out of the room. "Beautiful..." said Peter sarcastically. "First Cat gets away with the money. Then everyone thinks Spider-Man took the money. Now there's probably gonna some great evil we have to fight?"

"Yup," replied Kurt. "Zhat seems to be the case...." Peter used his webs to retract the newspaper from the ceiling and took another look at it. Too much stuff is happening for Peter, and currently Kurt, to handle....not to mention school. "Thanks for bringing me into your shit, by zhe way."

Peter laughed. "No problem," he said with a smile as he stopped laughing.

"So...now what can we do about Black Cat?" asked Kurt.

"I don't know..." There was a few minutes of silence. It looks like Kurt was unofficially accepted into Peter's fight for the greater good, now all that have to do is find Black Cat and take back the money. Just then, Peter had a thought. "You wanna get a sandwich?"

Kurt gave Peter a look. "Yeah, lets go get a sandwich."

* * *

The night will come and rip away her wings of innocence through every word we say. We should have spat out the core of our rotting union...instead of it choking us to our senses. The hero drowned to an intoxicating beauty that tears everything down. But still my webs are bound at the wrist....and this romantic tragedy is suffocating from her face, in a sea of fire.

(A/N: I am soo sorry I haven't been able to update. School and work is hell. But im back with a few more chapters coming. PLEASE REVIEW! I WILL FINISH THIS STORY!!!)


	30. Ch 30: And What it Has Become

"I just hope you're not going to get too tied up into this superhero thing," commented Amanda as she took a bite of her sandwich. It must have been the 80th time Kurt...as well as Kitty and Peter....heard her say that. But it was for good reason, Kurt and Peter seemed to be talking about that next everyday at lunch for the past couple of days "I don't want you getting hurt." 

"I told you Amanda," assured Kurt....for about the 80th time. "It was just a one time deal. I'll probably never do it again. So you don't have to worry."

"How did you find out where Peter was, anyway?" asked Kitty taking a sip of her juice bottle.

"I followed him," replied Kurt. "It wasn't too far...it took about 3 teleports."

"3 long teleports," added Amanda. "It makes you feel really warm on the outside, but on the inside it's freezing. It's like...."

"Being in a microwave?" asked Kitty. "Yeah, I know."

Kurt laughed. "You never do get used to that...." He admitted.

"Cool, now that that's settled..." said Peter trying to change the subject. "We have something else to discuss. Jean has been giving me these weird looks everyday since the incident. It's like she knows or something."

Kitty shook her head. "I don't think so," she disagreed. "Jean doesn't go snooping around in other people minds. And even if she did know, she would have talked to you about it already."

"Or tell the professor," added Kurt.

Peter almost panicked. "What!? She'd do that!?"

"Of course!" exclaimed Kurt.

"....not," added Kitty. "Just because she told on you guys for video taping us during that little slumber party, doesn't mean she's a complete tattler."

"...oh yeah, that was good," said Kurt and Peter in unison...Amanda wasn't very pleased.

"But still, Peter," Kurt got back on topic. "Jean is just as bad as the prof...maybe even worse. When your around her, don't think about-"

"Hey, you!" said a voice that none of the four teens recognized from the side of the table. The four looked towards a voice to see 3 attractive boys, and 3 attractive girls. "You're a smart kid, right?" The same guy, who just was happening to wear a Bayville High Baseball Lettermen's jacket asked Peter.

"Uh...I guess..." he answered.

"Cool. What's the homework for English tonight?" He asked with his arm around one of the three attractive girls. A very pretty blonde girl. "I fell asleep in class."

"Oh..." Replied Peter. "You were the one who was snoring..."

"Yeah, I was," replied the jock almost proudly. "So you got it?"

"Chapter 12, Section 4," Peter simply said.

"Ok cool. Thanks," said the jock as the 'popular group' was about to walk away."

"Wait a minute," the girl under the jock's arm stopped her friends. "I've never seen you around here before. Are you with the Xavier Institute thing?"

Wait a minute. A beautiful girl..a VERY beautiful girl...actually acknowledged Peter's existence at school?? Something was different...this girl seemed....Peter could really find any words to explain it, but her voice and way of talking seemed a little familiar. "I....uh...yeah..." Real smooth Peter! "Yeah I am. I just moved here from Queens."

"Oh that's near Manhattan," replied the same girl. "That's where I live."

"Come on, Felicia," said the same jock who addressed Peter before. "Let's get out of here...lunch is going to end soon," and with that said, the 6 teenagers left, leaving Kitty, Amanda, Kurt and Peter.

"That was weird..." said Kurt softly.

"What?" asked Peter.

"That was Felicia Hardy," answered Kurt. "You know, your average run-of-the-mill rich and popular girl who dates only the jocks and pretty boys. She just came to this school last year. All she had to say was 'I'm from Manhattan,' and she's automatically the coolest thing ever. It's kind of sickening."

"Actually, I'm a little more interested in the girl in green walking with her," admitted Peter.

The three other teenagers turned to look see who Peter was talking about. "Gwen?" asked Kitty. "Gwen Stacey?"

"Is that her name?" asked Peter pretending to be sensual. "Very pretty..."

"Cool down, there, Chief," said Kurt. "She's just like Felicia. No offense Peter, but your chances with her is about as good as Rogue getting with one of Magneto's men." Amanda suddenly hit Kurt playfully, yet still hard on the shoulder. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Kurt! That's so rude!" she said. "I can't believe you said that!"

"Don't worry about it Amanda," said Peter after laughing a little upon the site of her hitting Kurt. "Even in my old school, I always had this bad habit of being attracted to girls I have no chance at having. Besides...that guy she's with..." Peter put his hands on his chin to think. "I know I've seen him before...I just can't place it."

"...So Kurt," began Amanda suddenly. "What about this 'Slumber Party'?"

llllllllll

"Come on, Peter!" Kitty yelled up the stares holding three large books. "We are gonna be late!"

This was it. The day Kitty and Peter looked forward to for a while. Scott is about to take them into the city to research genetics with Dr. Connors. Peter didn't even knew what to wear! Eventually Peter got down the stairs, however he was not wearing anything he wouldn't normally wear. "Ok, ok, I'm here!" exclaimed Peter to the anxious Kitty and the waiting Scott. "Lets go!"

The ride their wasn't so bad. Scott must have taken driving lessons from Logan. This was something Peter has dreamed about for a while, but for some reason, Kitty was more excited than Peter. "Can you believe this, Peter?" she asked still extremely excited...it was kind of getting old. "We are actually going to study genetics with a real Ph.D! I can't wait!"

"Kitty, I always knew you were smart," began Scott as the three was nearing their destination. "But I never knew you were into all of this hardcore, genetic research stuff."

"Scott," said Kitty trying to calm herself down. "Remember what the professor discovered about mutants?"

Scott laughed. "Kitty, the professor discovered a lot of stuff about mutants! You wanna be a little more specific?"

"He said that there is a specific gene in the mutant genome that gives us special powers," explained Kitty to an already wise Scott. Faintly recalled Xavier mentioning to him that all mutation...with the exception of Peter's....is originated from a specific gene he called the 'X' gene. "Doing research with Dr. Connors means we can probably learn more about mutants and how people are born with mutation!"

"I thought you were working with lizards," said Scott a tad confused. Peter laughed.

"That's just the beginning!" exclaimed Kitty unable to contain her excitement. "If we can have Dr. Connors help us study mutants-"

Suddenly, Scott and Peter both felt very alarmed. "Kitty!" Peter half yelled. "Don't even think about telling Dr. Connors about mutants!"

"He's right Kitty," agreed Scott.

"Don't worry!" Kitty tried to calm down the two boys. "I won't tell him anything. I'm just saying that he's gonna find out sooner or later. And when he does..."

"We're here!" said Scott. ESU...Ivy League....alumni of some of the best minds in the world. Peter had his eye on this school for quite some time, but he never thought that he would actually get a chance to learn here so soon. The two anxious teenager's entered the hallway as Scott drove off. They looked for office number 538. After about 20 minutes searching, they finally found the office, and knocked on the door.

"Come in," said a recognizable voice from the other end of the door. The two walked in and was immediately surrounded by the best science equipment in the world. "You're late."

llllllllll

"Doctor!" Peter half yelled to Connors who was across the room looking at something else. "Take a look at this."

Dr. Connors made his way over to Peter. "What is it, Peter?"

"Check this out!" Peter urged as Connors took a look into the microscope Peter was looking through. "These reptile cells you had me look over have been showing that they are able to replace limbs that may have come off of their body."

"Yes I know that, Peter," Connors said slightly annoyed. "That's what reptiles are famous for."

"No, that's not what I meant," said Peter trying to rephrase his sentence. "You told me to look over reptile cells and human cells and see if it's theoretically possible to fuse the two in asymmetry...right?"

"...Parker...if you don't have a point," Began Dr. Connors as his patients were truly being tested. "I'm just going to..."

"No, Doctor!" said Peter alarmed. "Those cells in the microscope are fused human and lizard cells!"

The Doctor's eyes widened incredibly and took another look into the microscope. It's true that these cells did have some minor human traits, but it seems to the Doctor that most of cells is lizard trait. Kitty stopped her experiment for a second and took a look at the two other scientists. "Parker," Began Connors again. "Asymmetry means to fuse the two cells equally. This seems to have more lizard traits that human."

"I know, that's the point!" Dr. Connors now gets what Peter was trying to say, but he explained anyway. "The lizard trait of the cell seemed to have dominated the human cell somehow." Dr. Connors now had a face of terror, but Peter or Kitty didn't notice. "I'm not sure exactly how because the traits were completely even, but even so-"

"Thank you, Peter," Dr. Connors said holding his stomach lightly as if it were in pain. "That will be all. You too Kitty. I'll give you both a call next time I need you're help."

"But...Dr. Connors," began Kitty as she removed her lab equipment. "It has only been an hour, we we're supposed too-"

"I am aware of that!" Dr. Connors almost yelled as he tightened the grip on his stomach. "But the experiment is over. That will be all."

Kitty and Peter both decided not to question the Doctor's orders. It took them a few minutes to grab all of they're things...and it almost seemed that Connors was trying to kick them out. Peter didn't understand it. Didn't he just discover...or re-discover...the domination of lizard cell traits? "What's up with him?" Asked Peter slightly mad that the Doctor didn't let him learn more about this.

"I have no clue," replied Kitty also irritated as they both reached to the front door of the school. "I didn't even come to breakthrough! Maybe he..oh crap!!" Yelled Kitty.

"What?" Asked Peter.

"I left my purse in the lab," she said. "I'll go back and get it."

"Alright," said Peter. "I'll call Scott." Kitty went back inside the building as Peter took out his cell phone and dialed the number. For some reason, however, Scott, didn't answer the phone. Peter got slightly irritated and dialed the number again. Nothing. Peter than decided to call the Mansion, and ironically, Scott picked it up.

"Hello?" Scott said from the other side of the receiver.

"Scott!" Peter almost yelled. "Where the hell were you! I was calling you for the past five minutes!"

"My cell phone is upstairs. Why? Are you guys done already?"

"Yeah,"

"I thought you said It'll be about 2 to 3 hours!"

"I did. But Dr. Connors had to kick us out early."

"So your saying that I have to drive all the way to the city again?"

"Yup! Can you do it?"

"I'll be there as soon as I can."

Meanwhile...

"Dr. Connors!" Kitty yelled as she kncoked on the lab door. "Are you in there!? I left my purse!" There was no answer...he must have left. Kitty checked to see if the door was open, and it was. She slowly crept inside...there didn't seem to be anyone in there. Soon enough, she spotted her purse on the other side of the room. As she walked towards it...

"What do you think your doing!?" came a voice from Kitty's right. She almost screamed upon the sound of the voice. She looked to where the voice was coming from, and saw a figure was some kind of blanket wrapped around him with his back turned to Kitty. The voice sounded like Dr, Connors...only more raspy.

"Dr. Connors?" Kitty asked scarred. "Is that you!?"

"What do you want!?" he asked with that same creepy voice.

"I...I left my purse..-"

"Take it and leave!" Kitty picked up her purse...but remained there. "Are you sure you're alright." She said walked over to 'Dr. Connors'. "You sound a little-"

Just then a hand grabbed Kitty. A green hand. Kitty tried to scream, but she was too afraid. "I SAID TO LEAVE!!!" said the beast that was inside the blanked as he swiped at her causing her to sail across the room.

Spider-Sense.

Oh, no. Not now! What could be happening now? Peter quickly looked around to see if anyone was ready to jump him or something. No...that wasn't it. It was coming from the building...inside the building. This wasn't a small signal either...someone is in really danger. Peter jolted back into the building and followed his Spider-Sense...which led him back to Dr. Connors' lab. Peter was about to knock on the door, but his movements were interrupted by a scream that come from the other side of the door.

"KITTY!" Peter yelled as he looked through the small window of the door. Kitty could be seen pinned to the floor...by a gigantic lizard!!

"YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE COME BACK!!" the lizard yelled to the pinned girl.

"Dr. Connors!" she tried to yell back. She tried to make herself incorporeal so she could release from it's grip, but he was holding her too tight that she couldn't get her mind off the pain long enough to concentrate. "Please...you don't want to do this. You have to let me go!"

"AND WHY SHOULD I?!" growled the lizard almost incomprehensibly. At this point it sounded absolutley nothing like Dr. Connors. "SO YOU CAN TURN ME OVER TO SOME GENETIC FREAK LAB!?"

"I wouldn't say Lab," said a voice from behind that was familiar to Kitty. "Psychologist maybe..." It was Peter...or rather...Spider-Man crouching on the wall. Although Kitty couldn't see him at this point, he new he had his red and blue costume on. "Get off of her!" The lizard didn't budge, he just stared at the teenaged Spider-Man, Kitty still in his grip. Spider-Man jsut the spun a web from each wrist at the Lizard attaching them to his right wrist. "I ain't gonna ask again!" said Spider-Man as he yanked the over-grown reptile right off the girl.

The lizard fell flat on the floor right near Spider-Man, then quickly picked itself up, and swiped at the masked teenager. Spider-Man successfully dodged it, but caught a blow right across the chest sending him flying.

"Peter!" yelled Kitty as she made her way over to him to see if he was alright.

"LOOK OUT!" Screamed Spider-Man as he saw the lizard launch himself right at Kitty and himself. Kitty just then hugged Peter and pushed them both through the floor of the room, causing the lizard to smack his head against the floor. Meanwhile, the two teenagers fell through the floor/ceiling and land directly one floor below. "Hey, thanks," said Spider-Man not even thinking about using Kitty's powers to his advantage. "Okay, get yourself outta here! I'll take care of him." Peter then opened the window nearby and jumped onto the building from the outside.

"Peter! Don't hurt him!" yelled Kitty just before Spider-Man left her sight. "It's Dr. Connors!"

"I know..." he said to himself.

* * *

Lift up a stone and you will find him. He refuses to cherish the beauty in the world around us. He's wife sits at home watching the door, begging it to open. Yet he since in his lab, night after night, trying to play god. He refuses to acknowledge his past, and to move on. He refuses to acknowledge that true strength comes from within. That we were given this life to live and not exist under standards. My only solace is that he could have seen this sooner....maybe he wouldn't be suffering.

(A/N: a few more chapters left. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!)


	31. Ch 31: When Glory Fades

Spider-Man scaled the tall University building to the next floor as fast as his arms and legs could carry him. Once he got there, he found that the window was open and discovered several claw marks leading to the roof of the building. Spider-Man took a quick peek through the window just to make sure Dr. Connors wasn't in there. The whole place was trashed...even more then Kitty and Peter left it just a few seconds ago. Spider-Man began to scale the wall and tried to think of what could possibly happen to turn Dr. Connors into a giant lizard. Peter noticed that Connors had a weird obsession with lizards, mostly because that's all he talked about throughout their time together. He also noticed that Connors was missing an arm, which he lost in some kind fo accident that involved one of his experiments a long time ago. 

Once Spider-Man reached the top of the building, he came to the conclusion that Dr. Connors most likely injected lizard traits in himself to grow another arm. Spider-Man looked around to see several claw marks and lizard skin shadings throughout the roof top. He was here. He knew it. "Heeeerree, lizard, lizard, lizard!" called Spider-Man. "Come out and plaaaay!" Spider-Man slowly scanned the rooftop. Suddenly, there was a rattling sound from behind. Spider-Man swung around to see what it was...but nothing was there. "He's here," he said to himself. "I know it."

Spider-Sense.

Spider-Man swung himself around only to be tackled by Dr. Connors, who was still a gigantic lizard...with two arms. The two Neo-genetic nightmares wrestled each other all over this roof. After a few minutes of struggling, Spider-Man got the upper hand and pinned both of the lizards wrists to the ground. "Doctor!" Spider-Man yelled trying to get him to calm down. "Doctor! Please! You have to calm down!" It was to no avail. The lizard squirmed violently to get loose, but Spider-Man was determined to keep him pinned. "You got you're arm back! But at what price!? Look at you! Is this what you want to be for the rest of you're life!?" Just then, the lizard's shakes became more violent, and the launched Spider-Man over the roof top. Luckily, he caught himself on the ledge and quickly pulled himself up...on to see a airborne lizard sailing right for him.  
The lizard and Spider-Man both sailed through to air over the gap between rooftops and landed on another. Spider-Man tried once again to get the upper hand in this little fight, but the lizard was too strong. The lizard swiped away at Spider-Man's chest, tearing the spandex an the skin. The teenager eventually broke free for a few seconds, but was again tackled by the overgrown reptile. Spider-Man tried everything possible to break free, but nothing was working. He was out done in every way.

Just the, a flashing red light followed by a blast sound came from Spider-Man's right. Just then, the lizard was launched right off of Spider-Man and landed very close to the edge of the rooftop. Although Spider-Man knew who it was, he looked to his right, and saw Cyclops, Nightcrawler, Jean, Shadowcat, Storm.....and Wolverine. Spider-Man remained on his back and put is palm over his eyes. He has a feeling that he's going to get in trouble for this. Soon enough, Spidey kicked himself up and placed himself right next to the rest of the X-Men.

"What is that?" asked Cyclops with his hands still on his visor.

"Dr. Connors," replied Shadowcat reluctantly.

"What?" asked Storm. "How?"

"We'll get to that later!" insisted Wolverine revealing his claws. He began to approach the fallen reptile cautiously.

"Don't hurt him!" begged Spider-Man. Wolverine didn't listen. He got into a fighting position and was ready for a fight. Spider-Man knew Wolverine didn't listen. "He's just like me"  
That got everyone's attention. Even Wolverine looked back at the young unnatural mutant. That was when the lizard decided to attack. He tackled down Logan and the true brutes began to wrestle each other down much like what Spider-Man did before him. Cyclops was about to blast the lizard again, but Jean took charge instead. She used her telekinesis to left the lizard and threw him onto another nearby rooftop with force. Logan got up and was ready for another attack.

Just then, Spider-Man thought of something. "Wait!" he yelled before anyone else tried anything. The X-Men all looked at Spider-Man waiting for an explanation. "I have an idea," he said quietly. Everyone, except Wolverine heard him. Spider-Man then turned to the unofficial leader of the X-Men, Cyclops. "Keep him busy. But don't hurt him." With that said, Peter leaped off the building and began to scale down the wall very quickly.

"Spider-Man!" yelled Cyclops trying to stop the young X-Men.

"Cyclops, let him go," said Storm after putting her hand on his shoulder. The leader than turned to Storm and gave her an unsure look. "He knows what he's doing."

Meanwhile, Spider-Man climbed down the same wall he climbed up a few minutes ago to chase Connors. He began to look through every window until he finds the doctor's lab. After a few minutes of searching, he finally found the window the lizard crawled out of. Spider-Man launched himself through the open window and began to look around the room for something. Anything. A vile. A needle. A cup. Anything that the doctor might have used to turn him into this thing. ...BUT THE ROOM IS TRASHED!!!

Spider-Man began throwing papers, flipping tables, moving cabinets, until he eventually found something. It was a steel case. About an hour ago, Peter noticed the steel case on the desk that was marked with "RGS" in black marker while he was doing his experiments with the doctor. He had been wondering what "RGS" stood for...in fact...he still does. Peter was about to discard the case, but he then discovered that the case had 3 combination locks and a key hole. Spider-Man was convinced that this has something to do with the doctor turning into a lizard.  
Since he didn't know the combinations or where the key went, Spider-Man ripped off the case door and looked into it and saw 6 different injection needles with some kind of fluid inside. One of them was empty. "This has to be it!" Spider-Man yelled to himself as he picked up and examined two of the needles. One of them said 'RGS', and the other said 'Emergency Serum'.

"Well, this is an emergency," said Spider-Man as he put the 'RGS' needle back, keeping the other one.  
Injection needle in hand, Spidey scaled the building as quickly as possible. When he got to the top, he saw the lizard lying on the floor unconscious at the feet of Wolverine and the X-Men. Spider-Man tilted his head. "Wait...that's it?" he asked in disbelief. "You knocked him out in 3 minutes?"

"Yup," replied Wolverine with a very small smirk on his face. "Turns out that this guy's all bark."

"That's..strange," replied Spidey baffled. He always thought that he was naturally stronger than Wolverine because of his powers. "Here," began Spider-Man again as he showed the X-Men the needle he just discovered. "I think this will turn him back to his human state." Spider-Man handed the needle over to Jean, see as though that she had the most medical experience out of all of the X-Men so for...even though she's only 18.

"Ok," Jean said knowing what to do. She slowly approached the fallen lizard, needle in hand. She dropped to her knee and proceeded to put the needle through the neck of the giant reptile.

Spider-sense.

"JEAN! GET BACK!!!" Spider-man yelled. All of a sudden, the lizard got up and swiped right at Jean. Luckily for Spidey's warning, the lizard missed the girl, but she was so startled that she dropped the needle. Cyclops did not hesitate to release a force blast against the lizard, but it dodged it and knocked the leader back to the edge of the building.

"He musta' been fakin' it," said Wolverine withdrawing his claws again. Spider-Man decided it was up to him. He leaped in the air and used his web from his left wrist to grab the needle from the ground, and the web from his right wrist to immobilize the overgrown reptile. Still airborne, Spider-Man then tackled the temporarily immobile lizard and tied his neck to the ground with his web.

"Now, hold still! This won't hurt a bit!" Spider-Man then injected the serum from the needle into Connors' green neck. Just then Spidey's danger sense told him to get the hell away from Connors, and he did precisely that. The lizard broke free from the web, and began to grip his neck very tightly. His roars began to grow. It was no doubt that the injection was working.

"The hell?" asked Nightcrawler.

"I think it's working..." said Spider-Man quietly, not exactly sure himself. Just then, the lizard started changing. He's skin slowly began to change into a smoother tan color. His red eyes slowly began to change back to brown, and his left arm shrunk back into his body. Soon enough, the overgrown reptile was completely human again laying on the roof top. Nightcrawler and Cyclops were astonished by what they just saw, and Shadowcat was biting her nails in fear of Dr. Connors' life. Jean slowly approached the one armed man, dropped to her knees, and touched his neck.

"He's still alive," reported Jean to the rest of her team. "But he's unconscious." Jean continued as she got back to her feet to get a better look at the doctor. "And from the looks of things, he's going to be for a long time."

"So, what should we do now?" Cyclops turned to the two older X-Men.

"We should leave him in his lab," replied Wolverine. An answer the rest of the X-Men were not expecting.

"What?" asked Shadowcat most likely being the one who disagrees with Storm's decision most.

"Why? He's just like us! Why should we just leave him here as if nothing happened?"

"He's not like us," said Storm softly as she approached the unconscious doctor, and turned her head to the team. "We are human beings gifted with abilities that we did not ask for. What we are is fate. Something we cannot control." Storm then turned her head to Dr. Connors. "This man did this to himself. And there is nothing.....we can do for him."

"She's right," said Spider-Man almost reluctantly. "Dr. Connors tried to played God and change his genetic structure. He wanted his arm badly so bad that he would mess with his own body just to get it back. You know it's true, Kitty," Spider-Man turned to Shadowcat. "You could tell just by the way he talked about it that he was willing to give many things up just to get his arm back. He needs to realize what's really important in life." He then turned to the rest of his team. "As long as he quits trying to change himself, he should be alright. But the Xavier Institute...our institute, is about accepting the fact that you have abilities, and how you can control them. Not cure them."

The X-Men were silent after Spider-Man's speech. Cyclops was the first one to break the silence. "You were practicing that speech this whole time, weren't you?" he asked with a smile.

"Kinda," replied Spider-Man. "Was it good? Did I go to fast?"

"No, it was perfect," replied Cyclops still smiling. Jean, Storm, and Shadowcat each rolled their eyes.

"I like how you threw in 'our institute,'" added Nightcrawler. "Makes me feel special."

"Ever thought of becoming a politician?" asked Cyclops with his hand on his chin. Wolverine smirked at the interaction.  
"Boys," said Storm. "If you don't mind? Would you mind helping us carry Dr. Connors back to his lab?"

llllllllll

Dr. Connors woke up early the next morning. He looked around to realize that he was in lab....it was completely trashed. He rubbed his head firmly and tried to recall exactly what happened the night before. All he can remember is injecting himself with... "Oh, no!" yelled the doctor as he quickly got to his feet. "Where are they?"

The doctor desperately searched his disgruntled lab for something, but quickly stopped after realizing he stepped on something. The case. The steel case that has the 'RGS' marking on it. It was destroyed, but was still covering the contents inside of it. The Doctor quickly took off the broken cover...only to realize the box was empty.

Wait...there was something in there. And index card. The doctor picked it up and read it.  
"COURTESY OF YOU'RE FRIENDLY NEIGHBORHOOD X-MEN"

llllllllll

The next afternoon.

"So Connors was the one at the church a couple of weeks ago!" said Kurt.

Kurt (With image inducer), Amanda, Peter, and Kitty were at the food court in the mall eating their usual food. Amanda and Kitty were both had their 'healthy' subway sandwiches, Kurt was eating one of those ridiculously huge cheese burgers, and Peter had a huge slice of pizza.a true New Yorker. "No shit, Kurt," said Peter trying to relax himself. His body, especially his scratched chest was still in pain, and if he ever wanted to sneak out of the institute again, he had to rest up.

"Pete," began Kitty after taking a bit from her food. "Are you sure it was a good idea to leave that note in Dr. Connors' case?"

"Oh yeah," Peter assured Kitty with a mouth full of pizza. "I do it all the time. No big deal. He won't know what that means anyway, right?"

"Then why did you do it?" asked Amanda.

"It's a trademark!" replied Peter causing everyone to laugh. "What? All the best people have trademarks! Batman with his batarang! Even that Gambit guy has a trademark. His Cards!"

"Ja, but Gambit is a thief, no?" said Kurt with his mouth still full. Peter was about to protest, but Kurt stopped him after realizing something. "Yo, Pete! Check it out!" He said pointing behind Peter. He looked over his should only to see the gang of kids that approached him the other day at school to find out his homework assignment. "It's your girlfriends, Gwen and Felicia!"

"Shut up, Kurt!" said Kitty as she hit the disguised blue elf trying to defend Peter.but he hadn't turned back around yet.

The rest of the day went...well....usual. They stayed at the mall for 3 more hours because Kitty and Amanda just HAD to get this blouse, or they just HAD to get a 75-dollar pair of jeans, or they just HAD to make Kurt and Peter wish they were dead.

"Please, Kurt!" begged Amanda. "This won't take long, I promise! After this we can go! I swear!"

"Ok, ok! Fine!" Kurt finally gave up as they stood in front of the Abercrombie and Fitch store. "We'll wait out here. You have 15 minutes!" The girls practically squealed and wasted no time at the very expensive clothing store. "You know what?" Kurt asked Peter. "I really, REALLY, wish that Rogue was here right now!" Peter laughed. If Rogue was here, she wouldn't be taking this crap, and they would have left the mall an hour ago. "I mean honestly, where the hell is she when you need her?"

"In a nice, comfortable bed at the mansion," Peter answered Kurt's question. "..exactly where I want to be right now." He put his hand on his chest. He was still aching and exhausted from last night, not to mention all the other nights.

"Damn," Kurt began putting a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Your still out of it, aren't you?"

Peter quickly pulled himself together and ignored the pain. "Nah, it's no big deal. I'll snap out of it in a day or two." Peter saw them again. Gwen and her painfully familiar boyfriend, this time they were alone, and he was trying to touch Gwen in inappropriate-in-public places. She had an annoyed face as she tried to fight her boyfriend off. Peter tightened his fist very hard in frustration. Who was he? Where has he seen him before? And why is Peter getting so worked up about this?

"You really like her, don't you?" asked Kurt.

"Kurt I swear to God I've seen that guy before," Peter spoke with such confidence. "Not just at school, or around here or anything...something really..."

"Ryan! Stop!" Gwen said sounding annoyed.

And then it hit him like a ton of bricks. Peter just remembered hearing those exact words before. "Holy shit..." said Peter who was in utter shock.

"Vhat?" asked Kurt. "Vhat's wrong?"

Peter didn't answer right away. All he could do is stare at the guy pulling and groping the girl clearly against her will in both utter disgust, and bone-chilling fear. He remembers where he saw that guy before. But somehow, he wishes he never saw him. Two weeks ago, Peter was doing his routine swings around Bayville, New York, and sometimes New Jersey. While in Bayville, he heard a small scream...the kind of scream you would normally discard or just think it was a joke. Spider-Man doesn't take those kind of chances and investigates anyway. After a few minutes of searching, Spider-Man found that same guy sexually abusing a woman with his hand over her mouth muffling her "RYAN! STOP!" screams. Spider-Man did save the girl, but there were more people in the room. By the time the fight was over, the actual rapist got away.

"And here he is..." said Peter with a look of pure hatred in his face.

"Peter," began Kurt. "Vhat the hell is going on? Are you ok?"

"C'mon, baby," Peter could here Ryan say to Gwen. "I got something to show you."

This is it. He knew it. "I'll be right back," said Peter as he began to follow the couple. Peter could hear Kurt try to protest, but he didn't listen. He wasn't going to let this guy get away again. He followed them for a few minutes until they finally left the building and went into some kind of secluded alley.

"C'mon, Ryan," insisted Gwen. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see," he assured her.

Peter then attached himself to the wall of the alley and slowly made his way closer to the happy couple. This place was utterly disgusting. Wet, smelly, and very dirty. "Ryan, what are we doing here?" asked Gwen. Just then, Ryan pressed his lips against Gwen. At first she tried to fight them off, but slowly began to go with it.

Peter watched in disgust still attached to the wall. Ryan uncomfortably deepened the kiss with Gwen seemingly every second. He then began to slid his hands down Gwen's backside quickly and rough. Peter saw the uncomfortableness in Gwen's face, but for some reason she kept going with it. Is it possible that she actually likes this? Just then, Ryan tried to undo the buttons on Gwen's mid-drift-revealing blouse. Finally, Gwen broke the kiss and stopped the jock from going any further.

"Whoa whoa whoa," she said. "Ryan, come on. Not right now?"

"What?" he spat out in protest. "What's wrong with now?"

This is it.

"Not here!" Gwen argued. "This place is filthy! Besides, we've only been going out for 2 weeks!"

"So what? I've done shit with girls when we've only been going out with one week!"

Moron.

"Ryan! I said no!"

Just then, Ryan grabbed Gwen grabbed the neck and squeezed tightly. "I don't care what you said!" He almost yelled as he threw Gwen to the ground.

Ok. This is the part where Peter takes action. He was about to take off his shirt when he realized...he didn't have his costume with him! Just then, Peter went into a panic. He didn;t have his costume! But he's still Spider-Man...but he can't use his powers without a mask.

Gwen began to scream, but Ryan quickly covered her mouth. "Don't worry, Gwenny," he said very menacingly as he unzipped Gwen's jeans and pulled them down to her knees, revealing her black thong underwear, and began to grope her buttocks. "It'll all be over soon." Now he began to undo his own pants.

Oh, screw it!

"Hey!" yelled Peter right after jumping form the wall to the floor.. Ryan suddenly stopped in his tracks and looked as If he had seen a ghost. Gwen was still trying resist, but his grip on her mouth began to weaken her. She wasn't fully aware of what was going on. "What the FUCK do you think your doing?" asked Peter face turning red because of anger. Ryan's face then turned angry with Gwen still in hand.

"Wait," began the rapist as he recognized Peter. "You the geek with Jake's homework assignment!" Jake must've been the guy who was snoring in class.

"Get you hands off her!" yelled Peter clinching his fists ignoring Ryan's realization.

Ryan laughed. "What the hell are you gonna do about it?" he asked completely tossing Gwen aside as hard as he could. He didn't knock her out, but she was way too hurt to move.

Peter tried to not let himself get too mad. He couldn't let Ryan know that he's Spider-Man, but beat the shit out of him at the same time....can he do it?

Ryan threw a punch at Peter who easily dodged it. Ryan tried to throw another punch, but Peter caught his fist and squeezed. Peter tried as hard as he can not to hurt him to bad, but at the same time, he wanted to see the son of a bitch in pain. Ryan let out a small moan in pain....but that wasn't enough for Peter.

He will never forget the look on the face of the girl this low-life raped some time ago. It was something he hoped he never had to see again. He squeezed harder and harder until he felt and heard a SNAP in Ryan's wrist. Now he let out a loud scream, and dropped top his knees after Peter let go and held his now broken hand. Peter began to approach Gwen to see if she was alright, but gave Ryan a swift kick in the face beforehand.

"Hey...hey..." Peter said softly as he approached the hurt girl. He got down on his knees and tried to sit her up. "Are you alright?" She didn't answer. She was still shaking. "Don't worry. He won't hurt you." Peter tried to comfort the girl by touching her shoulder. She cringed when he touched her, but began to find it relaxing. "It's ok," Peter kept assuring her as he pulled her closer for an embrace. She slowly came closer to Peter and hugged him softly.

Then suddenly, she tightened her grip on Peter and began to cry. "It's ok," Peter assured her one more time. Something was different. Peter has saved countless people before now.But now for unknown reasons, Peter feels an emotional connection this time. Is it the mask? Could Spider-Man be more than just an alias? "I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere. Your safe now." She continued to cry, and her sobs became deeper. "Your safe."

* * *

You don't recover from a night like this. A victim still lying on the floor but not completely motionless. She fakes a smile and presses herself onto me with thanks. I know that nothing that I tell her really has any effect. This was exactly what she was talking about. The fever. The focus. The reasons that I had to believe that what I do is right. The tickle. The taste of fairness. It used to be the reason I breathed but now it's choking me up. You were right, Rogue. You were right.

(A/N: This was unavoidable. PLEASE REVIEW I apologize too all of you Gwen haters!)


	32. Ch 32: Savior

"So you think she'll be at school tomorrow?" Rogue asked referring to Rogue, in her second consecutive week in bed in the infirmary in the basement of Xavier's Institute. Peter has been making it a habit to visit her every night. They always had these talks about their lives...well, it's more like Peter's life. Every time he wants more information of anything on Rogue's past, she'll quickly change the subject. But he tries again every night.

"I'm not sure," He answered. He had told Rogue about saving Gwen Stacey 20 minutes ago, but this was one of those times where she quickly changed the subject. Peter got annoyed about talking about things like this, but he did enjoy Rogue's company. "I wouldn't be surprised if she takes a day or too off. Girls like that aren't as strong as they appear to be."

"Is that another stereotype?" Rogue asked raising her eyebrow smirking.

"It's just a guess," he said smiling. Stereotyping has kind of became an inside joke between them. Ever since that incident between Rogue and Peter at the mall, they would poke out any and all stereotyping each other did just to make the other one mad. "Besides, from the look on her face, she didn't even seem like the Gwen Stacey everyone knew." He continued as he became more serious on the matter. "She seemed so...petrified. And alone."

Rogue wiped her smirk off her face. It was no secret that she did not at all agree with Peter's nightlife. "Haven't you seen those kind of faces millions of times?" she asked crossing her arms.

"Yeah," Peter answered with a small frown. "But not of the people that I know...or ever talked to."

"So, Spider-Man saves the day again," Rogue chanted sarcastically.

"Nope," said Peter almost proudly. She was always telling him that helping people isn't stupid. But wearing a mask is. "This was all Peter Parker. I didn't spin a single web or cling onto a single wall. Nor did I wear a costume. I did use my strength and agility...but very mildly."

Rogue almost smiled. "I'm impressed."

Peter stood silent for a moment, and then raised his eyebrow and said, "I'm beginning to think you don't like my costume."

"It's not so much the costume." Rogue assured an unconvinced Peter. "Just the mask."

"Oh I get it." Peter said trying not to laugh. "This is all one of those 'be yourself' kind of things."

"Possibly." Admitted the young woman. "Nothing wrong with being yourself, is there?"

"No." Peter answered "But what if Spider-Man is myself?" He asked in retaliation. He's been waiting for a while for Rogue to bring this same conversation up.

"You created Spider-Man." She reassured him. "He exists within another person. That doesn't make him you. It makes him a character. A role."

"I used to think that." Peter looked down and remembers the words of a certain someone. "But someone helped me realize that I didn't just get powers from this spider bite. I didn't create Spider-Man. The radioactive spider did. I'm just the lucky pick. Now that I have two people living in my body, I gotta be able to balance them."

"Where did you hear this bullshit from?" Rogue asked coldly.

"I didn't expect you to understand." Peter seemed kind of hurt. However, it's true that not a lot of people, human and mutant alike, have any idea what he's going threw.

"What!?" Asked Rogue almost shocked. Perhaps...there is one person who could understand. "What the sam-hell did you just say, Sticky!? Do you remember who I am?" She was heated. Simple. "Do you remember what my powers are? Do you remember why the HELL I'm in this bed in the first place??" Peter really wished he didn't say anything. "I know what it's like to have more than one person inside of me....to the point where I wanted to slice open my head and get them out!!!" Too much info. "Be thankful, Spider-kid. You can control your 'alter ego', I couldn't."

There was silence. Rogue always seems know just what to say to shut Peter up. The silence was interrupted by the sound of an opening door. It was the professor. "Oh, I'm sorry," as he made his way into the room. "Did I interrupt something?"

"No," Peter replied as he got up from the chair that was standing next to Rogue's bed. "I was just leaving. Good night, Rogue."

"'Night," she simply answered as Peter fully left the room shutting the door behind him.

"Is everything alright?" the professor asked Rogue. "You two seem to fight more than you and Kurt. As if your brother and sister or something."

This made Rogue smile a little. "Well, he and Kurt are very much alike. They were both in here earlier complaining about Logan's tough training session. Kurt joked that it was so difficult that Logan himself ran from the session and Beast took over. Is that true?"

The professor laughed lightly. "Well, to a certain extent. Logan was called out of duty for some kind of emergency, but it had nothing to do with us." Rogue replied by raising her eyebrows. "Anyway, Rogue. I wanted to talk to you about....reclaiming your place with the X-Men."

llllllllll

"Are you sure you're comfortable with this?" Peter asked the attractive blonde girl sitting in front of him. Once again, Peter Parker was up to his usual tricks, sneaking out of the mansion. But this time was different. No mask. No webs. Peter was sitting in a booth and a coffee house in town in Bayville next to Gwen Stacey.

"What do you mean?" She asked as she took a sip of her hot chocolate. Peter had gotten there minutes ago and ordered his coffee. He can't say he wasn't shocked that Gwen asked him to meet her here, but he was clearly uncomfortable. He never had coffee with a girl he rescued.

"I mean...you know. Leaving you're house?" In truth, Peter had no clue how to handle this. He saw a few documentaries and cop-dramas about abuse/rape situations, but he wasn't prepared for this.

"No, I'll be fine. I just really needed someone to talk to." There was another silence. They were both clearly nervous. Gwen tried to avoid Peter's gaze by staring into her cup of chocolate. "Are you sure you won't get in trouble for staying out so late?"

"Well, if I don't get caught, it should be fine." Peter said trying to lighten up the mood. It worked, Gwen laughed. "But don't worry about that. I do this all the time."

"Well, well, well." Said Gwen with a devious smirk. "Peter Parker is not as good as he seems?"

"It's just say I have...a night life." Peter took a sip of his coffee. It was clear that both teens were avoiding the real subject at hand. Peter was the first to bring it up. "So. How are you? Are you okay?"

Gwen almost wished that Peter wouldn't have brought the subject up. But it was bound to happen. "Yeah, I'm fine." She says once again looking into her cup. "It just seems so..surreal, y'know?"

"Does anyone else know about this?" "Have you told...I don't know. Your parents? Kyle? Felicia? Jessica?"

"No," replied Gwen almost reluctantly. "I don't see how it's any of there business."

"Do they know about him?" Peter was surprised to find himself full of questions.

"I don't know. I doubt it." Her voice mad it clear that she was now uncomfortable.

"What about your parents?" Before he even asked the question, Peter knew that this would be a sad topic, but he had to ask.

"Well, my family..." Gwen hesitated. Peter expected it. "We're not exactly....close." Peter didn't think so. "My dad's a detective, and he's on the job a lot. And my mother...." Small stall. Peter had an idea what was coming. "She left a month ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry," was the only thing Peter could have thought of. There was another awkward silence. "So," Peter slowly began again. "This may be a stupid question, but what are you going to do now? Tell you're dad?"

"No," Gwen answered immediately. "I won't. I neither will you."

"But-"

"He doesn't have to know, alright!?" Gwen was beginning to get very defensive, but there was nothing Peter could do about it. "Listen, I have to go. It's getting late."

"Yeah," agreed Peter. "Me too." They both got up and went to the front desk to pay their bills silently. "Are you going to be at school tomorrow?"

"Of course," replied Gwen. "I mean, nothing happened today or anything, right?" Peter remained silent. Gwen was obviously hinting to Peter not to tell anyone about the event that took place earlier tonight...even though he told half of the X-Men. "Right?" She asked again nervously.

"Right," replied Peter unwillingly. Gwen was looking through her purse to find money for her check, but Peter stopped her. "I'll take care of it," he said reaching for a couple of extra bucks in his pocket. She was about to protest, but he didn't let her. "Don't worry about it. Just get a good night sleep."

She smiled very sweetly. Not the normal Gwen Stacey seductive smile that captured the eyes of almost every boy in high school, but the true, genuine smile that Peter was trying to get out of her this whole time. "Thank you," she said softly.

"Do you need me to walk you home?" asked Peter just after paying the restaurant host and leaving the restaurant.

"No, thanks," she replied. "I'll be fine. I just need some time to myself to think." She smile, and put her hand on Peter's face. She felt his body temperature raise through the skin, and her smile grew. "Your really are sweet." she said softly. He smiled at her comment, but words couldn't find a way out of his mouth. She slowly took her hand away. "Thanks, again," she said as she turned around and began to head home.

Peter just stood there and watched the blonde walk away until she was almost out of site. He took a look around to see if there was anyone around, but see as though it was past midnight, he wasn't surprised that he was all alone in the coldest of night. He reached into his brown jacket's pocket and pulled something out. It was his red mask. "You'll be fine?" He spoke to himself softly. He looked ahead to see that Gwen was almost invisible. "Somehow, I don't think so."

llllllllll

Peter's assumption was correct. Gwen had a long walk home. But she didn't seem to mind. She never did. Walking home, whether it was from school, a date, or anything, always seemed to calm Gwen down somehow. She would think about everything. School, friends, her parents, anything and everything. Everything was quiet, which was the way she liked it. But just like all good things, it had to come to an end somehow.

She just hoped it wouldn't have ended this way.

"Yo!" Gwen heard someone yell which greatly startled her. She turned around to see two guys...two very muscular guys with their arms crossed and wife beaters...which is what scared her the most. There were two girls behind them. They had a confused look on their faces, but they were also smiling easily. Gwen quickly looked around to see that she was surrounded by nothing but small shops that were closed for the night. Although Manhattan never sleeps, Bayville does.

"Ain't you the chick that told off Ryan?" Gwen swallowed hard. This is definitely not good. She met these guys before, and truth be told, she did not like them.

"Yeah," agreed the other guy. "What's wrong girlie? All alone? No one to save you?" Now she's completely afraid. She took a few steps back getting ready to run away.

"Ryan mentioned some ass hole that jumped him. You know anything?" Gwen now decided to run away, but the two men caught up to her almost instantly. Although they looked the same, the first one who spoke grabbed her arm tightly. "Oh, c'mon, baby!" he said tauntingly. "Where you goin'?"

"You don't have to go anywhere," continued the second thug. "WE can have some fun right here."

"Ho-ly Shit," yelled another voice. It weren't the thug and it wasn't Gwen. It definitely weren't the other two girls. Just then, a figured landed right in front of Gwen and the two thugs, crouched on all fours. The only thing visible about the figure was the big insect-like white eyes. "Are you guys even human??"

The thugs let go of Gwen's wrist and took a few steps back. "Oh, my God," said one of them almost trembling.

"I prefer Spider-Man," said Spider-Man as he got up on his two feet and crossed his arm. "Do you two have any hearts at all in there?" The two didn't respond, and the two girls didn't even seem like they knew what was going on. "This young girl went through enough stuff tonight." The thugs could hear the anger in Spider-Man's voice. "I may have let the other kid get away," Spider-Man continued as he spun a web onto the chests of the thugs. "But you ain't goin' anywhere."

Spider-Man pulled the web back sending the two guys straight to him. He then planted a punch on both of their stomachs which caused both of them to gag. He then kicked one of them hard enough to send him flying, and grabbed the other one's neck and lifted him up. He heard the thug gasping for air, but Spider-Man continued to tighten his grip on his throat. "Let me ask you a question," asked Spider-Man unusually casually. "To you take pleasure in hurting others?" Obviously, the thug didn't answer. Just then, the other thug pulled out a pair of knives and put one in each hand. Spider-Man didn't notice. "No? What about you, girls?" Spider-Man turned to the girls who seemed to be anything but sober. "Eh, what do you know? You're probably cracked out as it is."

Spider-Sense.

Spider-Man quickly dropped the first thug and dodged the attack from the knives. He grabbed the second thug's arm, forcing him to drop a knife, but he was unable to dodge the attack form the other knife. A sharp pain went though Spider-Man's arm as the thug stuck the knife right through it. He let out a moan of pain, but he was still able to knock the thug back with a kick.

Spider-Man quickly took the knife out of his arm and began to nurse it. Gwen was still there. She saw the whole thing. The thugs were both on the ground, so Gwen slowly walked over to Spider-Man to see if he was okay. Spider-Man looked up to see Gwen just a step away from him which was starling. "You're hurt," she said softly.

"It'll be fine," he said quickly. "Go home! I'll make sure these guys never bother you again."

"How did you know?" Gwen asked all of a sudden.

"Know what?" asked Spider-Man, although he didn't really want to discuss anything right now. He just wanted her to get out of harms way.

"How did you know...about Ryan?" Spider-Man felt like his face was on fire. His heart might have even skipped a beat. What was he supposed to tell her? Why did he open his mouth about what happened earlier tonight?

"I..." He was speechless. "I...I..." The more he spoke, the more Gwen's eyes widened. It seemed like she was beginning to understand. From the look in her eyes, it seemed like she was finding out the truth. Spider-Man had to interrupt her thoughts. "Just get out of here!!" He yelled at the top of his lungs which startled her. But it worked. She quickly ran for home.

Spider-Man eventually got up, shoulder still in pain, and looked toward the two men. "As for you guys," he said grimly. "We're not done yet."

* * *

Aren't you tired of being weak? Such rage that you could scream all the stars right out of the sky? You'll destroy the prettiest starry night. With an emphasis on function rather than design, you're isolation keeps me deprived of hope. You're hiding something. You're hiding yourself. It's you're life. You're choice. But you can't hide forever.

(A/N: I know. Short chapter. REVIEW! MORE COMMIN!)


	33. Ch 33: Lip Gloss and Black

He followed her. Just to make sure. She ran this time. He wanted nothing more than to swing down there and ask her if she was alright. But he knew he couldn't. Another word out of him, and she could find out his secret. This is funny. They didn't formally meet until tonight, and she's already on the verge of finding out the man behind the mask. He hoped wall to wall with his masked eye looking at the blonde as she ran.

'Oh, god,' Spider-Man thought to himself. 'Do I like her too? Does this make it 4 girls now? Well...Gwen seems to be more compatible compare to the others. Mary Jane's unreachable. Rogue's untouchable. Black Cat's impossible. Maybe this time...'

"So is this what you do when you're bored, Spider?" Speak of the devil. That voice behind Spider-Man was unmistakable. Spider-Man was still crawling on the wall of the building watching Gwen as he heard footsteps on the top of the roof following him. "Check out high schoolers?"

How did she know he's a high schooler? That question didn't cross Spider-Man's mind. Instead he asks, "What makes you so sure that I'm not her age?" Black Cat didn't respond. "Besides, I'm not checking her out. I'm making sure she's safe."

"Safe?" asked Black Cat still strolling on the rooftop. "Do you know where you are, Spider? This is Bayville, not Brooklyn. Don't you have more important evil people to take out in like Manhattan, or Harlem, or Hell's Kitchen, or something?"

"This girl almost got raped earlier," explained Spider-Man not taking his eyes off Gwen. Black Cat was silent again, but the silence kind of seemed like she was scared. Spider-Man couldn't see her face of disbelief.

"What?" She finally spat out. "Gwe...wait. By who?"

"Her so called 'boyfriend'," explained Spider-Man, still eyes on the blonde.

"R..." Black Cat stopped herself, but Spider-Man didn't even hear her. "She did?" That was the only thing she could think of.

"Yeah," replied Spider-Man. "Sad, isn't it?" The two stopped when the blonde girl stopped at a small white house. She took out a key and opened her front door, but hesitated to enter the house. She stopped and looked at the street. "C'mon, Gwen," Spider-Man said very softly, soft enough so that Cat couldn't comprehend it. "Go inside." She finally forced herself inside and the door. "Thank God," he said as he rested his back against the wall using his feet to keep him clung on the wall.

Black Cat took a seat on the edge of the rooftop dangling her feet just above Spider-Man's head. "Do you normally follow the people you rescue home?" She asked right on que.

"No," Spider-Man replied simply.

"So what made her special?" Black Cat spoke with a certain sincerity. An uncharacteristic sincerity. "Just because she looks good in low-riders and a bare mid-drift."

"What do you think?" Asked Spider-Man.

"If I were to guess you're answer, it'd be 'No'." She replied. "But, you're a guy. And I don't care if you're a boyscout-super-hero, I know you can't look me in the eye and tell me her looks didn't have anything to do with it."

Spider-Man smiled under his mask and let out a small laugh. "You're one of those rich, pretty, popular girls at school, aren't you?" Black Cat stood silent. "Hell, do you even go to school? Because if you do, you're hair's a dead giveaway."

"Yeah, I go to school," began Cat. "Just like every American teenager. And my hairs not white."

"A wig?"

"Not exactly."

"So what color is it?"

Black Cat laughed. "Why so interested? You finally want some real information on me?"

"I'm still swallowing the fact that you're a teen." Spider-Man said laughing. "Actually, I'm more surprised that you told me you're a teen."

"Why not?" She asks. "Is it that weird that there are two teenaged animal-referenced super-people around?"

"Two?" asked Spider-Man. "What makes you think I'm a teenager?"

"You're voice," replied Black Cat. "The sound, and how you talk. It's easy to see. By the way, how old did you think I am?"

"I don't know," replied Peter. "20-something maybe?"

Black Cat laughed. "And you think you had a prayer with a 20 year old?"

"Every kid has a fantasy," Spider-Man countered. He really seemed to begin to enjoy talking...or flirting with Black Cat. She liked him this way too. "Besides, it's hard to find people like us. Even though the mutant birth rate is growing."

"Oh yeah, that's right." Black Cat was remained about mutants. "So it's a natural thing, mutation?"

"Sometimes," replied Spider-Man. "Most times, actually."

"What about you?" she asked.

"Me? I wasn't born with these powers."

"Me either."

"Really?"

"Yeah." He wanted to ask how she got her powers, but for some reason, that seemed to inappropriate right now.

"So...what color is you're hair?"

Black Cat laughed.

llllllllll

The swing back to the mansion was hell. Why? Because it took a miracle to get Spider-Man's wound to stop bleeding, but it still hurt like no other. He would try to avoid swinging with hisright arm, but he need to do so to make turns. It seemed like forever before he got to the mansion. He landed on the wall next to his bedroom window. Before he entered, he took off his mask, put it on his belt under his top, and adjusted the bandage that Black Cat conveniently had which had covering his wound.

"I'm going to have to tell someone about this," Spider-Man spoke softly to himself. "This is probably the worst wound yet. Maybe Mr. McCoy will help me out. And maybe he'll keep the secr-"

Just then, a sound of breaking glass came from the lower window. Spider-Man froze. That was highly unusual. Just then, the sounds of moaning and struggling came from the same window. Spider-Man didn't waste time putting his mask back on. He just quickly dropped down to the living room window and look through it. It was dark, but he was able to see two bodies on the floor, and dark figure that snuck into the other room.

"What the hell?" Peter then quickly tried to open the window, but it was locked. He didn't want to waste time, so he jumped off the wall onto the floor, spun a web onto the rooftop, and launched himself right through the window.

He felt his face get cut, but it was too small to be concerned over. He quickly sprinted to the two bodies, and identified them. "Bobby! Jubilee!" Peter tried to shake them in an attempt to wake them up, but they remained out cold. "Bobby! C'mon! Wake up!" He then turned to Jubilee. "Jubes! C'mon, don't be dead." He check both of their pulses. They were still alive. He turned Jubilee over, and noticed a device on the back if her neck.

"What could this be?" Peter asked himself as he stared on the small circular metal plate on Jubilee's neck. The device was also flashing red. "Nano-technology?" Peter asked himself. He reached for the device and tried to pull it off her neck.

SPIDER-SENSE

"Whoa!" Peter yelped as he just let go of the circular device. The was one of the strongest spider-sense signals he ever got, and it disappeared after he stopped trying to pull the device off of Jubilee. "Okay, this probably won't work out to well," said Peter softly as he gently place Jubilee back down on the floor. "Sorry kids. You're going to have to hang out here for a while."

Just then, a door to Peter's right swung open. Peter leaped back and took a fighter stance, and so did the man who entered the room. "Peter?" asked the man who entered the room.

Peter let his guard down. "Scott?" Peter identified the man with the red glasses. Scott walked closer to Peter cautiously. "Scott, what the hell is going on?"

"Someone's in the mansion," he replied simply. Peter looked over Scott's shoulder and saw Ray, AKA Berzerker, running towards the two. "Besides us, everyone else is knocked out."

"Are you sure?" Asked Peter.

"Well, at least everyone we saw is knocked out," added Scott. "Including the professor."

"Do we have any idea who it is?" Asked Ray.

"Shh!" said Scott. The room was now silent. Something made it's way to Scott's ear, and Ray and peter began to hear it as well. Foot-steps.

It was coming from the door that led to the hallway. Scott signaled the other two to followed him slowly, and they did. Ray cat walked with Scott while Peter clung himself to the ceiling slowly walking towards the door. Scott reached for the door with one hand, and took grip on his glasses with the other, preparing for the worst. Ray charged one of his forearms with electric bolts, also preparing for a battle. Peter just remained on the ceiling, ready to pounce any threat.

Scott's hand finally reached the door.. He stalled for a minute and looked back on his two teammates, and then swung the door open.

There was a figure. Whoever it was, it yelled out a small yell of surprise. Ray pointed his fist forward, and Scott lifted his glasses very slightly, but stopped after realizing who it was.

"Rogue?" said Peter shocked to see her out of bed.

Rouge caught a glimpse of the three mutants. This was the first time she was out of bed for a while, and it was difficult for her to keep her balance. Before any words were exchanged, Rogue was quick on the offensive upon the sight of Ray's charged arm and Peter maskless in his costume. "What in the lord's good name are you guys doin'?" She asked angrily.

"The mansion has been infiltrated," replied Scott.

Peter jumped off the ceiling and landed right next to the unconscious bodies of Bobby and Jubilee. "And he doesn't seem to friendly," added Peter as he showed the back of Jubilee's neck to the rest of the mutants. "Check this out. I have no clue what they are, but I'm pretty sure it's what's keeping them unconscious."

The three other teens took a look at the small device on Jubilee's neck. With Peter's head turned, Ray charged his figure and attempt to short circuit the device.

Spider-Sense

"Wait! Wait!" Yelled Peter causing Ray to loose his concentration on his powers. "Don't do that.

"Why not?" Asked Ray slightly frustrated.

"Trust me," said Peter pointing to his own head hinting about his sixth sense. "There's nothing we can do for them now."

"Where is everyone else?" asked Rogue still not fully sure what's really going on. "Where's Logan?"

"I don't know," Scott was te one to reply. "I didn't find his body anywhere. And I'm not sure if these little things will effect him anyway. For now, we have to search the other rooms for the other's."

The four teenagers wasted no time to look for the rest of the X-Men, and possibly for the person responsible for this. After a few minutes of searching room for room in the mansion, they haven't found anyone else. They've made their way to the game room.

"Doesn't seem like anyone came here," commented Ray after taking a look at the room.

"Yeah?" asked Peter. "Take another look," said Peter slightly grimly. The other three ran over to Peter as they spotted him kneeling next to an immobile body. It belonged to Amara, AKA Magma.

"Damn," whispered Rogue.

"That's funny," Scott said somewhat unusually.

"What?" asked Rogue.

"What was she doing here a-"

Scott was interrupted by a sudden thud. Peter, Ray, and Scott turned their heads to the game room door just to witness Rogue's body collapsing to the floor.

"He's here!" yelled Scott, but whoever "he" was, he was no where to be found. "Everyone, stay on guard!"

Strangely, Peter never got a spider-sense signal...at least not yet. Just then, a masculine yell came from behind. Peter and Scott both turned around to see Ray also collapse on the floor, with a short, black figure right where he was standing. Scott wasted no time and took off his ruby-quartz shades and released a brief giant blast right where the figure was standing.

All that was heard was the sound of the blast, and a small, almost feminine, moan of struggle. Scott quickly put his glasses back on, and he and Peter tried to get a better look to see if Scott hit his target. It was still dark, but from the looks of things, the figure was no longer there.

Spider-Sense...finally

"Scott!" yelled Peter at the top of his lungs. "Look out!"

But it was too late, the figure quickly dashed behind the young leader of the X-Men and he too collapsed. Peter took a step back, and placed his right palm on the floor as if he's ready for a fight, but the figure disappeared again into the dark. Peter didn't move, he knew he was the next target.

He decided to remain still and let...whoever it is...come to him. He closed his eyes and focused on nothing but his spider-sense. He focused so hard that he began to notice a lot of things. The creeks in the walls. The roughness of the floor. The pain in his left shoulder due to the stab he received earlier.

Everything was quiet, making it easy for him to track the intruder. He just stood there with a palm to the floor...waiting...for the right moment...focusing...until...

Spider-sense!

He saw it. He knew exactly what the intruder wanted to do. She dashed herself right behind Peter and quickly attempted to place a device, undoubtably the same advice that was found earlier, on the back of Peter's neck.

Peter's eyes swung open, and quickly dodged the attacker, and used his right foot to kick her in the stomach. He heard feet tap the ground as the attacker took a few steps back in surprise.

He quickly jumped up, turned himself around in mid-air, and spun one of the biggest webs he had ever done. Peter stopped webbing the intruder by the time he landed on his feet and right hand. There was a flash of pain from the stab wound, but Peter tried his best to brush it off.

"Not as fast as you thought?" asked Peter in his usual playful way. Although he didn't have his mask on, Peter was still in 'Spider-Man mode'. He slowly strutted toward the captured struggling intruder trying to ignore the pain in his arm. "Let me tell you something. Next time you try to ambush a mansion," he began again as he began to get a better look at the attacker. "Try to make sure that it isn't occupied by super-people, huh? You might have better lu-"

Peter stopped. His jaw almost detached from his face when got a good look at the fly in his web. It was a girl. A little girl. 13 years old maybe...no older than 14. Peter felt like he threw up his heart and swallowed it back. He was rendered speechless.

"All of this," Peter finally spat out. "Was from you?" The girl had a angered look on her face. She also let out some kind of growl. It kind of reminded Peter of someone. "The X-Men was outmatched by a little girl?" The webbed-up girl became angrier. "Who are you? Are you a mutant?"

Just then, the girl gave Peter an evil, animal-like smile. Just then, a very familiar 'SKNIT!' like sound came from the girl, and the webs on her fell off, revealing her full-body jump suit...and two metallic claws from each fist.

Peter stared at the smiling girl in horror, and only one sentence came to mind.

"...No fucking way..."

Just then, the girl let own a battle yell, similar to a certain Wolverine, and jumped towards Peter with her claws out. Peter had no problem dodging it, but it was still hard to digest what he just saw. All Peter could do right now was dodge the female wolverine's attacks, but it didn't last long. His shoulder was in too much pain.

Maybe he would have lasted a little longer before the was knocked out by that small device if his shoulder hadn't been stabbed.

* * *

Angels mourn crying, praying for your soul as my eyes open from their state of sleep. I feel my blood  
turn into a frozen river. Nightmares so close that the cold hard truth was in the air. My heart locked shut, and I accidently gave you the key. Lies hold me emptiness fills my broken heart screaming a name hoping for a response.

(A/N: Before ANYONE says ANYTHING, I know this is almost nothing how it went in Evo. I had to tie Spider-Man in the mix. Thank you. REVIEW!)


	34. Ch 34: Poetic Irony or Tragic Justic

It was dark. The way he liked it. He slowly cat walked toward his target, with his a blade in each of his hands. The target's back was turned, feeding on raw flesh, which gave him the upper hand. He could smell the blood which was being eaten by the target. This was big...bigger then he could have imagined.

He tightened his grip around his blades. This was going to be one hell of a fight. Just then, he sprung out of hiding and slashed the giant beast, but the beast seem hardly affected.

The beast swiped at him, throwing him back 100 feet landing on his back. He got up, and realized he dropped his blades. This was not good. The vicious beast paced to him waiting to rip the flesh of his bones. He saw were he dropped them. If he could make a run for it, he would get them in time.

The beast tried to grab him, but he used every inch of power he had to evade the monster, and dash for at least one of his blades. He rolled over to one of them and gra-

Peter jolted up from his resting position in his bedroom panting hard. He violently looked around to see were he was. As soon as he recognized his room, Peter laid back down, put his hands on his head and let out a huge sigh of relief. And yet, another completely crazy dream. Listening to Bobby rant on about vampires and werewolves might have finally taken it's toll. It was daylight outside. It didn't take long for there to be a knock on the door, which startled Peter.

"Co...com...come in!" he stuttered. He still felt woozy, and decided it was best if he didn't try and get up. The door opened and girl in black came in.

"Hey there, Sticky," began Rogue with a smile as he sat on his bed right next to him. "How ya doin?"

"What happened?" Peter snapped. "The girl...everyone else! Are they alright?"

"Calm down, Tiger," Rogue tried to calm Peter by putting her gloved hand on his shoulder. "Everyone's fine. Wolverine took care of everything."

"Wolverine?" asked Peter sitting himself up in bed. "So they are related?"

"Well," began Rogue. "Something like that." Rogue told the story of X23. How she was a clone of Wolverine. How her name meant that she was the 23rd attempt. How she never had a decent childhood. How she's good and pissed at Logan. How she's going to stay at the mansion...that kind of thing. Peter's mouth was securely on the floor in silence the whole time.

"Mutants, Giant Robots, People trying to take over the world, and now Clones," Peter finally responded. "Suddenly, life is starting to sound like an over ratted sci-fi movie."

"Suddenly?" asked Rogue with a smile. "If you asked me, that card was played a long time ago." Peter laughed. It was almost 1 in the afternoon, a whole damn weekend wasted just because a disgruntled girl with metal claws decided to ruin it. Although, Peter doesn't blame the girl for being pissed off, but the scariest thing is probably the fact that little Wolverine girl will be staying at the mansion. That's what you call dysfunctional. "So how's you're arm?"

Peter was almost choked. He quickly reached for the arm wounded by that thug the other night, and saw that it was bandaged up. "Did..." Peter was nervous. "Did you...?"

"No," replied Rogue...not the answer Peter wanted. "Hank did." They know! Hank, the professor...they all should know by now that Peter has still been sneaking out. "You're lucky that it wasn't any worse," continued Rogue. "I mean, that girl was just plain vicious."

Peter's eyes widened. "Girl?"

"Yeah," replied Rogue. "Stabbing you in the arm is the most harm she did to anyone. It's a good thing it wasn't Bobby or anything. His parents won't be to happy with the Professor."

...Or maybe they don't know.

"She stabbed me?" asked Peter softly, knowing what truly happened to his arm.

Rogue fell silent for a second, smiled, and said. "For some reason, I don't think so." Peter looked at her with a face that even Wolverine could feel sorry for. She didn't even need to ask, she knows this routine all to well. "Getting stabbed by any 'wolverine' will be something to remember. Besides, I noticed the bleeding before I was knocked out."

"No one else did?" asked Peter very hopefully.

"Not that I know," replied Rogue giving Peter some relief. "But Hank was the one who patched you up, and I think he could tell the difference between a claw or a...was it a knife?"

"Yup," replied Peter. "A sharp one, too. One of those kinds with the little spikes at the end."

"You're the luckiest little bug in the world, you know that?" said Rogue trying to hide back a smile.

"If I really was I wouldn't have been stabbed."

llllllllll

The next day.

Lunch

"So it wasn't little Wolverine girl?" asked Amanda taking a sip of her water bottle. As usual, the lunch table occupied that of Kurt, Kitty, Amanda, and Peter, all eating their respective lunches, including Kitty's healthy salad and Kurt's fattening Gutbombs.

"Nope," replied Peter oh-so-casually as usual. "Just some guy. I paid him back though."

"You know this proves my point, right?" asks Kitty with an I-told-you-so smile.

"Here we go..." said Kurt softly.

"What if it wasn't you're arm?" asked Kitty releasing the ever-famous 'what ifs'. "What if it was you're heart or you're lungs that got pierced?"

"Please, Kitty," interrupted Peter. "Watch it with the images. I'm eating."

Kitty paid no mind to Peter's comment. "This jobs gonna kill you, Pete. And you know that, but you don't really seem to care."

"Kitty," began Peter as he put down his half-eaten pizza and prepared for a small speech. "What have I told you the last 92 times-"

"93."

"-Thanks Kurt- 93 times you tried to lay this on me? I know what I'm doing."

"What are you doing?" asked Amanda with her arms crossed and her eyebrow raised.

"Excuse me?" Peter begged her pardon.

"You heard me," replied Amanda. She seems serious. Peter heard stories from Kurt what she was like when she was serious. Peter felt a painful experience coming up...one that didn't trigger his spider-sense..

"How about...using my powers for the good of mankind?" asked Peter somewhat playfully. "What about making sure that no one...or as close to 'no one' as I can get...can experience the loss that I have? That good enough?"

Amanda didn't answer..to everyone's surprise. She knew there was a little more to it then that, but she decided not to go any further. Peter seems passionate about his mission...and this doesn't seem like the time or place to talk about.

"Hi, Peter," said a voice from behind the young mutant. Peter turned around to see the beautiful blonde girl holding her purse and a lunch tray.

"Gwen!" Peter almost yelped in surprise. Kurt and Kitty began to feel a little uncomfortable. Rogue and Amanda however were interested to see what would happen. Peter tried to stay cool and tried not to say anything stupid. "What are you doing here?" No success.

"Well," Gwen kind of stalled for a second and took a look to her right...where her usual acquaintances hang out. She also noticed something. One of her friends, Felicia seemed to be staring at her...but she didn't pay much attention. Gwen turned back to Peter and said, "I was wondering...If I could hang out with you today."

"See Peter?" said Kurt all of a sudden. "You're dreams can come true." Kurt suddenly put his hands on his head to protect it from the incoming female fists...however they all just transferred to his stomach.

Peter gave Gwen, who seemed to be amused by Kurt's joke, a embarrassed smile. "Enter at your own risk," Peter replied pointing a finger to Kurt. "This is my buddy Kurt. By default, not by choice."

Kurt held out his hand to Gwen. "I'm cute, funny, and taken," he explained, which was the same thing he says to every attractive girl. Gwen laugh with Amanda and shook his hand. Just then, Gwen, felt something on Kurt's hand. She took a quick look at his hand, to see if it was hairy or something, but Kurt quickly took it away. He knew what she was looking for, so naturally, he retaliated. "Did I mention I was single?"

"Right," Peter interrupted. "And this is Kitty, Rogue and Amanda." Gwen smiled at all three of them.

"Nice to meet you guys," she said sweetly as she sat down next to Peter. "Rogue?" asked Gwen. "Aren't you in my math class?" Rogue nodded and was kind of surprised that she noticed her...but then again...how often is a person named 'Rogue'. "You're accent sounds southern. Are you from Tennessee?"

"Close," replied Rogue. It was no secret that Rogue had little tolerance for Gwen, but since she knew it meant a lot to Peter, and possibly the rest of the table, she calmed herself down. "A small town in Mississippi."

"Actually; Gwen," began Kitty. "Amanda the only one who was actually born here. I'm from Illinois, and Kurt's from Germany, if you couldn't already tell."

"You're right," said Peter. "But I'm just from Queens."

"Manhattan," admitted Gwen.

llllllllll

After School

"Peter!" yelled Gwen trying to catch up with Peter. For a science wiz, he's pretty fast. "Peter!" she yelled one final time. This time, it reached Peter's ears. He stopped to turn around and waiting for the blonde.

"Sorry Gwen, but I'm already late-"

"I just wanted to thank you," she said simply and sweetly.

"Thank me?" asked Peter. "For what?"

"Today at lunch," she began. "Letting sit with you guys. It really meant a lot to me."

"You don't have to thank me," assured Peter with a mile. "We were happy to do it. You can come by anytime." He didn't even bother asking why she wasn't hanging out with her other friends anymore.

Gwen just then embraced Peter. "Thank you. You really are a great guy." Peter hesitated to hug her back, but eventually, he did. As Gwen broke the hug, she padded both of his biceps firmly...which was what she did every time after she hugged someone.

"AH!" yelped Peter suddenly that kind of startled Gwen. He quickly grabbed his bicep in pain but tried as hard he could to conceal it.

"What happened?" Gwen asked almost in a panic. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, fine," Peter said softly trying to fight the pain. "I just..hurt myself over the weekend. It okay."

Gwen took a better look at bicep which was being clothed by a long blue sleeve...and red liquid. "Oh God, you're bleeding."

Peter took a look. It was a lot of blood. "Damn! The stitches must've come out." Just then, Gwen looked at Peter. She didn't say a word, but she seemed to be in a trance...as if she was trying to examine Peter with her eyes. He knew what she was thinking. "I got...I gotta go. I gotta fix this. I'll see you later!" Peter ran out of the school quickly. Gwen just stood there.

llllllllll

This is too much. Too damn much. Spider-Man dove off a law firm building and spun a web. He knew he would slip up eventually, but he never thought it would happen so soon. He always thought he'd eventually get a girlfriend she'd eventually catch him in the act. But no! Turns out some rich, fake-blonde girl with her hottie hot self, and her hottie hot friends, and their perfect boyfriends. Spider-Man stopped on a medium-sized worn-down Manhattan building and began to rub his head.

"Come on, Spidey," he said softly to himself. "You barley even know her. For all you know, she could be poor, natural blonde, and all around good person. Maybe that damn adorable voice of her's isn't just an act." Spider-Man looked at his gloved hands. He began to think about the institute. Kurt and his jokes. Kitty and her complaints. Rogue and her intimidation. Scott and his leadership. Jean and her brains. Bobby and his...Steve Stifler-likeness. He's days with the institute has been more than he could ever hope for. He hardly even thought about home anymore, and it's little easier to sneak out...except for all those guns and such.

Just then, something bursted right through the roof under Spider-Man's foot.

Spider Sense.

A little late, no?

Whatever it was, it grabbed Spidey's leg and pulled him right through the roof onto the floor of the top floor of the building. Spider-Man got dirt on his mask, so he really couldn't see, so he used his spider-sense to guide him out of harms way.

In the few second he had to clear his mask, he tried to analyze what grabbed his leg. Some kind of metal? Oh no... The dirt was stuck good on the mask. Suddenly he heard a THUD. Then another. Then another. It sounded like footsteps.

Spider-Man finally cleared his masked and gazed at the extremely large metallic humanoid who gazed at him with silver-gold eyes.

* * *

Overwhelmed with a deep repulsion for sights seen so commonly, now I have come to see his point of view. Assimilate into a culture of post morality, from what he's seen, he hates humanity. They can rot with repulsion. He'll write the world a brand new song. Make the world a haven for us. Killing innocent lives to create paradise for us. And yet here I am, doing everything I can to stop it.

(A/N: Don't worry. I'm still alive. REVIEW)


	35. Ch 35: Impact of Reason

Spider-Man jolted back and clung himself onto a wall not to far behind him. He took a look around to see a very messy hangar and it was no doubt the whole structure was like this. Spider-Man's focus shifted to the thing that pulled him down here. He recognized him almost instantly. 

"Steel. Hard. Big. Scary," Spider-Man's sarcastic side came out quickly. "I dub thee Colossus, n'est-ce pas?"

The large metal man crossed his arms as the on his body began to morph into normal human skin. "More often than not," replied a thick Russian accent. As soon as all of the steel was gone, he uncrossed his arms and put them on his hips. "You are the Spider-Man? The man who stops criminals in this city?"

"I see my reputation precedes," replied Spider-Man fiercely. He was clearly ready for a fight and prepared to jump off that wall as soon as possible. "Magneto is still getting his muscle to do his dirty work, nay?" Colossus tilted his head. "Well I'm not really in the mood to fight someone of your...caliber. So you can run home and tell little Magsie that I'm with the X-Men, and I have no-"

"I did not come on Magneto's behalf," interrupted the huge Russian stopping Spider-Man dead in his tracks. "And I have no intention of fighting you."

There was a silence. A very strange silence. Spider-Man waited for the Russian to continue with his explanation. He didn't. "Oooookay then," Spidey said breaking the strange silence. "Now that we got that squared away...ignoring that you pulled me down here rather violently... can I go now? I got stuff to do, you know."

"Da, Da," the Russian stopped the young hero. "So I hear. I've come to..." Another strange silence. Spider-Man was ready to split, but Colossus finally continued. "I've come to ask you're assistance."

And yet another silence. "Right then!" Spider-Man couldn't even describe his how uncomfortable he feels. "So...why would I help a hired terrorist like yourself? Exactly?"

"I am no terrorist!" Colossus was quick on the defense. "And I am surely not paid." This guy is very fond of silences. "I have no choice. I do not share any of Magneto's views or philosophies. I believe what he is and was he does is disgusting"

Spider-Man decided to make himself more comfortable...by hanging upside down by a web line. "Oh I see!" he exclaimed. "Now it makes perfect sense why you joined him!"

Sarcasm seems to always have it's place. "As I said," began Colossus again. "I have no choice! Magneto...he threatened my family." The tall Russian looked down in sorrow. Spider-Man finally began to feel compassion for him. "He is holding them now. And one of them is here in the States." And the truth rolled out like there's no tomorrow. Spider-Man decided it was time for him to get serious and he signaled for him to continue. "I used to be a part of an illegal Russian organization."

"The Russian Mafia?" the spider asked

"As you call them, da." The normally-skinned Colossus nodded. "And as it seems, Magneto made a deal with my former employers." Spider-Man signaled for more information. "Weapons," the Russian spat out as if disgusted. "Hundreds of thousands. Knives, pistols, rifles, rockets, anything, and the deal was that he receives my employ, however it was more like slavery."

"Slavery sounds like Magneto," agreed the spider, still in his signature upside-down position. "But making deals with humans doesn't. Why not just kill them like he would normally do?"

"Insurance."

"I guess even people like Magneto pays taxes, eh?"

"Niet. Nothing like that," replied Colossus, who desperately tried to fight off a laugh. "He knew that I would not follow him willingly, and he knew I would be able to leave whenever I wanted. But he also knew I care deeply for my family."

"I think I see where this is going," Spider-Man said very softly.

"My mother and father are currently being held by my former employers back in Mother Russia. My brother escaped. Buy my sister did not."

"Is you're brother safe?" asked Spider-Man suddenly.

"I do not know where he is," admitted Colossus.

"You said one of them is in the states?"

"Da. Younger sister. Illyana. She is not even 13 years old."

Holding a 13 year old hostage for the employ of a mutant? Magneto is taking this too far. Much farther than it ever had to be. "Where in the States is she?"

"I am positive it is in this city."

"And I'm going to take a wild guess is that you want me to help you find her?" Spider-Man asked as he jumped off his web line and landed on his feet.

"You see," began the Russian. "Magneto will know if I try to look for her myself, and could end up hurting her. Perhaps killing her."

"Sounds like Magneto," remarked Spidey. "Do you have any idea where she is?"

"No," Colossus unfortunately responded.

"Didn't think so," said Spider-Man. "I should get started as soon as possible."

Colossus didn't respond right away. In fact, he put on a face of surprise, and then he let out a little laugh. "I'm surprised." Spider-Man tilted his head. "You're very trusting so quickly. Perhaps too trusting?" Spider-Man smiled under his mask. Colossus' last sentenced proved Spider-Man can trust him. "How do you know this isn't a trap?"

Jumped onto the ceiling preparing to climb out from which he came, and looked back at the Russian. "Call it a sixth sense," he responded. "How can I contact you?"

"Meet me back here in 2 days," replied Colossus. "We will discuss anything we find then."

"Deal," replied Spider-Man.

"Would you have any clues on where to look?" asked the Russian.

Spider-Man once again smiled under his mask. "I think I know where to start."

llllllllll

The rest of the night didn't go as planned. After his meeting with Colossus, Spider-Man checked his flesh wound on his arm, and realized all of the stitched were completely out, and the wound was in fact bigger. Swinging back to the mansion was close to impossible, but he pulled it off. Peter sat on his comfortable bed with no lights, with his shirt off and his tights still on stared at the mask that was in his hands. He couldn't help but think about what Colossus said. About his family. About his sister.

And now, after promising to help him, Peter Parker, nor Spider-Man, can't do a thing about it. His grip tightened on his mask in anger. What is he going to do? He's in no shape to go back out tonight, and it will probably be the same tomorrow night. Peter had to think of something. Although he still has no clue what it was about Colossus that made him so trustworthy, he continued to obsess.

Knock! Knock!

Peter immediately hid his mask under the covers, along with the rest of his body, and pretended to be half-asleep. "Come in," he said trying to sound groggily.

BAMF!

"You're not fooling anyone!" exclaimed Kurt as he teleported right next to Peter, making him inhale that ghastly smoke. Peter's door opened and Rogue walked through it, shutting it behind her. "Back early, nien?" asked Kurt as he flipped the switch to Peter's light.

"Yeah," replied Peter. "I decided to head back early. Got a busy day at school tomorrow."

There was a silence.

"Wound started hurtin' again, Sticky?" asked Rogue with a confident smile.

"That might've had something to do with it," Peter laughed. "I'm touched! Waiting all night just to greet me with sarcastic 'I told you so's. I knew there was a reason a I liked you guys."

"Kitty wanted to stay up too," began Rogue as she took a seat on Peter's bed. "But she couldn't make it past midnight."

"I didn't even leave until 12:30," said Peter.

"Pathetic, nien?" asked Kurt with a laugh. "So, Mr. Spider-Man. Anymore fantastic adventures? Another super villain? Child abuse? Robberies?"

Peter hesitated. He wondered if he should tell them. He would always tell them about his adventures, but his adventures never included a member of an underground mutant terrorist faction...but in truth. He needs to tell someone

llllllllll

"COLOSSUS?" Rogue yelled praying that she heard wrong.

"Sh! Rogue!" Kurt tried to calm his adoptive sister down. "You'll wake everyone!"

"Peter, have you finally jumped off the deep end?" Rogue acted as if she didn't hear her blue brother. "Colossus is a terrorist. As soon as mutants go public he will be one of the reason's humanity will most likely hate us."

"Rogue, I told you!" whisper-yelled a frustrated Peter. "He is being blackmailed. I don't blame him for going with Magneto under these circumstances. But he wants help. I need to help him."

"And just how do you supposed you do that?" asked Rogue. No reply. "I don't know whether or not you forgotten, but you have a horrible wound that doesn't seem to want to stop bleeding."

"She's right," said Kurt.

"Rogue, I don't think you're processing this," began Peter. "If we can help this guy, there is a good chance he'll join the X-Men, and even if he doesn't, he will no longer affiliate with Magneto. Now I haven't met the rest of his little team, but I can bet that losing someone like Colossus will definitely hurt him."

"He's right," said Kurt.

"What makes you trust this guy, anyway? This could be a trap!"

"Spider-Sense!"

"There both right," Kurt was done taking sides.

"Peter, I'm serious!" Rogue was going in for the kill. "Even if you're right. Even if Colossus is straight, you're in no position to go out at night. If you continue this, it won't be long before you get caught." Very true. "Peter, just promise me. Promise me you won't go out tomorrow. One night. Just one night so it can heal some more. You promise?"

Peter didn't answer right away. He looked in all directions of the room, trying to stall for a little while. He didn't know why, but he just needed a little time to think. "Fine," Peter finally gave in. "Tomorrow, I won't sneak out of the institute. You have my word." Peter let out his hand.

Rogue shook it. "Good. Now get some sleep. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Rogue left the room rather quickly. Kurt was about to follow, but Peter grabbed his arm.

"Kurt wait," he whispered. "I need you to do me a favor."

llllllllll

24 hours later

"LIGHTS OUT!"

One light turned off.

Then two.

Then three.

In a matter of second, the whole correctional facility turned from a creepy piece of hell, to a dark creepy piece of hell. All that can be heard is snoring, menacing laughter, and the sound of the human body going through physical training. One of them was inmate number 673R52D, doing elevated push-ups. Sweat pours down his face as he pushes his body to the limit. He chants to himself. Something that makes him push. "Must. Keep. Going. Must. Get. Stronger."

"Why? So you can beat me?"

That voice wasn't that of any inmate. The man wearing the number 673R52D collapsed on his chest after hearing that voice. It was a voice he was familiar with. He didn't try to get up immediately. He just lied there squeezing his eyes shut, praying that when he glances over at his cell bars, he won't see a man in a red and blue costume hanging upside-down.

He finally took a look. And there was no one there hanging upside-down. It seemed like Spider-Man tried something new and leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. "Trick or treat!"

"How did you get in here?" A stupid question asked by Herman Schultz...who was much better known as the Shocker. "What do you want?"

"Information," he replied as he paced back and forth outside Schultz's cell. "There has been an international kidnaping not to long ago."

"There's always international shit going on," interrupted Schultz. "What makes you think I know anything?"

"Shocker, looking back at all our times spent together, there is nothing in this world that can make me think you know anything." Schultz gritted his teeth. "But you're supplier...the man you made you those wonderful little toys...I would guess he is connected."

Shultz let out a laugh. "And what makes you think I would tell you anything? I don't care what kind of threats you have. All I know is that no spider can walk through walls. So if you want some info, you can kiss my hairy a-"

BAMF!

In a cloud of smoke, the figure that was thought to be Spider-Man leapt at the prisoner tackling him down. Schultz yelled. It wouldn't be long before the guards would be sent to investigate. Schultz fought to get a better look only to find that what tackled him was a blue demon. "You're not-"

"Listen!" half-yelled Nightcrawler as he gripped Schultz's collar. "I'm usually a nice guy. Really. But we are running short on time, now tell me who supplied you those things or I swear by God himself-"

"Ok! Ok!" Shultz was petrified. "The majority of crime in this city is all traced back to one organization, whether it's peaty theft to hits. This organization is led by one man, and the men on his payroll. He owns a weapon's research known as Spiral Inc. That's were those weapons came from."

"Who is the crime boss?"

"I don't know his name."

Nightcrawler tightened his grip. "Who?"

"I swear to God I don't know his name!" Yelled Shultz. Nightcrawler could hear the other prisoners getting restless. Then guards should be there any moment. "I only know one thing about him. He's called..."

* * *

We do the same thing every night... I swear I've heard this before. A swimmer who has seen a shark...I should really be more wary of the water. He came, he saw, he conquered...everyone. We left here guessing how and why. A prism with an intellect...You show your light selectively. You stole my city's glow, a seasoned thief...The blacks of my eyes are turning into opals.

(A/N: Keep the reviews coming! I want some feedback! REVIEW! Thank you)


	36. Ch 36: Underworld

"Kingpin?" Asked Peter, who still hasn't recovered fully from the shock of Kurt's story. It was 6:30 am, and Rogue, Peter, and Kurt would be leaving for school in less then an hour. Rogue was sitting on Kurt on his bed silently. Peter was on the wall.

"That's what he said," answered Kurt who was sitting with cris-crossed and still trying to wake up completely. "I'm not sure if we should believe him. I mean, can you imagine? Every crime in the city connected to one man?"

"Sounds just like a 'Law and Order' series finale, don't it?" asked Peter with a smile.

"Something like that," laughed Kurt.

"But I don't think Shocker would have lied," said Peter suddenly becoming serious. "And even if he did, what can we loose?"

"Our lives?" Kurt was the only thing Kurt came up with.

"Not if he was lying," Peter struck back.

"Good point," admitted Kurt.

"And you guys are serious about finding him?" And is if one cue, Rogue comes in to put her 2 cents in. Kurt and Peter rolled their eyes at Rogue's question. There beginning to get used to it. "This is way beyond anything you guys have pulled before, and you two have pulled a lot of crap in the past. And it's not like Cyclops will be right behind you guys to blast anyone that can sneak up on you. This can be dangerous."

"This is dangerous," corrected Peter, showing no signs of fear. "But this is something we have to do. We can't tell any of the instructors."

"Why not?" This routine is beginning to get boring. It's like a year-long story that just won't end! "Why can't you tell the professor? You know he won't just ignore you. You know that he would take care of this in an instant. You guys are making him look like he's some evil headmaster in a boarding school!"

"I know all that," Peter said somewhat quietly losing his patients.

"You know something Pete, Rogue is right," admitted Kurt. Peter shut his eyes and tried to wave off the irritation. They just don't get it, do they? "Why can't we tell this to the prof? Not only will he lead the X-Men in rescuing this girl, but it could save our lives."

Peter stood silent for a time. He really took what Rogue and Kurt said into thought, however it would be hard for them to change his mind about this situation. "I'll think about it," Peter said only to make his friends feel better.

"Peter, this isn't a matter of thinking," both Peter and Rogue were losing their patients. Kurt was ready to take cover if or when they begin lashing out at each other. "It's a no brainer! The professor can-"

"Rogue!" Peter decided to hell with all of his secrecy and hidden agenda and decided to just tell them "If...if this man...this so called 'Kingpin' actually is behind every crime in this city," Peter stalled. "Then I already have personal issues with him," And just like that, Rogue and Kurt understood. Now it all makes sense. Now they know why Peter doesn't want to consult the older X-Men to his plans. But this has nothing to do with the fact that this is still very dangerous. "And it's something I want to take care of myself. Not the professor. Not Storm. Not Wolverine. Not Cyclops. No one."

Now it was Kurt and Rogue's turn to fall silent. Peter took a deep breathe and tried to rid himself of all the anger and frustration. They had to be at school very soon. There was only time for one more question. "So how are you going to find him?" And Kurt was the one who asked it.

"To quote one of our instructors," began Peter as he jumped off the wall and grabbed his backpack. "'The old fashioned way...looking.'"

llllllllll

After school

So far, Peter Parker as had a very eventful day. Trying his hardest to stay awake in school failed, so he got sent to the chancellor's office. That was fun. Not to mention the energy he wasted avoiding Gwen. He couldn't even imagine what it's going to be like when he finally confronts her. He knows it has to happen sooner or later, but what will he say? Gwen has to have figured it out by now. Kurt's been telling Peter that she has been staring at him all day as if she was trying to see right through him. Just the thought of confronting her made his heart race.

Anyway, he can't be bothered with that now. Peter had to go work. The young artificial mutant entered the school library and sat down at a computer. Kurt wisely pointed out that it would be a stupid idea to look for this Kingpin on the mansion's computer, since Peter wants to keep it a secret so badly. Peter turned on the computer and typed in his school user name and password. Peter suddenly stopped. How is he supposed to find an underground crime king in the first place.

Spiral Inc. Shocker got his weapons from Spiral Inc. They had to be connected. Peter searched using doesn't of search engines at a time for Spiral Inc., and surely enough, it lead him to dozens of pages. Peter decided to go with the official one.

About

Research

Products

Future

Contacts

Sponsors

Employees only

Peter clicked on contacts first, but it only led him to a bunch of phone numbers and email addressed. It had to be sponsors. Peter clicked on the link that read 'sponsors', and was brought to a web page with 45 different company names. Peter couldn't believe this is happening.

Sony, Yamaha, Oscorp, Nigmatech, Valiant, Fisk Corp, Wayne Enterprises...there are just too many possibilities! Peter sat for a second and tried to think of something. He recognized some of these companies. A few of them were on the news because of scandals or something that placed their companies in jeopardy.

Peter placed his fingers on his head. This is going to take a long time. And without further a due, he began.

Minutes seemed to pass as milliseconds. Peter was on almost every news site imaginable digging the dirt on almost all of the companies listed on Spiral Inc.'s website. Every half hour or so, he would get a warning from the liberian about hogging the computer, but Peter continued to ignore her. He had found so many things.

"Nigmatech faces lawsuit for causing 3 different people cancer..."

"Oscorp keeping their doors closed. Rumored that they are conducting tests for a new weapon..."

"Business man and Philanthropist Wilson Fisk ridiculously accused of conspiracy last Tuesday, accuser's mysteriously withdraw their lawsuit"

"Founder of Wayne Enterprises found not guilty of the murder of Vesper Fairchild, who was Wayne's ex-girlfriend..."

It's been three hours and Peter was ready to collapse. He checked everything from tabloids to stock market. And came up with close to nothing. However, there is something very interesting Peter has dug up. Peter checked the records of a couple of the companies, and came to realize that one specific company had an interesting quality. It seems that a lot of people from the corporation have died through sudden heart attack, stroke, mugging, car accident, or suicide. The death rate was abnormal. Peter decided the only way to see if he was right is to dig a little deeper...deeper than any computer can do. Peter grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down the name of the suspicions corporation.

Fisk Corp.

"Peter!" said a female voice from behind. He didn't look. He didn't move. He just sat there as his heart leapt from his chest, and his eyes popping out of his head. He turned around to see the beautiful blonde. "Gwen!" Peter said trying to act surprised. "Hi..." He quickly closed all of the windows on the library computer. "What are you doing here? School ended an hour ago."

"An hour?" asked Gwen in disbelief. "Try three hours!" Peter looked at his cell phone...he has been sitting in this library for 3 hours. "What are you doing? Homework?"

"I...umm..." Peter had to leave quickly. He wasn't quite ready to face Gwen yet. Ever since she saw his bleeding arm, he's been desperately trying to avoid her. Perhaps...she's forgotten? Even if she did, Peter still had to get out of there. "Yeah...homework," the young mutant finally answered. Gwen didn't seem so convinced. "God it's so late. I have to go. I'll see yo-"

"Peter, stop this," Gwen finally said as she pulled up a chair and sat right in front of Peter. "I really need to talk to you." Peter tried to say that he didn't have time, but the words wouldn't leave his mouth. "There's something you should know. After that night...when you met up with me at the coffee shop. When I was walking home...Ryan's friends came up to me." Peter's hear began to race. "They tried to hurt me but...someone stopped them. A man in a costume." Peter's face began to turn red. "This man...was stabbed in his arm...very close to where you were bleeding yesterday..."

Gwen didn't continue. She didn't have to. Peter could see what she was thinking just by looking in her beautiful blue eyes. Peter didn't have to say anything. His stare and silence answered her questions...although she seemed to kind of be in denial. "Gwen," Peter finally spoke. For some reason, he wanted to tell her. He wanted to tell her about Spider-Man. He wanted to tell her about mutants. Everything... "I...I," She knew...but she wanted him to say it. She wanted to hear him tell her who he really is. "I...really have to go."

Gwen put on a frown off disappointment. "Of course you do," she said in a monotone. "Go. I won't keep you any longer...Spider-Man."

Peter closed his eyes very tightly...as if Gwen's words physically hurt him. Peter stood up, but didn't leave just yet. He continued to gaze in her eyes, hoping that somehow that could make her feel better. That sad look never left...but Peter did.

llllllllll

9:34 pm

"Peter?" asked Kurt sounding aggravated. "Are you listening?" Peter didn't look at Kurt. Or Rogue. Or Amanda. He just continued lay on the confortable leather couch and stare at the mansion's tall ceiling. He just couldn't stop thinking about Gwen...not in the romantic way. Although it seems to be inevitable, he truly doesn't know for sure if she knows about Spider-Man or not...and the thought of it is eating Peter alive. "Peter!"

"What?" Peter finally snapped out of it. Before Kurt continued, Peter noticed the aggravated faces of Rogue and Amanda. "What?" he asked again.

"Pete, you can't infiltrate the Fisk. Corp building," Kurt finally continued. "You're arm is still wrecked. Besides, even if you were healed, security should be very tight...especially if Fisk actually is this 'Kingpin' guy."

"Kurt, you know I have to do this," answered Peter with a serious face.

"But tonight?" asked Kurt. "Look at you're arm! Look at it!" Peter did as Kurt told him. He almost cringed at the sight of his scarred bicep. "You can't even look at it without being grossed out!"

"Peter, think about this," began Amanda deciding it was her turn to put her two since in. Kurt and Peter both just then noticed the mixture of anger and annoyance in Rogue's face. "We know we can't stop you from growing. But just...not tonight. You're arm will never heal if you don't rest."

"You guys don't understand," began Peter again. "Even if I did decide to skip Fisk. Corp tower, I still have to meet up with Colossus tonight, remember?" Kurt and Amanda both mentally slapped themselves for forgetting. Rogue continued to stare. "I have to go out tonight. You know if I don't show up Colossus will decide not to trust me."

"So get someone else to go." Everyone was shocked to hear that those words came from Rogue's mouth. Her expression changed as well...it now looked like a mild annoyance. "You got Kurt to question what's-his-name, can't you send him to meet tall, dark, and metal?"

"That would kind of be a dangerous move," replied Peter as he scratched his head. "We never actually talked about the rest of the X-Men. To tell you the truth, I don't really know this guy, so I'm not sure if he would be crazy about all...or any X-Men helping. If he did, I'm sure he would have gone to the Professor."

"He does have a point," regarded Amanda, and both Kurt and rogue seemed to agree.

"So what do you suggest we do?" asked Rogue getting up from her comfortable leather chair and began to pace the room. "Are you going to swing there? Mess up you're arm even more? Stall any further Batman-like activity?"

Peter sat up from his laying position on the couch and put his hand on his chin. He gazed around the room thinking. Suddenly, he had an idea. "Kurt!" Peter almost yelled as he quickly turned to his blue friend, who was sitting on the same chair as Amanda. "Could you get me there?"

"Actually, no," replied Kurt regretfully. "Not without passing out when we get there. You said it was on Staten Island? I can barley get Amanda and myself to Manhattan and back with losing little or all energy."

"Shit," whispered Peter. "Well, there's got to be someone in this mansion who can get me there right?"

"Peter are you insane?" Rogue said asked immediately. "You really want to bring another student into this little adventure of yours?"

"Well, Rogue it looks like I don't have a choice, do I?" asked Peter slightly agitated. "One way or another, I'm meeting Colossus. Whether Jean flies me there, or I take the bus, I'm going to be there."

Rogue stood silent and stared at Peter's determined face. His passion and determination to help a man who he barley even knows...it even made her smile a little. "Alright," she finally said. "So do you have some one mind."

"...I do..." said Kurt with his fingers on his head, almost as if he was embarrassed to say it. He took a deep breathe. "Peter...I know someone in the institute who can get you to Staten Island...but..." Kurt was stalling. Amanda, Rogue, and Peter couldn't take the anticipation. "...but...you're not gonna like it..."

llllllllll

"You're out of your fucking minds!" Bobby Drake. It HAD to be Bobby Drake. But Kurt was right though...no one else under the age of 17 would be able to do it without ratting to the professor. "You genius' have any fucking clue how far Staten Island his from here? It could take around an hour and a half."

"Bobby, trust me," began Peter who already had a headache. "I wouldn't have come to you unless I was absolutely positive no one else can do it. Unfortunately, you're my only hope."

"Christ," Bobby laughed. "This shit is crazy. You actually trust this metallic 'Arnold'?

"He's good people," Peter answered Bobby's question. "Trust me. You don't have to talk to him, you don't have to meet him. Just take me there and stay out of sight. Can you do it?"

"Of course I can do it, Spider-balls," replied Bobby in a very cocky manner. "The question is, do I want to do it? You gotta admit, dude. You can probably trust one of Magneto's little bitches. But I'm not too convinced."

Peter just realized this was going to be harder then he thought. Kurt was right...Peter didn't really like the choice of the rude and crude Iceman to help him, but as he stated earlier, he had no choice. But one more thing is for certain...Peter had to do something for him. It was clear Iceman won't help Peter unless he makes it worth while...and Peter knew just what to do. "Okay, Bobby," began Peter. "I'll make you a deal. If you do this for me...I'll...sneak you into...a topless club."

Bobby's attention suddenly focused completely on Peter with his eyes widened. "Topless bar?" he asked. "You mean a strip club? With tits and everything?" Peter knew he was going to regret this...but he nodded anyway. Suddenly, Bobby shot up from his bed and stood at attention. "Ready for duty, General Spider-guy!"

This is going to be one hell of a night.

* * *

Along the path where the stream is talking, I breathe the mist and continue stalking. The ice... it whispers in a language of it's own. As a sigh escaped my lips, I feel the light, cold breeze that would steal away the breath and leave me on my own. Somehow I ended up here in between one who is trapped within sin...and has no sign of escape. A man I have never met. Trust does not come out of thin air.

(A/N: I'm getting faster. Ain't you proud? REVIEW!)


	37. Ch 37: Invitation That We Won't Extend

Peter was immediately regretting Kurt's suggestion. Iceman slid on a thick line of ice with Peter hanging onto his shoulders for only 10 minutes before they reached New York City, however, Staten Island was still on the other side of the city. They were high above the city, but not high enough to keep Peter at ease. Iceman was in his signature 'ice form', and Peter was in his Spider-Man costume without his mask. "Holy shit," Iceman broke the silence just as they flew over the Chrysler building. "You're lucky I'm here to save you're ass tonight. And you better keep you're end of the deal"

"Don't worry Bobby," Peter insisted for the 10th time. "My word is my bond...but does it have to be tonight"

"Fuck yeah, Pete!" Yelled Iceman. "It's Friday night...is there a better time?" "Good point," Peter admitted. He recognized this part of town. They were getting close.

"Bobby, you see that building with the blinking green light over there?" asked Peter as he pointed towards the ocean. "Head that way. The warehouse should be right around there." Bobby didn't respond, he just did as he was told. He took a hard right that almost knocked Peter off the ice, but he recovered. "By the way Bobby," began Peter. "Do you think you could keep the cursing down just a little"

"Yeah, whatever you say, Spider-fucker." Peter didn't think so. "Okay, now where is this building"

"Stay right here," instructed Peter as he pointed to an old warehouse. "I'll get there from here myself. I don't want Colossus thinking that the Xavier Institute is full of kids with...you're calibur"

Peter was just about to jump off the building he and Iceman landed on, but was stopped. "Wait, wait, wait," said Bobby sounding frustrated. "Are you saying I'm embarrassing"

"No!" insisted Peter immediately. "You not embarrassing. Just offensive." Iceman shot a look at Peter, but then calmed down after remembering 'the deal'. "Just wait here," Peter said as he put on his red mask. "I'll be back soon." Spider-Man didn't stick around to listen to Bobby's smart-ass responses. He jumped off the building, landing on a few others and arrived at his destination.

He climbed through the broken window slowly, trying not to open the wound on his shoulder again. "You're late," said a deep voice in the darkness. The owner of the voice stepped into the light, revealing his large build and casual black shirt and jeans. Spider-Man was about to apologize, but Colossus didn't let him. "But it's okay. No doubt that you were out saving a life in danger." Spider-Man didn't respond...although he badly wanted that to be true. "Did you not find anything?"

"I did," Spider-Man finally spoke. "A man known as Wilson Fisk is my number 1 suspect"

"Fisk?" asked the large Colossus. "The philanthropist"

"I see you watch the news," noted Spidey. "I know it sounds crazy, but that's all I have so far. I traced a few sources back to him, but I'm still not exactly sure." Colossus looked impressed. He even let out a small laugh. "What's so funny?"

"You never cease to amaze," replied the tall Russian. "I never actually thought you were a detective as well."

"You and me both," admitted the younger mutant. "It took a while, make no mistake. But I finally got a few leads. I'm planning on just going about the city and asking around for any information, even though I doubt they'll be informed at all."

"I might be able to help with that," Colossus spoke up. "A comrade of mine has a few friends here who are tied to the criminal world. A man by the name of Ronaldo Erinson supposedly does work for one known as the 'Kingpin', who supposedly knows every crime committed in this city. Do you suspect this 'Kingpin' is Fisk?"

"That's right," replied Spider-Man. Truth be told...he had a bad feeling about this. He's dealt with mutants, robbers, murderers, and rapist...but those are usually a cowardly lot, and crime lords usually aren't cowardly. The thought of it brought pain to Peter's stomach.

"Well, this Erinson should be at a club called the 'Valor Room'," explained the big metallic Russian. "It should not be to far from here."

"I know that place," Spider-Man recalled busting a lot of gangsters and what not from around that area. "What does he look like."  
"

Here's a picture," replied Colossus as he stuck his hand in he's leather jacket and pulled out to a picture. Peter took the picture and took a look at it. Looked like you're standard Italian gangster...purple collar shirt, gold chain, slacks, cigarette, and a stupid smile. Spider-Man dealt with this type before...but he was still unsure about this guy's boss.

"You said you're friend here got you this information?" Asked Spider-man intrigued. He always thought that he was the only one helping Colossus out. "Who would that be"

"I believe you met him before," the Russian replied to Spidey's surprise. "A man named Remy Lebeau"  
Spider-Man never expected that. "Gambit helped you out?" he asked in disbelief. The Russian nodded softly. "Interesting"

"I would go myself," Colossus began, but Spider-Man didn't let him finish.

"I understand." Spider-Man intrupted. Partially because he didn;t want the Russian to feel about, and because they didn't have much time. "Meet back here in two more days?"

"Da"

"What'chu mean, they won't except?" Ronaldo Erinson. An obvious foreigner with an American name. How would've thought, huh? He and his Gucci suites, and his two well-dressed body guards exited the flashy club from the back door. He was on his cell phone and didn't seem too happy. "Oh? Oh really?" He continued over the phone. "Well you tell them that we'll come over there personally if they don't make the right desicion. Done." The angry gangster hang up the phone and stuck it in his pockey. "Can you believe this asshole?" He asked as he turned around to face his bodtguards. "Thinks he can..." Erinson froze after he saw his two big body guards upside down hanging from a thin string. "What the fuck?"

"I'm really getting sick of that word," said a voice we all know from behind. The gangster didn't hesitate to draw his gun and spin around. Spider-Man was found sitting on his web upside down, and wasted no time to kick Erinson's weapon out his hand. Erinson tried to throw a punch, but Spidey caught it, jumped off his web and kicked him against the wall. Spider-Man landed on his feet, grabbed the gangsters expensive shirt, lifted him up and pressed him against the wall. "I want information."

"Go to hell," spat the gangster.

"Wrong answer," said Spider-Man said as he slammed the gangster on the wall again. "You work for the kingpin. Who is he? What's his real name?"

"Fuck you!" Yelled Erinson.

"Oh yeah?" Asked Spidey. "Well, I don't think the government will be too happy about this." The gangster looked confused. "Well, I think Uncle Sam will find it interesting that a crime lord billionaire snuck some guy from Cuban with a fake name and who probably can't even read..."

"You think that shit scares me, you stupid fucking cockroach?" Asked Erinson. "I got Iron Man of my fucking case, you think a kid dressed like a bug scares me?"

...Iron Man exists?

"You've been causin' a lotta trouble in our business, y'know," Erinson continued to speak. "A lotta men...a lotta money. It's all being wasted just because some kid want's to run around in his pajamas and save the world."

"You talk to much, you know that?" asked Spider-Man trying to figure out a way to persuade the gangster to talk. "Innocent people are getting ripped off...maybe even dying...all because you and you're employer are looking for some spending cash. I want to know who's paying you! If you talk now, it'll be a lot easier then when I find out for myself."

"You don't know anything about me," replied Erinson as his anger grew. "I grew up with nothing. I was raised by nothing. I finally got something. I'm not about to let you or any fucking cop take what I have now away."

"I suggest you tell him," said a voice from just above Erinson's head. The man who was unknown to the gangster was standing on what looked like a pillar of ice, and had a silver body. He then put his hands on Erinson's shoulder. "Because if you don't," continued Iceman as he concentrated his powers on Erinson's shoulder. Spider-Man could see the cold and pain Erinson feels. "You're in for a very cold night."

Erinson his eyes tight and began to breathe heavily. Spider-Man looked at Iceman...he did not approve of his methods at all. "Alright! Alright!" Yelled Ronaldo who was in a lot of pain. "I-I'll tell. I'll tell! Just...stop!" Iceman refused to lift his arm. He didn't trust him for a second. Ronaldo wanted to scream..it was so cold. "Fisk!" he yelled suddenly "It's Fisk! It's Fisk!"

Iceman let go of Erinson. "Fisk?" asked Spider-Man making sure he heard right. "Wilson Fisk?"

"Yeah...yeah.." Erinson tried to catch his breathe. "Wilson...Wilson Fisk. He's the kingpin."

Spider-Man was right. This philanthropist that he actually kind of admired once was the man behind almost every major crime in New York City. And if that is true...then he's is responsible for the death of...

"Hey, Spider-fucker!" yelled Iceman cutting Spidey's concentration. "What do I do with these assholes?"

"Call the cops from a payphone," Spidey replied. "Say it's an anonymous tip and tell them where to find these guys."

"Bullshit!" yelled Bobby as he and Peter both entered his room through the window...where incidently Kurt and Rogue were waiting patiently on his bed. "Bull-mother fucking-shit!"

"What's his deal?" asked Rogue. "I thought he'd be happy after that deal you made with him. What you do? Change you're mind?"

"Didn't have too," Peter said smiling widely. "The security guard did it for me."

"We were there for 2 minutes until that fat ass has the balls to go up to Peter and say, 'sir you're little brother isn't allowed in here.'"

Rouge and Kurt both suddenly irrupted with laughter. Not long after, Peter joined in. "Horse shit, I'm going to bed!" half yelled Bobby as he stormed out of the room. "You still owe me, Spider-balls!"

"What ever you say, Ice-dick!" Peter yelled back much to the surprise of his two friends. Peter's eyes widened after he realized what he said. "Don't ever spend a night with him again," he said to Rogue and Kurt.

"Done deal," replied Rogue.

"So, what did you find out?" asked Kurt without hesitation.

"I found out that, once again, I was right," began Peter with a mixture of confidence and sadness. "Wilson Fisk is the Kingpin of crime. He does all of his research on the top floor of his building in Manhattan. He's politically connected so most government organizations don't ask too many questions."

"And you think Colossus' sister is in there?" asked Kurt.

"Positive," replied Peter. "Before I left this guy who spilled the beans to the police, I asked him about any young captives they might be holding. He said one Illyana Rasputin is in a mini cell in Fisk Corp headquarters."

"Asshole..." said Rogue under her breathe.

"So...what now?" asked Kurt. "What are we going to do? Tell Colossus?"

"No," replied Peter. "Even if we did, what well that do? If he decided to go after her, Magneto will know about it and slaughter his parents in Russia." There was a moment of silence. Rogue looked down at her feet and Kurt tried to think of what they could do. Peter already had a plan, but he did not know how successful it will be, or how in hell they'd pull it off. But the truth is...they have no choice. "We will go." Peter finally broke the silence.

Rogue and Kurt both swung their heads up at Peter. "We?" asked Kurt sounding nervous. "Wha- what do you mean we?"

Peter was about to answer, but Rogue did it for him. "You want to break into an internationaly renowned crime syndicate building and bust out a little girl, when you don't even know exactly what it is."

Peter tried to smile, but couldn't. He was scared as well. "That's it," he said trying to sound cheery...once again it wasn't working. "You hit it. That's the plan."

"Peter, you can't do this!" Kurt half yelled before remembering most of the mansion is presumably asleep. "No, I can't," Peter admitted. "Not alone. Kurt with you're teleporting it'll be a miracle for then to even take aim at you."

"No, no, no!" Kurt's heartbeat rose incredibly. "I can't be apart of this! I'm not going to die just yet!"

"Kurt, this is a little girl we're talking about!" Peter pointed out. "Besides, if we could get Colossus on our side, it's one step closer to getting rid of Magneto."

"Peter. Big Building. Men. Guns. Glass. Dark." It would seem that Kurt was unable to form full sentences. Rogue just spectated...which was unusual for her.

"I can't sneak into the first floor and find out where she is," Peter tried to continue. "Two minutes Kurt. It'll take two damn minutes. I tell you. Bamf! You get the girl. Bamf! Where outta there just in time to grab a scoop of ice cream before we go to bed."

Kurt hesitated to speak. Arguing with Peter is like arguing with a wall, it gives you something to do but it gets you nowhere. Kurt then realized that Peter's views will not change, not matter who talks to him. Spider-Man is going to break into Fisk Corp., with or without Kurt's help. Kurt looked at Rogue, who just looked back. The one time he wanted her to get involved, and she remains silent. "When?" Kurt finally choked out.

"Tommorrow night."

* * *

Atonement lasts the best part of eternity. Ran out of hands to count the sin that breeds inside of me.It was not thishate, but the loneliness has left me here into this mess. His hands are soaking in the blood of angels on broken wings, they collapse. He will never see the break of day. Dark clouds exploded and torrents of rain fell. And all of these lost halos were washed away.

(A/N: Almost done! PLEASE REVIEW!)


	38. Ch 38: Aspiring

(A/N: I'm not dead. My comp crashed, and I'm trying my best to keep posting. Please enjoy.)

The Saturday morning was silent. Well..that's actually not true at all. In a mansion of many adolescent mutants, it's NEVER actually silent...especially at 10 in the morning. But between three certain teenagers... two of them of which had the reputation for two of the biggest mouths on the mansion... not a word was spoken.

After the other night, Kurt was scared...to say the least. All he could think about is where he will be in just a little more then 12 hours. The answer? Most likely in a building filled with gangsters. Gangsters with guns all just waiting to kill the first little blue elf they see. Every 2 minutes, even at breakfast, Kurt would ask himself why he is going to do this. This is Peter's job. Although Kurt is concerned about the little girl, he is no crime fighter. He doesn't have months of experience stopping people with guns. He only knows how to stop people with deadly supernatural powers. How could he possibly survive?

At breakfast, he would pick at his food hardly eating a bite. Every so often he would glance at Peter's empty seat. Kurt covered for him saying that he had a final project to do. After realizing the seat didn't have the answers he wanted, he would glance at his adoptive sister. Now this is where it gets very unusual. As far as Kurt and Peter are concerned, Rogue does not mind her own business. In fact, she usually voices her opinion with or without it being asked. But now..in Kurt's time of most confusion, she wouldn't say a word. He though about just going up and asking her about it. If he should go. If she would come as well. But...he just couldn't.

God forbid he would disturb Peter again. He came to his room at around 9:30. Just before breakfast. He was already awake with blueprints and pictures of the building they will be breaking into later that night. Kurt knew that it this point, Peter was still studying the building.

Peter sat on his bed with all kinds of pictures and blue prints that he downloaded form the internet. It's surprisingly easy to get a blueprint of a building on the net, but Peter was convinced that if this Fisk guy is a dangerous criminal and passes as a philanthropist, then there has got to be many things these blueprints don't have.

They need to be prepared, Peter thought. Peter took his mind off the many papers on his bed. They need something else. Someone else. As far as Pete's concerned, Kurt is in...but he knows his deal about not teleporting to places he can't see. This mansion is full of mutants, there has to be someone they could use. They need someone who can get around. Someone who can protect his or herself.

No, no, no, not Iceman. There is no way Peter will work with that guy again...at least as long as he has that mouth. Someone else.

...Rogue? She is definitely good in a fight. Not to mention, if she touches the right person, she could know where everything in this building is, including handy little jail cells. However, Peter was very reluctant of asking her. He knows full well how she feels about this super-hero business that Peter has grown so fond of, and she can't be too happy that Kurt submitted himself to it as well. Besides, after her last confrontation with Mystique, Peter's not even sure that she's all that willing to use her powers. Anyone else?

Wolfsbane could get Illyana's sent...no. No, she has nothing of her's to work with.

Cannonball can bust through walls easily...which is something Peter could definitely use. He's a smart kid too. But it's also true that he leaves a mess. He needs someone who can get through walls, but in a quiet matter.

llllllllll

"The professor cannot know about this," Peter continued. "I know it sounds sketchy, and I don't like the professor being in the dark about things like this anymore than you do. But we can't risk this. If we can 'dent' Magneto, so to speak, by setting Colossus free, that's one step closer to fulfilling the professors dream."

Kitty sat on her bed in her bedroom she shared with Rogue. Peter was full of excitement and anxiety so there was no way he could force himself to sit. Like her roommate, Kitty was not very fond of Peter's nocturnal hobbies...but it's clear that this isn't about him anymore. Kitty never thought that Magneto would resort to hostile slavery, even though she's met with him many times. And if he could get a guy such as Colossus to unwillingly join him, then there's no telling what else he can pull off.

Kitty remembers the first and only time she squared off against Colossus. She worked together with her interesting love interest Avalanche to trap him in a abandoned building and send it crashing. The news reported it to be unusual violent tremors around that area. He didn't seem that violent...he really didn't seem like he wanted to be there.

There was no way Kitty could refuse, and Peter knew that. Not just for the X-Men's sake, but for Colossus' as well.

"In and out," Kitty said simply. "I don't care what else happens in there. We get the girl, and we are out of there." Peter couldn't have asked for anything else. "But I can't just walk in there and phase through everything...that's how I can get killed." Peter agreed. "We need a plan. And I think we need more then just you, me, and Kurt."

"You're thinking about Rogue?" asked Peter, though it was more of a statement. Peter could never have the audacity to ask Rogue for her help. And Kitty and Kurt just didn't have the courage.

"One touch and-"

"I know," interrupted Peter as if he didn't want to be reminded. "You know how she feels about this sort of thing. Even so, I think we'll need someone else as well. 3 people won't cut it."

"What about Bobby?" asked Kitty playfully.

"What about I kill myself first?" asked Peter.

"Peter, he can't be that bad," began Kitty. "I've been in a fight with Bobby a couple of times, and he's really not so horrible. He may have a gross mouth, but he has a heart of gold. He's becoming an integral part of the X-Men."

"Great!" exclaimed Peter. "Give me a call when he IS integral. I can't risk him."

"Have you thought about Cannonball?"

"I did, but I don't see it working out."

"Too clumsy?"

"Too loud."

"Loud? The boy barley talks!"

"No. I mean as far as he keeps running into walls an making them go boom..."

"Good point."

Knock Knock.

Peter knew who it was.

"Come in," Kitty said softly, still not fully contemplating what she's getting into.

Rogue stood at the doorway not completely shocked to find Peter in her room with Peter. It makes perfect sense why he would ask her to help him with this little project of his.

"You had to knock to get into your own room?" asked Peter deciding to break their silence.

"I just wanted to make sure I don't hear something I don't want to hear," replied Rogue. Ok Peter...it's now or never.

"Rogue, this isn't about you or me," Peter began. "How can you stand here knowing what is happening here? How could you do nothing when you are certain that a little girl is being held against her will? A little girl, Rogue. She didn't do anything to this Fisk guy, and yet he collects money be treating her like some kind of animal! I know we are kind of 'helping our enemy', or whatever way you want to look at it, but think about it. How can you turn a blind eye on a girl who needs you're help to escape from captivity?"

Rogue stood there as if she was unaffected by anything Peter had said.

"I can't," Rogue said without hesitation or much thought. "Which is why I'm going with you."

"...oh. Okay then..."

llllllllll

Shadowcat, Nightcrawler, and Rogue all waited in Peter's room. When the clock struck 2 in the morning, The four of them snuck out very softly by having Kitty phase them through the floor which should have them right in the kitchen. It was risky, no doubt. What's the one place a teenager probably is when he or she isn't in bed? The kitchen. Lucky for them, no one seemed to be in there.

They were wearing their uniforms. They really didn't have to, but it was kind of a habit. However, Spider-Man wore his traditional red and blue costume as opposed to the one given to him as in X-Man.

Kurt was scared to the point where he was shivering as seconds go by. Bullets are hard to dodge, even for an acrobatic teleporter. He continued to grip the cross around his neck and pray. As an X-Man, Nightcrawler has a good track record as far as fights go...but tonight will be very different from anything he has experienced.

Rogue wasn't scared at all, or if she was, she didn't show it. It's hard to read Rogue, always was. She has every reason to be afraid, however. In this little group, she is the only one who can't use her mutant ability to escape. One false move on her part and she's as good as dead. She knows this, and yet she still is willing to take this mission on. Courage? Overconfidence?

Kitty was worried as much as Kurt, however she wasn't as confident (or foolish) as much as Rogue. The thought of losing in a fight or dying rarely crossed her mind. If things get to sticky she could just phase herself out of there. However, 3/4 of her group, she has never dealt with bullets before.

Peter can't count how many bullets he's dodged in the past. Luckily, he's never actually been shot. A bullet or two has scrapped him, but nothing that serious...and he has his powers to thank for that. The costume he made is actually a little more comfortable then the one he was assigned, which is why he's wearing it. Somehow, he never pictured himself in black, which is why he favors the red and blue. His mask wasn't on just yet.

The plan was to take a car from the garage. Not that hard. Bobby, Sam, and Jubilee used to do it all the time without a soul noticing. The hard part was, however, to make sure Logan or even Ororo doesn't decide to take a midnight ride. Logan has been known to leave the mansion with his bike whenever he damn-well pleases. Same for Storm, only she usually come back before daybreak. The garage is not too far from the kitchen. IN the four teens just stay quiet, they'll be home free. They left the kitchen and proceeded down the hall towards the door to the garage.

He was waiting for them there.

"Shit," Spider-Man cursed under his breath still unmasked.

"Maybe this is a blessing in disguise, no?" Kurt said almost happy to be caught in the act.

"Don't consider this a 'blessing' just yet," said Scott has he unfolded his arms and stood up straight after leaning against the door. "What the hell do you guys think you're doing? At first, I thought you were going to enjoy a joyride, but you seem to be a little over dressed for that."

There was silence. Why did this have to happen now? They were so close! Peter didn't have the time or the patience to deal with this in a calm matter, which was exactly what the rest of this team is afraid of.

"We are going to break a little girl free from wrongful imprisonment in the Fisk Corp. Building."

Scott already couldn't believe what he was hearing. "What?"

"Listen, Scott," began Peter. "You HAVE to trust me. Magneto has some connection with that billionaire, Wilson Fisk. Their holding Colossus' sister in his building. I didn't tell anyone else because Colossus doesn't fully trust you...us...just yet. Magneto is forcing him to work for him. And if we free his sister, than Colossus has no reason of staying with Magneto."

Although Scott did not put on a face of surprise, he was. This is the part where he would tell everyone to change their close, sit down, get the professor, and calmly talk about what the problem is and what the X-Men could do to solve it. "You guys need a ride?"

But even Cyclops could see that there's no time for that.

* * *

Hold your breath...bottle it up and save it for the next one. It's safe to say we've been writing this  
all night. None of this will ever change our minds. It's never safe to rely on borrowed time. Now we're all undone, and it's time to open up our eyes. Consequence, it's our need in times like these.  
Feeling free...it's our modern disease. We are a classic disaster, with a knack for winning. This all has broken from majority. We'll get used to it.

(A/N: PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW)


	39. Ch 39: And Young

"This is it." Peter instructed. The red convertible full of mutants pulled over on the almost vacant road right next to the Fisk Corp. Building. Peter was right...this was it. "We're gonna do this slowly," he began to instruct. "'Cat, phase us through to the west side of the 3rd floor. That's where the database is. We'll find a key-player for Rogue to touch. Once we do that, you two get out of there and Kurt and I will get the girl. Rogue will instruct us with what she knows from here."

"Sounds too simple," Scott gave his humble opinion. He expected something more...after all this is a criminal mastermind.

"It is," agreed Kurt. "That's what scares me."

"Things might get messy in there," warned Peter...even though what he really meant was that things WILL get messy in there. "So If we are ever caught, then flip it into hyperdrive. Do everything you can as fast as you can and get out of there."

"Just do me a favor," Scott asked. "Come out of there alive."

"No one will die tonight," Peter assured his older leader. Partially to keep Scott calm, and partially to keep himself calm as well. "Scott, thank you for this. I will tell the professor everything when we do this." Peter held out his hand to Scott as if saying good-bye for a final time.

"Peter," Scott began as he grabbed his hand. "I've seen you work before. You're good. I have faith, but please be careful. If this guy is anything like you described...he knows you're coming."

Peter knew this already, but hearing it from someone else made him a little nervous. That's good...he won't be as reckless if he's nervous. He slipped on his mask, and the four teens hopped out of the car and moved quietly to the side of the building. They walked around the side for a few feet until Spider-Man stopped them.

"The database room should be straight up from here," Spider-Man said as he recalled the notes he studied earlier today.

"Should be?" asked Nightcrawler in a panic. "What do you mean 'should be'? You mean there is a chance that it isn't?"

"Kurt, you need to calm down," said Spidey in a soft voice to not startle his blue friend. "Trust me. Kitty, can you do it?"

Kitty looked at the gigantic building nervously. This isn't anything she couldn't do, but the fact that the building is jam packed with guns doesn't give her a good feeling about this. "Straight through, and up three floors.." Kitty repeated. "I can do it."

Each of the member's of this team took a deep breathe. "It's now or never, guys," began Rogue, which could be a pep talk to settle down her own nervousness. "Hang on to you're masks..."

With that said, Spidey, Nightcrawler, and Rouge touched the shoulders of Shadowcat and she phased them straight through the wall, and upward. You can't breathe when you're phasing, and the distance between the first and third floor is sufficient for the teens to run out of breathe. They finally reached the top floor and all four of them gasped for air.

"What the hell?" said some guy that no one could identify. This was unexpected. "What the...how the fuck did you do that?" They didn't have time. Spider-Man spun a web unto the guy's chest, pulled him in and knocked him out.

"Check his ID," Kurt said. "Maybe he's the guy we're looking for."

Kitty reached into the unconscious man's ID card. "'Senior Vice President Daniel Wareck'," she read. "I think this is our guy."

Spider-Man looked at the other girl. "Rogue?" he asked.

"I can do it," she insisted. She hasn't used her powers since before she was hospitalized, so she seemed unsure of whether this is a good idea. But as Peter said many times, this isn't about her or any of them anymore. This is about Illyana. Slowly, Rogue took off her right gloved and touched his forehead with her middle and index finger. She gripped her eyes shut as she took in all of the memories and feelings of Daniel Wareck.

_schoolwasteboredbadgirlprettyhatefatuglydrugsdropoutpoormoneytakestealcrimemughurtpainalonedestkingpinfisk_

Rogue shot open her eyes. "Floor 56. Hidden Floor. Base of Operations. Jail cell. East side. The girls there," she spat out quickly.

"Are you okay?" Nightcrawler asked as he grabbed the shoulder's of his adopted sister. Shadowcat and Spider-Man were worried as well, but they didn't say anything.

"I'll be fine," she assured her brother. "He was a weak mind, it's nothing. Just get the girl. 56th Floor-"

"..East side," finished Spider-Man. "Got it. Are you sure you're alright?" Rogue didn't say anything, but she did nod. It was a long time since she used her powers, and from the look of it, the feeling of stealing someone's memories and feels doesn't see, like a painless process. It looks exhausting as well. "Shadowcat, get her out of here. Nightcrawler and I will take it from here."

"Take it easy, Rogue," Nightcrawler reminded his sister. She gave the a two a faint smile just before she was phased through the floor along with Kitty. Back to business. Nightcrawler ran on all fours as Spider-Man followed on the wall to a nearby elevator...where they found 5 men waiting with guns. It's official...the jigs up. Nightcrawler ported to the side of the men and quickly took them out with martial arts. Peter did the same from above. "That was easier than I thought it," commented the elf.

"Where not done, yet," reminded Spider-Man. "Feel like waiting?" he continued as he pointed to the closed elevator door.

"Hang on," Nightcrawler said as he grabbed Spider-Man's shoulder. BAMF! After a few twists and turns, the two found themselves on the wall in the elevator shaft. Spider-Man massaged his head. No matter how many times you do it, teleporting with the Nightcrawler is always a trip. "It takes a while to get used to," assured Nightcrawler.

llllllllll

"Sir, something has infiltrated the building."

"'Something'? 'Thing'?"

"They took out 5 men. There on their way up here."

"And just how do they now about here?"

"We don't know. We assume someone talked."

"Where exactly are they?"

"In the elevator."

"The elevator doesn't reach this high."

"But the shaft itself does."

"There in the shaft you mean?"

"Yes sir."

"Interesting."

llllllllll

"55..." After climbing almost 55 stories, the tired two have reached the point where floor 56 should be. It was just a wall. "It should be right here. I guess this specific elevator doesn't reach this high."

"So now what?" asked Nightcrawler. Spidey didn't answer verbally. He just glared at his blue friend with the artificial scary white eyes on his mask. Nightcrawler knew exactly what Peter was insinuating, and he did not like it. Spidey decided that it was a lost cause. He was not about to ask Nightcrawler to do the one thing he fears most.

"The wall is thick," Spidey analyzed. "Maybe we can get through it if we go through the 55th..."

Just then, Nightcrawler grabbed Spider-Man's shoulder and closed his eyes tightly. "Kurt!" Spidey almost yelled. "What are you doing?"

BAMF!

llllllllll

"Sir, they reached this floor."

"Hm. They're good."

"Should I get men on them?"

"He climbs up the elevator shaft and magically ends up though the wall?"

"Sir, I think it's best if we-"

"I think I heard of this guy. He stopped many of our operations."

"I will get all the men we have and-"

"Think about this Wesley. If he stopped all of our operations, don't you think he would get the best of our men as well?"

"So then, what should we do?"

"Get the girls on them."

llllllllll

"We won't get way with this for too long," analyzed Nightcrawler as they continued to sneak to the east side of the building. "I'm sure they know we're in right now." Spidey didn't answer right away. He was still in shock over what Kurt had done. Teleported without knowing where they were going. They got lucky that's for sure, but the fact that Kurt risked everything to do that made Peter feel...guilty. "Peter! Are you hearing me? We gotta do something to keep them off balance!"

Spider-Man finally snapped back to reality. "You mean like what? Splitting up?"

"I think it's our best bet," explained Nightcrawler. Spidey agreed. "I'll get to the girl. 'Porting gives me more of an advantage then you."

"And I've dealt with these guys before," added Spider-Man. "So I have a better advantage over them if I just act as a decoy. They don't even know you."

"Also true," agreed Nightcrawler. "I'll head for the girl."

"And I'll go the total opposite way."

"Done."

"Kurt," Spider-Man stopped his blue friend. "Be careful."

"You too."

They split up. Kurt ran as fast as he could to exactly where Rogue said the girl was. He ended up having to teleport through a few locked doors, but nothing too difficult. Surprisingly, Kurt didn't come across any henchmen on his trip. He did come across a thick steel door. This had to be where the girl was being kept. He went to put his hand on the door handle, but suddenly, something scratched Kurt lightly.

Kurt quickly took his hand from the door and examined it. His glove was torn and red with blood. He looked at the door to see a sai stuck to the handle also stained with his blood. He turned around.

llllllllll

"Where is he?"

"He was supposed to be in here!"

"Peekaboo!" Yelled Spider-Man as he dropped form the dark roof pouncing two of the possibly 10 enemies he had to deal with. He snuck off into an office knowing full well that his enemies were going to follow him. He waited on the roof once more. He's dealt with guys like this before, he was so sure they were going to follow...and the darkness gave him such a good advantage. However, there was one problem. The henchmen never followed.

Spidey did his signature upside-down web pose as he looked through the doorway. "Hello? Spider-Man ahangin'! Waiting to be-". They were gone...with the exception of the 3 men he took out earlier. They were unconscious.

Spider-Sense

He wasn't fast enough. Spider-Man was tackled from behind. He landed hard on the floor but quickly kicked himself up and remained low. "A dirty fighter! This should be..."

Spidey remained quiet after realizing who had just tackled him. He didn't move. He didn't speak. He just gazed at the black tights. The small mask. The red lips. The sultry curves. And the white hair.

* * *

So lets not even try. Let's ball it up and throw it out the window. It's finally becoming all so clear in my mind. I've thought this thing through more than once or twice. I feel that this would happen sometime along the line. Running in circles I can't forget how many times I've played this in my mind. Is this what you meant by feeling free? It's all a blur. It's too dark to see. Together at night. I think its time to turn around. I really want to be able to leave this place tonight. 

(A/N: Almost done! PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING! Thank you so much!)


	40. Ch 40: An Epic Time Wasted

(A/N: A sai is one of those knives things that Raphael (from ninja turtles) and Mileena (From Mortal Kombat) uses)

As soon as he's golden eyes met her's, she launched herself and him with a sai waiting to puncture his blue fur. He successfully dodged the sai, but he didn't even see her fist flying toward his face. Nightcrawler was forced to the floor with his hands on his nose. He has taken a few punches before, but this one was fierce. As soon as he was able to open he's eyes, he took a look at who was attacking him.

A woman. Good build. Long brown hair. Red bandana. Black leather skimpy top and pants. She grabbed her other sai from the door and took an attack position with her weapons in hand. Nightcrawler tried to ignored the pain in his nose, as hard as it was, and prepared himself for a fight.

"I don't want to hurt you," the elf said calmly.

The woman laughed in response. "I don't think I'm the one you should worry about!" she yelled as she launched a kick toward Nightcrawler. He used his knowledge of martial arts to block a kick or two, but she was way too fast. Too experienced. She eventually got the best him and gave him another cut. This time in his mid-section. She pinned him down with one sai to his throat and the other one just above his head. He knew what she was going to do.

The sai was heading straight for Nightcrawler's head, and he didn't really want to stick around for the out come. The woman watched the blue elf vanish in a BAMF and a cloud of smoke. She quickly stood up and coughed after inhaling the smoke. He reappeared right behind her, but did not attack. He just stood there on his feet and one hand, tail in the air, waiting for her to catch her breathe.

"And I didn't even lift a finger," he joked with pride. How he did that wasn't really in the woman's thoughts right now. She just had one...to stop him. She grabbed her weapons and charged towards the elf. He jumped out of the way, but she wasn't letting him get away. She didn't look all that old. Could be twenties...or even teens. Well built too.

The elf had to find a way to disarm her, but all he could think about right now is if Peter's having as hard of time as he is.

llllllllll

"So this is how you get you're kicks?" Spider-Man asked angrily as he dodged a swipe from someone who was thought to be his friend. He jumped onto the wall, and she was not far. He looked into her eyes. It seemed like she did not want to do this. That gives him hope.

"I don't expect you to understand," she yelled trying her hardest to sound angry, even though the emotion she's feeling right now is anything but fury. Spidey jumped off the roof and landed on the wall. She continued to try and hit him. He continued to dodge.

"I understand you're trying to kill me right now," Spidey shot back. "I understand that you work for Fisk. And I understand you've been deceiving me from the start."

She finally succeeded in tackling him down. He grabbed his waist and pinned him to the floor. It was right then when she realized the Spider-Man had the upper hand in this fight. He wore a full mask...he doesn't have to worry about making the wrong face. Black Cat put on an angry one, in hopes that she will win this fight.

"I wasn't deceiving you!" she shouted as she struggled to keep her foe down. She never realized how good of a fight he really was. "I didn't spy on you for him if that's what you think."

Spidey finally broke free from her grasp and jumped onto the ceiling. He spun a web from each hand and stuck her to the floor. He knew he didn't have much time before she released herself, so he made sure the web was strong.

"Then why are you doing this?" he yelled. "You seemed to go from thinking I'm a ball of string to thinking I'm tuna in record-breaking time!"

As predicted, she quickly broke free from the webs and once again tried to swipe at him. He anticipated this, thanks to his spider-sense, and jumped off the roof. She continued to try and swipe him, and was successful a few times. Nothing major, just a few annoying scratches. He tried to punch back, but she caught both of his punches and dug her possibly-fake nails into his arm. He tried to reframe from shouting because of the pain, but he wasn't very successful.

"That's none of you're business!" she yelled at him.

"None of my business?" Spider-Man asked trying to talk through the pain. "You digging those needles into my arm kinda makes in my business."

She eventually released him and the both jumped backwards. It hurt Spidey to stick to the wall. He looked at his arms to realize that blood seemed to replace the red and black material on his forearm. He has no choice but to live with it.

"Get out of here," she said fiercely.

"Can't do that," replied Spider-Man. "Not yet." Not until he sees the signal.

"Get out of here," she repeated. "Or I will kill you."

llllllllll

She grabbed his arm and pushed a pressure point bringing him to his knees. Nightcrawler yelped at the pain and remained determined to complete his mission. The woman put the sai to his blue, furry throat mildly cut it. He felt the warm blood oozing from his neck, which brang shivers down his spine. "What do you want here?" she asked viciously

BAMF!

Nightcrawler reappeared behind her quickly and grabbed her into a choke hold. "I can do this all night, Dame," insisted the elf as he tightened his grip. "So you can either leave right now, or-"

Suddenly, the woman broke free from Nightcrawler's grasp and threw him against the wall. Nightcrawler couldn't help but think how the hell Peter can take this every night.They were foot to foot. Eye too eye. The sight of Nightcrawlre's blood put a smile on the woman's face. That means that she is able to kill him. "Or what?" she challanged. He didn't seem like much of a fighter, and if the only weapon the elf has is teleporting, then the woman is not worried at all.

"Or..." He began as he resumed his balance.

BAMF!

He was gone.

llllllllll

"You're one of those girls that goes crazy when you're boyfriend didn't call you at 7 o'clock sharp, aren't you?" asked Spider-Man trying desperately not to lose grip on the wall.

Black Cat tackled Spider-Man down once again and pinned his arms to the floor. "This isn't a game!"

Spider-Man easily broke free and kicked Cat off of him. "Then why is this so fun?" he shot back. He was lying of course, he wasn't having a blast. It's just some mindless chatter to keep his foes off balance. It usually works, but Black Cat seems to be on top of his game. They never actually fought before, and for seem reason, the thought had always infatuated Spider-Man.

The fight continued, and neither of the two showed any signs of backing down. Spider-Man gained a few more scrapes and Cat gained a few more bruises.

"So, this is how he deals with his hard-to-beat enemies, I take it," because Spider-Man. He needed an upper hand, so he tried the talking card. "Sending a supernatural beauty to do his dirty work. Out of curiosity, how many people have you killed?"

She tackled him down and pinned his arms to the floor once more. "None," she responded bluntly.

He rolled her over then pinned her arms to the floor. "None? I'm impressed." He spat as if he was her superior. He didn't wait for her to kick him off her, he jump to the ceiling on his own.

The clinged onto the ceiling and felt the pain in his arms from Cat's nails pulsing. He couldn't help but to look around the room he was in. The office was thrashed. It looked like it belonged to a important man in Fisk's business. Maybe even Fisk himself. That would be funny. He spun a web onto the doorway of the room and prepared to swing out. He thought that maybe a little chase would ware her down. He jumped off the ceiling and swung to the door, but suddenly, the webline was cut.

He landed hard on the floor, gaining a few more bruises and cuts after rolling over a few pieces of broken glass. He quickly looked up to see the one who cut his line. Another woman. Before he could say anything, she beat him too it.

"I hope you're a better fight then that demon," she spat taking a fight position with a weapon in one hand.

"Demon?" he asked. Now Spider-Man was worried. "What happened to him?" he yelled. "What did you do to him?"

"Nothing," she said in asultry soft voice. "He escaped all on his own."

Spider-Man's stomach dropped. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. After carrying around tons of confidence, the knews of Kurt's escape made it all disappear. Suddenly, he was alone. In a building full of people waiting to kill him. Toe to toe with two vixens who are working for the most powerful criminal in the world. But one thought stood ontop of Peter's mind. One through that will take along time for Peter to shake. Kurt abandoned the girl...and him.

* * *

Fight for honor, fight for your life. Pray to god that what I'm doing is right. Even though we won, I still may loose. I see my childhood filled without cares. Grew up so fast. Where did those years go? Memories wont let you cry unless I don't return tonight. So many soldiers on the other side, I fight for my life, but I will not take their's. Taste the Blood. Taste my fate. Live for suffer. Live for victory. One last breath. One last dance. 


	41. Ch 41: The New Patron Saints and Angels

No. Not Kurt. He wouldn't do that. He wouldn't just abandon anybody. But as a rule, he doesn't teleport places he can't see. He did it once tonight, but is it possible he did it again?

Spider-Man didn't have time to think about it. Now, he is targeted by two deadly women, one of which he has never seen before, and he is not leaving the building until he gets the signal. The woman he didn't know was the first one to strike. She launched herself with her weapon ready to pierce the heart of the web-slinger. He dodged it successfully, but slowly. He's losing energy. He can't keep this up all night.

Spider-Sense.

He jumped unto the ceiling to dodge Cat, who charged at him from behind.

Spider-Sense.

He jumped off the ceiling to dodge the flying sai from puncturing his head and landed on the floor on all fours.

Spider-Sense.

He jumped onto the wall after Cat tried to sweep and trip him. He spun a web and tried to contain her, but it was no use.

Spider-Sense.

He jumped off the wall to avoid a punch in the face by the woman.

Spider-Sense.

He tries to jump out of the way of a knee aiming for his stomach, but wasn't fast enough.

Okay. He's done. He dropped to the floor and tried to catch his breathe. He didn't even see the fist heading straight for his mouth. He yelped in pain and laid down on his stomach. He was too tired. Too hurt. He needed to work out more.

He felt someone's knee into his kidney. He could be urinating blood for the next day or two.

One of the two grabbed him and flipped him on his back. It was the one he didn't know. She grabbed him buy his red shirt and pressed her said against his clothed neck. It didn't stop it from bleeding, however.

"Who are you?" asked to woman fiercely. Spider-Man didn't answer. He couldn't. He was still focusing on the pain in his kidney. It was a smart move thought...the kidney shot. He can barley move anymore, much less talk. "WHO ARE YOU?" Now the woman was yelling. Spider-Man had to say something. "Parker," he said softly. That caught Black Cat by surprise. She stared at him which is struggling voice ringing in her head. He tried to speak again, but talking could only hurt him. He had to whisper. "Larry H. Parker. You need an attorney? We'll fight for you.."

That comment earned Spidey a punch in the face. His left cheek felt like it weight 100 pounds. "Stop the bullshit! Why are you after Fisk?" She was losing patience quickly. Black Cat stared down at him with her arms crossed. She didn't say a word, she just watched him be tortured and questioned. Spider-Man saw this, and wondered why she befriended him the in the first place.

"I'm from Bernie's," Spider-Man began to whisper again. "He didn't leave a good tip, so I thought I should come by and-" receive another punch in the face. Know his left cheek felt like it weighed 200 pounds.

"You got some balls," said the woman after tightening her grip on the wounded Spider-Man. "You stay sarcastic after being in a bad position."

"Good thing I have your right hook to keep me in check," he retorted. She hit him again.

More of these punches and Peter would be looking at a broken jaw. He had to find a way out of this. All he needs to do is get on a wall of the ceiling and maybe he could have the upper hand again.

"Well, you should know Mr. Fisk has evacuated the building already," she spoke again hoping to damage Spider-Man's hopes. "So it looks like you did all of this for nothing."

Peter smiled underneath his mask. Too bad the women couldn't see it. "That's funny," he choked out. He could speak again, but it still hurt. "I don't remember ever saying I came here for Fisk." The woman looked surprised.

This was it. He spun a web onto the roof and pulled himself up, punching the woman in her jaw on the way. He then pounced onto Black Cat, which hurt him considerably, and pinned her down. And just like that, the other woman knocked him upside the head causing him to fall.

She didn't waste anytime this time. She grabbed his collar with one hand and spun her sai with the other.

Spider-Sense. Spider-Sense. SPIDER-SENSE.

She was ready to kill him right there...

Suddenly, a giant red flash hit the building causing the whole building to shake. The pulse knocked both Black Cat and the other woman over.

This is his chance. That was the signal. But did Kurt get the girl? He didn't have time to think, he just had to leave. Even though his body was full of pain, he pushed himself up and began to ran to the window. Black Cat saw this. She picked herself up and ran after him. She then jumped and planted a kick on his back sending him right through the window.

His shoulder had to be broken as he soared through that piece of glass.

Black Cat hit the floor hard watching Spider-Man fall from the building. She and her companion both quickly got up and looked down the broken window.

There was nothing. He wasn't on the wall. He wasn't on the street. He wasn't insight at all. All that was seen were people surrounding the building and cop cars approaching. The two both got away from the window to stay out of public sight.

There was a few moments of silence between them. None of them were sure if sending Spider-Man out the window would result in accomplish or failure.

"Interesting," said the brunette. Black Cat looked at her to find a curious look on her face.

"What?" asked Cat out of breathe.

"That kick," she simply stated.

Cat was getting agitated at her partner's incomplete sentences. "What about it?" she asked with impatience.

"He was hurt," the other continued. "He wasn't running fast at all. You could have easily jumped in front of him and stopped him."

"What are you talking about?" asked Cat as she folded her arms while her patience still evaporates.

"You should have known that kicking him like that would have him sailing out the window," the brunette explained. "In fact I'm positive that you knew that. You also knew that he could have easily swung himself to safety."

"Shut Up."

"Not to mention you're fighting," continued the brunette. Black Cat tried her hardest to control her anger. "You could have knocked him many of the times. You were making stupid mistakes...as if you weren't trying to-"

"Elektra!" Black Cat shouted. "Shut. Up."

llllllllll

He landed on a different building...just to make sure he wasn't seen. He's hurt. Badly. Maybe his shoulder isn't broken, but it feel heavy. Scott's car is in his sights, so are all of the rest of his teammates. They were waiting for him.

Spidey tried to move, but the pain was way too great. He did it anyway. He jumped and spun a web that allowed him to swing and land right on top of Scott's red convertible.

"Hey! Hey!" Scott shouted. "I just got it washed."

Spider-Man couldn't even hear him. He took off his mask, and the first person he saw with his own eyes was someone he did not recognize at first. A girl. A little blonde. Suddenly, Peter's face brightened up when he realized who this was. He looked at Kurt, who was also smiling. He knew Kurt couldn't have abandoned them. He regrets even thinking such a thing.

"Hello," Peter said calmly to the girl, who was staring at him from the back seat.

"Afraid it's no use," began Kurt was he put on his seatbelt and getting ready for the trip home. "Looks like she doesn't speak a word of English."

"Tan kyu," said a soft voice. The X-Men turned to realize that it was the Illyana who said it. Her voice sounded calm and scared.

"What?" asked Peter, not entirely sure what she had just said.

"Ta-Tank You"

llllllllll

"You like to be late, da?" asked Colossus. Spider-Man had just arrived at his meeting place with the Russian mutant his body still aches due to the events of the other day, but he was able to make a trip. The Russian also couldn't help but notice the cuts and missing pieces of costume on Spider-Man. "You've had a rough couple of nights, niet?"

Spider-Man laughed at the comment. He wasn't on the wall like usual, rather he was leaning against the wall. No it's really him, he was still exhausted. "You could say that," he said with a smile underneath his mask.

"Did you bring news about my sister?" asked Colossus getting down to business.

Spidey was hoping he would ask...but he did not answer. Instead, a figure irrupted from the shadows behind him. A small, childlike figure. Spider-Man could see the surprise and the happiness in the Russians eyes as he made contact with his long lost sister. He was also sure he saw a tear.

"Piotr?" said the girl soft and sweetly.

"Illyana!" Colossus irrupted with joy as his sister ran into his muscular arms. He embraced her tightly, and did not plan on letting go to soon. Peter's smile grew under his mask as he gazed at this tearful reunion. He almost had to wipe away a tear himself. Piotr turned to look at his sister's savior. "You..did this on your own?"

"I'm afraid not, Mr. Rasputin," said another voice who Colossus did not recognize. Professor Xavier and all of his majesty, and all of his X-Men, appeared just behind Spider-Man. "As it turn out, he had help with some of his colleagues."

"I know you didn't want the rest of us to be involved," started Spider-Man as she got off the wall and stood up straight. "But it necessary. You're free know, Piotr. Magneto no longer controls you."

Piotr Rasputin's smile grew after hearing this, and disappeared just a quickly. "If only that were true," Piotr said as he finally let go of his sister and stood up straight picking her up with him. "Our Mother and Father are still being held in Mother Russia. You freed my sister, and I thank you a thousand times. But, I must remain with Magneto, or he will personally see to it that they will perish."

"And it's you're former employers, the Russian Mafia, that's holding them hostage?" asked Jean Grey, who was standing right behind her mentor, the Professor.

"Da," he said simply and sadly.

"Well, fortunately for you, we have a flight leaving for Russia in 5 days at Xavier's Airport for Gifted Youngsters," said Cyclops with a smile. "Assuming you need to take care of some things back in your homeland, I'm sure we can make room for you."

Piotr felt overwhelmed. He was going to be a free man again, and his family will be safe from Magneto. More tears came to his eyes. "I don't know how I can ever repay you," he said choking up.

"There is something you can do," said Nightcrawler as a matter of fact. "Stop working for Magneto."

"Consider it done," Colossus said immediately. "In five days."

* * *

A swell of relief in the sea that is the sea that is my moods. But heart of stone to match the concrete wings remains. You gave that to me that day and now we've gone our separate ways. Good bye day sky, now that the struggle has gone. The clock is ticking but you cease to recognize. Where are you now? What this house meant to me? What does all this mean?

(A/N: REVIEW PLEASE!)


	42. Ch 42: You Can Hide It, You Can Fight It

(A/N: Second to last chapter. Enjoy.)

He's back...again.

He's swinging...again.

He's fighting crime...again.

He's having a blast...again.

He just couldn't help but let out a yell of pleasure as he swung from building to building...and he wasn't even in the city yet. After 6 days out of action, Spider-Man swung through Bayville with pride and joy. He has no idea how he survived almost a whole week without swinging.

But that doesn't matter know. It's 11:48 pm, and he's wasting no time to go back to work. The mansion is pretty vacant at this time, so he easily snuck out.. He had to use his X-Men Uniform as well...his original one is still in shreds.

Yes, he's still wounded a little, but 6 days of laying around doing nothing but homework...and a grip load of pain killers...is all the medicine our favorite friendly neighborhood Spider-Man needs. It was only a few more miles until he left Bayville...but before he left, Spidey decided to check something.

He took a short little detour and landed on the 'Stardust Café', the place he and Gwen met after he saved her...for the first time. He noted that she seems to like going there...especially on late Friday nights. He planted himself on the edge of the roof and waiting for a little bit. There was a slim chance that she would walk of there, but Spidey just felt a certain calmness when he's at this spot in Bayville. Yes, it's not overlooking a gorgeous city or anything like that, but he really connected with Gwen that night. Even if it was for a second.

Suddenly, as if an cue, a beautiful blonde left the café...and it was Gwen. Spidey didn't plan on saying anything to her, but looking over the fact that he's been avoiding her ever since she started putting two and two together about Peter's identities, he felt it was time to give her just a little bit of closure.

He hopped from one building to another. He knows he's going to regret this. Every bone and organ in his body is telling him to just get to the city, and that it's such a cliche to tell the love interest everything at the end of the story. All organs except one...his heart.

He jumped a few buildings in front of her and hung from a web and repelled right next to her. She jumped a little. It was clear she was startled, but she calmed down a little after realizing who it was.

"I'm impressed," began Spider-Man talking from underneath his navy-blue-black mask. "Even after all this crap happens to you, you still have the guts to walk alone at night."

She laughed the sweetest laugh...Spidey is going to regret this in a half hour. "Let's just say someone gave me a little more courage," she said softly. He couldn't stop looking into those beautiful blue eyes. He wants to tell her. He wants to tell her everything. It pains him so much that he has to hide it all from her. "Got a new costume?" Gwen asked.

"This is a spare," Spidey said still hanging upside down. "The other one's in the cleaners."

"Good," she said. "I like the other one better."

"Thank you," Spidey said cheerfully. "I made that one myself. This one makes me look creepier."

"Not too creepy," Gwen whispered as she put her soft hand on Spidey's mask. She slowly began to grip it.

"Don't," Spider-Man said simply.

She didn't take her had away, she just held the face of her savior. "How's you're arm?" she asked. Spidey didn't answer. He knew where she was going with this. He just can't tell her. "Peter, listen to me," Gwen began...but didn't finish.

"Why are you calling me that?" asked Spider-Man somewhat startled. He always had a feeling she knew, but the possibilities always scared him. That's when Peter realized what gave it away. His voice.

Gwen didn't speak right away. She just looked down onto the floor with her hand still on his face. She knows. She always had. The arm. The voice. The timing. The kindness. Gwen isn't stupid. She doesn't know how. She doesn't know why. But she knows.

"No one can know," Spidey said all of a sudden. "About me."

Gwen did not know if he meant the fact that Peter Parker and Spider-Man are one in the same, or the existence of Spider-Man in general. Either way, she is apart of the secret.

"Can I at least thank you properly?" she asked. She then gripped the neck of Spider-Man's mask softly and pulled it down to where only the mouth was showing. She was sure of it now. She doesn't forget a face...or the bottom half of one. Peter Parker is Spider-Man.

She moved in closer. He wanted to protest, but something told him not to. He deeply wanted her to keep going. Just to feel her beautiful lips on his is something he thought he could only dream of. She got closer...and closer...until her mouth was pressed onto his. She began to kiss softly, hoping that he would kiss back. He eventually did.

Peter never kissed a girl before, but for some reason, he felt like he knew what to do. His feeling cannot be expressed by words. At this point Peter just stopped thinking. It felt like it went on forever, and that was just fine with the both of them.  
Unfortunately, this is the part where Spidey makes his classy exit. While her mouth was still on his, he spun a web onto a nearby building. She heard it, and knew it was time to let go. She slowly backed away from her savior, and watched him swing off into the night.

She didn't know whether to smile or cry.

llllllllll

Typical Friday night in Manhattan. A few robberies. A few would-be murders. It feels very good to be back, Spider-Man thought. Swinging hundreds of feet in the air is one of those things you don't know what you have until it's gone.

He get's his best thinking done in the skies. As the school year is coming to a close, he can't help but think of all the things that has happened this year. Wrestling. Mutants. Magneto. X-Men. The Brotherhood. Kurt and Amanda. Rogue. Dr. Connors. Gwen. Black Cat. Colossus. Kingpin. ...Uncle Ben. He planted himself on the wall of a building and took a quick look at the city. His city. Would he trade any of the hardships he had for a normal life he found himself wanted occasionally.

He doesn't even have to answer that.

He swung through the city freely and without regret. Stopping every crime he came across, all so he could fulfill his promise to his deceased Uncle. He won't let his powers be wasted. These powers may have been an accident, but he refuses to let them go to waste.

Suddenly, he found himself in a certain part of town that he has avoided recently. He doesn't know why, but suddenly he feels drawn to it.

He hoped onto the giant screen in Yankee staduim. You could see a lot from there...no matter how dark they're clothes seems to be. He didn't know why he was doing this...why he was looking for her. And if he found her, he what would he do? Let her go? Take her in? Be friends again? Fight with her again?

He didn't know...and he would never know until he actually found her.

But he couldn't. She was no where to be found. Even with all the lights of New York City, he cannot see her. Is it possible she didn't even come? Hardly. She comes her every night at around this time...at least that was what she always told him. He doesn't recall her ever lying, but he of course recalls her not telling him the whole truth. Maybe it was just time to face facts that he's probably not going to be seeing her tonight.

He hoped off the screen and spun a web and proceeded to wing away, but suddenly, he felt a sharp pain in his thigh.

Cramp.

Big cramp.

Spidey cut his swing short and landed on a building relatively close to the baseball field and stretched out his thigh. This happens from time to time...especially when he forgets to stretch before he leaves. He wanted to yell in pain as he stretched his leg as far as he could.

Something then caught his eye. Hair. White hair setting on a nearby building overlooking Yankee Stadium. She had a bottle in her hand. He wasn't even thinking about the pain. He didn't even think about how convenient that cramp was.

He took a huge jump from the building he was on to right behind Black Cat. He didn't turn around. She wasn't even startled she just continued to look at the baseball field.

"You know the games over, right?" asked Spider-Man still holding his position. He identified the bottle in her hand to be a Corona beer, and the fact that a cooler was sitting right next to her.

"My father used to take me to Yankee games all the time," she explained as she took a swig of beer. It was funny...she never mentioned anything so trivial as her father before. "I feel calm here...at home. Kind of like you do when you over look the entire city."

She remembered.

"So are you just gonna stand there on her hand and feet or are you going to take a seat?" she asked. Spider-Man didn't know what to do at this point. Even though he was looking for her all this time, he didn't know what to do or what to expect. He decided to slowly walked towards her side and sit on the edge of the roof with here.

"So..." he said with a voice of slight confusion.

"So..." she repeated not taking her eyes off the field. "What are you going to do now?" she asked.

"I dunno," Spider-Man replied casually. "Maybe just take a rest here and go back to saving this city from crime."

"That's not what I meant," said Cat right after taking a sip of her beer.

"I know what you meant," replied Spider-Man losing all of the causality and confidence in his voice. There was a silence. Spidey looked at Cat. Cat looked at the field. It was starting to annoy him. "What would you have me do?" Spider-Man suddenly erupted. He promised himself he wouldn't get mad...but that doesn't seem to be working right now. "For the last couple of months, you struck me as a good person. Hell, I was really beginning to like you. But now I discovered that you're working for the Kingpin of crime and you even tried to kill me-"

"Oh my God, are you serious?" Black Cat errupted as she slammed her beer down next to her and finally looked at Spider-Man. "I saved you're ass by kicking you-"

"Cat, that's completely besides the point!" he shot back. "It doesn't change the fac that you're still working for the God-damned kingpin!" at this point Spidey wasn't setting down, rather pacing on the roof top in anger. Cat decided to join him.

"I don't expect someone like you to understand this," she began. "But I have no choice!"

"Oh God, I've heard this before," laughed Spider-Man ready to punch something. Real hard. "Did he kidnap you're younger sister and looked her in a God forsaken cell, too?"

Black cat let out a scoff which could have been a laugh. "If only it was something that simple..."

"Whatever it is, you can fight it," Spider-Man assured Cat in the process of calming down. "I can help you fight it."

There was a few moments of silence. Spider-Man saw an unsure look in her face. He prayed it was the face of her coming around and possibly going after the Kingpin herself. Spidey normally doesn't do this with criminals, but Black Cat is different. He knows that she is a good person at heart. Call him Luke Skywalker, but he can sense the good in this woman. He only can pray that she's thinking about rebelling against her boss.

But she isn't. She was only thinking about how little Spider-Man knew of this situation, and if only she could tell him, he would understand why she is indebted to Kingpin. And maybe there was some way she could rebel against him. If she told him, maybe he can do it himself and be the hero she saw him as.

"I can't, Spider," she said sadly.

All of his hope suddenly disappeared. He walked over to the edge of the roof placing his hand right next to her beer and stared at the field. He had no idea what about it calmed her down. He turned to her once again.

"So what do I do now?" asked Spider-Man.

Black Cat walked over to her beer, which was right next to Spidey, and grabbed it.

"I'll tell you what you're going to do." She sounded serious.

She then opened her cooler and grabbed another beer and held it out to Spider-Man.

"Have one with me," she said with seriousness. "We'll set down. We'll talk about whatever we want to talk about. And by the time you finish it, you make a decision all on your own."

This is about the time Spider-Man would say something along the lines of 'you're trying to get me drunk, aren't you?' But he couldn't say a joke now. He stared at the beer in her hand as if it was magically going to float to him. He doesn't drink. He has before, thanks to is childhood friend, Harry Osbourn. He's not afraid of it. He just doesn't drink.

Suddenly, Spidey watched his hand reach for the bottle. He didn't want to pass a chance like this up. All this time, all he wanted to do was get into the mind of the people he's stopping on a nightly basis. Of course, criminals aren't notorious to talking about their feelings, especially to a guy who foils their plans. She works for the Kingpin, and yet she seems so friendly. It would seem that there are shades of grey in a criminals mind after all.

Spidey took the beer and they both took a seat on the edge of the roof facing Yankee Stadium. He lifted up his mask just so his mouth and nose is showing and began to drink. He intends to find out everything he can about her. What makes her tick. Why she results to working from a criminal mastermind. Why she does what she does. And before the night ends, he will make his decision.

He doesn't plan on drinking very much of the beer, though.

Too bitter.

* * *

Pray that your loneliness may spur you into finding something to live for, great enough to die for.

**Dag Hammarskjold (1905 - 1961)**


	43. Epilogue

_"Hello?"_

_"MJ?"_

_"Peter! Wow, I'm so glad you called back!"_

_"Yeah, sorry I didn't sooner. It's been really busy here."_

_"I can imagine. I wish we spent more time together over the summer."_

_"Trust me, watching you slap Flash is the best time I ever had."_

_"So, how are things in Bayville? Anything new?"_

I bet you're wondering what happened to Black Cat and I? The decision I made after I 'finished my beer'? Truth is...I didn't really make one. We talked a lot. About our childhoods, school, and the nightlife. But she absolutely refused to tell me anything about the Kingpin and why she works for him. No matter how much I asked.

By the time she finished her beer, I had poured all of mine off the building. I'm not sure if she noticed or not, but I don't like beer all that much. She took her last swing and placed it on the roof right next to her and kicked herself up. I was still sitting staring into the night while she was standing at the ledge.

"Alright, Spider," she said casually as she crossed her arms and stared at her fellow super-person. "This is it. Time to make your decision."

"You don't think it's a little more complicated that just black and white?" I asked right away, empty beer bottles still in my hand and eyes still staring at the baseball field. I didn't have much tolerance for her anymore. I actually kind of wished I never met her. As I'm sure you can tell by now...I REALLY don't like criminals.

"Oh, I don't know," Black Cat spat sarcastically as she began to pace about the roof. "That's what it seemed like a week ago when you automatically assumed that I was some kind of killer."

I jumped to my feet and stared knives into her after hearing that comment.

"Well, what the hell am I supposed to think?" I shot back at her with anger. "You attacked me, remember? Not to mention the fact that you're on a payroll of a bonafide murderer!"

"You think he's paying me?" she asked me sounding disgusted.

"I don't know anything!" I exploded throwing my hands in the air. "You won't tell me a damned thing about you and your relationship with Fisk! Is he paying you? Did he threaten you? Are you his secret lover?"

Believe it or not, at this point I was fighting back tears. I thought I knew her. I thought she understood me. I thought we could be friends, you know? She's not a naturally born mutant, just like me. I thought we had a real connection. I thought we could be there for one another. But after everything that happened in that building, I think it's safe to say that Black Cat was not the woman I thought was, and I guess the though of that really hurt me. It's a good thing she didn't see my face behind the black mask.

"Who are you?" I finally asked with my voice cracking. She heard me. She heard the tears I was fighting. I looked at her face, and I saw surprise. I'm willing to bet no one really ever shared a tear over her friendship.

There was just silence after that, and that was when I knew it was over. We couldn't be friends. There is a line I will never cross, and that is crime. She knows that.

"Spider, I-"

"Just leave," I interrupted. I didn't want to hear her voice anymore. It just made the pain worse.

She didn't reply at all. She just walked over to the ledge of the building and prepared to jump off. But she hesitated.

"If you ever need anyone..." she began as she looked my way, but she stopped upon realizing I couldn't even look at her anymore. My arms were crossed and I stared the other way. I didn't even see her leave.

_"Nothing too much."_

_"That's it?"_

_"Yeah, well, Bayville is a pretty boring town."_

_"Well, what about you're friends? Don't you have good times with them?"_

My sophomore year of high school is over, and I plan on staying in Bayville for my last years of high school. Kurt and I plan to live it up for the next two years. We've become good friends him and me...two creepy crawlers who live to crack jokes. Sometimes...SOMETIMES...he will even come with me to the city. He doesn't intend to fight crime with me, he just likes to hang out in the city. However, he helps me out anyway.

Kitty and I talk about school a lot, even during summer. Did you know she skipped a grade in middle school? Call me prejudice, but I find it very hard to believe a girl like that can be such a scholar. She seems to be turning into more of a history/english person now though, which makes conversations a little more interesting.

Rouge...well...Rogue is still Rogue. We fight over music. We fight over my nightlife. We fight over training. We fight a whole lot. But it's more of competition fighting, rather than just hateful fighting. It's fun.

Scott graduated and was accepted into NYU. He still spends a lot of time at the mansion, though. He sleeps over on weekends, and I guess you can say he's become a full fledged instructor now. He's more like an older brother than a teacher though. He talks to me about high school and college life and who and what to look out for. He even seems kind of intrigued about me being Spider-Man. He even admitted that he secretly wishes he could use his powers like I do.

Jean got accepted into all kinds of Ivy League schools, but chose to go to Brown University in Rhode Island. She doesn't spend as much time at the institute, but she calls almost every day. I don't really talk to her much.

_"Yeah, we have fun. My buddy Kurt and I always seem to have a blast...even when we're just sitting around doing nothing."_

_"Well, there's a good friend for you. Always enjoying the utterly simple moments."_

_"It's kinda cool that we're also sharing the house, you know? Helps me with my people skills that we all know needs some work."_

_"Ha ha ha. So what about girlfriends?"_

_"What?"_

_"Girlfriends. You know. Don't tell me you haven't met any girls while you were there."_

Gwen and I still talk...not much about Spider-Man though. I know she knows. She knows I know she knows. But we never really talk about it. It's cool, though. I imagined if I tell any human about my powers he or she would never shut up about it. Saying things like "Can you lift up this wall" or "can you take me swinging" or something stupid like that. She never did. And I love that.

_"Oh...well...yeah there's this one girl."_

_"Is it that Kitty girl? Cuz from what you say, it seems like you two really hit it off."_

_"No, no. It's not her. It's someone I've met in school."_

_"Really? What's her name? How'd you meet? Is she pretty? Is she as crazy about school as you?"_

_"Gwen. Class. Yes. No."_

_"Pretty huh? Prettier then me?"_

_"I plead the fifth."_

_"Ouch! I feel oh so special now. Oh by the way...is there anyone as dickheaded as Flash over there? Anyone else I have to slap?"_

I met up with him recently. The Kingpin I mean. It was Wilson Fisk doing what he does best...eating.

I noted that he goes to a restaurant known as Mucciolos's constantly. It's a nice, expensive, fancy place on the very top floor of a very high building. It has a great view and everything, I wouldn't mind taking a nice girl to a place like that. It was just sheer coincidence that I saw him there, so I decided to take advantage of it.

He was just setting at a table for two, even though he was the only one occupying it. He goes to take a bite of his delicious looking steak, until he heard a voice in the chair in front of him.

"You know what my favorite part about the Bugle is?" asked the voice. Fisk took his eyes off his piece of steak only to see a man with a opened Daily Bugle newspaper covering him. "The gossip section. It tells you nifty stuff like who got who pregnant. Or who Brad Pitt took out to dinner." Newspaper still in front of me, the Kingpin took a bite of the steak. "And my personal favorite, where famous fat people like to eat. And here you are, eating for two."

I could here Fisk chewing on that piece of steak. It was kind of gross sounding.

"Young man, is this your idea of some kind of joke?" He asked so casually after swallowing the steak and taking a sip of wine. For a fat tub of lard, this guy is pretty slick. He went right back to his supper

"Me?" I asked stilling hiding my face behind the newspaper, which I was actually reading. "No. My idea of a joke is someone like you sending a few femme fatales after me because he got the chills." I could here the Kingpin chuckled a little bit as he put another piece of steak in his mouth. He didn't laugh because I was funny. He laughed because he was amused by my little visit. "What?" I asked in defense as a tossed the paper to the side to reveal my masked face. "You seem like a big boy. You can't take care of yourself?"

He took another sip of wine. "It would seem you had a little change of attire." It was that point when I realized he was somehow watching me that whole night. "What can I do for you?" he asked, which is expected of a rich and successful business man. I folded the newspaper and put it on the table, not before scratching my itchy black mask.

"I'm just trying to understand how you could sit here and fill up your gut as if nothing happened," I began. I would be lying if I said this meeting wasn't extremely awkward. "You just lost an investment with probably one of the most dangerous mutants in the world, not to mention kidnaping a little girl, and you go about as if it was just a business deal that fell through."

"It was just a business deal that fell through," he shot back still sporting causality. That sentence made me mad, but I promised myself I would remain civil in this little meeting.

"You see, that's what I don't understand. How you can just take an innocent girl and keep her in some kind of cell because it's good for business." He didn't respond. He just continued eating. "Now, I don't expect to figure you out today. I just wanted to look in the face of a man who would kill, kidnap, and steal with no sign of remorse at all." I didn't speak after that. I just studied his face, trying to see if I dented him in anyway. I didn't.

"Well, son. Let me tell you what you see," he began as he put his fork down and leaned his forearms on the table. I was so sure it would break. "You see the face of a man who will found out who or what is behind that mask of yours. Someone knows, and I will find them. I will know your name. Where you live. Where you go to school. Where you work. Who you talk to. Who you date. And who you love. I when I do, I will personally come over to your house and teach you exactly what I am."

I continued to glare at him. He was now smiling evilly. He knew I couldn't say anything back that would prove him wrong. However, I did say something.

"Are you hitting on me?" I asked.

His smile disappeared.

"Well, this has been fun," I began as I stood up from my chair. "We should glance at each other evilly more often." It was right then that I noticed everyone was staring at us...or rather me. I didn't bother trying to pay attention to it. I was sure half of them might be drunk anyway. Besides, I don't plan on wearing this uniform often. "I must be off. The night is young and there's so much work to be done."

"Young man, did you web my feet to the floor?" asked Fisk as I hopped onto the open window cill.

"Maybe," I said childishly as I prepared to jump off.

"And you somehow find that amusing?"

"You see?" I asked throwing my arms up. "I don't understand you and you don't understand me." We glared at each other one last time. "Enjoy your meal," I said as I jumped right out of the opened window.

"_Well, yeah. There are guys like that everywhere. But I've changed since my days with Flash. I can handle them."_

_"Just like you handled Flash that one day?"_

_"No, not like that."_

_"Good. You really freaked everyone out that day."_

_"Does this mark the millionth time you've said that."_

_"I know, I'm sorry. Let's change the subject. Is it tough to sneak out over there?"_

_"Not so much. Everyone usually falls asleep and around midnight. That's usually when I bolt."_

_"Wow, Peter. I never knew you had such a dark side."_

_"Ha ha. Yeah, I've been getting that a lot."_

One thing is for sure. I am not the same person I was back at queens. This place has done more for me then just teach me how to use my powers for the benefit of mankind. I've learned how to talk to people, which was a trait I seriously lacked as a child. Befriending Kurt was probably the best experience I had in that department. God, we do such stupid things.

Just the other night, we tried seeing if Kurt could teleport in mid air and catch things flying. At the time, he was angry because he failed a session where he was supposed to use his powers to stop debris from hitting innocent people. So I thought I could make a web-catapult on the roof of the institute and launch a large book off the roof. Could would have to teleport from the roof, reappear I mid air, and port back to the roof.

What actually happened was I launched the book. Kurt teleported. Reappeared in front of the book, completely missing the catch. The book ended up hitting Scott right in his face throwing off his ruby quartz glasses, which resulted in the death of one of the many big trees in the front yard.

I tell you, you got busted big time for that one, but the point I'm trying to make here is that I never would have tried that stuff back at queens. I never would had the courage to do anything funny-yet-stupid like that back at home. Even though we served hard time for that deed, I felt a certain freedom. I like it. I really do.

_"Oh God. Sorry Peter I have to go. My dad...well...my dad is..."_

_"It's okay. I understand."_

_"Next time you come back we really have to spend more time together."_

_"I will definitely. Make that my number one priority._

_"OKAY! I AM! Sorry my parents are getting crazy. I really have to go."_

_"Are you sure your alright?"_

_"It's okay. Their just a little drunk."_

_"You sure."_

_"Positive."_

_"Okay...good night."_

_"Good night, Peter."_

_Click!_

* * *

All characters in this fic are copyrighted to Marvel. I don't own a single character.

**Inspiration**

Ch. 20 Escape... "Escape" by Hoobastank

Ch. 21, 22 From the Heart ... "From the Heart" by Hoobastank

Ch. 25 Your Fall... "Tension" by Nural

Ch. 26 Black Direction... "No Direction" by Turbulent

Ch. 30 What It Has Become... "And the Hero Will Drown" by Story of the Year

Ch. 31 When Glory Fades... "Sic Transit Gloria... Glory Fades" by Brand New

Ch. 33 Lip Gloss and Black... "Lip Gloss and Black" by Atreyu

Ch. 37 Invitation That We Won't Extend... "State of the Union" by Rise Against

Ch. 38, 39 Aspiring/And Young... "Young and Aspiring" by Underoath

Ch. 42 You Can Hide It, You Can Fight it... "You Can Hide It" by Blindside

**Thanks**

Agent-G

Andrew123

AstaOmega11

Bluebear13

bric

Broken98

ChaosWolfCM

Chia4

Chiomon

Comics Girl

crazyguy69

CrazySpirit123

DBZAddict

DoWriter12

Dr. Evans

Draconigeno

Dragon of the Burning Flame

Drakumaru

Emerald Knight1

Forceuser3 the Jedi Master

garshoasa

Guardian of The Balance

HIXXY

Immoral Atlantian

JeliDeli

Kara Ay

Katzuo

Kim Dreamcatcher

Lady Kasen

Laeedil

Lambe

ldypebsaby

linney11

longarmomalley

madleinx

malkavsdevoted

Mark C

q1120790

Red Jeanie

Rohan5

sgtharrison46

ShadowGirlFawkes

Shane-Pryde

silenttiger43

Silverdash

SiriuslyPadfoot12

Spicy Sweet

Spyder616

starnight01

supergirlhv

Sweegy

Tenzo

the new guy1

The Ubermann

TheLegendaryManHimself

Tigerlilly1234

tricedash

Vegabond

Vladtepesoffspring

whylime

**Special Thanks**

Silver Warrior

Mark C

Kaliann

Lady Suneidesis

spiderbob

Samurai Demon-God Sekikage

Lyrics on Chapter 25 are from the song "Tension" by the band "Nural". Their full length CD featuring "Tension" goes on sale **August 9th, 2005**. 

**_The Itsy Bitsy Spider-Boy_**

There will be a sequel

Thank you.


End file.
